The Ultimate Betrayal
by misstraci
Summary: Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Can one couple learn from their mistakes before it's too late? Featuring Scott D'Amore, Austin Aries, Allison Danger, Chris Daniels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, sign on the dotted line and it's official" Dixie Carter declared as she handed the contract to the young woman sitting across the desk from her.

Madison Mendes smiled as she glanced over the contract one last time. She could hardly believe it was actually happening. At a mere 21 years of age she was signing a contract to become a member of the roster for the second largest wrestling company in America. She signed her name and handed the contract back to Dixie, who smiled at her and placed the contract in a cream folder and placed it in the draw of her desk.

"Welcome to TNA Madison" she said, standing up and extending her hand to Madison. Madison stood up and shook her new bosses hand.

"Well, I guess we'd better get your storyline sorted out" she said as she walked over to the door and spoke to one of the stage hands standing nearby. He immediatly rushed off down the corridor.

"What we have planned is for you to team up with another of our rising superstars in the X-division. The main idea for this is that our heavyweight division is already occupied with two knockouts - being Jackie and Gail" Dixie said as she sat down on the edge of the table "So we have decided to team you up with Austin Aries and his group Generation Next"

As if on cue there was a knock on the office door. Dixie opened it to find the stage hand she had spoken to earlier with Austin. She ushered him inside.

"Austin, I would like to talk to you about your new manager" Dixie announced as she walked back over to her chair.

"Manager?" Austin said with an pissed off look on his face "For the last time I don't want Jackie as a manager..." he warned before looking over at Madison. He paused and looked her over.

"If you had let me finish" Dixie interrupted "I was referring to our newest knockout" she said, acknowledging Madison "We would like Madison here to act as your manager"

Austin still hadn't taken his eyes away from Madison. She was a stunning blonde girl with bright emerald eyes and a curvy figure. He smiled at her before looking back at Dixie.

"So what did you have planned?" he said sweetly, pulling up a seat next to Madison.

Dixie smiled at them.

"Well as you know we have been teasing the idea of the formation of your infamous Generation Next group from Ring of Honor in TNA. Jack Evans will soon be joining the TNA at Final Resolution, but Jade Chung has decided not to take us up on our offer to bring her in, alas, we have signed Miss Mendes here to take her place in the group" Dixie stated.

"And a fine addition she will be" Austin smirked as he stood up "Can you wrestle?" he questioned Madison.

"I was trained by Scott D'Amore at his Can-Am Wrestling school" Madison replied bluntly. She did not appreaciate the tone she was being given by Austin.

Austin smiled at her before looking at Dixie.

"Excellent, so what is up for tonights show?"

Dixie looked down at the schedule on the table in front of her. She quickly scanned the list before finding their match.

"Uh, looks like a six man tag match - yourself, Rodrick Strong and Alex Shelley - with Madison in your corner against Team Canada members Bobby Roode, A1 and Petey Williams with D'Amore" she replied "So you'd better go introduce Madison to the others before your match"

Madison stood up and shook Dixie's hand once again.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity" she chimed before following Austin out the door.

"So, D'Amore's school huh?" Austin said as they headed towards Gen Next's lockerroom "Same class as Sabin and Williams?"

Madison shook her head.

"No, I believe I was in the class after theirs" she replied.

They arrived at the door of Austin's locker room.

"Okay, gotta warn ya. Rod and Alex get along with Jade really well so they may not like the idea of someone else replacing her. But don't worry, they'll come around eventually as long as you are cool with them, okay" he said as he opened the door.

Madison looked around the room, now slightly concerned that she was going to make enemies on her very first day. She noticed the two guys looking at her strangely.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet our new manager - Madison" Austin said as he walked over to Alex and Rodrick.

Rodrick looked her up and down before turning back to Austin.

"I thought they were bringing Jade in to complete the group" he muttered.

"Apparently she turned down the offer" Austin replied "Anyway Madison is with us now - plus she is a trained wrestler"

"Yeah, were'd ya learn" questioned Alex as he walked over and shook her hand.

"Can-Am wrestling school" Madison replied, avoiding the harsh gaze from Rodrick.

"Cool, you from Canada" he continued. Madison could feel him giving her a once over. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, Toronto"

Austin noticed her uneasy stance.

"Um, how about I show you to the knockouts dressing room so you can get ready for tonights match" he said quickly as he grabbed her bag from the floor beside her and opened the door.

Madison smiled gratefully at him and walked out of the room. She felt Austin put his arm around her waist.

"Sorry about that, they can be real assholes sometimes" he cracked.

"Suppose in this business I should get use to it" she murmured.

"Hey, we arn't all like that" Austin exclaimed "Most of the guys here behave really well towards the girls"

Austin stopped in front of the dressing room and took a hold of her hand.

"Honestly, I'm really happy we actually have a trained woman in our group this time" he said gently "Now do you want me to introduce you to the other girls?"

Madison blushed a little from his first comment before shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, really" she said as she opened the door.

"We'll you know where we are so come back down when your ready" he said before heading back up the hall.

Madison took a deep breath before walking to the dressing room. There was only one other girl in the room - a small brunette who was doing up the buckle on her black high heeled shoe. Madison put her bag down on one of the chairs and walked over to her.

"Um, hi I'm Madison Mendes" she said, extending her hand. The brunette looked up and smiled.

"Hi, you must be the new girl everyone is talking about. I'm Traci Brooks" she said, shaking Madison's hand.

"It's nice to meet you" Madison said

"So, what's your story round here?"

"I've been paired up with Aries and crew" Madison replied as she sorted through her bag, looking for the perfect outfit to debut in.

"Really! Wow, those guys are, well...lets just say they are a handful sometimes" Traci warned, before pulling out a short black mini-skirt from Madison's bag.

Madison frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Traci glanced at her quickly before turning her attention back to the skirt.

"Well, Alex sorta hits on anything that has two legs and breasts, Rodrick can actually be quite rude - but you don't have to worry about him hitting on you, he's pretty serious about a girl named Jade Chung - she's his manager in Ring of Honor, and well Austin's okay, I don't know him very well. This is so cute" she said, holding the mini skirt up in front of her. She glanced at the rest of the contents of Madison's bag before getting a thoughtful look on her face and walking over to her bag.

"Here, try it with this" she said as she pulled out a three quarter sleeve green zip-up jacket.

Madison looked at the jacket before looking up at Traci.

"Oh, wow it is georgous...you sure?" she exclaimed. Traci laughed and nodded.

Madison took the jacket from Traci and the skirt from the chair and walked into the bathroom to change. She looked in the mirror and smiled - it fitted perfectly and the lime colour really highlighted her hair. She walked back out into the dressing room.

"Wow, you look great" Traci declared as she looked Madison up and down. As she did two voices came from the doorway.

"Hey Jackie, Gail, I'd like you to meet our newest knockout Madison Mendes" Traci announced to the two women.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Jackie said. Gail greeted her similarily. Traci looked up at the clock.

"Wow, look at the time. Your in the six man tag right?"

Madison nodded.

"Well, you'd better get moving - you've only got 15 minutes"

Madison looked at the clock in alarm. She grabbed her knee high boots and quickly did them up before rushing out of the room. She headed down the hall to Austin's dressing room and knocked on the door. Alex opened the door.

"Hey, we were wondering where you got to...wow you look hot" he said, staring at her outfit. Austin opened the door further and glanced at Madison.

"You ready to go?" he questioned as he and Rodrick came out into the hallway. Madison nodded.

"Okay, all you gotta do is get up on the ring apron when I signal, if we need it, to distract the ref, okay" Rodrick said, his tone once again condersending. Madison frowned and nodded again.

"Okay, well lets go" Austin said as they made their to the entrance tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? This chapter is basically setting up the rest of the story. I should also note that in future chapters I am writing it as if Impact is taped weekly like Raw and Smackdown. Anyway don't forget to review - good or bad is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Coach Scott D'Amore proudly led his stable of Petey Williams, Bobby Roode and A1 down the ramp to the ring. He smugly grinned and taunted the heavily pro-american crowd, who booed and jeered them as they climbed into the ring. As the crowd loudly chanted "_USA_" at him he snatched the microphone from the announcers hands and glared at one particularly loud fan. He tapped the mic with his hand to make sure it was working.

"Austin Aries" he said as the crowd cheered loudly "I am not a stupid man. Everyone can clearly see you are trying to reform your little Ring Of Honor cliq Generation Next"

He paused as the crowd once again errupted in cheers.

"Well you may have had a little success over there, but this is TNA and you will never match the perfection that is Team Canada, because there is one thing you don't have - the knowledge of Coach D'Amore!" he boldly declared with a smug grin once again occupying his face.

Austin, Rodrick and Alex appeared up on the ramp, staring confidently down at the Team Canada stable. Austin cleared his throat before raising the mircophone.

"You know what D'Amore, your right. Generation Next is reforming" he declared as the crowd cheered.

"But your wrong about about one thing. See we don't need your knowledge - we have the next best thing - one of your own students. One who was very smart and one who picked up every single one of your dirty little tricks and they know you better than anyone else" Austin announced.

D'Amore stared back at Austin before laughing.

"Sabin? He wouldn't..."

"No, not Sabin" Austin said said as he cut him off "No, to match your knowledge, well that requires a special touch - maybe a woman's touch perhaps" he replied coyly.

Petey watched D'Amore's face immediatly fall. He grabbed him on the shoulder.

"What the hell are they talking about?" he whispered in D'Amore's ear.

D'Amore just looked blankly at him.

"This is gonna be bad" he replied to Petey before looking back up the ramp at the smug looking Austin.

_"A woman's touch? Who on earth is Aries talking about?"_ Don West questioned to his fellow commentator Mike Tenay.

_"I don't know, but judging by the look on Coach D'Amore's face, whoever she is it's gonna mean trouble for Team_ _Canada"_ Mike replied.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to present the newest addition to the newly reformed Generation Next - Madison Mendes!" Austin announced, as Madison walked confidently through the tunnel to the ramp as Aries music blasted around the sound stage.

D'Amore threw his microphone across the ring in disgust as a stunned, and somewhat confused Team Canada watched on. He managed to quickly regain his composure and gathered his team around him as Generation Next made their way down to the ring.

"Who the hell is Madison?" Petey questioned as he watched the young blonde make her way into the ring.

"Never mind that, just watch yourself and beat these guys as quickly as possible" D'Amore demanded as the referee asked him to leave the ring so the match could begin.

Madison watched with a quite sense of satisfaction, that her arrival had such an impact upon her former coach. The history they shared was, well, complex to say the least. It was also something that Madison preferred not to delve into.

She watched as Rodrick squared off in the middle of the ring with Bobby Roode. The two started the match before Roode managed to gain a slight advantage, leading to Rodrick tagging in Austin. He managed to gain an advantage after hitting Bobby with a sequence of german suplexes, however as he prepared to head to the top rope D'Amore jumped up on the ring apron, tripping Austin. This resulted in both Rodrick and Alex heading into the ring after Roode. As they did both Petey and A1 jumped in after them.

While the referee was trying to gain control of the match by forcing Petey and A1 out of the ring, Rodrick gave Madison the planned signal. She unzipped her jacket slightly and pulled out a set of brass knucks she had hidden in the front of her bra. She passed them to Rodrick as the referee had his back turned dealing with Petey. She watched as Rodrick put the knucks on his hand and punched Bobby squarely in the jaw, knocking him cold. D'Amore watched in shock before turning and glaring at her. She smiled sweetly as Rodrick hide the knucks in his tights and Austin covered Bobby in time for the referee to turn around and count the three.

_"I cannot believe what I just saw, Madison had knucks hidden in her jacket!"_ Don West yelled into his headset.

_"Generation Next picks up a victory over Team Canada - but if you remember back to Turning Point last year Petey Williams won his match with Chris Sabin using the knucks hidden in his tights - Aries is right - Madison does seem to know D'Amores tricks"_ Mike Teney replied as they watched Madison enter the ring and celebrate with Generation Next.

* * *

"Hey, great work out there" Alex said as he wrapped his arm around Madison's shoulders as they walked back to the dressing room. Madison smiled weakly.

"Thanks, but it was you guys who did all the work" she replied.

"Yeah, but did you see the look on D'Amore's face? Looked like he'd seen a ghost at the sight of you" Alex laughed.

"Gotta bit of history there?" Rodrick questioned Madison.

"Like I said, he trained me" Madison said simply.

"Right, my trainer doesn't look like that when he see's me walking towards him" he shot back. Madison just looked away.

They stopped in front of the guys dressing room. Rodrick marched inside with saying a word. Austin looked at Madison with sympathy.

"He'll come around eventually, I promise" he said, noticing the hurt look on her face.

"You want to come out for drinks with us?" he questioned.

"Yeah, come on babe, we'll show you all the hot spots" Alex chimed in, running his hand down Madison's back. Austin glared at him. He quickly removed his hand.

"I'd better see how Rod is" he mumbled as he walked into the dressing room.

"Sorry about that" Austin said as Alex slammed the door shut. Madison smiled.

"I'd love to join you, as long as I'm not intruding" she replied.

"Of course not" Austin said "Besides, I wanna learn more about what goes on in that pretty head of yours" he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

Madison swore she turned a bright shade of red. She looked away quickly. Austin smiled at her.

"I'll swing by your dressing room in fifteen?"

Madison just nodded and headed off towards the her dressing room. She tried to calm herself down - she could feel her face still burning and her heart was racing just a little bit faster then what was normal. That all changed though when she saw who was waiting near the door for her. She stopped in her tracks, contemplating the idea of turning around and heading straight back to Austin's room. However that plan quickly went out the window when she saw him notice her. She took a deep breath and continued towards her lockerroom, trying to ignore him - it failed.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in" D'Amore drawled as he leaned up against the dressing room wall.

"Coach D'Amore, nice to see you too" she replied bluntly. D'Amore glared at her.

"You have some nerve showing your skanky little ass here" he growled "And just what the hell was that out there?"

"Well, it looked like your team got there butt kicked" she snickered.

D'Amore shoved her up against the wall and glared into her eyes.

"Don't mess with me bitch, trust me, you will regret it" he warned before shoving her to the floor and walking off.

Madison sat on the ground, stunned. She didn't know what to do, on one hand this was her dream job, but on the other she also knew what D'Amore was capable of. As she sat there deep in thought Austin and Alex approached her.

"Madison? What on earth are you doing?" Alex questioned. Madison looked up in surprise.

"Uh? Oh right" she said as she realised she was still on the floor where D'Amore had thrown her.

"You okay Maddy?" Austin asked as he helped her to her feet "What are you doing on the floor?"

She bit her tongue, debating whether to tell them what had actually happened.

"Oh, I had a little run in with D'Amore" she said quietly. Austin looked at her.

"What! He attacked you?" he replied, surprised even D'Amore would stoop to attacking a woman.

"Not really, we just kinda had words and then he shoved me to the ground. It's nothing - I'm fine" she said as she walked into the empty lockerroom.

"It's not fine! He attacked you!" Austin said as he watched Madison grab her clothes and walk into the bathroom.

"It is fine, I can look after myself, okay" she assured him, changing into her jeans and a pink singlet. She walked out and put the jacket and skirt into her bag.

Austin looked at Alex who just shrugged. He looked at Madison, she looked beautiful. As he looked at her arm though he could clearly see a bruise appearing on her upper arm where D'Amore had grabbed her. He put his arm around her waist as they walked out of the room - swearing that he would make D'Amore pay if he ever put his hands on her again.

* * *

**A/N: So what happened in D'Amore and Madison's past? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Madison was busy stretching out on the floor of the locker room when Dixie came into the room juggling a handful of papers and folders.

"Madison, just the girl I was looking for - here is your script for tonight. Please don't tell me you have any problems" she begged as she ruffled though the papers, finally managing to locate Madison's script. Madison quickly looked through the pages for her section - she was due to manage Alex and Rodrick in a number one contenders match for the tag team titles against Team 3D.

"Nope, it seems fine to me" she said, before putting the script down on the chair and resumed her stretches. Dixie smiled in relief.

"Thanks Madison" she said as she headed out the door before pausing "Do you have any idea where Austin is? I haven't been able to locate him yet"

Madison shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since the tapings last week - we were suppose to go for drinks but I changed my mind, so ask Alex" she replied as she reached down to touch her the floor.

"Will do" Dixie said as she left the room.

Madison finished stretching all her muscles and was looking through her bag for an outfit for the show when Alex and Rodrick walked into the room.

"Hey there pretty lady, how are you?" Alex said as he sat down on the seat next to Madison. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um, this is the ladies locker room Alex, you can't just walk in here" she said. Alex looked around.

"Why? Your the only one in here" Rodrick replied dryly. Madison just glared at him.

"So what's up" she said, returning her attention to Alex.

"Well, you know we have an important match tonight - so I was wondering what ideas you have?" he replied.

Madison thought for a moment.

"A few. How about if you need me, just do the same signal as last week" she replied coyly.

"And..."

"And I'll find a solution to the problem" she replied as she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom.

Alex looked over a Rodrick, who just shrugged his shoulders. They left the room, slamming the door behind them.

Madison sorted through her bag before locating her favourite black leather mini-skirt and black studded halter top. She was busy curling her hair when she heard the voices of Traci and Matt Bently come into the room. They were obviously arguing, judging by the increase in volume of Traci's voice.

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS!" Traci yelled at Matt. He rolled his eyes at the pretty brunette lady in front of him.

"Babe, honestly, the other girls have no chance against you! You have been the longest reigning TNA Women's champion in the history of the promotion!" he said, trying to calm her down - it wasn't working though.

"Yeah, but that was BEFORE Gail joined up with those thugs in America's Most Wanted, plus she has Jeff Jarrett in her pocket now! And Jackie, well she seems to have some creepy aliance with Raven going. And I don't even know what Madison can do, but she has Generation Next behind her! There is no way I have a chance against all that!" Traci snapped.

"Well you still have me - isn't that enough? I have never let you down before!" he replied, slightly hurt.

Traci sighed as she looked at Matt - he was right. He had never let her down before and she didn't really have any reason to doubt him now.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" she pressed, lowering her tone and volume.

"I think we need to pick the weakest opponent and make sure next week that she makes it through the tournament. That way you have the easiest defense possible at the Pay Per View" he declared. Traci smiled.

"Well, since I'm the champ I convinced Jerry to give me next weeks script" she said, proudly holding up the stapled pieces of paper in front of her. She flipped through the pages until she found the section detailing the number one contenders tournament for the TNA Women's title.

"We have Gail vs Jackie first, then the winner of that match faces Madison, with the winner of that match facing me at the Final Resolution" Traci said, examining the script.

"Hmmm, well Gail is probably the strongest of the three and I reckon AMW and Jarrett would be tough to counter, how about Jackie?" Matt suggested. Traci screwed up her nose.

"You really want to deal with that creep Raven? No, besides Jackie has improved tons since he began training her - I reckon the easiest opponent is going to be Madison. She's just a valet by the looks of it" Traci snickered.

"Okay, it's set. That little blonde bimbo won't know what hit her" Matt cracked as he hugged Traci.

Madison stood on the other side of the bathroom door in shock. She hadn't even been told about a tournament for the Women's title. However what surprised her the most was that she was seen as some bimbo valet - which couldn't be further from the truth. Sure her position at the moment was one of a valet, but come on! She had only been in the damn promotion for one week!

She listened through the door until she heard the locker room door click shut. She grabbed her bags and headed out into the main area. She sat down on one of the seats, thinking about what had just transpired. A shot at the women's title this early in her career here would be a huge opportunity. She smiled before slipping on her knee high black boots and heading off to try and find Austin.

After searching for close to twenty minutes, she finally found Austin in the catering area of the building. He was sitting by himself in the far corner of the room. She made her way over to the table and smiled as he looked up at her.

"Hey Austin, I've been searching everywhere for you" she said as she sat across the table from him.

"Really? I don't know why" he muttered, looking away from her. She frowned, not understanding why he was so pissed off.

"Have I done something?" she questioned. He looked back at her.

"What happened last week? I thought you were coming out with us, instead you just no show?"

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't feeling up to it, I had a splitting headache so I decided to just head home" she murmured.

Austin searched her face before softening his tone.

"It was the attack by D'Amore, wasn't it" he pressed. Madison nodded.

"I banged my head against the wall, I didn't want to make a big deal about it so I just headed home"

"Sorry Maddy, I thought it was something Rodrick or I'd done" he said gently. Madison shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"So, Rodrick and Alex have a chance at the Tag Titles at Final Resolution if they win tonight, and I just over heard a conversation between Traci and Matt Bentley. Apparently I'm in a tournament next week to determine the number one contender for the Women's title" Madison exclaimed.

"Really? You excited?"

"Well, I guess. But apparently I've already been chosen by her and Matt to face Traci at Final Resolution - the easiest opponent in Traci's opinion" she cracked.

Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do you think you are?"

"Hell no, but I'm not going to let her think otherwise. I'm guessing they are going to play interference next week in my match, so..." she trailed off.

"So..." Austin repeated, wondering exactly what was going through her mind.

"So I say let them. I don't want anyone coming down to the ring with me. I want to be seen as the easy target, cause boy am I going to surprise them" she snickered.

Austin looked at her in surprise. There was a lot he didn't know about this girl, and it was kinda worrying. He had never seen her on the independent scene - it was almost like she had appeared here last week out of no where. All he knew was that she had been a student of D'Amore's, and that didn't say much. He didn't even know what her wrestling skills were like.

"You sure Maddy?" he said uncertainly. He definitly didn't want this to blow up in her face, or worse her getting surprise attacked - especially by D'Amore or one of those Team Canada bastards.

"Absolutely"

He sighed. She obviously wasn't going to change her mind.

"Can I ask you a question" he said, leaning foward across the table to get closer to her.

"Sure, I guess" she said, a little nervous that she was about to be interrorgated.

"Why have I never seen you before, like on the indies or anything like that" he continued.

"Because I've never taken bookings on the American scene, I've spent most of the last two years in Japan"

Austin looked at her in surprise. It wasn't often that he heard of American women, or Canadians for that matter, working in Japan. It was rare of Japanese federations to require the services of other women due to the high quality of their own female wrestlers.

"Full time?"

"Yep. Mostly working for New Japan and NOAH" she replied, stealing a drink of his coke.

"I didn't know they even hired women" he said, still not believing that this pretty little girl was of that level of skill.

"That don't usually, but I guess they liked my work. I spent a long time after I finished at Can-Am at their female wrestlers dojo's, which really taught me a lot, so I guess I really improved. Shit, look at the time. I gotta get back and find Alex and Rodrick - catch up later?" she said, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, sure..." he said, still in thinking about what she had said.

Madison left catering and headed back to Generation Next's locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Madison walked down the narrow hall towards Generation Next's dressing room she felt someone grab her arm from behind. She spun around only to find herself face to face with D'Amore. He had his usual creepy smug smile on his face.

"Well I see your skanky ass is still here" he exclaimed crudely as his grip tightened around the top of her arm, where there was still a faint bruise from his attack last week. Madison smiled at him.

"And I see you and your porky pot belly are still waddling around too" she sniped back.

He pulled her close to him so their noses were basically touching. His breath smelt like tuna and pepper. She scrunched her nose up.

"I suggest you keep your ass out of this match tonight, for your own personal saftey" he suggested, glaring straight into her eyes.

"And since when has my personal saftey been of your concern" she muttered, staring straight back at him. She was determined to show that she would not be intimidated by his threats against her. Unfortunately, from his reaction to her, she wasn't doing that great of a job.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he declared, roughly pushing her to the floor as he marched away. As Madison watched him leave Alex and Rodrick rushed over to her, having seen the end of the encounter as they left their dressing room.

"You okay Madison?" Alex questioned, helping her to her feet. Rodrick glared at D'Amore as he turned to face them before entering the Team Canada dressing room.

"Yeah, I think so" she said, examining her left wrist, which she had landed on hard when she had hit the ground.

"What the hell did he want?" Alex asked her as they walked back to Generation Next's dressing room.

"Just empty threats against my personal health - nothing much" she replied sarcastically, trying to put on a brave front. Alex wasn't convinced.

"Madison, you can tell us - why is he attacking you?" Alex said, his tone serious as he looked in her eyes. Madison looked away.

"Look, you guys obviously have him worried. If you win tonight then you get to face his team for the tag titles. You beat them last week so he obviously see's you as a threat. And being the slimy low life coward he is, he is going to go after who he considers the easy target of the team - me" she lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie, but Madison knew that wasn't the reason he was stalking her.

"I guess, well your not going anywhere anymore without one of us with you" Alex replied, not totally convinced that she was telling him the truth.

"Yeah, we can't have our insurance policy injured" Rodrick said, for once actually speaking to her respectably.

"Insurance policy?" Madison questioned.

"Meaning that with you out there, there is no way we can loose" Alex quickly jumped in.

"Oh" Madison said as she fixed her hair up in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door.

"Five minutes guys" the stagehand called.

"Ready to kick some WWE reject ass?" Rodrick grinned at both Alex and Madison.

"Absoltuley" Alex said as he took hold of Madison's hand and led her out of the locker room to the entrance tunnel.

* * *

"Making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Madison Mendes, the team of Rodrick Strong, Alex Shelley - Generation Next" the announcer declared as they made their way down to the ring.

Team 3D was already pacing around the unique six sided ring, ready to devour any team that was standing between them and their shot at the tag titles. The referee rang the bell and signalled the match to start. Madison watched carefully as Brother Devon and Rodrick began the match. If her memory served her correctly she figured that her best bet was to distract Brother Ray.

She watched the match carefully unfold, with the advantage never clearly in one teams favour. Towards the end of the match, however it looked that Team 3D was about to secure a victory. Brother Devon had taken Rodrick outside the ring, and they were fighting near the entrance ramp. The referee was busy trying to regain control of the match by yelling at them from the inside of the ring to return to their respective corners. Alex was laid out in the middle of the ring with Brother Ray circling the ring, feeding off the crowd boos and jeers.

Madison sensed her opportunity and jumped up onto the ring apron. She signalled to Alex who was laying facing her. He remained there, playing possum while she caught the attention of Brother Ray. She put her most seductive smile on her face and beckoned him to come over. He made his way over to where she was standing. Madison ran her hand down his face and across his lips. He was completely caught in her trance as he brushed her curly hair away from her shoulders.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Hey honey, watch behind you" she said as she winked down at Alex, who came up behind him and gave him a low blow before giving him his finishing move - The Shellshock. He rolled him over as the referee turned around in time to count the 1, 2, 3. He raised Alex's hand in victory.

"Winner's of the match, and number one contenders to the TNA Tag Team Titles - Generation Next" the announcer declared to the cheering crowd.

_"Well, it's looks like were set for another Generation Next vs Team Canada match at Final Resolution - this time with the Tag Team titles that Canada currently have in their possession on the line"_ Mike Tenay declared.

Madison jumped up and down in joy and climbed back up on the apron to celebrate. However it all went wrong when Brother Devon came back in the ring swinging a steel chair. He collected Alex around the back of the head. Madison looked in shock to the outside of the ring for support, but she saw that Rodrick had already been taken out. He was laying out cold at the bottom of the ramp.

She looked back in the ring to find both members of Team 3D eyeing her off. She jumped off the apron in fright and ran towards the exit only to find D'Amore and the tag team champions Eric Young and Bobby Roode glaring down at her with huge smiles on their faces.

_"Oh god, Team 3D and Team Canada have Madison trapped"_ Tenay declared to Don West.

_"What is this little lady going to do now?"_ West replied.

Madison turned around only to run right into the chest of Brother Devon. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back into the ring. He smiled at her before shoving her in the direction of his partner. Brother Ray looked down on her before planting a kiss directly on her lips. He then whipped her in the ropes before they both delivered a 3D to Madison.

Austin raced out onto the ramp only to be grabbed by both Roode and Young. They held him tight and forced him to watch Brother Devon and Brother Ray search under neath the ring, finally locating a table. They dragged in the ring and set it up in the fartherest corner from the ramp Team Canada was holding Austin on - giving him a clear view of what was about to happen. Madison was still lying unconscious in the middle of the ring.

_"Oh, they can't be seriously considering..."_ Tenay yelled.

_"Oh yes, Madison is about to be toast"_ West interrupted as Brother Ray climbed the turnbuckle.

Brother Devon picked up Madison and hoisted her up onto Brother Ray's shoulders. He paused for a minute as the crowd booed and yelled abuse at him. Normally he would expect the crowd to be cheering like there was no tomorrow, however Generation Next had been one of the biggest face teams, so naturally they should expect to be hated for beating up a member - especially their beautiful female manager. Finally he had enough of the crowd and gave one of the most viscious powerbombs he had ever delieved to Madison - straight through the table. Brother Ray sat in the ring, smiling up at Team Canada, who had a devestated Austin still in their grip.

D'Amore raised the microphone as Team 3D exited the ring and Alex began stirring. He crawled over to Madison who was not moving at all.

"Generation Next, I warned your little lady there tonight - if you can even call her that - not to get involved in this match. This is what happens when you don't listen to the coach. I have the titles, therefore I have the power. There is no way you are going to defeat my boys at Final Resolution without your skanky little manager there. Hell, I doubt she'll even be back in time for next years Final Resolution! She obviously didn't know ALL my tricks now did she?" D'Amore declared gleefully.

He signalled for Roode and Yound to release Austin, who promptly ran down to the ring. He rushed over to where both Rodrick and Alex were checking over Madison. The EMT's where making their way to the ring as well with a stretcher. D'Amore just stood grinning on the ramp.

_"That man is disgusting"_ Tenay declared as he watched the EMT's attend to Madison.

_"Well, he did warn her not to interfer in the match, and she paid the price"_ West insisted.

_"There is no excuse for what Team 3D and Team Canada did here tonight. There is never a good reason to lay your hands on a woman like that! They are not real men"_ Tenay inturruped as Madison was escorted from the ring on a stretcher with a concerned Generation Next following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Madison walked into the women's dressing room, and was immediately greeted by a relieved looking Traci.

"Oh Madison, your here! I was beginning to wonder if you would even be out of bed, let alone wrestling! How are you feeling?"

Madison smirked, not forgetting about Traci and Matt's little plan for her tonight - the pre-chosen opponent for Traci at Final Resolution.

"Fine, yourself?" Madison simply replied, putting her bag down on the chair next to Traci's.

"Yeah, not bad. Eager to find out who my opponent for Final Resolution is. By the way Dixie dropped off the scripts for tonight earlier. She was really concerned about your condition"

Madison walked over to the table situated near the door of the room and grabbed her script. Just as she had overheard Traci say last week the first match of the night was between Gail and Jackie, with the winner of that match to face Madison for the number one contenders spot later in the night. She also noticed that Rodrick and Alex had a rematch against Team 3D. Traci watched her flip through the rest of the script.

"I would have thought you would be more excited about a chance at the Women's title" she exclaimed. Madison looked at her.

"Oh, I will be excited at Final Resolution. Tonight is just a little warm up" she declared as she turned her focus back to the script.

Traci stared at her in surprise before smirking.

"And what makes you think you'll even get to Final Resolution?"

"What makes you think I won't?" Madison shot back, as she walked over to be face to face with Traci.

"Let me tell you something Madison. We may be friends back here, but don't you think for a second that means shit inside that ring. I will gladly kick your ass - just remember that" Traci stated before grabbing her title belt and marching out of the room.

Madison smiled as she watched her leave in a huff. She walked over to her bag and grab her wrestling outfit. It had to be altered from the usual black shorts and halter top, simply due to all the bruises and cuts that were still fresh on her back from going through the table. Instead tonight she had to wear a little black shirt that laced up in the front over a bright red singlet.

She didn't want to admit it to anyone but the table powerbomb she suffered last week had hurt her more then she thought. Not only did she have bruises and cuts, but the muscles in her back were still stiff as hell, making it hard for her to lift her arms higher then shoulder level. She was even having trouble taking her shirt on and off!

She was finishing up applying her make-up when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to find a concerned looking Austin on the other side. Madison stepped aside to allow him in.

"What on earth are you doing here Maddy?" he said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Madison walked over to her bag, searching for her elbow pads.

"I'm here to get my shot at the Women's title Austin" she replied, finally locating them in a side pocket.

"You shouldn't be here - you can't tell me you don't still have injuries from last week" he replied, looking at her arms for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, honestly, I've been through worse before"

He grabbed her by the hand as she walked past him and pulled her down onto the chair next to him. He studied her face carefully.

"Is it really worth it? Your only a little girl Maddy - now be honest with me, please?" he begged, staring deep into her eyes. She looked down at her lap.

"Honestly? I am fine, okay. Nothing to worry about" she said as she stood up and walked over to the mirror.

Austin shook his head and stood up.

"I'm coming with you tonight" he stated as he walked over and stood behind her. Madison looked at him in the mirror. He was so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

"I told you last week..." she said before being cut off.

"No argument. You need someone there incase D'Asshole tries anything on you again. If you really are going to face Traci at Final Resolution you need to be in one piece" he murmured into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

It took all her strength not to crumble into a heap on the floor. She pulled away from him and walked back over to her bag. She wasn't going to argue.

"Fine" she replied as she sat on the floor to begin her stretches.

Austin smiled down at her. If she really was as good as she had claimed last week then boy was Traci in for a surprise at the pay-per-view. But he just wished that she would be more honest with him. He wasn't stupid, he'd been put through tables before and he knew that she would have many lingering injuries to deal with for a least a couple of weeks. He was determined to do whatever it took to get the beautiful blonde in front of him to open up to him.

Madison went through her normal stretches, well aware that Austin had planted himself on one of the seats and was carefully watching everyone of her moves. She was struggling more then she had anticipated. Particularly of concern to her was the fact she was still barely able to move her arms and her back was still killing her after her warm up. She tried to stetch her legs out and touch her toes, but could barely get past her knees. She crossed her legs in front of her and put her head in her hands. She knew if she couldn't stretch her back out, then their would be no way she could apply her finisher - her version of 'American Dragon' Bryan Danielson's "Cattle Mutilation" submission.

She was about to cry when she felt a pair of hands gently massaging her back. Austin was down on his knees gently rubbing her shoulders where she was having the most trouble.

"You still want to tell me your fine" he whispered in her ear.

Madison cringed as he gently dug his hands into her back. He moved away quickly.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

Madison jumped up off the floor and grabbed his arm.

"No, its just...well" she started. She decided it was just best to show him. She unlaced the front of her top and took of the vest-like shirt, just leaving the red singlet on. He watched her carefully as she turned around and lifted the bottom of her shirt up to reveal the large blue and purple bruises and cuts that covered her back. He looked in shock, lifting her shirt up a little bit further.

"Oh god" he said as his fingers ran over her back.

Once again she felt a tingle run down her spine. She moved away and put her shirt back on.

"Maddy, there is no way you can wrestle in that condition. What are you going to do when you land on your back?" he questioned, watching her do her shirt up.

"I have to. Don't you understand? There is no way I'm going to let D'Amore win this" she declared as she sat down and put her boots on.

Austin sat down next to her.

"How is injuring yourself even further not going to let him win? Maddy this isn't a competition" he said, desperately trying to get through to her.

"Austin, what if it was you in this situation and you had a pretty much guarenteed shot at the X Championship? You wouldn't just sit back and let it pass, would you?" she questioned.

He dropped his head and sighed - she was right.

"Look, based on what I heard last week there is no way that Traci is going to let me loose tonight so what do I have to worry about? I'll have a whole week after this to get better before I have a real match to worry about. Plus you'll be there if any goes wrong - right?" she said, placing her hand on his.

"Of course I will" he murmured, brushing her hair away from her face. He looked in her eyes, feeling himself being drawn into her. The moment was broken however when there was a knock on the dressing room door. Madison blushed as Austin moved away and went to open the door - it was Rodrick and Alex.

"Hey Madison, your here" Alex said as he greeted her. She gave him a quick smile.

"Listen, we have our match with Team 3D soon. I just wanted to let you know we are going to make them pay for what they did to you out there last week" Rodrick declared.

Madison smiled up at him.

"I know you are, and I'm going to be ringside to enjoy it too" she stated as she stood up. All three of the boys looked at her as if she was nuts.

"What? No, you are staying back here with Austin where it's safe" Alex exclaimed. Madison shook her head.

"No way. I'm going to be right there. I'm not going to be scared away by two washed up thugs" she stated as she walked over to the door

"Madison, seriously think about this, your hurt bad enough already. If you really want to compete tonight then you don't want to risk getting attacked again" Austin exclaimed, putting his arm around her waist and looking into her eyes.

"Austin, I'm coming with you and it's final. Now are you coming or what guys?" she firmly stated, looking at all three men.

Rodrick looked over at Austin, who just nodded.

"Well, fine but Austin's coming too, just incase anything happens" he replied, shaking his head at how stubborn this little lady was.

Madsion grinned as Austin took her hand in his and lead her to the entrance tunnel.

"Stay near me" he whispered in her ear as their music began playing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Traci watched the monitor backstage in Matt's dressing room. Generation Next and Madison were making their way down to the ring for Alex and Rodrick's grudge match against Team 3D, retribution for the attack on Madison last week. It was the fourth last scheduled match for the evening. Following this there would be a match to determine who would be facing the monster Samoa Joe next week for a chance at the X-Division championship between Chris Sabin and AJ Styles. Then it was the match she was more interested in - Jackie Gayda vs Madison Mendes. It was a rare occassion when a female match was higher on the card then a match featuring AJ Styles, but it was gonna happen tonight.

Traci watched in semi-amusment as Austin tried his best to shield Madison when Team 3D made their entrance to the ring. In a small way Traci did kinda considered Madison a friend. It was strange considering she considered the brutal attack that Madison received last week as, well a blessing in disguise really. But it was sort of a curse as well, because although it meant that Madison was going to be easy pickings for Traci at Final Resolution, it also made her even weaker tonight against Jackie, which means that Traci was going to have to work extra hard to ensure Madison made it through.

Traci crossed her legs and sat back in the chair. She knew many people would consider her little plan as disgraceful, or even cowardly. However she was no coward, but nor was she a stupid woman. At one point in TNA's short, but colourful history she was the alpha female on the roster. She was the most beautiful, most talented, most envied woman. Hell, at one stage she was the only woman on the roster. While other woman had come and gone - Desire, Goldylocks, Alexis Laree, and most recently Trinity - she had remained loyal. She had always done what the company had asked of her - hell she had even agreed to the stupid fued with Trinity over Dusty Rhodes for gods sake. Thinking about that just made her blood go cold. She had put her body on the line more times than she could even remember anymore. But how did the company repay her?

By bringing in a bunch of WWE castaways to take her limelight.

First there was Gail Kim. At first she hadn't minded the idea of Gail joining her in TNA - after all they had begun their careers together in Canada. They had trained together, broke onto the indy scene together. Only difference between them is that Gail had decided to run off to the WWE, while Traci remained working the indys and gaining a respectable name for herself. There was no way she was going to sell her soul to the devil in return for nothing more than a couple of bra and panties matches on prime time TV! No, she was better then all those bimbo's, and she didn't feel need to degrade herself like that.

But then there was Jackie Gayda. The stupid slutty little blonde bimbo who Traci was yet to work out what purpose she actually served in the company. For one, she was basically useless in the ring. In no way was she anywhere near the league of her or Gail, all she did was run around claiming to have some 'dirt' on Jeff Jarrett. It was only once she joined up with the nutcase known as Raven that she actually served a tiny purpose. She walked down to the ring looking doped out (which really for her was no stretch) or ran in and whacked his opponent when the referee wasn't looking.

So what was her problem with these women? Most people would think that she would be happy to have other women in the company to fued with. Well, she would be - if she actually was fueding with them. Instead management generally just threw together random matches for her, mainly at the PPV's that needed a little 'padding'. Instead both Jackie and Gail had been immediately placed in the main event to fued with each other, which put them higher in the pecking order then her! Did they deserve their spot?

No!

It should be her up there standing proudly next to the TNA World Heavyweight Champion! It should be her in the main event picture! But where was she? By the side of some loser X-Division wannabe playing second fiddle to the 'bigger names'. Where was the justice in that? This sorta brought her to Madison. Traci considered Madison to be different to Gail and Jackie. Firstly she wasn't some usless WWE castaway who had a bigger profile then her. Hell she had never even heard of this woman! She seemed to be nothing but a piece of eye candy, which meant there was no chance that she would end up outshining her in the ring either. Plus she seemed kinda sweet and gulliable at their first meeting. In other words, it appears that she wasn't trying to steal her spotlight, well that's what she had thought up until their encounter last week.

Traci looked over to the chair beside her which held her one claim to glory - the TNA Women's Championship. She had fought tooth and nail last year at Bound For Glory to win it in a ten women invitational battle royal, which had featured the cream of the independent women. The match had been a hard fought contest featuring herself, Allison Danger, Tara Charisma, Angel Williams, Sumie Sakai, April Hunter, Simply Luscious, Ariel, Lexie Fyfe and Becky Bayless. But she had proudly represented TNA by winning the championship. But how did management repay her? By giving her a promotion up the order? No. By giving her extra perks in her contract? No. They repayed her by throwing everyone they could at her, hoping she would lose the title!

She should thank them in some ways though. It had made her stronger, and it had definitly made her smarter. That's why she was forced to come up with these little schemes - it was her against the company, and she wasn't going to be the loser!

Traci looked back at the monitor to see Generation Next and Madison celebrating in the centre of the ring. They had obviously won their match, and then some because behind them laying sprawled out on the mat was both members of Team 3D. It then dawned on her that there was one little element she had placed into her plan - the other members of Generation Next. She smacked herself in the forehead for being so stupid. How was she suppose to interfer in the match if Madison had one or more of the members at ringside with her?

She looked back at the screen. There was no way that Matt would be able to handle one or more of Generation Next and worry about Raven interfering on behalf of Jackie. No, the bumbling fool would have his hands full with just Raven. She was going to need back up, and there was one person she knew would be interested in this plan, even if it meant joining up with the enemy.

* * *

Traci paused as she stood in front of the door. She wasn't sure that she was completly sane at this point but she desperatly needed his help if she was going to pull her plan off and retain her womens championship. Their history together was a long and violent one. Well actually his and Matt's history was long. All generally focusing around the X-Division title and maybe once or twice concerning the Tag Team gold.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She cringed when she heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to reveal the surprised face of Scott D'Amore.

"Traci, babe, now what brings this honor?" he drawled as his eyes made their way down to her rather 'enhanced' chest. She rolled her eyes and forced a smile onto her face.

"Scott. Well, as a matter of fact I come with a business proposition I think you would be very interested in actually" she said as sweetly as she could.

He looked at her.

"Matt wants to do business? Sorry, we only work with our own kind" he snappily replied, closing the door in her face.

She stuck her foot between the door and the frame.

"Actually, I want to do business, not Matt. After all, I'm your own kind" she murmured, batting her eye lashes at him. D'Amore cleared his throat as his face turned a pale shade of red.

"Really? Well, come on in then babe" he quickly replied, opening the door for her and let her into Team Canada's dressing room.

* * *

**_A/N: Is Traci joining up with Maddy's enemy? Or will it backfire on her? Don't forget to review - good or bad. This might be the last chapter for awhile, as I'm getting ready to move towns and won't have internet for a week or so :(_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, Traci honey, tell us about this little plan you believe would interest us" D'Amore stated as Traci sat down across from him.

Traci smiled sweetly at him as she perched on the edge of the chair. She carefully crossed her tanned brown legs, ensuring the VERY short dress she was wearing crept up just a little bit further, revealing more to D'Amore's drooling eyes.

"Well, how would your boys here like to get a jump start on Generation Next before the big tag team title match in two weeks?" she purred seductively.

D'Amore's eyebrows raised slightly.

"What exactly do you have in mind, and why on earth would you give a damn about the tag team title match, or us for that fact?" he questioned, suspicious as to what she was planning. Traci was a very beautiful woman, but he knew she was as devious as they came, often sacraficing anyone she could in order to make sure her and her man got what they wanted.

"Well, you see there is a little match tonight that, well, has some big implications for my lovely title here. Now, in my best interests I am counting on Madison winning against Jackie. But to ensure that that happens right I need Generation Next out of the picture for tonight, which is where your boys come in" she replied sweetly.

D'Amore looked at her, slightly confused as to what she was talking about.

"Hang on a minute honey" he said, rubbing his chin "You want Madison to win, yet you want Generation Next out of the picture? How exactly does that work? I would think that you would want them at ringside to help her then"

Traci sighed, frustrated.

"Look, I know it seems strange but if I just let Generation Next attempt to help that stupid bimbo then there is a chance they could screw up. With my plan I can guarentee she will win, thus giving me the simplest title defense, okay" she explained.

D'Amore just stared at her, before grinning at her.

"You know what babe, you have a deal. We'll make sure Generation Next doesn't play any part in the match tonight" he drawled as he led her out of the room, making sure he got the best view of her ass on the way out.

Traci smiled at him as she walked out the door.

"Thanks sweetie" she grinned before making her way back to Matt's dressing room.

D'Amore closed the door before bursting out laughing.

"Dumb bitch" he laughed as he sat down next to a very confused looking Petey.

"What on earth was that? Why the hell are we helping a tramp like Traci?" he questioned the coach.

"Relax Petey, trust me, in no way are we helping that dumb ass, what we ARE doing is giving ourselves an advantage come Final Resolution though" he said, looking over at the tag champs.

"So how are we not helping her but helping ourselves?" Petey questioned again, more confused. D'Amore shook his head.

"You may be my prized student Petey, but you are so thick sometimes"

Petey frowned at him.

"Listen, we are going to take out Generation Next, but it's not going to help Traci - she still going to get her ass kicked. See what she doesn't know is that Madison doesn't need Generation Next or her help to win tonight, and by actually helping Madison win tonight she is in fact sealing her own fate" D'Amore replied.

"So what's the plan then?" Bobby Roode questioned with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Austin watched Madison walk nervously around the room and frowned. Although he had told her earlier he understood why she wanted to compete tonight, he still wasn't so sure. For one he was worried about how she was going to actually wrestle with her back in such a condition, and secondly and more importantly he was extremely worried about D'Amore becoming involved in her match tonight. He looked back up in time to see her watching him intently. 

"So, you got everything planned?" he questioned, avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah, I guess. Is everything okay?" Madison asked, sitting down next to him.

He gave her the most encouraging smile he could muster, not wanting her to worry.

"Absolutley Maddy. Just remember out there to focus on the match. You know that Rodrick, Alex and me will take care of anything else that should happen - alright"

Madison just nodded and smiled. She could sense that he was worried about interference from Canada or 3D - not that 3D would be in any condition to become involved after the beating they had received earlier.

"I know - you got my back, right?" she smirked playfully.

Austin gave her a serious look - he was in no mood for joking around. Although he had only known this pretty little blonde lady for maybe three weeks at the most, she already had this strange pull to her that he found hard to ignore. He knew she trusted him the most out of their group and maybe for that reason he felt the need to protect her.

However before he had a chance to say anything else the lockerroom door was kicked open. Before he could yell out to Alex and Rodrick, who were in the corner of the room playing video games he felt a rough blow to his head. He looked up to see Johnny Devine standing above him, grinning like the overgrown circus monkey he was. Austin felt sharp pains in his midsection where Devine was now laying him strong stomps.

"Just remember boys, the titles go nowhere at Final Resolution, except for around the waist of Team Canada" D'Amore announced as he grabbed Madison around the waist.

Madison struggled to get away from D'Amore, but his grip on her was tight. She watched with tears in her eyes as Devine continued his assault on Austin. She looked to the left to see both Alex and Rodrick being beaten down by Eric Young and Bobby Roode. Surprisingly to her, she did not see Petey anywhere in the room.

"Alright boys, I think these losers have had enough for now" he announced "And Maddy, sweetheart, good luck for your match tonight" he whispered in her ear before throwing her to the floor like a rag doll.

Austin watched with pain wretching through his body as D'Amore, Devine, Roode and Young left the room, laughing. Austin watched as Madison began to crawl over to him before blacking out.

* * *

"Austin...Austin" Madison yelled as she crawled over to where he was laying. She panicked when she realised he was no longer conscious. 

She looked around the room to see both Rodrick and Alex moving slightly. She gently tapped Austin's face, hoping desperatley that he would respond. She looked up towards the door when a figure emerged.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened here?" AJ Styles questioned as he rushed over to where Madison was crumpled next to Austin.

"D'Amore and his bitches just came in and took everyone out" she cried, still trying to wake Austin up.

"Maddy, oh god are you okay?" Traci questioned as she rushed into the room.

Madison looked up at her and shook her head.

"I'm going to get the EMT's, hang tight honey" AJ said as he rushed out of the room.

"What happened here?" Traci asked as she looked around the room.

"Team Canada happened" Madison bluntly replied.

"Shit, you going to be okay for tonight? You wern't hurt or anything?"

"Nah, but I can't fight now" she murmured as she looked down at Austin. The EMT's came rushing into the room.

"Listen, obviously Gen Next arn't going to be much help to you now, so how about I get Matt to accompany you tonight - you know, just incase Canada come back or Raven gets involved" Traci suggested.

She looked up at Traci, as if it was some kind of joke before it clicked to her - Traci had been in on the attack. This was her big plan to make sure that Madison won tonight - to take out her teammates so that Matt could be by her side to ensure she won! She felt the rage burning inside of her, and it took everything she had left inside not to smack Traci's face off right then and there. She glared at her.

"I really don't think thats a good idea Traci, you know, conflict of interest and all" she remarked before turning her attention over to Alex and Rodrick, who were getting stitches in their head.

"It's not a conflict really Maddy, Matt would just be there to make sure no one interfered and that it was a fair match - that's all" Traci pleaded.

Madison looked at her. The brunette beauty had one of those desperate looks on her face. Madison shook her head, it was sad the level Traci had stooped to over a title belt.

"Fine, whatever. But if anyone interfers I will kick their asses" she glared.

She quickly made her way over to where Alex was sitting.

"Hey, you okay?" she questioned, examining the big cut on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll live but Team Canada won't when I'm finished with them" he growled.

"Yeah tell me about it. Listen I have my match so I'll catch you afterwards"

"Wait a minute - no way. You are not going out there by yourself"

"I won't be - Matt Bentley is coming out with me"

Alex just looked at her.

"What? No way, why?"

"Look, long story but I know what I'm doing okay. It's all under control" she said as she made her way out the door "Make sure Austin's okay, alright"

"Madison, wait" he yelled after her but it was too late, she was already out of sight.

* * *

"Making her way out to the ring, being accompanied by Matt Bentley, from Toronto Canada, Madison Mendes" 

Madison walked down to the ring to the chorus of cheers from the restless Florida crowd, who were somewhat perplexed as to why she was in the company of Bentley instead of Generation Next.  
Jackie was already waiting in the ring - absent of any company from Raven whatsoever.

The two women eyed each other up from the different sides of the ring. The referee rang the bell to signal the start of the match.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait but moving house REALLY sucks. Plus we had a ton of trouble trying to sort the internet out in a new town - blah. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jackie glared at Madison as the two knockouts met in the middle of the ring. Neither woman had anything personal against the other, only the desire to met Traci at Final Resolution for her chance to become TNA Women's Champion.

Madison extended her hand in a show of respect to Jackie. Jackie looked down at Madison's hand before meeting her eyes, unsure if it was some trick to gain early advantage. However after a few seconds she came to the conclusion that she was genuine, and shook her opponents hand.

The two women returned to their corner of the ring, eaching sizing up their opponent. A few seconds later they locked up in the middle of the ring. Madison struggled to gain the advantage, realizing she had misjudged just how strong Jackie was. She was eventually able to gain the advantage with a well placed kick to Jackie's midsection. She grabbed the stunned blonde by the head and planted her with a fast and hard DDT. She quickly covered Jackie.

"1, 2 , " Jackie quickly popped her left shoulder off the mat before the referee could count her out.

Madison looked outside the ring to where Matt was standing, and smiled when she saw the look of surprise on his face. She turned her focus back to Jackie who had managed to pull herself up to her knees. She sized her up and placed a deadly martial arts kick directly into the back of her head. Jackie quickly fell face first into the mat. She turned back to Matt and gave him the biggest smile.

Matt looked back down at Jackie before looking up at her, he could not believe what he was seeing. It dawned on him that Traci and himself had made a huge error. They were only minutes into the match and already he could see Madison was no simple valet. No valet he knew could pull of a kick like he had just witnessed! He looked around the ring, desperatley trying to decide what to do now - let Madison win and deal with it later or change his plan and help Jackie?

Madison turned around and once again rolled Jackie over for the pin.

"1, 2, " Jackie only just managed to get her shoulder off the mat.

Madison sighed, slightly frustrated. She bent over to pick Jackie up only to be met with a poke in the eyes. She reeled back, trying to get her vision back.

Jackie grabbed Madison by her left arm and whipped her hard into the nearest turnbuckle. Madison cried out in pain as her back rammed hard into the turnbuckle pads. She crumpled to the ground in pain. She struggled hard to get her breath, which had been momentarily taken away by the impact. She struggled across the ring, desperate to get that vital flow oxygen through her system. She eventually managed to take a big breath, but it seemed like the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

Jackie picked her up off the mat and locked her up ready for a german suplex. Madison struggled to break free but failed and once again felt the crippling pain take over her body. Jackie, sensing Madison was struggling, quickly scrambled over and covered her.

"1, 2, " Madison summoned all her strength and managed to lift her right shoulder off the ground slightly, breaking the pin.

Jackie sensed she had an opportunity to win, all she had to do was take advantage of Madison's seemingly injured back and it would be her going to Final Resolution. She didn't really want to hurt Madison, but she wanted to win, therefore had to take any opportunity possible.

She picked Madison up off the mat and attempted to irish whip her into the corner again, however this time Madison was aware and managed to counter the move, instead sending Jackie flying into the turnbuckle pads. Holding her back she made her way over to Jackie. She lifted the blonde to the top rope and, taking a deep breath, climbed up and delivered a speedy frankensteiner, sending Jackie crashing down onto the mat.

Madison looked around the ring to see Jackie crawling towards the other side of the six sided ring. Fighting past the serious aching in her back she quickly grabbed her by the back of her head. She looked around at the fans, who were actually very into the match, and very evenly split in their support for the women.

Madison grabbed Jackie and raised her up in the air in preparation for a brainbuster. She paused for a few seconds to let the blood rush to Jackie's head before slamming her into the canvass. Anyone looking at Madison would see a cute small blonde woman, maybe 5'3, 115 pounds - but what they didn't know is that she was deceptively strong - a lesson Jackie and everyone who was watching was now learning.

Madison looked down at Jackie, who was clutching the back of her neck. Instead of going for the pin she instead decided to pull something new out of her bag. She instead locked the fallen blonde into one of her favourite moves - the dragon clutch. She had been taught the move over in Zero-One in Japan by one of her all time favourite wrestlers - Low Ki. It didn't take long for Jackie to submit to the move.

_"Your winner of the match - Madison Mendes"_

The referee raised Madison's hand in victory, however the celebration was short lived.

"Madison" came a voice from the entrance tunnel.

She looked around to find a somewhat pissed off Traci standing on the stage. Matt looked up at her from where he was standing and could instantly tell from his girls face that she had a plan.

"Madison, it looks like I underestimated your ability" she sniped.

Madison beckoned for the microphone.

"I guess so Traci. Next time I have a little suggestion for you - do some research before you decide who you want as your PPV opponent" Madison cracked, smiling up at a stunned Traci.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I was aware of your little plan for tonight the whole time! Just a valet? Sorry to disappoint Traci. I guess though that your easiest defense - well it's going to be your last!" she declared. Traci just laughed and winked in Matt's direction. He smiled and prepared himself.

"I don't think so" she smirked.

Seconds later Madison felt a huge blow in her lower back. She crumpled to the floor in pain.

_"I don't believe it - Matt just attacked Madison!"_ Mike Tenay yelled

_"It seems to me that Madison has a huge target on her head, and everyone wants a piece of her!"_ Don West declared as Alex and Rodrick rushed out to the ring.

Madison watched as she lay on the canvass as Rodrick ambushed Matt, laying lefts and rights into his face before turning his attention to Traci. Both eventually managed to escape up the ramp.

_"Is Madison going to be in any condition to face Traci in two weeks time?"_ Mike questioned as Alex carried Madison to the back.

* * *

Madison adjusted the pillow on the couch, trying her best to get comfortable. Dixie had been kind enough to give the whole group the week off before the Final Resolution pay-per-view. She had first thought it had been out of concern for their welfare, but the more she thought about it the less she believed that to be the case. While Dixie probably was a little concerned for their health, she also wouldn't want three of her performers to be unable to compete in the very first pay-per-view for the year! 

She gave up trying to adjust the pillow and sat up, staring blankly at the TV screen in front of her. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to be stuck at home - she wanted to be punching the living hell out of Traci Brooks! It was one thing for Traci to attack her after the match - fine - she kind of expected that anyway, but to get Team Canada involved - particularly D'Amore was stooping so low it boggled her mind.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of her doorbell. She slowly made her way to her feet and headed towards her front door. She paused before reaching it when her reflection in one of the mirrors caught her eye. She frowned. She had just been slumming around the house in her black training pants and oversized baby blue jacket. Her blonde hair was roughly pulled up into a ponytail. She sighed and continued to the front door.

"Hey Maddy" Austin greeted her as she opened the door. She suddenly wished she hadn't opened the door. She blushed as she looked down at her pink ugg boots.

Austin smiled at her.

"You gonna make me stand out here in this cold weather, or you going to invite me in?" He smirked at her as she blushed even further. She moved aside without saying a word.

"You want a drink or something?" she asked as they made their way into the kitchen area.

"No, I'm fine. I actually came to see how your back was?"

"Better, I suppose" she mumbled. Truth be told it hadn't improved at all, simply due to the beating Matt and Traci had laid on her before Rodrick and Alex had saved her the week before.

She reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a coffee mug.

"You sure you don't want a coffee or anything?"

Austin reached up and grabbed her arm. She put the mug down on the tabletop and turned to face him.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth for once?" he questioned her, frowning down at her.

"What are you talking about" she said, pulling her arm free and walking over to the fridge.

"I'm talking about you lying about your condition all the time! For one, you are not fine - I can tell by the way you are walking"

Madison stared into the fridge, not wanting to turn and face him. She wasn't sure why, but she hated admitting she was hurt - almost like it was a sign of weakness. She only starting to become accepted by Rodrick, she didn't need to be injured and be seen as a weakness or liability.

She composed herself and turned to face him.

"For one, I'm not lying! I said my back was better - not perfectly fine! Secondly, I don't need to tell you everything, as long as I can do my job out there everything else doesn't matter"

Austin reeled back in shock.

"I'm sorry for actually caring" he snapped as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Madison instantly regretted being so harsh. She ran out to find him at the door.

"Austin, wait" she called.

Austin turned around slowly to face her. She had a look of regret on her face. He softened his stance and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Austin, I didn't mean it the way it came out" she stated as he stood in front of her.

"Maddy, why can't you trust me?" he questioned, lifting her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

She turned her head away. Austin sighed and stepped back.

"I don't get you - you won't tell anyone when your hurt, no one has ever seen you perform before - but you have these amazing skills in the ring, and D'Amore seems bent on destroying you! It's almost like you want to be alone, so fine, have it your way" he declared as he walked back to the door.

"D'Amore hates me because..." she started, but was unable to bring herself to continue. Austin once again paused and looked back at her.

"Because..." he repeated. Madison's eyes welled up in tears.

"Never mind" she said as she walked away.

"Fine, you know what - have it your way" heremarked before walking out and slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Madison leaned up against the wall separating the lounge room she was currently in and the hall leading to the front door. She heard the door slam shut and cringed, before silently cursing herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sank down to the floor. She sat there with her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. This was so typical of her - people try to get close to her and she throws everything back in their face.

She sat against the wall mulling in her own self pity until she heard the door bell ring. Looking at her watch Madison realised she had been there for over an hour. As she stood up she cringed at the pulling sensation in her calves and knees. Pushing it aside she hobbled over to the door.

"Maddy!" came the excited greeting from the pretty brunette standing at the door.

"Hey Allie" Madison replied, trying to sound as excited as her best friend, but honestly, she really wasn't in the mood for company right now.

Allison Danger, or Allie as Madison called her, had been her best friend for close to two years. The two had first met at one of D'Amore's Border City Wrestling shows. It wasn't some instant connection or anything like that, they had actually been facing each other in a match, and it had been awful. It was Madison's very first match out of the Can-Am school and she had completely messed everything up. Her timing had been way off; she had been as nervous as hell and was still learning that fine art of selling opponents moves.

However, after the match - and even though she wasn't the best of the female wrestlers out there, Allison had made the effort to talk to her about the match. It had been Allison who had suggested maybe she would be interested in a tour of Japan with her. It had been during that tour that Madison had come to trust Allison and a strong friendship had grown from there. It had also been during that first tour that she had begun to develop her skills, so much so that when Allison had decided to return to America, Madison decided to stay on in Japan.

Allison looked carefully at Madison's face. She could tell something was up, but she wasn't going to bother asking. For all the time she had known Madison she had learned that the little blonde was never going to reveal something unless she wanted to. The girl had a knack for evading questions she didn't want to answer, especially if it concerned either her private life or her past.

"So what's been happening girl? Excited about Sunday's match?" Allison questioned as Madison lead her into the lounge room. She threw her brown suede jacket over the arm of the couch.

Madison broke out in a huge smile.

"Are you kidding? A chance to kick Traci Brooks cheap skanky ass? Hell yeah I'm excited!" Madison replied as she sat down on the black leather couch.

"Yeah I saw what that bitch did last week - that was so low, even for her. To go to D'Amore for help is about as low as you can go" Allison replied as she moved one of the red fur pillows out of the way and sat down next to Madison.

Madison just smiled without saying a word. Allison had no idea what Madison's past with D'Amore involved, apart from him being her trainer at Can-Am, nor was she planning on sharing it with her.

"So, found any hot guys in TNA yet?" Allison questioned with a sly grin on her face. She was quietly wishing that Madison would find someone special, instead of always pushing them away. True, she had many male friends in the wrestling business, but always kept them at an arms length. She always said that she will never mix business and pleasure ever again.

"Don't know - if you haven't noticed I really haven't had much time to look, seeing as I'm usually getting beat up on and all" Madison replied breezily. She wasn't going to bite to the bait Allison was hanging out there for her. But Allison wasn't about to let it go unhooked.

"What about those spunky looking guys with you in Gen Next? I think Alex is pretty hot"

Madison looked at her in disgust.

"Alex? You have got to be joking! Well, I suppose if you're into the one night stand kinda guy..." Madison smirked.

"Really? Wow, I wouldn't have guessed" Allison mused.

"And before you ask Rodrick is attached so don't even go there"

"Nah, I've actually met him at a ROH show before Generation Next formed, and he was a total asshole then too" Allison muttered "What about that other guy, um what's his name...Austin...Aries, that's it Austin Aries"

Madison just went quiet and looked at the fireplace in front of her. She really did not want to discuss him.

"Ohhhhh, your avoiding, which means you like him, don't ya" Allison grinned.

"Don't know him well enough, now tell me about Japan - god I miss that place" Madison replied with a smile on her face.

Allison laughed. Classic Madison evasion - just change the subject to talking about the other person. Most people didn't really pick up on it, they were usually too wrapped up in talking about themselves. Madison had a knack for making whatever the person was talking about seem the most important topic in the world. Allison had been around her long enough to pick up on it. It was really frustrating sometimes that you could spill out just about everything in your life to this girl and she gave barely anything back to you about herself. For once she would just like to hear about Madison's life.

"No, I want to hear about you and Austin. Japan was the same as always, now spill" she instructed.

"Seriously there is nothing to talk about Allie. I go to the show, do what I have to do for us to win, and then I come home. That's it"

"My god girl, seriously you have problems. You have a hot guy right in front of you and you do nothing? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just don't feel it's right to mix business with pleasure – god, Allie you should know this better then anyone. Need I remind you about your little relationship with Low Ki? You were forced to leave ROH at one stage because you couldn't work with him after you broke up! I don't need that, not now"

Allison bit her lip, knowing full well the conversation had gone far enough.

"You know what, how many times do I need to ask you not to bring him up?"

"Well, I made my point didn't I?" Madison remarked "Besides, I keep telling you I don't want to discuss my private life and you keep on bringing it up every time I debut in a new promotion"

Both women sat on the sofa in silence, neither one wanting to argue with the other, but fearing whatever they might say could break into an argument. After a few minutes Allison stood up.

"Listen, I have a long drive to Philly, so I'm going to go. Good luck with your match on Sunday, and I'll call you later" Allison said as she grabbed her coat from the edge of the couch.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by and good luck to you too" Madison replied, showing her to the front door.

* * *

Madison stood outside the door of the Generation Next locker room. She was nervous about whether or not she wanted to go in, especially whether or not she wanted to face Austin after their argument. She heavily debated whether she would be better off going to the women's locker room – even if Traci was in there.

"Maddy, darling, how are you tonight?"

Great, just what she needed to deal with right now. Madison turned around to face D'Amore who had his usual cocky smirk on his face, and behind him he had Petey and Eric.

"Well, the night was going great until about ten seconds ago" she muttered before turning back to the door.

"Well, that's great to hear. Listen, my boys and I, well we just wanted to wish you the best of luck tonight against Traci. See, there is nothing we would like more than to see you whip her butt around the ring, actually we'd be happy to watch you beat anyone up – have I told you how hot your outfits are? Much better then the old ones you use to wear." D'Amore said, eyeing her up and down "and besides, your team is going to need at least one victory tonight – because they ain't getting anywhere near the tag title belts" he laughed.

Madison's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, not saying a word.

"Awww, come on honey, no need to look like that. You don't want that pretty little face of yours to get wrinkles now do you" Eric snickered as he attempted to touch her face. He never had the chance however as his face was met by the flying fist of Austin Aries.

Madison turned around in surprise to see Austin standing slightly to the left of her, glaring at the members of Team Canada.

"Try and touch her again and I swear your face will resemble that of Mr Potato head, understood!" Austin warned, glaring at each of the three men in front of him.

D'Amore looked down at the fallen Eric, who was now holding his jaw and giving death looks to both Madison and Austin. He looked back at the two members of Generation Next and smiled.

"Well, I think this is going to be a very interesting night" he stated, before turning and walking away with his team.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I've drawn this out a little so I promise next chapter is going to be the long awaited Traci vs Madison match :) This chapter was designed to let you in on a little more of Madison's personality. So let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Austin sat on one of the many steel chairs occupying Generation Next's locker room and watched as Madison zipped up her knee high wrestling boots. Neither one of them had said a word to the other after their run in with Team Canada earlier in the evening. There was a crackling of uncomfortable tension lacing the room, neither Alex nor Rodrick had arrived yet, and their lack of presence meant the room was dead quiet.

Austin shook his head – this wasn't going to work if something wasn't done. There was no way in hell they could ever be an effective team the way things were now. A successful team was built on foundations of communication and trust; neither which were present between them and Madison.

He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting, this had to be solved now if they were going to have any chance of success tonight.

"We need to talk Maddy" he said as he sat down next to her. She didn't look up at him, instead focusing her attention of some little spot on her boot.

"About what?" she replied, now polishing with her thumb the invisible mark on the toe of her boot.

"About this, about you ignoring me, and about what happened at your place on Tuesday"

Madison looked up at him before looking over at the clock on the opposite side of the room.

"Are you serious? You wanna have one of _those_ chats fifteen minutes before my match?" she said, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, because we aren't communicating here – incase you haven't noticed! How are we going to work out there if we can't even have some form of communication back here?" he shot back, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Don't take that tone with me, alright! I'm fine with you – I'm certainly not ignoring you. As for what happened at my place, well I'm sorry for biting your head off – but my personal business is just that, personal business" she replied, standing up and stretching her back out. It had somewhat improved from earlier in the week and the bruising was only faint now.

Austin stood up beside her.

"Look, fine. I understand you want to keep some things private. But when we are getting ambushed every week because of something that's obviously happened between you and D'Amore I think it would be nice if you would at least let us in so we can help you!"

Madison looked at him with an exasperated look on her face, and placed her hands on her hips.

"For the last time, what makes you think he's after me? He is..."

Austin cut her off.

"Don't pull that shit on me again – he is clearly after you. I'm not deaf – I heard those little comments he dropped out there before!"

Madison just looked away – what was she suppose to do? If she told Austin the truth, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near her. But if she didn't, there was a good chance she would be kicked out of the group anyway. She sat back down on the seat – for once in her life she wasn't going to be able to avoid the subject.

"Fine, you want to know why D'Amore hates me so much? I'll tell you"

Austin sat back down beside her and watched her carefully. Judging by her body language this was something she was dreading having to share.

"Remember when I said I was trained by D'Amore? Well….."

She was interrupted by the loud voices coming through the door – it was Alex and Rodrick.

"Hey there, you ready to kick some Canadian ass tonight?" Alex yelled on the top of his voice.

Madison smiled, she had never been so happy to see two people in her whole life! Austin on the other hand just dropped his head into his hands – so close, yet so far.

Rodrick turned his attention to Madison.

"Well, Madison it all begins with you little lady. You ready to kick some skanky Toronto ass?"

"Hey! Remember I'm from Toronto too!" she pouted.

"Okay, okay. Ready to kick some skanky brunette Toronto ass?" he repeated.

"Hell yeah!" she replied with a huge smile.

"Alrighty then. Austin, you have her back right? Keep her in one piece, we're gonna need her tonight for our match to keep D'Moron in line"

Austin just nodded, silently wanting to kick their asses all over the locker room for having the worst timing in the world.

"Ten minutes Madison" the agents voice came from the other side of the door.

Madison smiled and grabbed her elbow pads before looking at Austin.

"You ready?" she questioned as she headed for the door. He just gave her a half smile before following her out.

--

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Austin Aries, from Toronto Canada – Madison Mendes"

Madison walked confidently to the ring, taking in the large crowd cheering her on.

"And making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Matt Bentley, TNA Women's Champion – Traci Brooks"

Madison glared at the stunning brunette as she entered the ring. She couldn't believe that this was the same woman who gave her such a warm welcome during her first week with the company. Then again, she should know better then anyone not to judge someone on first appearances.

Traci walked up and got straight in Madison's face.

"You think you have any chance you little bitch, well think again" Traci muttered as she went face to face with Madison.

Madison just smiled at Traci. One thing she learned in Japan was that the quickest way to give your opponent the opportunity to beat you was to get drawn into verbal bouts. Here Traci was, waiting for her to come back with an argument. It was all the opening she needed.

Madison stepped back and quickly laid a well placed elbow into the side of Traci's head. Seeing her opponent stunned, she quickly smacked a few more into the side of her jaw before grabbing her left arm and whipping her into the nearest corner.

She lined Traci up in her sights and ran at her with a strong clothesline. Traci fell to the ground, trying to regain her breath. Madison pulled her up to her feet by the hair, before kicked her in the mid-section and flooring her with a DDT. Seeing she was stunned, Madison quickly covered her.

"1, 2..." Traci quickly raised her shoulder before the referee could finish his count.

Madison smiled, she was quite happy to dish out more punishment if that's what Traci wanted!

She pulled Traci up so she was on her knees, and then proceeded to pepper her more than ample chest with a few straight martial arts kicks. She heard Traci cry out in pain each time the kick connected. Madison watched as Traci rolled over on the mat, trying to regain her breath again.

Madison turned around to see Matt desperately thumping the mat, encouraging Traci to get up and continue to fight. She looked out to the crowd, most of which were watching with interest. It was sad to note though that they didn't seem even half as interested in their match as they had been for the earlier matches on the card.

Madison turned her attention back to Traci, who greeted her with a kick to the stomach. Traci grabbed her by the arm and whipped her into the far ropes, nailing her with a rough spear upon her return. She then proceeded to roll Madison over and lay several strong stomps into her recovering back.

Madison cried out as her tender back was once again being punished. She looked over at Austin who was shouting words of encouragement to her. She looked up and noticed that Traci had been distracted by the crowd and took the opportunity to pull herself over to the nearby turnbuckle. She sat there for a few moments, trying to rub some feeling back into the lower section of her spine.

"You okay Maddy" Austin questioned from the outside of the ring.

"Yeah, she's gonna pay for that" Madison replied as she pulled herself up to a standing position.

She walked over, somewhat gingerly due to the pain still present in her lower back, and tapped Traci on the shoulder. Traci turned around only to be met by a chick kick to the side of the head. Madison, ignoring the growing throbbing in her lower back, then proceeded to pull Traci towards the corner of the ring. She attempted to then climb to the top of the turnbuckle, with views of ending the match with a moonsault of sorts.

Madison wasn't exactly known for her high flying skills, usually preferring to keep on the ground. Striking moves such as martial arts kicks and submission moves were more her specialty.

However it was not to be on this night. As she stood up on the rope, she felt a hand promptly push her off the turnbuckle, sending her crashing not to the inside of the ring, but the mat on the outside. The impact was instant, and if her back wasn't aching before hand, it definitely was know.

She laid on the ground for what seemed like eternity, before looking up to see a returning Frankie Kazarian attacking Austin on the entrance ramp. Before she could do anything, however, she felt herself being pulled up by the head. She looked up to see Matt picking her up and shoving her back in the ring.

She gathered all her strength and managed to pull herself to her feet. She looked around the ring, trying to find where Traci was. Her head was throbbing from the impact to the outside and her vision was starting to become a little blurred. She eventually turned around to the corner near where Matt had thrown her in, only to be met with Traci's Pie in the Sky maneuver.

It was too much for her as she lay there – she had nothing left to fight out with.

"1, 2, 3" the referee counted and signaled the end of the match.

"Your winner, and still Women's Champion; Traci Brooks!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Austin, so much for keeping her in once piece dude" Alex cracked as he watched Austin carry Madison into the dressing room and place her down gently on one of the chairs in the room.

Austin glared at him.

"Well I didn't see you come out to offer any assistance in taking those bastards out!" Austin shot back angrily.

"Hey, whoa dude, it was a joke – chill out!"

"A joke? I don't see how Maddy and I getting jumped by Kazarian and Bentley is a joke Alex"

Madison looked up at her two team mates, both looking like they were ready for a fight. She rubbed her throbbing head and frowned. This was the last thing the group needed heading into a tag title showdown with the likes of Team Canada.

"Will you two just shut-up please!" she said as she stood up and started to make her way towards the door. Both men just looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Alex questioned as he watched her hobble to the door.

"I'm going to get aspirin and an ice pack from the trainers"

"I'll come with you" Austin stated as he headed towards the door.

Madison gave him an exasperated look; all she wanted was to be alone right now.

"Look, I'm 21 and quite capable of walking a few meters down the hall by myself. I'll be back in a few minutes" she replied before walking out of the room.

Alex looked at Austin before shaking his head.

"That girl is really starting to get on my nerves" he muttered to himself.

Austin glared at Alex, but just got the look returned to him.

"Oh come on dude – the attitude, the evasiveness and secrecy every time we ask her something? You yourself were complaining about her on Tuesday remember? After you had that argument? Honestly do we really need all of this?"

Austin just looked away. It was true – he had gone to Alex after his argument with Madison at her house – he had told him everything that had gone down.

"I almost got her to talk about D'Amore today"

Alex looked at him in surprise.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing, you guys barged in through the door before she had a chance to say anything".

Alex sat down in the chair across from Austin.

"Look, you know we can't keep this up – something's gotta happen. It's been almost a month – a month of being beaten up by Team Canada because of this chick. Now, from my point of view she needs to either start talking or start walking, because I'm getting a little tired of it"

* * *

"So have you thought about the offer?" Rodrick questioned. He was standing outside the soundstage on his mobile phone to girlfriend Jade Chung.

"Yeah, but I don't know babe, it's a long way to travel each month, and well you know I don't get on well with Austin"

"Austin's an ass to most people – and his not getting on that well with Madison either"

"Yeah, but I bet he still prefers her over me"

"Well, that can be changed you know" Rodrick snickered.

"How?"

"Well, by exposing this secret she is hiding from everyone for one"

"Yeah, but how is that going to help?" Jade replied.

Ever since she had turned down Dixie Carter's initial offer to come to TNA to complete the reformation of Generation Next, Rodrick had been hounding her with phone calls asking her to reconsider. All the time they spent together, which was not a lot these days due to conflicting schedules, usually involved him coming up with different scenario's on how to bring her into the company. This latest one involving the idea of removing Madison and inserting her into the group was just another in a long list.

"Well, the length's she is going to hide her secret means it must be juicy – I bet it would be enough to make Austin think twice about getting involved with her"

"Why are you doing this Rodrick? What has she done to you that is so bad for you to want to destroy her career basically?"

Rodrick sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look, there is just something I don't about her that I don't trust. I trust you and I want you here with me"

"I'll think about it, okay" Jade said "I gotta go – love you"

"Love you too" Rodrick said before clicking the phone shut. He looked at the time – ten minutes till match time. He smiled before heading back inside to meet up with the rest of his group.

* * *

Madison stood in the middle of the ring with Rodrick and Alex as Team Canada made their way down to the ring. She sighed in relief to see it was only D'Amore accompanying the champions Bobby Roode and Eric Young. She had been expecting both Devine and Williams to be there as well – and with Austin having been called into a meeting with TNA management, she was dreading the idea of having to deal with them all by herself.

D'Amore gave her a big toothy grin as he made his way around to the opposite side of the ring.

"Can you please leave the ring ma'am" the referee said, pointing to the outside of the ring. Madison stepped outside, allowing the referee to signal for the bell to be rung and the match to begin.

Madison spent most of the match avoiding D'Amore and studying the wrestling taking place in the ring. As much as she hated Team Canada, she had to give them credit in the fact that they had exceptional talent inside the ring. She was grateful that she had the opportunity to be this close to the action – there was no better place to learn then being at ringside.

Towards the end of the match she watched Alex set Young up for a superkick. However, just as he was ready to move, D'Amore reached in the ring and grabbed Alex by the ankle – resulting in Young being able to recover anddeliver a hard kick himself.

Madison charged around to where D'Amore was standing – his face plastered with a superior grin, like he had just single handily won the match for his team.

"What the hell was that!" she yelled as she got closer.

"That, my pretty little friend, was what good managers do; they look out for their charges. You could learn something you know"

Madison smiled at him.

"Look out for this" she said as she punched him right in the jaw. He tumbled to the ground in surprise.

"_Ha,_ _Madison just clocked Coach D'Amore right in his big fat mouth!_" Mike Tenay laughed.

"_He is completely out of it, what a sucker punch from the little blonde_" Don West replied, trying not to laugh.

"_Hang on, what is this – Madison's now up on the apron. She just hit D'Amore for interfering in the match, and now she's doing the same thing!_" Mike spluttered as he watched Madison flirt with Eric Young on the turnbuckle.

"_What a hypocrite! Wait, is that Petey Williams making his way down to the ring?_" Don replied, watching Petey make his way to the ring where Madison was still standing on the apron.

Madison turned around as she heard the crowd start booing loudly, only to find Petey standing at the bottom of the entrance ramp looking up at her.

"Get off the apron now" he simply stated, not moving towards her, but having that look in his eye that said not to mess with him.

"Or what? You going to beat up on a woman too?" she snickered. There was no way he was going to intimidate her – even though she believed he probably was a big enough asshole to actually hit her, after all, he did hang out with the likes of D'Amore.

Petey looked into the ring before looking at Madison.

"I mean it, I'd get off that apron if I were you"

"_What is Petey doing just standing there?_" Don questioned as he watched Madison and Petey exchange threats with each other.

"_Hang on a minute Don – what is Roode doing?_"

"_It looks to me…….oh come on! He's going to irish whip Rodrick straight into where Madison is standing!_"

Madison was about to tell Petey exactly what she thought of him when she felt something hit her in the back. Unable to keep her balance on the edge of the apron, she fell forward. However, instead of once again eating the mat on the outside of the ring, Petey simply stepped forward and safely caught the young Canadian in his arms.

She looked up at him, expecting him to drop her on the ground at any second, but to her surprise he simply placed her down gently on her feet. She looked at him, unsure of exactly what to say.

"_What the hell was that Don – Petey just placed her on her feet? What the hell is going on here?_"

"_Beats me, hey, wait a minute – is that Jack Evans?_"

"_I think it is – what the hell? He just jumped Petey from behind – I thought was friends with Team Canada. Is he part of Generation Next?_"

"_Look at that – Rodrick just rolled Bobby Roode up in a small package. Don, we have new Tag Team Champions_!"

Madison looked up in time to see D'Amore glaring at Madison across the ring and to see the referee raise Alex and Rodrick's hand in victory. She looked over at Jack to see him extend his hand to her as he headed to the ring. She looked up at Alex, who just nodded his head at her and smiled. She took Jack's hand and let him lead her into the ring to celebrate with the new champions. It was short lived though as D'Amore grabbed the microphone.

"Listen up Madison – this is the final straw. You know, I can handle it when the likes of Sabin turn their back on me – he was just a student. But you! You were special to me and this is how you repay everything I ever did for you?"

Madison just looked at him before signaling for a microphone.

"Our past has nothing to do with this Scott – it's just business"

He smiled at her, realizing right then and there that her past was something she was desperate to keep a secret from everyone.

"You haven't told your little team mates there about our past, have you? Well get ready guys, because on Impact on Tuesday – I'm going to tell you and the whole world all about Madison Mendes!"

Rodrick looked at D'Amore before looking back at Madison – she was as white as a sheet. He smiled to himself. Looks like uncovering her secrets was going to be easier then he expected!

"_Their_ _past? What the hell is D'Amore talking about?_" Mike questioned as he watched the three other members of Generation Next confront Madison.

"_Well, we know she was a student as his school. I guess were going to have to wait until Impact Mike!_"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Scott D'Amore stood at his front window and watched the taxi pull into his driveway. He watched with a curious expression on his face as a small figure emerged from the back of the vehicle. As she turned to face the house he smiled, it had been a while since she had been here. He waited in anticipation as she slowly made her way up the gravel pathway that separated the two large garden's that defined his front yard. He waited for the knock on the door, and there it was, right on cue. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Now isn't this a pleasant little surprise." He looked down upon a freezing Madison.

"Are you going to make me stand out here all day?" she questioned, her voice shaky from the cold Canadian weather.

He stepped aside and ushered her inside. Madison looked around at the large room and almost immediately felt a sense of warmth. The room was painted in a dark chocolate color and the furniture was a mixture of rich timber and dark browns. To her it gave an overall feeling of comfort.

"It's been a while." she said as she sat down on one of the many leather couches in the room.

"Can I get you something?" he questioned as he watched her remove her black hat, letting her long blonde hair fall loosely around her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine. We really need to talk though." she stated, watching a small grin form on his face.

"Should have guessed you weren't here for the reason you used to be."

Madison shot him a quick glare.

"Look, its simple Scott – what have I got to do to get you to keep your mouth shut on Tuesday?"

Scott looked away momentarily.

"Answer me this Maddy, why are you so desperate to keep it a secret?"

She looked at him carefully. Madison thought she could detect a hint of hurt in his voice for a moment.

"Our past is just that – ours. There is no need for the whole world to know about it."

"Are you ashamed?" he asked her bluntly.

"What?" She looked at him in shock. Never in a million years did she ever expect him to suggest she was ashamed of her past. She could definitely detect hurt in his voice now.

"Are you ashamed of our past?"

Madison sat back in the chair and studied the coffee table in front of her. Was she ashamed of her past? Was that the reason she avoided ever talking about it? She looked up at him; his eyes were fixed on her, waiting for a response.

"No Scott, I'm not ashamed of our marriage," she finally replied.

A smile crept across his face, but she interrupted before he could say anything.

"But I am ashamed to say anything to anyone about it, considering the way you have treated me since I arrived in TNA." she continued.

"What? How can you not be ashamed of our marriage, but be ashamed to tell anyone about it? That doesn't make sense Maddy."

Madison leaned forward in the chair and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not ashamed that we got married, and I don't regret it either. But the way you have treated me? If I remember correctly you have slammed me against a brick wall, had me put through a table by two men, thrown me to the ground and taken sides with a manipulative bitch like Traci to help her defeat me! Now what are people going to think if they find out we're married and you treat me like this? It's just going to be 'Poor Madison' or something stupid like that. I will loose all the respect I have earned by myself for the last year and a half." she explained.

"The way I treated you? How about the way you have treated me over the last two years Madison? You up and leave me after six months, you cheat on me several times and then join TNA and join an opposing team?"

Madison just looked at him in surprise.

"Are you telling me that everything that has happened in TNA is my fault?"

Scott sighed. He watched as his young wife stood up and walked over to the large window he had been looking out earlier. His two year marriage to Madison had been strained, but he had stayed by her side through it all. Many would wonder what the point was; they had barely seen each other in the last year. He had been busy with BCW and TNA, she had been touring Japan. They didn't even wear their wedding rings anymore.

"Maddy, do you have any idea what it was like for me to see my wife join up with the enemy? To wonder whether it was strictly professional, or once again a personal pairing? Do you?" he questioned.

"That only happened twice, and I regretted it more than anything in the world! As for joining up with the enemy, well that wasn't my choice. I was placed with Austin by Dixie on my first night."

"Oh come on Maddy! You know better then anyone that there is nothing forcing you to stay with them!"

Madison looked back at him in surprise.

"Are you suggesting that you want me to leave Generation Next and come join you in Team Canada?"

"Maybe. Is there something wrong with that?"

Madison looked back out the window – it certainly hadn't occurred to her that he would want to work with her. It certainly was something she had ever thought about either.

"So, what do I have to do to make you stop your announcement on Tuesday?"

He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He brushed a strand of loose hair off her shoulder and looked into her emerald eyes. He searched for any sign of emotion in them, but all they showed was desperation. He sighed; it was almost like he didn't know her anymore.

"Fine, I won't say anything on one condition. The tag title rematch that Team Canada has on Impact, well, you will be staying backstage. You get involved and the world hears about us, and everything thing else."

"Everything else? What is that suppose to mean?" she questioned nervously.

"Oh, those little affairs you had, well they will become public knowledge as well."

"You can't do that! You will ruin not only their careers, but their families too!" she pleaded.

"You made your bed Maddy, learn to sleep in it. Now do we have a deal?"

She sighed. What choice did she have?

"Yeah, we have a deal" she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Only a short chapter – I have major writers block at the moment, but I've been playing around with this chapter for a while now. Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We are about to embark on a new era, a new Team Canada is about to be born."

Bobby Roode looked over at Petey, who shared his confused look. They both looked back at D'Amore who was pacing the room, waving his arms aroundas he continued to rant and rave about the rebirth of Team Canada.

"I have shed the team from the excess weight that was holding us back. Now it is time to introduce some new blood, and it is time for us to rule this company once again. We shall hold all the gold and have all the power it brings! No longer shall we be in the pocket of circus freaks like Jarrett - they should beg to work for us!" he claimed, an evil glint shining in his eyes as he looked at the three remaining members of his faction.

"So that would explain why Devine and A1 aren't here" Eric whispered to his tag team partner.

Petey shifted his attention from Young and Roode back to his coach.

"Okay...who do you have in mind as new blood?" he questioned carefully, unsure exactly what his coach had instore.

D'Amore paused for a moment, before the evil grin once again returned to his face.

"Well, they would need to be strong, sharp, winners – that's especially important, and they need to be Canadian of course."

"Well, if your going after all the titles, we have the tag titles wrapped up tonight – as long as that stupid blonde bitch keeps out of the way, and Petey can easily get the X title back any time he wants. All we need is a heavyweight champion" Young declared.

D'Amore glared at him before sitting down next to Petey. He would have to do something about that - no one was gonna call his wife a bitch, well except for him of course.

"Don't worry about Madison; I've taken care of that for tonight."

"Oh yeah, the dirt you found on her! Going to let us in on what you've got?" Young exclaimed eagerly.

"Nope, no dirt is coming out tonight."

"What? Why not?" Petey questioned.

"Because Madison and I have made a little deal, that's why. And before you ask it's none ofyour business.Now back on topic. We need a heavyweight champ that's fits our standards, any suggestions?"

All four members sat back, thinking over the situation. There was only one man who fitted the bill, but it wasn't going to be an easy task recruiting him. They had tried once before, and failed miserably.

"You know, we could always bring someone new in" Roode suggested.

"No, it's gotta be Cage," D'Amore stated "what we need is a plan."

All four men gathered in as they discussed different options concerning how they were going to recruit the newly crowned NWA Champion Christian Cage to their faction.

"There is one thing we have missed you know" Petey stated after they had all agreed on a course of action.

"And what would that be?" sniped D'Amore.

"Well, you want all the championships right?"

D'Amore looked at him, the boy had obviously been dropped on his head one to many times. What the hell had they just been discussing?

"Petey, we just fixed that. Cage is going to bring the NWA title, remember?"

"I know that! I mean what about the Women's Title?"

D'Amore looked at him for a moment before smiling. That had completely skipped his mind.

"Okay Petey, that's your job – find us the best woman you can, and convince her to join."

Bobby groaned.

"No way man! You know who he's going to pick, and if that bitch joins us I'm outta here!"

Petey glared at him before looking back at D'Amore.

"Trust me, Traci Brooks is not getting within a mile of Team Canada. I'm over that thing – seriously."

"Good, but that only leavesyou two choices you know."

Petey looked at him for a minute.

"What? There's Gail,…………..oh, right, Madison is Canadian isn't she."

"Okay, there is no way either of those women are going to join us!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we go near Gail and Jarrett and AMW will kick our ass. We go near Madison and Gen Next will kick our ass!"

D'Amore smiled at Petey.

"Well, that's Petey's choice" he cracked as he lead Bobby and Eric towards the door, preparing for the tag team title match.

"Dude, you get all the perks!" Ericmuttered as he walked past a concerned Petey Williams.

Petey looked across the empty room, debating his options – Gail or Madison, or would he have to settle with Traci?

* * *

"Whata ya mean your not coming out there with us? Our titles are on the line, and you know D'Amore is going to be outthere!" Rodrick questioned in disbelief as he watched Madison sit herself down in front of the TV monitor in the corner of the room.

"I just can't be out there tonight, okay?" she replied, watching the monitor, which showed the referee's helping a very beaten Sharkboy walk up the ramp.

Rodrick slammed his fist into the wall and turned to a worried Austin.

"You talk some sense into her."

"Maddy, does this have anything to do with the threat D'Amore made at Final Resolution?" Austin questioned.

"Of course not, that overgrown ape doesn't have shit on me. I'm still injured from the fall I took, so maybe it would be better if Jack or you go out there tonight" she lied, not turning to face him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on guys! 2 minutes!" the assistant yelled.

Rodrick looked at Madison before turning his attention to the purposely quite Jack Evans, who was doing his best to stay out of this argument.

"Dude, you available and ready to kick butt?"

"You know it" he answered, standing up and giving him a high five.

Rodrick turned to Austin.

"Are you coming?"

Austin looked at Madison, who refused to look at him.

"Yeah, whatever" he replied, walking out the door with his team.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is only a short chapter, but Uni has started up again so I'm really busy at the moment. I have worked out the rest of the story so I will have more updates as soon as I find time to actually sit down and write the chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

D'Amore watched as Generation Next made their way down to the ring. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Madison was no where in sight. He frowned however when he realized that both Jack and Austin were accompanying the champions. He was especially pissed off at the sight of Jack, considering he was one of the founding members of Team Canada. He vowed then and there to make him pay for his lack of loyalty. Firstly though, he needed to get his Tag Team Titles back. He leaned across towards Bobby.

"Remember this is about the titles, nothing else matters at this point, so don't blow it doing anything stupid."

"I got it coach, trust me, those titles are as good as ours."

* * *

Madison sat back in the chair and watched on the monitor in front of her as Generation Next made their way down to the ring. She felt guilty about not being there for the team and having to constantly lie to them, but she really didn't want her relationship to the entire nation. Besides, it wasn't as if Jack or Austin couldn't handle D'Amore if necessary!

She watched as the match got under way. It was Rodrick and Bobby starting off in the middle of the ring. It was Bobby who gained the early advantage. It occurred to her as she watched the match that there was something different about Team Canada tonight. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but they were completely dominating Generation Next.

As she watched Rodrick get the hot tag to Alex there was a knock on the locker room door. She sighed as she forced herself away from the screen and answered the door. On the other side was a small pretty Asian girl whom Madison didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" Madison questioned as she watched the girl look down the hall either side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Rodrick. Have I got the right room?"

Madison looked at her curiously for a moment before it clicked as to who she was.

"Oh, you must be Jade Chung, right?"

"Yes, and you are…"

"Sorry, I'm Madison Mendes. I'm the group's manager. Rodrick is currently out in the ring with the others but you can come in and wait if you like" she said, moving out of the doorway to allow Jade in.

"So, if their having a match, why are you here and not with them?" Jade questioned.

"Long story, trust me."

Jade looked around the room and watched as Madison sat back down in front of the monitor, basically ignoring the new person in the room. Jade went over and sat down next to her, just in time to see Bobby Roode pin Rodrick's shoulders to the mat, resulting in Team Canada regaining the NWA Tag Team Titles.

"SHIT," Madison yelled as she kicked the cupboard in front of her that the monitor was sitting on "What the hell happened?"

Jade looked at her, a little concerned.

"What happened?"

"They just lost the tag team titles back to Team Canada! Dammit, I'm gonna kill D'Amore if he had anything to do with it."

"What makes you think he had anything to do with it?" Jade questioned slyly. She was going to attempt to see if she could get anything out of Madison, especially after what Rodrick had told her.

"Because he's a low life bastard and would get involved in a second."

"So you know him pretty well then, huh?"

Madison looked over at Jade. Obviously the girl wasn't stupid, but she could see exactly where this was going.

"He was my coach," she replied breezily "If you will excuse me I have things to do. Rodrick should be back soon, so feel free to wait."

"Oh, okay then. It was nice to meet you Madison."

Madison put the best smile she could come up with on her face and walked out of the room. She couldn't believe it – even people she didn't know were interested in her past!

* * *

Petey sat in the dressing room going over his options. Why on earth D'Amore had decided to give him the duty of convincing a knockout to join them was beyond him. It's not like he had the best track record with women!

He rested back in the chair, considering the different options. He had a choice of three different women – all of which were vastly different from each other.

Firstly he considered Gail Kim. The Asian beauty was a force to be reckoned with in TNA. Not only did she have the skill to kick your ass in the ring, but with her alliances outside, she was one of the most powerful women on the roster. It would be difficult to see her leave the side of Jeff Jarrett and America's Most Wanted just to join up with them. She would definitely be a last resort – Petey didn't really feel like getting his ass kicked by the three men should his proposal fail.

Next there was Traci Brooks. The jaw dropping brunette beauty had always held a certain power over him. Not long ago he would have had both legs chewed off by a pack of Tigers if it had meant he would have had a shot at being with her. Like Gail she was a powerful force in the ring, plus she was one of the longest reigning Women's Champions in TNA's history. However she had a history with Team Canada that wasn't exactly pleasant. The rest of the team had shunned her due to her treatment of him, and his unwavering lust for her. Plus there was the small detail of her being attached to Matt Bentley both in and out of the ring and Frankie Kazarian. He knew that if he recruited her into the team it would cause a ton of conflict, and probably do more damage then good.

Then there was Madison Mendes. He didn't know much about the blonde beauty; other then she had amazing skills in the ring and the obvious history with his coach. But then again, he figured it would probably be a difficult task trying to recruit her as well, after all, they had done some pretty nasty things to her over the last month or so. But at the moment, he decided, she was their best bet – as long as he could convince her to leave Generation Next. That was going to take some work though.

Petey was busy mulling over his strategy when D'Amore, Roode and Young came bounding through the door, jubilant over their win and possession of the Tag Team Titles.

"My plan is working! We are well on the way to once again ruling this company boys!" D'Amore announced.

Petey smiled up at his overjoyed coach before returning his thoughts to his plan. D'Amore noticed his quietness and grinned.

"Have you made you decision about our Woman's Champion?"

Petey looked at him, unsure as to how he would take the news, after all, it hadn't seemed like they got along too well so far.

"Well, yeah I have actually. But I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"Oh man, I knew he couldn't resist an opportunity to go after Traci again!" Bobby protested loudly.

"Hey, who said I had chosen Traci asshole!" Petey exclaimed.

"Shut up Bobby! So who did you choose then?" D'Amore asked.

"Well, I think our best bet is to try and recruit Madison, but it's not going to be an easy task from what I can tell."

D'Amore looked at him, somewhat surprised but also quietly pleased.

"Well, I'd say firstly we need to create a little tension in the ranks of Generation Next then work from there."

"How are we going to do that?" Petey questioned.

"Don't worry; I think I have a plan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Traci marched into her locker room and slammed the door. It was the second week of the month and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be much better then the last. Matt looked up at her, noticing the rather large scowl that had taken over her face. He immediately braced himself for the abuse about to be let loose.

"I can't believe that stupid skank gets another shot at me! What the hell did she do to deserve it!" she screamed, throwing her Women's Title across the room.

Matt quickly ducked to avoid getting his head removed by the belt. He took a deep breath.

"What happened sweetie?" he bravely questioned.

Traci threw herself into the seat next to him.

"Madison has managed to secure a rematch with me – tonight!"

"Oh. Well we can take care of her honey. Both Kazarian and I will be out there if you need us."

"No you won't. You guys and Generation Next have been banned from the match. If you get involved I will automatically loose my title. If Gen Next get involved Madison won't get another title shot for three months" Traci grumbled.

Matt just looked at her. If he was more of a betting man he would be betting on Madison licking her lips at the idea of having Traci out there with no one else around – especially after what happened at Final Resolution.

"Come on babe, you can take her down without us though. You're the best that TNA has to offer – you're the women's champion, starting acting like it!"

Traci glared at him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean exactly?"

"It means you are the best, and you need to start believing in yourself!"

Traci looked at him before reaching over and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Just remember to try and avoid her kicks this time. Aim to take her legs out and you will have it in the bag" Matt advised.

* * *

"What do you mean we are banned? What the hell is Dixie thinking?" Austin exclaimed angrily.

"No idea" Madison replied simply as she zipped her boots up. She grabbed the hair tie lying on her bag and loosely tied her hair in a simple pony tail.

"Well, what are you going to do if D'Amore gets involved – or Bentley?"

Madison smiled at him.

"They won't. If Bentley or Kazarian get involved then Traci looses the title, and she's not going to let that happen. D'Amore won't get involved because it has nothing to do with him."

Austin looked at her, she was hiding something – he could tell.

"Look what the hell is going on? Ever since Final Resolution you having been acting weird – more then usual" Austin pressed.

"Nothing is going on, okay. I have to go, my match is up next" Madison muttered as she picked her elbow pads up and walked out of the room.

Austin turned to Alex and Rodrick, who hadn't said a word during the whole conversation.

"What are we suppose to do?" he questioned.

"Nothing. She doesn't want us involved, so we don't get involved. Simple" Alex replied casually.

"What? Dude we are a team – we are there for each other. The least we can do is keep an eye on her so nothing shady goes down."

"Why? She wasn't there for us last week and we lost our damn titles because of it! Why should we help her get her title? Sorry but this works both ways" Rodrick declared.

* * *

Petey was standing around the corner, trying to keep out of sight, as he watched Madison walk through the entrance tunnel on the way to the ring. It seemed strange to him that none of the members of Gen Next were anywhere to be seen. He noticed that both Kazarian and Bentley were standing with Traci waiting for the cue for her to head out to the ring.

"So what's happening?"

Petey jumped with fright, causing D'Amore to burst out laughing.

"Don't fucking sneak up on people like that!" Petey yelped.

"So what is happening so far?" D'Amore questioned again.

"Well, there is no sign of any member of Gen Next, but we have both Kazarian and Bentley near the monitors over there" he pointed out.

"Okay, well they will be easy to take care of, just remember what you have to do."

He grimaced.

"Does it really have to be the Canadian Destroyer?"

D'Amore looked at him.

"Yes, unless you still have some lovey dovey feelings for her still. Do you?"

"Of course not."

"Well it's settled then. You know what to do."

* * *

Traci and Madison stood across the ring from each other, waiting for the referee to ring the bell to signal the start of the match. Both were eager to get at each other, but for vastly different reasons.

Traci wanted to end the match as fast as possible. All that she was concerned with at this point in time was keeping the nice shiny gold belt around her waist for another week. This meant doing whatever was necessary, even if it wasn't considered, well, legal.

Madison on the other hand was concerned with dishing out as much punishment she could muster, especially since she was robbed at Final Resolution. That belt would be hers by the end of the match and Traci would know she was not the person to mess with.

Finally the referee signaled for the bell to be rung and the two women met up in the middle of the ring.

"Your boys aren't here to protect you today bitch" Madison snickered as she stood nose to nose with Traci.

"You have no idea who you are messing with bimbo" Traci replied before slapping the taste out of Madison's mouth.

Madison smiled as she held the side of her face, before retaliating and kicking Traci in the mid section. She then continued the assault by connecting a number of well placed punches into the side of Traci's face.

Traci eventually managed to break the attack by poking Madison in the eyes. Madison reeled back, trying to regain her eyesight. Traci then attacked her with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors. She rolled Madison over for the count.

"1, 2," Madison lifted her shoulders before the three count could be finished.

Traci growled at the decision and picked Madison up off the mat. She fiercely whipped her into the corner turnbuckle and hit her with a running clothesline. Madison crumbled to the mat.

Once again Traci rolled her over for the three count, but this time decided to use her proximity to the ropes as extra leverage. However before the referee could complete the count he noticed her feet and stopped.

"Feet off the ropes Traci, now!" he warned. Traci threw him a dirty look before getting up.

Madison took advantage of this moment to regain her composure. She watched as Traci argued with the referee. Madison slowly got up and kicked the back of Traci's knees, sending the beautiful brunette crumbling to the ground. She watched as Traci grabbed her right knee in pain.

Madison picked her up and whipped her into the ropes, meeting her with a spinning heel kick upon her return. Then, instead of going for the cover, Madison picked her up and delivered a speedy DDT. She rolled her over for the cover.

"1, 2," Traci mustered up her strength and kicked out.

Madison smiled until she noticed Petey Williams standing on the stage watching the match. She turned to Traci and scowled.

"What the hell is he doing here? Just can't win on your own, can you?" she muttered as she shoved her into the nearest corner.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's the last person I would turn to for help!" Traci replied before blocking Madison's punch and whipping her into the corner.

Petey watched from the stage as Traci continued to beat on Madison in the corner. As he watched old feelings of lust and love for Traci continued to come back to him. He had tried to fight them away but it just wasn't working. Still, he knew what his job was and he knew what the consequences would be if he mucked it up.

He watched as Traci climbed the turnbuckle, preparing to deliver her 'Pie in the Sky' finisher. However, instead of collecting Madison with it, she ended up delivering it to the unsuspecting referee. This was his opening.

Petey ran down to the ring. He paused as he looked at both Madison and Traci. He smiled at Madison before kicking Traci in the midsection and delivering his famous 'Canadian Destroyer' on his former flame. Madison just stared at him in disbelief.

Petey walked over and shook the referee awake before looking back at Madison who hadn't moved.

"What are you waiting for? Cover her already!" he yelled.

Madison quickly rolled the unconscious Traci up in time for the referee to deliver the three count and declare her the winner.

"_We have a new Women's Champion Don!"_ Mike declared as he watched the referee hand the title belt to Madison.

"_Yeah, but why the hell did Petey help Madison and not Traci? I thought he was in love with Traci?"_ Don questioned.

"_I don't know, but this rivalry between Team Canada and Generation Next has taken a strange new turn. What's next?"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Madison marched back through the curtain. She looked around the backstage area but there was no sign of either Petey or any other member of Team Canada. She did however see Austin walking towards her from down the hall. She smiled as she headed towards him.

"Hey" she called.

"What was that all about?" he questioned as she approached him.

"What do you mean? Petey coming out? I have no idea" she replied.

Austin looked at her disbelievingly.

"You mean to tell me the group that has been beating our asses – and yours – for the last month suddenly decides they want to help you win? Come on Maddy, I'm not as stupid as I look you know."

Madison looked at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"Austin, look at me. I honestly and truthfully have no idea why Petey came out there and attacked Traci. I mean, from what I've heard he has a massive thing for her."

Austin studied her face. She seemed genuinely confused about what had just gone down as well. He relaxed a little.

"Well, I'm just going to warn you that Rodrick and Alex are pretty pissed at you right now. They thinks that with you not helping last week, D'Amore keeping his mouth shut about you, and now Petey helping you that you are somehow aligned with Canada."

"What? I am not aligned with them in any way, shape, or form! I don't know why D'Amore is doing what's he's doing but the only alliance I have is with you guys – honestly!" Madison exclaimed.

Austin put his arm around her waist and led her down the hall towards the dressing room.

"So why do you think he didn't reveal what he said he was going to last week?"

Madison looked up at him before looking straight ahead. What was she suppose to say? That she made a deal that cost them the Tag Team Championships? That she put her own interests before the teams?

"I don't know. It's not like he had anything to reveal anyway, there's no dirt on me" she lied. This was getting to be a problem.

"Hmm, that guy is scum."

As they approached the dressing room an angry Traci Brooks marched up behind them.

"Hey bitch! Get your ass back here!" Traci yelled.

Madison turned around to see her and Matt Bentley approaching them.

"What the hell was that? You are a cheating piece of shit! I would have kicked your ass and you know it!" she said as she pushed Madison against the wall.

"You want to go again right here to prove it?" Madison challenged, pushing Traci back.

Both Austin and Matt pulled the two women apart before anything could happen.

"You know what? I have a better idea. How about you and your playboy there versus me and Matt at Against All Odds in a mixed tag?" Traci suggested.

"Fine by me, I'll kick your ass any day of the week."

Traci laughed.

"The only ass that is going to get kicked is yours, trust me. Then I'm getting my title back, so watch out" she snickered as she and Matt walked off.

* * *

Madison walked around backstage, warming up for the night's action. She was scheduled to team up with Alex in a match against Chris Sabin and Jackie Gayda to be taped for Xplosion. As she walked past some of the equipment crates used to store the extra lights and stuff, she spotted Petey sitting by himself in the corner stretching out. She decided it was about time she got some answers.

As she approached him, he looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Madison, what's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What the hell is going on Petey?" she questioned, leaning up against one of the neighboring boxes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. Last week? What was that all about? You guys have basically been beating me up for the last month and now you come out and help me win the title? Don't tell me you have a guilty conscience!"

"I don't have a guilty conscience about anything. If you remember I have never laid a finger on you. I just thought you deserved some revenge on Traci for what she did to you at Final Resolution."

"Really? But the Canadian Destroyer? I thought you had it big for her?"

He jumped down off the crate.

"I use to, but she is the best at manipulating people, and that's exactly what she did to me. That woman almost ruined my career. I was so focused on her I forgot about what was important to me."

"What's that?"

"Winning championships, being the best there is. I just wanted her to taste a bit of her own medicine."

Madison looked at him, she could almost tell how he felt, having your personal feelings getting in the way of everything else.

"Well, thank you I guess" she said.

"Your welcome, I just thought someone should be watching out for you, since I didn't see anyone from Gen Next backstage."

Madison looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Well, I suppose they were banned from ringside so there wouldn't have been much point, now would there?"

"If you say so, I got to go, so good luck for your match tonight" he stated as he headed off down the corridor.

Madison watched him walk away, slightly confused as to how to react about what he said.

Petey smiled as he headed of down the corridor. All he had to do was keep planting seeds of doubt in her mind and Team Canada would have itself a knockout in no time. Part of him actually liked Madison though, which made deceiving her like this feel bad.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" D'Amore questioned as he met up with Petey out front of the teams dressing room.

"Not much," he said as they walked into the room "I just had a little chat to our future knockout."

D'Amore looked at him in surprise.

"You managed to have a conversation with her?"

"Yeah, she's actually kind of sweet really" Petey mused.

"Sweet? If you say so, your not crushing on her, are you?" he questioned.

Petey glared at him.

"Of course not, I learnt my lesson with Traci not to mix business and pleasure."

Scott looked at him, unsure. The last thing he needed was Petey becoming obsessed with another woman and loosing focus on the team goal. Especially becoming obsessed with HIS wife!

"Just make sure you keep focused on what's really important, like regaining your X Division title. Speaking of that, since I have a bit of pull in the office…."

Petey rolled his eyes. D'Amore held a prime spot on the booking committee in TNA, and Petey suspected that was the reason why Madison got her rematch for the Women's title.

"……..I have arranged a match for next week for the number one contender spot for the X title. It will be between you, Aries and Bentley – and it will be an ultimate X match."

"Ultimate X! Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry, that wasn't my choice. That was Larry's."

"Oh man do I hate that ape" Petey muttered under his breathe.

"Don't we all. But seriously this could work – think about it, Madison is going to be out there with Aries and Traci is going to be with Matt. Both men are both going to be distracted by the girls should they happen to get into a fight…….." D'Amore hinted.

Petey smiled. He could tell his coach had something up his sleeve already. Madison costing Austin a chance at the X Division title could definitely cause a rift between them.

"You know Petey, just because we break up Generation Next and Madison doesn't necessarily mean she is going to come to us. I mean we have done some really nasty things to her."

"I haven't. We kinda have an understanding at the moment. I mean, she didn't try to attack me today – she actually approached me."

"A understanding? That sounds like fanboy talk again Petey" D'Amore warned.

Petey just glared at him.

"Trust me; I will get Madison to join us. Don't you worry about that."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Madison sat in the corner of Generation Next's dressing room studying the line up for the last Impact taping before Against All Odds.

"Hey Austin, have you seen this yet?" she called out.

Austin stuck his head around the door separating the main room from the bathroom.

"Seen what Maddy?"

"Your match tonight. You're in an Ultimate X match with Bentley and Williams to determine the number one contender to face Joe on Sunday" she replied.

Austin walked over to her, only dressed in a towel and rubber thongs. Madison blushed as she handed him the script. He smiled down at her.

"No, I haven't actually. Shit, I've never been in one of those before – unlike the other two assholes in the match" he muttered.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean anything. It's luck in those matches, plain and simple. Besides I'll be out there incase D'Amore or Traci get involved."

"Did I hear that right? You're actually going to do something useful and help the team?" Rodrick interrupted as he walked into the room.

Madison ignored him and continued to look over the script as Austin returned to the bathroom.

"So Miss Madison, what is this I hear about you getting friendly with Petey Williams before the show last week?" Alex questioned. Madison's head shot up to face the three men standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"I was walking past the back exit last week and you and Williams seemed to be in pretty deep conversation" Jack accused.

"I was questioning him as to why he stuck his nose in my match, that's all" she replied as she turned her attention back to the script.

Rodrick snatched it out of her hands and threw it across the room.

"Pay attention when we are talking to you! Tell you what Madison, just a friendly warning – if I find out your in cahoots with Team Canada there is going to be hell to pay, do you understand me?" Rodrick warned.

Madison looked up at him in shock. The guy may be a complete asshole, but never before had he ever threatened her to such a degree. This time she was actually frightened.

Austin walked out of the bathroom when he heard raised voices and surveyed the situation. Rodrick looked like he was about to deck someone, Alex and Jack had backed off, realizing it may have gone to far, and Madison looked frightened for the first time.

"There a problem here?" he questioned as he walked between Madison and Rodrick.

"Just having a friendly little chat about loyalty" Rodrick answered, backing away from Madison.

"Loyalty?"

"Yeah, did you know Madison was getting friendly with Williams before the show last week?" Rodrick questioned.

Austin looked at Madison before looking back at Rodrick.

"No I didn't actually. What's going on Maddy?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Like I said before, I just wanted answers as to why he got involved in my title match, that's all" she replied again.

"And why did Williams get involved?" Alex piped up.

"Something about getting revenge on Traci for rejecting him or something. Look I'm not in cahoots with Canada or anything like that. I have said time and time again my loyalty is with you guys and you guys only."

Rodrick backed off, but was still not satisfied with her answer. There was just something about the little blonde that didn't add up to him. He was not going to rest until he found out what it was.

* * *

Madison looked at the intimidating structure that was Ultimate X as she made her way to the ring with Austin. Matt and Traci were already waiting in the centre of the ring, whispering to each other as she and Austin made their way into the ring.

Next out was Petey, being accompanied to the ring by D'Amore, as expected. Petey eyed up both Madison and Traci, who glared at him as he entered the ring.

"Okay, Madison, Traci, Scott, out of the ring please and no interfering in the match" the referee declared as he signaled the beginning of the match.

Madison climbed out of the ring as Matt, Austin and Petey met up in the middle, trading insults with each other. There would be no alliances here tonight between any of the men. All craved to be the best in the X Division – and for that claim they needed to be the one to win the match and go on to Against All Odds and defeat the undefeatable – Samoa Joe.

She watched most of the match from the sideline – as did both D'Amore and Traci, neither one interfering in the match.

However that changed as the match spiraled out of control.

Towards the end of the match, Petey was seemingly out cold in the middle of the ring and Matt and Austin ended up outside the ring, fighting up the entrance ramp. It wasn't long before the referee headed out to where the men were beating each other senseless, trying to convince them to return the action to the ring.

Madison watched as D'Amore climbed into the ring, trying to wake Petey up. Traci climbed up onto the apron.

"D'Amore! Get your fat ass out of the ring!" she yelled.

"Or what Traci?" he snickered as Petey made his way up to his feet.

Traci smiled as she climbed into the ring to face D'Amore.

"Or this" she said as she kicked him below the belt. He crumbled to the mat in pain. Madison couldn't prevent herself from laughing. Traci glared at her.

"You want some too bitch?" she questioned.

Madison didn't respond as she noticed that Petey had made his way up the structure and was heading towards the large red X hanging in the middle of the wires. Traci noticed it too and grabbed onto Petey's legs.

Madison looked around, trying to see where Matt and Austin were. She noticed they were still busy fighting with each other, and hadn't noticed that Petey was about to win the match. Madison looked back at Traci, and remembered what Petey had said to her last week about Traci almost ruining his career. She thought about her options and made a decision.

She climbed into the ring and hit Traci with a running spear. As she was punching Traci in the face she heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the match.

"Your winner, and number one contender – Petey Williams."

Madison climbed off of Traci and looked around the ring. Petey was looking at her in surprise, as was D'Amore on the outside. Austin looked into the ring, questioning what had just happened.

"_What the hell just happened Mike?"_ Don questioned, watching the replay of the ending to the match.

"_I think Madison just helped Petey win the match – unintentional or not"_ Mike replied.

"_I don't think this is going to sit well with Austin at all. First Petey comes out and helps_ _Madison defeat Traci for the title, and now Madison has seemingly returned the favor. Is_ _this the beginning of a new alliance Mike?"_

"_I think we need to keep an eye on this situation."_

As Petey and D'Amore exited the ring Austin climbed in and walked up to Madison.

"What the hell just happened?" he questioned angrily.

"I don't know, I was busy with Traci and next thing I know the bell is being rung" Madison replied.

"What the hell were you doing beating Traci up anyway? I thought you were supposed to be watching out for me! I'm beginning to think there is something going on between you and Canada after all" Austin snapped, looking coldly into Madison's eyes.

Before Madison had a chance to reply she was stuck from behind, the last thing she saw being the smirking face of Traci Brooks before everything turned black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Austin and Madison sat on opposite sides of the dressing room – neither one acknowledging the other one was in the room. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the end of the Ultimate X match last week. Here they were at Against All Odds, about to take on the team of Traci and Matt, and they still hadn't worked out a plan of action yet.

Austin looked over at Madison, who was busy filing her nails. Ever since she had stepped foot in the company a little under two months ago, he had done nothing but stick by her. Even when his own team mates, and best friends, had said there was something up with her, he had defended her. He was beginning to realize now that maybe they were on to something.

Madison on the other hand was busy concentrating on her thumb nail. She knew that Austin was stealing glances at her, but she wasn't going to acknowledge it. She still couldn't believe that Austin had accused her of being 'in' with Team Canada. God, all she did was speak to Petey once! It was sad how paranoid these people were.

Jack Evans sat in the middle of the room just looking back and forth. He had the unenviable position of being in the middle of the argument. Unfortunately for him, both Alex and Rodrick had been given permission to work an international tour for the week, seeing as they weren't booked for the PPV. Somehow, he needed to get these two to talk, because there match against Traci and Matt was only thirty minutes away.

He stood up and looked at both Austin and Madison.

"Dudes, this is childish! Just get whatever issues you have out now; otherwise you are going to get your asses kicked by pretty boy and skanky girl!"

Austin looked up at Jack.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the issues. It wasn't me who helped Williams win the match last week. It's not me who has the alliance with Canada."

Madison threw the dirtiest glare she could come up with at him.

"Excuse me? That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard! You guys are so bloody paranoid it is ridiculous! For one – it's not my fault you weren't paying attention to what was going on in the ring. Secondly I did not help him win – I was getting Traci's ass out of the ring. Thirdly I have no alliance with Canada! All I did was speak to Petey once – that's it! God, you guys are so pathetic sometimes" Madison declared angrily.

Both Jack and Austin looked at her in shock.

"Maddy…." Austin started. Madison put her hand up.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it" she stated as she walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Austin looked back at Jack.

"Well, this is just great" he muttered, planting himself back down on his seat.

"You know, Austin, from what I've seen over the last couple of weeks, I don't exactly blame Madison for acting the way she does. All you guys ever do is question her motives and actions."

"What? I don't question her about anything."

"Dude – you just accused her of have an alliance with a team that beats her up all the time!"

"Jack, are you back on the pot or something? Did you see what happened last week?"

"Fuck you Aries, what I saw last week was Madison attacking the woman she hates more then anything at the moment! How exactly is that helping Williams win the match?"

"She could have waited until Traci pulled him off the ropes" Austin grumbled.

"Yeah? Then what? He would have climbed right back up anyway! God, you were too busy with Bentley to do anything about it! It would have made no difference" Jack reasoned.

Austin sighed and looked away. He wasn't going to win this argument, partly because he knew Jack was right. Madison's timing in hitting Traci probably wouldn't have made much difference. He was so angry with himself for throwing away the opportunity to face Joe again. They had a legendary history back in Ring of Honor and Austin would have loved to bring that to TNA on a Pay Per View stage.

"I guess we'd better find her then, our match is up soon" Austin said as he grabbed his elbow pads and walked out of the room.

* * *

Madison climbed up onto one of the sound crates around the same area she had run into Petey earlier in the month. She couldn't believe that Austin of all people had accused her of having an alliance with Team Canada. Out of the whole group she had trusted him the most, and it felt like everything had just been thrown back in her face. It was no wonder she had trouble trusting people!

"Hey, imagine meeting you here again."

Madison looked up to see the smiling face of Petey looking up at her.

"This really isn't the time Petey" she mumbled, putting her head back in her hands.

Petey sensed something was wrong and jumped up on a nearby crate.

"Everything okay Madison?"

"No, not really" she replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" he questioned.

She looked up at him.

"With you? No, not really" she replied.

"Why not me?"

"Uh, because you are the enemy! And why do you care about me anyway?"

"I care about you because you deserve better, and because you helped me last week. That's why."

Madison groaned.

"Why does everyone think I helped you last week?"

"Because you did. If you hadn't pulled Traci off me, then who knows what would have happened."

"Okay, lets get one thing straight Petey, I pulled Traci off you because it was the right thing to do. The slut should never have got involved in the match, okay."

"And what, it had nothing to do with me helping you win your title?"

Madison paused for a moment. Did she help him because he helped her? Is that why she paused and looked around before jumping into the ring?

"Madison?"

"Okay, maybe it had something to do with it. But it doesn't mean anything now, and I don't want your help anymore" she stated.

"Really? Because I think we make a really good team."

"Petey, incase you haven't realized I have a team, okay. Speaking of which, I have a match."

Madison jumped down off the crates in time to see both Austin and Jack making their way over to where she was standing. She rushed over to meet them before they saw her with Petey.

"Ready to go guys?" she questioned as she walked past them.

They both looked at her before following her towards the entrance tunnel area.

* * *

"Making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Jack Evans, representing Generation Next – Austin Aries and Madison Mendes"

Matt and Traci were already waiting in the ring, glaring down at them as they entered the ring. Madison noticed that Frankie Kazarian was present on the outside of the ring, looking menacingly at her and Austin. Madison was a little wary of Frankie, as there was something about him that came across and cold and controlled.

The referee motioned for both teams to meet in the middle of the ring.

"Okay guys; remember this is a mixed tag, which means alls fair in the ring. Try to keep it clean though guys okay," he stated "everyone understand?"

All four competitors nodded, so he rang the bell to signal the start of the match. It was Matt and Austin who decided to start the match. Madison climbed out of the ring and took her place on the outside apron.

She watched as they seemingly picked up the beating of each other from the Ultimate X match the week before. There was no feeling out process, just straight into it. However, unlike the Ultimate X match, it was Austin who gained the upper hand, hitting Matt with suplex after suplex, knocking him senseless. Finally though, Matt managed to counter, giving him enough time to tag in Traci.

Austin looked at Traci, who looked absolutely petrified at the prospect of having to get into the ring with him. He looked over at Madison, who was begging to get into the ring. He walked over to the corner and tagged her into the match.

Unlike the male competitors, the battle between the two knockouts was a much closer contest. After about four minutes of back and forth battling, Madison finally was able to gain a definitive advantage, taking down Traci with a modified version of the chick kick. She rolled the brunette over for a pin attempt.

"1, 2" She felt a kick in her back – it was Matt breaking the cover.

She stood up, ready to have a go at him, only to see Austin basically fly across the ring and hit him with a clothesline. At this point the match basically broke apart, with the referee unable to convince anyone to get back on the apron.

Madison picked Traci up and prepared her for a DDT, however Traci managed to counter out of the move. She prepared to try again, but she heard Jack yelling at her from outside of the ring.

"Madison, watch out!"

It was too late though. She turned around in time to be hit with a missile dropkick from Austin off the top rope that had been aimed at Matt.

Austin turned around and looked at the fallen Madison, but before he could do anything, he found himself being taken over the top rope by Matt with a clothesline.

Traci took advantage of the mistake and covered Madison, thus gaining her team the victory.

"Your winners of the match – Traci Brooks and Matt Bentley"

Austin looked into the ring at the fallen Madison, before looking at the entrance ramp where Traci and Matt were now standing, celebrating their victory. He climbed back into the ring to check on Madison, who was being helped up by Jack.

"What the hell was that?" she questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was aiming for Matt and you were in the road when he moved" Austin replied simply.

"God, I can't believe I lost to that bitch!"

"Yeah, well shit happens doesn't it" Austin replied before climbing out of the ring.

Madison glared at him as she climbed out of the ring. She grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she questioned.

"_What's this Don, trouble brewing in Gen Next?"_ Mike Tenay questioned his broadcast colleague.

"_It seems Madison is pissed off at Austin for hitting her during the match"_ Don West replied.

"What does that mean? It means you got in the way and you got hit, I'm sorry."

"Whatever" Madison said as she marched off backstage without her team mates.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So what happened?" Rodrick questioned as he watched Alex click is mobile phone shut. They were sitting in the waiting lounge of the airport in London, waiting for their plane back to Florida.

"They lost the match – apparently Austin accidentally hit Madison which allowed Traci to pin her."

"He hit Madison? Bet she's pissed" he cracked.

"Well, dropkicked her actually and yes, she is definitely pissed according to Jack. She won't even talk to Austin."

"Poor Jack, being stuck in the middle of that. The poor guy is going to wonder what the hell he's come in to"

"Yeah, that's what we have to look forward to when we land" Alex groaned.

Rodrick paused for a moment. He decided this was as good a time as any to run the plan he'd been working on past Alex.

"Just wondering, what is your opinion of Madison?" he questioned.

Alex looked over at Rodrick, wondering where this was coming from.

"What do you mean?"

Rodrick leaned forward in his seat.

"Well, I mean like in comparison to, say, Jade for example."

"Well, I suppose I like Jade in terms that she's easier to deal with – like she's not as moody and defensive as Madison. But she's also no where in the league of Madison in the ring. Why?"

"Well, I've been trying to convince Jade to take up Dixie's offer to join TNA, and if she does, I was thinking maybe she could join up with us again……"

"….meaning you want to get Jade to take Madison's place in the team" Alex finished.

"Well, yeah. I just figured that you and I seem work better as a team with Jade, then we do with Madison."

"Yeah, but the same can't be said for Austin. You know that he and Jade don't get along – at all" Alex reasoned.

"Yeah, but it seems he's not exactly getting on well with Madison now either – does it?"

Alex looked at Rodrick skeptically. Austin may not be getting along with Madison right now, but he had seen first hand how Austin looked at Madison when she was in the room. There was a certain crackle of chemistry between them that was undeniable. He was certain that Austin would pick Madison over Jade any day of the week.

"I don't know dude, has Jade even agreed to this?"

"Well, no. But I'm working on it" he stated.

"And what are you going to do if she does agree – just kick Madison out the door?"

"I don't really know, I mean why not? Seems lately she'd rather be with Williams then us anyway" Rodrick declared.

"Yeah, what is up with that? To me it definitely seemed she knowingly helped him win Ultimate X – did you see the way she paused and looked around before getting in the ring? Something is definitely up there."

Rodrick smiled. It was good to know he wasn't the only one suspicious of Madison.

"Seems to me you need to get the Shelley Cam working again, if we find enough dirt on Madison maybe it will change Austin's mind."

"Yeah, well let's just see what happens when we get back, huh?" Alex decided as the boarding call for their plane was announced.

* * *

Scott D'Amore watched as Madison laughed. She had the cutest laugh he had ever heard.

"Hey, earth to Scott! I'm talking to you here – are you even listening?" Petey snapped as he watched D'Amore snap back into reality.

"What? Sorry, guess I was preoccupied" D'Amore mumbled, embarrassed he'd been caught off guard.

Petey followed where D'Amore had been looking – straight over to where Madison was sitting with Jackie near the corner of the room. He looked back at D'Amore who was glancing back in their direction again.

"Is there something you're not telling me here?" he questioned.

"What? About what?"

"About Madison. Look I'm not stupid; you have been obsessed with her since the day she showed up. First you were bent on beating the living hell out of her, now were trying to get her to join – so spill. What is going on?"

D'Amore looked at Petey. The boy wasn't stupid, well except in concern to his never dying obsession with Traci Brooks.

"Look Petey, there are just some things I can't tell you, and this is one of those things, okay."

"So there is something more to this! Come on Scott, you know me – hell your almost like a father to me. Whatever it is, I promise it's safe to tell me" Petey begged.

D'Amore relented. Petey was right – their relationship was close enough to be one of a father and son. He just prayed that he could trust Petey this time.

"Fine, but I swear to god, if this gets out I will make sure you never wrestle another day in your life – understand?"

Petey just nodded, knowing the threat was far from being an empty one.

D'Amore looked around, making sure that there was no one else within ear shot of their table. Lucky for him the only other people in the room besides Madison and Jackie was AJ Styles and Jay Lethal sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Your right – Madison isn't just some other wrestler. She was one of my top students in the class after yours."

Petey just nodded, he knew all this already.

"What you don't know though is that she is also my wife."

"What! Your not serious……" Petey spluttered just staring at D'Amore. Of all the things he could have said, this was the last thing he expected.

"Keep it down will you!" D'Amore looked around to find no one was paying any attention to them.

"When, how…."

"We met up at a BCW show about three years ago. She was in the crowd and she instantly caught my eye. After the show I approached her to see if she was interested in doing any valet work for future shows. She agreed, but said she wanted to learn how to actually wrestle. I proposed that I would teach her at CanAm in exchange for her working some of the shows."

"But how did you end up hooking up?"

"Just one of those things I guess, we ended up marrying a year later" D'Amore stated simply.

"So what happened for you to end up wanting to put her through a table on national TV?" Petey questioned.

"That, my friend, is really none of your business" D'Amore declared. The breakdown of his marriage was painful, and something he really didn't want to discuss with anyone.

Petey looked over at Madison. Never in a million years would he have guessed she was married to his coach. He wondered what would happen if Generation Next ever found out the real past of their manager.

"You know, if Gen Next were to ever find out….."

D'Amore glared at him.

"No way, remember what I said Petey, this gets out and you will be history!" he growled as he stood up and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rodrick headed towards the locker room he shared with Jade, Austin, Jack and Matt Sydal. He was hoping he could catch Jade before the Ring of Honor show started and the other boys showed up. He was booked in a six man war with Austin and Matt against the Embassy team of Alex Shelley, Jimmy Jacobs and Abyss. It was strange that he was a team with Alex back in TNA, but here in ROH they were suppose to be the worst of enemies. Story goes that Alex sold out of Generation Next to join up with Prince Nana's Embassy. In return Gen Next had managed to steal the beautiful Jade Chung away from Nana. It was during that period that Rodrick and Jade's relationship had developed.

He walked into the locker room to find Jade sitting by herself in the middle of the room zipping her knee high black boots up. She smiled when she saw him enter.

"Hey sweetie" she greeted as she got up and gave him a welcoming kiss.

"Hey to you too" he replied, smiling from ear to ear. He missed this when they were separated. It seemed these days the only time he saw her was at the Ring of Honor shows, and that was only maybe twice a month.

"So, how has everything been?" she questioned as she packed the rest of her stuff back into her lime green backpack.

"Crappy if you have to ask" he replied, knowing this would get a reaction out of her.

Jade looked at him, noticing the somewhat pissed off look on his face. If she had to take a guess, she was betting something had happened between himself and Madison again.

"Really? What happened?"

"Madison is what happened. Ever since that little vixen showed up everything has basically gone downhill" he groaned.

"What happened now?" Jade sighed. She had been right, and she knew where this was heading. Another plot was being formed to get her to join him in TNA.

"Well, let's see. She is still hiding something, she's not talking to anyone but Jack, she's basically helping Team Canada beat us in the ring…..do I need to keep going?"

"Wait, she's helping Canada? I thought they were attacking her?" Jade asked, a little confused by this development.

"Yeah, they were. But now Williams has decided to help her, and she's helping him in return."

"Sorry honey, but why would Petey want to help her?" Jade questioned, still confused.

"I don't know, maybe Traci has rejected him enough times for it to sink into his thick, delusional head he has no chance. Maybe he's decided to take a crack at Madison instead. Who knows what goes on in his head?"

Jade thought for a moment back to her encounter with Madison. It seemed to her that Madison was deeply loyal to Generation Next, she seemed pretty pissed off when Team Canada had beaten them for the titles. She didn't really seem like someone who was contemplating jumping to the opposition – other then maybe the fact she wasn't out there at ringside supporting her team.

"Hey, out of curiosity, did you ever find out why she wasn't at ringside with you when you guys lost the titles? It seems to be the only time she wasn't there."

"Yeah, she said something about still feeling off from the big fall she took at the Final Resolution" Rodrick replied, pulling his wrestling gear out of his bag.

Jade didn't reply. Honestly to her Madison hadn't seemed too injured when she saw her. Maybe Rodrick was onto something when he said Madison had a lot to hide. She continued to get ready, noticing that Rodrick became quiet.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to be this quiet."

Rodrick looked up at her.

"Jade, have you given any more thought to joining me at TNA?"

She sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Sweetie, why do you really want me there with you? Is it because you really want me there, or because you just hate Madison so much? Honestly, if you guys got along with Madison would you even be asking me to join you?" she questioned seriously.

Rodrick looked at her blankly for a moment. That's what she thought? Was she right, was he only coming to her due to his intense distrust of Madison? He looked at her angelic face, displaying a tint of hurt at the moment. What was he suppose to say?

"Jade, you want the truth? Well, the truth is that I miss you and this is the only way we can spend more time together. Yes I have a huge distrust of Madison, but I do really want you there with me" he begged, giving her the best puppy eyes he could come up with.

Jade found herself backing down; she could never resist that sad wounded puppy look that Rodrick gave her. She sighed. It might give her and Rodrick more of a chance to spend quality time together, and the money would be good compared to what she was receiving on the indies now. She looked back up at him.

"You really want me there?" she questioned softly.

"Yes, I want you there."

"Fine, I'll talk to Dixie on two conditions – you are not kicking Madison out, and I don't have to work with Austin."

Rodrick just looked at her. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"I mean I could always work with you and Alex and even Jack, and Madison can work with Austin if their so close – it's a win/win situation really" Jade continued.

Rodrick bit his lip and just looked at the wall ahead of him. He decided to go along with Jade's plan for now – but he would get Madison out of Generation Next, guaranteed.

* * *

Austin slammed his phone shut again. He had been trying all morning to get in contact with Madison, but to no success. He really wanted to sort out the issue they had with each other before the next Impact tapings.

"No luck?" Jack questioned as they walked towards the building the Ring of Honor show was being held in.

"Nope. What the hell is she doing?" he questioned.

"No idea. All she said was that she was going home for a while." Jack replied, stopping outside the entrance door.

"Well, I've been calling her mobile all day and there's been no answer"

Before Jack could reply Austin's mobile started ringing.

"It's Madison," he said as he clicked it open "Hey, I've been trying to call you all day."

"Yeah, I've noticed. What's wrong" Madison replied.

Jack motioned to Austin that he would meet him inside. Austin just nodded.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at Against All Odds. I was a real prick after the match."

"Yeah, you were, but I'm sorry to. I mean accidents happen so it's all cool. I just really want to beat the bitch's ass, you know" Madison stated.

Austin smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll happen. So is it any nicer back in Florida, because the weather sucks here in Philly" Austin said.

"Wouldn't know; I'm not in Florida."

"I thought you were going home?" he replied, slightly confused.

"I am – home to Toronto," she replied "Allison's coming home from Tokyo and I'm meeting her here before I come back and she heads off to England."

Austin looked up to see Jack and Matt motioning for him to come in.

"Look, Maddy I gotta go, the shows on soon. Does this mean were okay now?"

"Yeah, were okay. Later."

Austin smiled as he clicked the phone shut and headed into the building.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Petey relaxed back into the chair, his attention not moving from the small TV screen positioned on the cupboard in front of him. The screen featured the match currently being contested in the ring – Traci Brooks versus Jackie Gayda, the winner of the match being granted a shot at the Woman's title at Destination X.

He watched with a smile on his face as Traci collected Jackie with her 'Brooks and Done' Lariat. To him she looked absolutely stunning, even while she was beating people into a pulp. The way her long black hair fell around her face, the wicked smile she had on her face as she dished out punishment, the way her body moved with each action she made – he was completely and utterly in love with this woman.

But no matter what he did, she never felt the same way about him. He had been trying since the day she walked into his life to get her attention – but it never worked. There had always been someone else – Shane Douglas, Matt Bentley, Chris Sabin, hell even Dusty Rhodes had her for awhile!

Petey had spent most of his time in TNA chasing after the beautiful knockout, so much so that it had ended up affecting the rest of his team. That was when D'Amore had stepped in and tried to talk some sense into him. Petey had promised him that the obsession would end – and on the surface it had seemed so. However Petey had never been able to rid himself of her and his love for her was a strong as ever.

He watched as she hit her famous 'Pie in the Sky' finisher on Jackie, thus ensuring another meeting with Madison at Destination X. Petey sighed, their rivalry just wasn't ending, and if D'Amore succeed in recruiting Madison, once again he and Traci would be on opposing sides of the ring. Petey watched as Matt climbed in the ring and raised Traci's hand. He hated that man more then anything else in the world.

Matt Bentley and Traci had long been a team – their history went right back to 'The New Franchise' team they had with Shane Douglas during TNA's baby years. It hadn't been long before their onscreen partnership became an off-screen one as well. Traci was as loyal and devoted as one could be to her man – she would do anything he asked her to do. She had even hooked up with Chris Sabin not long ago and broke his heart, just so Matt could gain a psychological advantage over his opponent and enemy.

However, Petey was never one to step away from a challenge, and that was what Traci was right now. As he sat back and watched the next match he decided he was going to have one more crack at her – this time though he was going to do it different. He needed Traci to be separated from Matt, and Petey knew exactly how he was going to do this. He knew very well that Matt was nowhere near as devoted and loyal to Traci as she was to him, therefore all Petey needed was a new skirt for Matt to chase after – and this time he was going to be sure that Matt's escapades were revealed to all! Then he would strike when Traci was most vulnerable and needing someone. All he needed was a woman for Matt.

* * *

Roderick walked into Generation Next's locker room, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the only figure in the room was Alex. He couldn't wait to break the news to him about Jade, knowing that Alex disliked Madison as much as he did.

"Gee, someone looks happy" Alex grumbled.

"And why not, it's a great day, don't you think?" Roderick grinned.

Alex just looked at him, before realising he was hiding something.

"Okay, enough, spill the news already."

"Well, our little problem is well on the way to being solved my friend" Roderick declared on the top of his voice.

"She's joining?" Alex replied, surprised.

"She has a meeting with Dixie in two weeks time!"

"Who has a meeting?"

Roderick turned around to find Jack standing at the door, a curious look on his face. He turned back to Alex, unsure whether it was a good time to spread the news of Jade joining up and there plan to kick Madison out. Alex just shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Jade has a meeting with Dixie Carter in two weeks about joining TNA" Roderick announced as Jack walked into the room.

"Hmmm, you told Austin – cause I doubt he's gonna be pleased" Jack muttered.

"I don't really give a shit whether Austin likes it or not to be honest."

"Really? Nice. Know who she's going to be placed with yet?"

"Yeah, us of course" Roderick stated, looking at Jack like he was an idiot.

Jack snapped his head up and looked Roderick straight in the eyes.

"What? We have a manager already – and a bloody good one at that!"

Roderick looked smugly at him.

"Actually Austin has a manager – from now on Jade is our manager, not Madison. And if I have my way she won't be a member of Generation Next for much longer!"

Jack just stood there like a stunned fish, wondering what happened to his easy going team mate. He barely recognized the man standing in front of him, and he knew the exact reason for the change – Jade Chung.

"Does anyone else know about this?" he questioned when he regained his composure.

"Nope, not until we find something concrete to present to Austin. The boy is going to need convincing to get over his little obsession" Alex snickered.

"Like what?"

"Well, Alex here is going to bring back the Shelley Cam and get some real dirt on Madison – hopefully he will find out exactly what she's so desperate to hide, then it's a simple little case of get out or we show the tape!"

Jack just looked back and forth between the two men before shaking his head.

"You both need help, and for the record – this is sick" he announced before walking out of the room.

Alex looked back at Roderick.

"What are we going to do? I thought Jack liked Jade."

"He does, and will once we get Madison out of the picture. Now, you need to get something juicy – something that is going to turn everyone against that little bitch."

Alex grinned at him.

"Don't worry dude, I can get dirt on anyone. She's going to be toast when I'm finished with her!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jack Evans sat in the cafeteria by himself thinking over the last couple of weeks. It was a lot different to what he had expected when Dixie had contacted him about coming back. For starters, the last time he was here he was involved with Team Canada in the World Cup, and he had had his best friend Teddy Hart with him.

This time he was suppose to join his Ring of Honor running buddies from Generation Next and take over TNA. Instead he was not only in the middle of what seemed to be an internal war between Roderick, Alex and Austin, but he was being forced to choose basically between two of the coolest chicks he knew, well apart from his wife anyway!

To him, comparing Jade and Madison was like trying to compare Oranges and Apples – it just wasn't going to work. Both the woman brought different features to the table. Jade was a crafty little manager who did her best work outside the ring without having to get really physically involved. Madison on the other hand was best in the ring kicking butt. Jack had developed a great working relationship with both the woman. He had no idea what he was going to do.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Jack looked up to see Madison, dressed in a really hot black halter dress, standing next to the table. He smiled meekly up at her.

"Sure, plant your butt anywhere."

Madison watched him as she tucked into her salad. Something was up, Jack was usually joking around or at least climbing the walls. Today he just looked stressed out.

"Everything okay dude?" she questioned.

"Can I ask you something Maddy?"

Madison took a mouthful of her diet coke.

"I guess, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what's going on between you, Alex and Roderick. I've noticed it's really tense between you guys."

She looked up at him, before looking around the room. She honestly had no idea what she'd ever done to offend Roderick. Alex on the other hand had been an ass ever since she'd avoided his advances at her in the first couple of weeks.

"I really don't know Jack. I don't think Roderick has ever liked me to tell the truth, probably because I took his girlfriends spot in the group I guess."

"Oh, so you know about Jade?" he replied.

"Yeah, I've met her once. She seems okay – a little nosey I thought though, but yeah – why?"

Jack debated about whether to tell her about Jade's meeting with Dixie the following week.

"Look Maddy, I just want to give you a heads up – Jade is meeting with Dixie Carter next week to discuss joining up with TNA, and us."

Madison just looked at him for a moment before continuing to eat her salad. Jack just looked at her in surprise.

"Aren't you going to say anything, I mean what happens if she does join up?" he questioned, worried about her reaction.

She looked up at him.

"Honestly Jack, it doesn't surprise me at all – Roderick hates my guts and would do anything to avoid working with me. But I'll tell you what, he tries to mess with me he's going to get a real shock" she stated before getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

Jack just watched as she walked out of the room, trying to work out what she had meant by the last comment. All he could determine was that he'd better brace himself, because the last couple of weeks were going to be nothing compared to what was coming.

* * *

Madison walked back into Generation Next's locker room; Roderick, Alex and Austin were all present. She wondered to herself whether Austin knew about Jade's meeting next week. Roderick looked at her as she sat down next to her bag.

"So, will you be joining me at ringside tonight – or are you too busy?" he questioned sarcastically.

She just glared down into her bag before putting a happy face on and turning to face him.

"I would love to join you at ringside" she replied sweetly, knowing it wasn't the answer he was after.

Roderick frowned before grabbing his elbow pads.

"Well, the match is up now" he muttered, walking towards the door. As he opened it, he almost collected an incoming Jack.

"Whoa, dude watch it" he said, moving to one side so Roderick and Madison could exit the room. He watched as Roderick marched off down the hall, with Madison trailing behind.

"Dude, what happened now?" he questioned as he walked into the room.

"I have no idea, I mean Rod asked if Maddy was coming out to the ring with him, when she said yes he just marched out" Austin answered, seeming to be just as confused as Jack. Alex didn't say a word.

* * *

"_Don, you know what's up next – it's the six man X Division tag team match!"_ Tenay announced as the competitors from the previous match exited the ring.

"_This is one I've been looking forward to. It will feature a selection of X stars who don't usually team together – some who hate each other even!"_ West replied as he looked over the match schedule.

"_On one side we have The Phenomenal AJ Styles, Chris Sabin and Generation Next's Roderick Strong with Madison. On the other side we have The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels, The X Division Champion Samoa Joe, and Team Canada's Petey Williams with Coach D'Amore"_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is going to be quite a treat!"_ West announced as the first of the participants made there way down to the ring.

As Madison stood in the ring with the other members of their team, Roderick leaned over towards her.

"Now stay out of the way, and try not to help the enemy win tonight toots" he sneered as Petey and D'Amore made their way into the ring.

Madison gave him a death stare before climbing out of the ring.

"_Did you see that look Madison just gave Roderick? I would say there is some definite tension in the ranks of Generation Next"_ Tenay announced as Styles and Daniels started off the match.

"_Well, we have seen over the last couple of weeks some strange occurrences, mostly centred around that pretty little blonde on the outside there and the other Canadian standing on the other side of the ring – Mr Petey Williams"_ West replied.

"_I want to know Don – is there some sort of alliance between Madison and Williams, and will it come into play in this match tonight?"_ Tenay questioned his colleague as the match progressed. AJ got the hot tag to Chris Sabin after being bet down by both Daniels and Joe.

"_I really don't know Mike, I mean Team Canada has done some pretty nasty things to Gen Next and Madison over the last two months – you wouldn't expect her to just join up with them, but stranger things have happened I suppose"_

Madison watched the match with great interest. She had never before been so close to the talent of Daniels, Styles and Joe. She was particularly impressed with the skills of Joe – for a big man he could definitely move around the ring!

She watched as Roderick tried to whip Petey into the ropes, but he was thrown outside the ring near the entrance ramp for his efforts. Madison rushed around to where he had landed to make sure he was okay.

"You okay Roderick?" she questioned as she rushed over to where he was standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he bluntly replied, before looking back up to the ring.

Madison was about to walk back around to where she had been standing when she felt Roderick pull her back towards him.

"_Oh my god, did you see that? Roderick just pulled Madison in front of him to protect himself from Petey's dive! That is disgusting!"_ Tenay announced as he watched Petey look down at shock at just who he had landed on. He quickly moved off her, and watched in disgust as Roderick just climbed back into the ring without even looking back.

"_He's just got back into the ring without even checking on her! What kind of man is Roderick Strong? And what has happened between him and Madison for him to treat her like that?" _West questioned as he watched Austin come down the ramp and check on Madison, who was only now starting to move. Austin eyed up Petey, who was still kneeling beside Madison, before picking her up in his arms and carrying her towards the back.

Petey made his way back around to where D'Amore was standing.

"She okay?" he questioned as Petey climbed back up on the ring apron.

"I don't know, she was kinda out of it" he replied before rushing into the ring to prevent Styles making the cover on Daniels, however he was taken out by Sabin resulting in a victory for the opposing team.

"Your winner of the match – AJ Styles, Roderick Strong and Chris Sabin"

* * *

Roderick made his way through the tunnel into the backstage area, only to be greeted by the angry face of Austin Aries.

"What the hell was that?"

Roderick rolled his eyes.

"What was what Aries?" he muttered, walking towards the locker room area. Austin blocked his path.

"What the hell were you thinking, using Madison as a shield like that? Williams could have done some serious damage!"

"Oh get over it Austin! That's what managers are suppose to do – sacrifice themselves for the good of the team. She knew what she was getting into when she signed on for this gig. Stop treating her like some fragile little doll" Roderick replied angrily.

Austin looked at him like he had completely lost his mind.

"You know what, you use her as a shield like that again, and I will kick your ass, got it?" Austin stated clearly.

"Are you threatening me bitch?"

Austin just glared at him, Roderick returning the look. Jack walked up and looked at the both of them before pulling Austin away.

"Come on guys, this is not the time" he declared, trying his best to defuse the situation.

Austin pulled his arm out of Jacks grip and just walked away. Jack watched him leave the area before turning to Roderick.

"What the hell were you thinking Rod? You would never treat Jade like that."

"Yeah, well Madison certainly isn't Jade, is she?" he smirked before walking off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Madison climbed up onto her usual spot upon the storage crates near the back exit of the building. She didn't want to be anywhere near the Generation Next locker room at the moment – nobody was basically talking to anyone else.Austin refused to talk to Roderick, who wasn't talking to him either. Jack wouldn't talk to Roderick either. It was so tense in that room that you could cut the air with a blunt knife – and she couldn't help but blame herself for it. After all, if she hadn't become part of the team, none of this would be happening.

Busy mulling in her own self pity, Madison didn't notice the pretty young Asian girl approaching her from the back entrance.

"Madison?" Jade called in surprise as she walked over to where the young blonde Canadian was sitting.

"Oh, hi Jade" Madison replied, shifting her focus from the cuff of her white pant leg to the woman standing in front of her.

"What are you doing back here by yourself?" Jade questioned as she leaned up against one of the nearby crates.

"Just needed some peace and quiet to think I guess. A locker room with four men in it isn't exactly peaceful" Madison joked half heartedly. Jade picked up on her depressed tone.

"Has something happened between you guys?"

"No, why would you ask that?" Madison answered defensively.

"I did see what happened last week between you and Roderick, you know, him pulling you in front of him to take the dive from Petey Williams. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, everything is fine, really," Madison replied, slightly annoyed that strangers were making assumptions about her "So, I hear you have a big meeting with Dixie today."

Jade looked at Madison, who seemed a little upset. She decided not to push the issue any further, especially since there was a good chance she would be working with this woman. Plus, from what she'd seen of Madison in the ring, there was no way she wanted to get on her bad side.

"Yeah, Roderick wants us to spend more time together, so I decided to take up her offer."

Madison smiled down at her.

"That's really sweet, I hope everything goes well for you."

Jade shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Listen, Madison, I'm not trying to take your position or anything. I was actually hoping this would give us a chance to work together."

Madison looked down at her, noticing how uncomfortable Jade was.

"Really, so you going to be competing for the Woman's title as well, or is this just going to be a manager style role?" she questioned out of interest.

"Um, I'm not really a wrestler, I mean I have been to some classes and all but no, I was hoping just for a manager like position" Jade rambled.

"Hmm, so does that mean your going to be my manager as well?" Madison joked.

Jade laughed nervously.

"If you want me to be! No, probably just Roderick and Alex's – but you can definitely keep Austin though" she stated, screwing up her face at the mention of his name. Madison just looked at her.

"You don't get along with Austin?"

"No, not really. Never have actually, we just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things."

"Hmm, suppose sort of like me and Roderick then I guess" Madison mused.

Both women just stared blankly ahead, both caught up in there own thoughts, both not realising that there was someone behind the crates across the room, someone catching there every movement and word on his hand held video camera.

Alex watched as both Madison wished Jade good luck with her meeting and headed off down the hall. He sighed as he turned the video camera off. This was not going to please Roderick at all. The idea of Jade and Madison getting along was not what he had planned when deciding to bring Jade into the fold.

He headed off down the hall towards Generation Next's locker room. He had been following Madison around for a whole week, and managed to find nothing on her at all. He had followed her to the gym, to her home in Florida, to her home in Toronto, to all her independent bookings. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this girl.

He walked in the room to find Roderick sitting by himself in the corner reading a book, and Jack on the other side of the room with his Ipod stuck in his ears, completely ignoring the other man in the room. Alex sighed and headed over to Roderick.

"Hey, found anything yet?" Roderick questioned as he turned the page.

"Dude, I followed this girl around the fucking country all week and there is no dirt to find!"

Roderick looked up, pissed off.

"You said you could find dirt on anyone, and your telling me you haven't discovered anything at all about her?"

"That's what I'm saying. I even followed her back to Toronto – there is nothing to find."

"You went to Toronto? What the hell was she doing there?"

"She and Jackie Gayda went to some street festival and a Coldplay concert, you should have seen what Jackie was wearing – god she is one hot mama!"

Roderick threw him a dirty look. His whole plan was based on finding dirt on Madison in order to get Austin and Jack on his side.

"Alex, keep looking. This girl has gotta have something dark in her past and you need to find it. Do whatever it takes, and as soon as possible" he declared before turning his attention back to his book.

Alex sighed and sat down next to his bag. The thought of following Madison around for another week just plain sucked. It was another week of no extra income for him, how can you take more bookings if you have to spend every waking moment following some chick around with a video camera. They arrested people for doing that kind of thing!

Don't get it wrong, he wanted Madison out of Generation Next. She had caused nothing but tension and stress within the group ever since she had arrived. You only had to look around the room to see that.

Basically, he decided that he need to find some dirt fast – or create some of his own for her!

* * *

**Okay, sorry this chapter was only short guys, but the next couple are quite a bit longer - I'll leave it to you to work out why :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Madison walked back through the entrance tunnel. It was Destination X, and she had just barely managed to retain her title against Traci. She didn't know whether it was just her being distracted by what was happening internally within Generation Next, or whether Traci was just getting better, but every time the two woman met up it was getting tougher and tougher to secure a victory.

She looked around the backstage area with a sad feeling in her heart. The tension had become so bad in their locker room that those members who didn't have a match tonight hadn't' even bothered to show up, which meant that the only other members of the group at the show tonight was Roderick and Alex, both whom were involved in a battle royal to determine the first member of Team USA for the World Cup Tournament later in the year. Of course, neither of them had accompanied her for her match, since neither were actually talking to her.

She sighed and headed off towards the locker room, knowing that neither of the men would be in there at this stage of the night. They were probably off somewhere preparing for their match. As she headed up the hallway, she heard someone yell her name from behind.

"Hey Madison, wait up."

She turned around to find Petey heading towards her. She stopped and looked around to see if anyone was watching. The halls were empty.

"What's wrong Petey" she questioned as he caught up to her.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Madison just looked at him before heading into a empty cafeteria. They sat down at a corner table out of everyone's view.

"Listen Maddy, I just really want to apologise for what happened last week. I really hope I didn't injure you in any way?"

She looked at him curiously. She still couldn't work out why he suddenly cared about her welfare, or her title for that matter.

"I'm fine Petey, I did survive going through a table thanks to you guys and Team 3D, remember?"

Petey just turned away.

"I had nothing to do with that" he declared, looking her directly in the eyes. He was surprised to find them filled with an expression of sadness.

"So do you still think you have a great team around you?" he questioned.

Madison's eyes narrowed. Here we go again, she was ready to bet her bottom dollar on what was going to come next. She wondered if D'Amore had put him up to this.

"Okay, what's he planning now?" she questioned, leaning across the table.

"What?" he replied, looking at her in surprise.

"D'Amore, is he trying to get you to recruit me to Team Canada or something? What do you get out of this?"

"Maddy, look, he still cares about you and…………."

Madison looked at him in shock. She sat back down in the chair and glared at him.

"What did you just say?" she interrupted.

Petey stopped and realised what he had just said. D'Amore was going to kill him, if Madison didn't first judging by the dark look on her face. He realised he'd better say something quickly.

"He,…….well he sorta ………he sorta well told me about you being his wife" he spluttered, avoiding Madison's death glare.

He looked up at her, and if looks could kill, well Petey guessed he would be six feet under by now.

"He told you what? I'm gonna kill that bastard!" she snapped.

"Madison, wait, I practically had to tear it out of him. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, and honestly it's none of my business, but I do know he still cares about you. He made me promise not to tell a soul and I haven't, and won't" Petey declared desperately.

It was no good though. Madison stood up and looked directly into his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Madison, please" Petey begged, knowing D'Amore was going to cop it.

"Where is he?" she questioned again. Petey gave in.

"In Team Canada's locker room" he answered meekly.

She gave him one last glare before marching off towards an unsuspecting Scott D'Amore.

* * *

Alex stood behind the door, completely stunned by what he had just heard. He looked down at the camera before looking back inside. Of all the things in the world he thought Madison was hiding from them, this would have to be last on the list.

Madison was married to the leader of the enemy. Madison was married to Scott D'Amore! Madison was married! This was really going to tear Austin to pieces.

Alex knew that Austin's feelings towards Madison extended beyond a team mate or friend. He had known that after the first week when he had tried to hit on Madison and received a death look from Austin. Anyone with half a brain could tell he had it bad for her, well everyone apart from Madison it seemed.

As he looked down at the video camera he thought about what impact this was going to have on the team. Roderick would love this, well the fact he had dirt on Madison anyway. He would probably then blow a gasket over the fact that in a way she did have ties to Team Canada – and that she had flat out lied about the extent of her involvement with D'Amore. Just a student my ass!

Austin he guessed would probably have what would closely resemble a total breakdown, then destroy something, or someone, simply due to his immense embarrassment over the whole thing. Jack probably wouldn't care less. That boy didn't get worked up about much at all – as long as he got to jump of some insanely high object he was happy.

He was also concerned about was what it was going to do to Madison. No doubt she was going to be horrified, she had obviously worked hard to keep this under wraps. Part of him felt guilty about having to stoop to this, but he just thought back to the state of his team, and decided the only way to fix it was to get rid of the cause.

He made his way to the gym area where Roderick was getting ready for the match.

"Hey dude, I think your gonna wanna see this" he announced as he walked into the room.

Roderick looked up from the ground where he was stretching out.

"What have you got – nude pics of Jackie?" he cracked.

"Dude, I wish. No, you wanted dirt – well I have delivered once again!" he declared with a huge smile on his face.

"You have dirt on Madison? Show us" he said excitedly.

Alex stuck his hand out, stopping Roderick in his tracks.

"I must warn you, this is going to be pretty shocking, and I must warn no violence must follow this broadcast."

"That good huh? Let me see" Roderick said, somewhat annoyed by Alex's dramatic show.

"Okay, you asked for it."

Roderick watched the footage Alex had shot of Madison and Petey's conversation. He felt the anger boil up inside him.

"That little bitch" he snarled as the video ended.

"What are you going to do now?"

"We are going to have a little chat to her."

"Actually dude, we have a match now – I say we wait until Tuesday when Jack and Austin have seen it."

"We'll see" Roderick stated, heading out of the gym and out to their match.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Madison fumed as she marched towards Team Canada's locker room. She couldn't believe that D'Amore had gone back on his word and told Petey.

She marched up to the door and walked straight into the room. Roode, Young and D'Amore all looked at her in shock.

"GET OUT" she yelled at Roode and Young. They both looked at her in shock but didn't move a muscle.

She glared at them both as they just sat there looking at her like stunned mullet.

"I SAID GET OUT" she yelled again. They looked at D'Amore who just nodded. They slowly got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

D'Amore looked at her, knowing something was very wrong.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" he questioned, sitting down on the sofa.

She marched over and slapped him hard across the left cheek.

"You lying piece of shit! I can't believe I actually believed you again" she cried.

D'Amore looked at her, stunned and confused. He rubbed the side of his face where she had slapped him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, pulling her down onto the seat beside him. She pulled her hand away.

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone about us if I kept out of that match. I did what you asked – and it cost my team the titles – and you still told people anyway!"

It clicked with him what she was talking about.

"I'm going to kill that boy!" he muttered under his breath.

"Why Scott?"

He looked over at her, she seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Maddy, did you ever think at all that maybe I needed someone to talk to? I'm not like you, I can't just keep everything bottled up inside me. I trust Petey with my life – he's not going to tell a soul."

"Well he let it out to me, didn't he. What's to stop him dropping it to someone else?"

"God, Maddy you are paranoid! Have you honestly listened to yourself these days? You would think we were keeping the secret to homeland security or something? If your that god damn ashamed of us why don't you just go file for divorce?" he declared, annoyance lacing his voice.

Madison sat in shock. For once she was completely lost for words. D'Amore looked over at her, guiltly. He hadn't meant to drop the topic of divorce into the conversation, but he was getting sick of Madison's childish obsession with keeping everything a secret.

"You want a divorce?" she finally questioned, not able to face him.

"Do you?"

"I don't know, I really haven't thought about it to be honest" she finally replied after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Well I think it's time you started thinking about what you want, because I am sick of these games" he announced as he walked over and opened the door, signalling for her to leave.

* * *

Roderick and Alex were sitting outside the studio at the first week of tapings since Destination X. They were waiting for Madison to arrive.

"You sure about this Rod? You don't want to show it to Austin and Jack first?" Alex questioned, unsure about what they were about to do.

"I told you, it will be easier on them if Madison just disappeared, okay" he replied, annoyed with Alex's questions all the time.

Alex shut his mouth and just watched as Roderick scanned the parking lot for Madison's black Holden Astra. After a few minutes he hit Alex on the arm and pointed to the parking entrance.

"Here she comes. Let me do the talking, alright."

As Madison headed towards the entrance to the soundstage Impact was taped on, she spotted them waiting by the door. The arrogant and cocky look on Roderick's face suggested something was definitely up. He smiled at her as she met up with them.

"How are you today Madison?" he cheerfully greeted her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Fine thanks, yourself?"

"Oh, I am having the best day of my life, but unfortunately yours isn't going to be that great in a few minutes" he smirked.

Madison narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"Really, and why would that be?"

"Because today is your last day in TNA, and that is just going to be so sad!"

She laughed at him.

"Really? Sorry, but today isn't my last day. Wishful thinking Roderick, but sorry to disappoint" she smirked before trying to walk past them. Alex stepped in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"I'm serious Madison, at the end of tonight's show you are going to walk into Dixie's office and resign."

Madison just stared at him, like he had completely lost all his marbles.

"And why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, well Alex and I are going to hold a little screening for the video he's got there. Baby, you are a movie star now!"

Madison just looked over at Alex, who held up a video and smiled.

Madison just looked from one man to the other.

"I don't have time for your shit right now, I have a title match to prepare for" she said, pushing her way past Alex.

"I wonder what your husband would think of that language" Roderick sneered.

Madison stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell did you just say?" she questioned, turning around to face them.

"Your husband. What? You think we wouldn't find out you were shagging the enemy?"

Madison just stood dumbfounded.

"How,……….how the hell did you find out about that?" she asked, not quite knowing what to do.

"Really Madison, of all the things I thought you were hiding from us, this is the last thing I would have expected. And really, if you want to keep a secret, telling someone about it in a public place isn't a real good idea" Alex grinned.

"You were spying on me!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, by the way, what did you think of the Coldplay concert? I actually really enjoyed the street festival though, and your house is so nice!"

Madison glared at him before punching him right in the mouth. As he fell to the ground Roderick grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"Here's the deal Madison, you will drop your title tonight to Jade, resign straight afterwards, and leave TNA without a word, or that video Alex has will be broadcast to everyone at the next PPV – understand me?" he growled.

Madison looked at the rage in his eyes. She nodded quickly without a word.

"Good. Now, have a good night" he said sweetly, opening the door to the soundstage for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Madison sat quietly in the cafeteria sipping on her bottle of water. She had absolutely no interest in going anywhere near Generation Next's locker room. She could not believe she had allowed herself to get into this position. Why on earth she had ever spoken to Petey in such a public place is beyond her, she hadn't been thinking and that's when things tend to go haywire.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?"

Madison looked up to see Jackie Gayda standing in front of her. Madison sniffed back the tears that had been threatening to spill over.

"Yeah, just got a touch of hay fever today, that's all" she replied, motioning for Jackie to join her.

Jackie looked at her before deciding not to push the topic.

"So, you prepared for tonight? I am so ready to take that title from you girl!" she joked.

"Yeah? Well you have to get through Traci and Jade first" Madison noted.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, Jade Chung. She's the new girl in our team – Roderick's girlfriend" Madison stated bitterly.

"Oh, I didn't know that. How do you feel about that?"

Madison just shrugged her shoulders and drained the last of the water out of the bottle. Jackie just watched her, guessing that something had probably gone down between her and the rest of the team.

"Doesn't bother me really, Jade seems like a nice girl and all. With her managing Roderick and Alex it will give me more time to focus on my wrestling."

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not like you need it though! How bout giving us other girls a chance some time?" Jackie laughed.

Madison looked up at the clock.

"Well, I guess your chance is closer then you think. Come on, we got a half an hour to get ready" she noted, getting up from the table and grabbing her bag.

"Well, good luck honey" Jackie said, giving Madison a quick hug.

"You too Jackie" Madison replied sadly.

* * *

Madison walked out of the bathroom to find Austin waiting for her in the main part of the locker room. It had been empty when she had walked in a few minutes ago. Austin whistled as he looked her up and down.

"Is that outfit even legal here?" he joked.

Madison blushed. She had decided if she was going to be forced out, she was damn well going to leave with a bang. She had pulled out her black hot pants with fish net stockings and a lime green corset top. Her blonde hair hung around her shoulders in tight curls.

"Not sure, but I guess where going to find out," Madison replied "Where is everyone?"

"Um, last time I saw Alex and Rod they were with Jade in the gym, and Jack isn't here tonight cause his wife is sick."

Madison smiled before reaching past Austin to her bag to grab her elbow pads. As she did Austin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Madison froze as Austin's eyes connected with hers. He cupped her face in his hands as his lips gently met with hers. Alarm bells sounded off in Madison's head and she quickly pulled away. Austin looked at her in surprise before letting her get off his lap.

"I'm sorry Maddy" he apologized, kicking himself for surprising he like that.

"It's fine,………I have a match now, I gotta go" she mumbled her pads and heading towards the door.

"Wait. I'll come with you" he stated quickly, pulling the door open for her.

"No, it's fine, really" she said, avoiding his gaze. She pulled the door closed behind her.

Austin kicked the wall in frustration. He had just completely blown his shot and the woman he had fallen head over heels for in the last couple of months. He leaned up against the door and slid to the floor. Austin had honestly thought that Madison had felt the same way about him.

* * *

"_Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the elimination four way Woman's title match" _Don West declared.

"_The odds are really stacked up against Madison in this match, she basically has to pin three women to retain her title" _Mike Tenay announced.

"_Yes, and even more excitedly we get to see the debut of the newest member of Generation Next – Jade Chung. I wonder how this is going to affect the relationship between GenNext and Madison?"_

Madison watched backstage as Traci, Jackie and Jade made there way to the ring. She watched as Roderick proudly led Jade into the ring, however to Madison, Jade looked absolutely petrified as she looked at Traci and Jackie. She looked completely out of place.

"Making her way to the ring, from Toronto Canada, she is the current Woman's Champion – Madison Mendes" the ring announcer said.

Madison walked through the entrance tunnel, realising it would probably be the last time. She looked sadly around the sound stage at the hot crowd, who were cheering her on as she walked down the ramp. American crowds were a lot different from the ones she was use to in Japan. Japanese crowds were much more mellow, respecting the performers and just appreciating being entertained.

As she walked up the steps into the ring, her eyes locked with Roderick, who was on the outside of the ring. He was grinning at her like a cat who had just been given a gold key into a bird cage. She looked over Jade, who was just looking between Madison and Roderick. Madison watched as she smiled down at Roderick.

Madison decided right then and there if she was going to give up the title to her, boy was the girl going to earn it. Although she had nothing personal against Jade there was no way she was just going to hand it over without a fight. Especially when there were girls like Jackie who deserved to have a fair shot at it.

The referee signalled for the bell to ring. Madison climbed out of the ring, allowing Jackie and Traci to start the match. As the match progressed, Madison noticed Jade did her best to avoid getting in the ring. Traci was the first to be eliminated due to a botched interference attempt by Matt. He had attempted to jump up on the apron and hit Jackie, who ended up ducking and Matt ended up hitting Traci. Jackie took advantage of the miscommunication and covered Traci for the first pin fall.

Madison watched in amusement as Traci and Matt argued with each other back up the entrance ramp. She then turned her attention back to the ring. Jackie was looking at both Jade and her, waiting to see who was going to get in the ring with her.

"Get in there Madison" Roderick called from outside the ring.

Madison glared at him before looking over at Jade, who still look petrified. Madison slowly climbed into the ring and walked up to Jackie. Jackie smiled at her before extending her hand. Madison did her best to smile back before accepting the hand shake.

Both women fought back and forwards, doing there best to keep the match clean. Madison eventually managed to secure the submission using the dragons clutch. She then turned her attention to Jade, who was still standing on the apron, not really wanting to get in the ring. Madison glared at Jade, signalling for her to get in the ring. Jade looked down at Roderick before looking back into the ring at Madison.

"Remember what I said Madison" Roderick snarled.

Jade slowly approached Madison.

"I'm really sorry Maddy" she murmured.

"So you knew all about this?" Madison questioned, shoving Jade to the ground. Jade looked up at her in shock before climbing to her feet.

"Yeah, your suppose to loose to me, remember" she responded, shoving Madison back.

Madison laughed at her.

"I will, but your not getting it that easy" she replied, kicking Jade in the stomach. She crumpled to the floor.

Madison picked her up and elbowed her in the side of the head a few times. She continued to punish Jade in the ring, hitting her with a number of her signature moves including a tilt-a-whirl head scissors, dragon suplex and a spring board elbow. Jade rarely had a chance to counter any of the moves, instead resembling a rag doll being thrown around the ring.

Roderick watched in horror on the outside as Madison continued to lash out punishment upon Jade. Finally he had enough. When he saw Madison climb to the tope of the turnbuckle he climbed up on the side of the ring and pushed her to the outside.

"_What the hell was that – did you see that Don? Roderick just pushed his own team mate off the top of the turnbuckle. Is Madison even moving?"_ Mike Tenay yelled into his headset.

"_Alex just picked her up and threw her back in the ring. Yeah, I think she's just starting to move now."_

"_Jade just covered – no, not like this."_

"_We have a new Woman's champion Mike"_ Don West announced as Roderick and Alex climbed into the ring to celebrate with Jade.

Austin came running down to the ring to check on Madison, who had pulled herself into one of the corners. He glared at Roderick and Alex, before helping Madison out of the ring.

"_I definitely think there is a split in Generation Next Don, are these two ladies going to tear one of the most successful teams in wrestling apart?"_ Mike questioned as Impact went to a commercial break.

* * *

"Here, just sit down here for a minute" Austin said as he gently placed Madison down on one of the chairs in the trainers room.

"I'm fine, really, please just leave me alone" Madison muttered as she held the side of her head.

"What the hell has happened between you guys?" he questioned as he sat down across from her.

Madison didn't respond, instead she stood up.

"Look, thanks for helping me out of the ring, but I'm fine, okay. See you round" she said before walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Austin behind.

As she walked down to the hall towards Dixie's office she felt herself being pulled into one of the rooms. She looked around to see both Petey and D'Amore standing in front of her.

"What, you venturing out into kidnapping now?" she questioned sarcastically. D'Amore just stared at her outfit.

"What the hell happened Maddy?" he questioned when his tongue returned into his mouth.

"I lost" she replied simply.

"Yeah, we can see that" he replied sarcastically.

"Look, back off and leave me the hell alone" she declared before walking out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Petey walked into the cafeteria and looked around the busy room. He had been searching the whole building for Madison for the last hour, but had had no success. He looked around the different tables, but there was no sign of her anywhere. His heart fluttered though when he spotted Traci standing near the food table by herself. He straighten out his Team Canada jacket and headed over to where she was standing.

"Morning Traci, how are you today?" he asked politely, pretending to be interested in the different salads on offer.

Traci looked at Petey and rolled her eyes.

"Fine thank you" she replied, quickly choosing a Cesar salad and walking towards one of the few remaining empty tables. Petey grabbed a bottle of water and quickly followed her.

"Can I help you with something?" she bluntly questioned as he sat down in front of her.

Petey noticed the tone in her voice and decided to ask her quickly about Madison before she started screaming at him.

"I was wondering if you had seen Madison at all today?"

Traci snickered and looked up at him.

"Madison quit at the end of last week, didn't you hear?"

Petey's jaw just dropped as he watched her tuck into her salad.

"Are you serious? Why the hell would she quit?" he questioned, dumbfounded.

"Wouldn't you if you lost to a useless piece of shit like Jade Chung?"

Petey just looked at her, there was no way Traci could actually be serious.

"What? What's that look for?" she questioned.

"Your not serious. There is no way Maddy would just quit like that because she lost a match, especially since it wasn't her fault" Petey reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. Seriously though, it could have something to do with the conversation I overheard before the show last week. Something about a tape Alex had or something. I didn't hear much, but Madison was pretty upset afterwards" she mused.

"A tape?"

"Yeah, if you really want to know, why don't you go ask Alex? Though, it's good to see you found someone else to obsess over, gives me a break for a while" Traci laughed.

Petey just smiled at her and headed off, not letting her know that he would soon make her his once and for all.

* * *

Petey headed into the Team Canada locker room. D'Amore looked up as he entered, hoping he'd managed to locate her.

"Sorry Scott, but the news isn't good" Petey said as he sat down. He couldn't help but feel this whole mess was his fault. If he hadn't hounded Madison about joining Team Canada then none of this would have come out.

D'Amore just looked at Petey without saying a word. Petey knew he was in trouble, he had been on the receiving end of that look many a times. Petey cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

"Madison resigned after the show last week" he said, waiting for the verbal abuse to be thrown at him. He looked up when the room remained silent. D'Amore looked like someone had kicked him in the gut.

"She quit?" he mumbled, looking confused and lost. Petey relaxed when he realised he probably wasn't going to be yelled at.

"Traci said that she had heard Maddy and Roderick talking about a tape Alex had, and she said that when Maddy came in she was pretty upset."

D'Amore's face turned dark, the only time Alex has a tape is when he's been following someone with his Shelley Cam.

"I swear to god, if Alex has been stalking Maddy with the Shelley Cam I am going to kill that little bitch" D'Amore growled.

Petey just moved to one side and let D'Amore through as he marched towards the door. D'Amore slammed the door shut after him and stormed down towards the Generation Next locker room. He didn't have to go far though before he located one of the groups members.

Austin was standing in the hall way talking to Samoa Joe when D'Amore came marching up and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell have you done?" D'Amore growled at Austin. Austin looked at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Austin yelped in surprise.

"Madison quitting, what the hell did you do to her?"

Austin just looked at D'Amore. In his whole career he had never seen anyone as pissed off as the angry Canadian standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about? Madison quit?" he replied in shock. D'Amore released him when he realised that Austin had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes Madison quit – last week after the show apparently after she'd had an argument with your team mates over a tape. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" D'Amore sneered.

"Honest to god I have no idea what you are talking about Scott. What tape?"

D'Amore didn't have time for this.

"Where are those ass clowns Shelley and Strong?"

"In the locker room with Jade."

D'Amore marched off down the hall leaving Austin completely confused about what had just transpired.

"Hmm, that's Canadians for ya" Joe laughed when Austin looked back at him.

Coach D'Amore finally reached Generation Next's locker room and proceeded to march straight into the room.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Roderick yelled as D'Amore slammed the door behind him.

"You are going to tell me exactly what the hell you did to Madison, right now!" he growled at both Roderick and Alex.

Jade looked between the three men before standing up.

"Sit your skanky ass back down bitch, no one is leaving before I get answers."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Roderick shot back.

"Starting talking, or I swear to god you will be off the pay roll faster then you can say bitch, boy" D'Amore warned.

"Geez, I wouldn't have thought you would have cared about her so much, considering you put her through a table and all" Alex declared.

D'Amore narrowed his eyes as he glared at Alex.

"What the hell is this about a tape?" he pressed.

"Oh, I see. Well, you know you should really warn your boy about having such intimate conversations with your WIFE in such a public place and all" he chimed.

D'Amore looked at him in surprise.

"Say what now?"

"Let me say this nice and slow for you. I caught your boy Williams talking to your wife about your marriage in the cafeteria. She found out and decided to high tail. Simple" he said slowly.

"You stalked my wife – big mistake bitch" D'Amore declared before punching Alex right in the jaw.

He then turned to Roderick who looked on in shock.

"For this you will pay dearly" he declared before walking out of the room without another word.

Alex looked up at Roderick, rubbing his jaw, neither saying a word.

Jade looked at the both of them in disgust.

"You followed his wife around with your camera? What for?" she questioned.

Both men just glared at her.

"Fine" she declared before walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so this was probably my favourite chapter to write, so I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Scott D'Amore stood just behind the curtain as he studied the action inside the ring. Petey Williams was defending his BCW Television title against Chris Sabin.

Although Border City Wrestling (BCW) was his pride and joy, the one thing he dedicated his heart and soul to, tonight he just couldn't get into the show. For one thing, his mind was focused on something else, something he thought he had lost, something he was about to loose again – his one true love – his wife.

Ever since his confrontation with Roderick and Alex on Tuesday night, all he could think about was Madison – whether she was safe, where she was, what she was doing. He had tried to call her numerous times, but to no avail. He had even shown up on the doorstep of her Orlando, Florida home, only to find it empty with a 'for sale' sign out the front. Whatever had happened between her and Roderick had certainly made her move fast. Scott had tried to find her home in Toronto, but couldn't locate an address.

The worst thing about not being able to find her was that his last conversation with her had been horrible, especially when he had brought up the topic of divorce. He had to wonder though why it had come as such a shock to her. The had been plenty of times during there separation he had considered filing – it wasn't like they had much of a marriage anyway.

Scott headed to his make shift office in the back of the building, there were other people on the team who could handle the running of the rest of the show. As he sat down on the cold, hard metal chair, he began to reminisce.

His and Madison's relationship had taken a while to begin. He had approached her while working at one of the BCW shows about appearing as a valet for one of his newly graduated CanAm students, N8 Mattson, but she had wanted to learn how to mix it up inside the ring. They had worked out an agreement – she works the shows, he'd train her for free at CanAm.

To begin with it had been a strictly platonic relationship, one of coach and student. Madison had been strictly off limits, being in a serious relationship at the time. That all changed one night when he overheard a conversation in the parking lot of the school between her and her then boyfriend Aaron. The argument had focused on the fact Aaron had found someone new and wanted Madison out of his life. He had brought her bags to the school and dumped her on the spot with nowhere to go.

Scott had stepped in and offered to let her stay at his place until she found her feet. He had even given her a job working behind the scenes of BCW when her angle with N8 had concluded. Their friendship had grew to a relationship one night after training. Scott had offered to carry her bags to the car after she had taken a particularly nasty bump earlier in the evening. As he had put the bags in the boot of the car she had pulled him in for a kiss out of nowhere. As he looked at her in surprise a wicked grin had covered her face. He fell in love with her right then and there.

The relationship was never a smooth ride though, timetable conflicts, travelling and their age difference made it a constantly bumpy road. However he had been madly in love with her, and she had obviously felt the same, because exactly a year after the first night they kissed he married Madison in a small garden ceremony in his backyard. It had been just him, Madison, the priest and Scott's father as a witness. It had been snowing and she had been all rugged up in a white furry jacket and beanie – but had still looked as beautiful as ever to him.

Scott rested his head on the table. Everything in their relationship had gone south after that. Madison graduated from his school a few months later, a day that had been long awaited due to several injuries – a broken leg, fractured collarbone and broken arm. Not long after that she announced to him that she was off to Japan with Allison Danger.

Madison had urged him to take time off from BCW and join her in Tokyo, but he had just come to a huge deal with TNA to work not only backstage in the creative department, but also in an on camera role as the Coach and manager of Team Canada. He had been foolish enough to believe there relationship would survive the couple of weeks that she had planned to be there, but a couple of weeks turned into months. She had kept urging him to come over and visit, but he had always been too busy.

That's when the trouble had really started. Scott realised that he was partly to blame, after all they were newlyweds, separated not long after their union. He should have known better than anyone that the road is a lonely place to be. She had been over there for close to six months – three of those by herself when Allison had decided to come home. She had called him the next morning and he had broke down. She had been crying, stating again and again she had never meant for it to happen, that it would never happen again.

Scott had been heartbroken. Too many times had he seen solid marriages break apart when affairs were entered into on the road. He wasn't about to let his go down the same road. He had jumped on the first plane he could get and headed straight to Tokyo. When he had arrived at the door of her apartment that she shared with Allison, she had been a complete mess. He had stood and watched as she had tried to explain what had happened, that it hadn't meant anything to her and that she loved him more than anything in the world. Instead of being mad at her he had felt his heart fill with guilt – the guilt of not being there when his young wife had obviously needed him.

He had stayed there with her for another month before having to head back to Windsor and Nashville. He had asked her to come back home with him, but she had been learning so much at the dojo's she was attending that she had wanted to stay on for a little while longer. She did eventually come home, but Allison dragged her back over there with her a month or so later.

Scott looked up when he heard the sound of a knock on the door. It was his assistant.

"Coach, Shelley hasn't turned up and he's scheduled to participate in the main event tag match with Jimmy Jacobs. What do you want to do?" he questioned.

"How is Williams? If he's good to go just put him in as a replacement. I'll deal with Shelley if he arrives" Scott wearily replied, not in the mood for Alex's crap right now.

"Okay sir."

Scott put his head back down on the table and sighed. If he had to guess, he would say the moment Madison stepped onto that plane with Allison for the second time was the moment when his marriage effectively ended. It had been the last time he had seen her before she showed up in TNA just two short months ago. He had spoken to her a few times on the phone early on in the trip, mainly to question her about the different rumours he had been hearing about her infidelity. Eventually they had just stopped speaking. He had tried to bury himself in his work to avoid having to think about it, but he had no idea why she stopped calling. He just hoped he had the chance to see her again, and sort out what their future holds, if they even have one.

* * *

Petey headed to the room D'Amore's assistant had pointed towards when he had inquired as to his Coach's whereabouts. He knocked only to be greeted with what sounded like a mumbled invitation. Petey took his chances and walked into the room to find his coach with his head down resting on his arms on the desk.

"The show went well, the crowd seemed to enjoy it – especially the main event" Petey said, watching for any response from the man in front of him.

"That's nice" was all Scott could muster up for a response.

Petey looked at Scott in sympathy. There was obvious more to the man than most people realised, hell he'd seen more sides of his Coach in the last two months then in all the years he had ever known him.

"How did your search for Maddy go?" Petey questioned, knowing the news wasn't good given the man's current state.

Scott lifted his head up from the table and sat back in the chair.

"Her Orlando home has been cleared out and is up for sale, her mobile is turned off and I have no idea where her Toronto home is. My best guess is that she probably has taken off overseas somewhere."

"You think she's gone back to Japan?"

"Maybe. My guess is that's she's probably turned to the one person she trusts more than anyone" he stated.

"Who?"

"Allison Danger. They've been friends for a while. But I have no idea which side of the world she's even on. That girl is all over the place."

Petey looked at Scott feeling plagued with guilt. This was all his fault.

"Coach, I'm really sorry. I have really messed everything up – for the both of you" he mumbled.

Scott looked up at him.

"This is not your fault, Maddy and I made this mess ourselves. But if I was to blame anyone it would be those perverted bitches in Generation Next – especially Shelley and his queer obsession with that camera. No wonder the boy can't keep a girl for long."

Petey got an idea.

"Just hang on a minute. I noticed April Hunter was backstage earlier, I'll ask her where Allison is" Petey said before rushing out of the room.

Scott's mood peaked a little at the idea of finally maybe getting some answers. He had no idea what he was going to do though once he found Madison, he didn't even know if she'd see him. Petey rushed back into the room.

"Okay, so April says Allison recently left England and has headed back to Japan to meet up with her brother. What are you going to do?" he questioned.

Scott looked up at him.

"I'm going to bring her home Petey" he declared.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Traci fumed as she watched Jade make her way down to the ring with the other members of Generation Next, proudly displaying her newly 'won' Women's title on her shoulder. Traci still couldn't quite believe Jade had managed to win the title, it was an embarrassment to every woman on the roster.

"That is disgusting and a spit in the face to the rest of us women back here" Traci declared, turning to face Matt who was sitting across the other side of the room.

"What is honey?" he replied, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Jade, she's a disgrace. That title should be mine" she grumbled.

Matt didn't say a word, instead keeping his attention focused on the magazine in front of him. Traci looked over at him when he didn't respond.

"Are you listening to me?" she questioned, her tone suggesting she'd better get a response this time.

"Of course I am honey, that title should be around your waist, just like the X title should be around mind" he replied, quickly glancing up at her as he responded.

Traci just looked at him before looking back at the monitor in front of her.

"Yeah, well your title isn't about to leave Samoa Joe's waist anytime soon, is it. We need to find a way to get my title back" she stated, turning the TV off and making her way over to the chair across from Matt.

"You saying I can't beat Joe?" Matt questioned, annoyed.

"Oh sweetie, no one can beat Joe, not even AJ."

Matt closed the magazine and threw it on the floor.

"So what, because wonder boy can't beat him, then no one can?"

Traci looked at him in surprise.

"I'm just saying that he's beaten everyone he's faced so far, including the likes of AJ and Christopher Daniels" Traci said.

"So what, I'm not as good as AJ or Chris?"

"Look, I didn't say that. You want to go after Joe, then fine. But after I get my title back from Jade" Traci stated, not wanting to argue with him.

Matt just glared at her.

"What, so your title is more important then mine? Why the hell is everything about you, what you want?"

Traci looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Honey, I never said my title was more important, and it's not all about me. I want you to get that X title back around your waist as soon as possible, it's just that I need you so I can get that title off Jade. It's not going to help either of us if your off battling with Joe and I'm trying to deal with GenNext. We need to be on the same page fighting the same battle" Traci tried to reason.

Matt wouldn't listen though.

"But tell me why we have to get your Women's title back before my X title? Oh wait, it's because your more important right? Well you know what, go to hell Traci. For once I'm calling the shots, not you. We are going after Joe, and that's final!" Matt snapped, not letting up on the pretty brunette.

Traci looked at him, stunned. Never in their working or personal relationship had he ever raised his voice to her to such a degree. She was actually frightened.

"Okay, fine, we'll go after Joe" she murmured.

Matt picked up the magazine he had thrown on the floor earlier and put it away in his bag. He was going to defeat Joe and prove Traci wrong and his campaign to earn a shot at him was going to start tonight.

* * *

Jack sat in the corner of Generation Next's locker room watching his team mates. Alex had managed to fill him in on the previous weeks events before the other guys had shown up to the tapings. He had been quite surprised when Alex had told him that Madison had flown the coop due to her humiliating loss to Jade at Destination X, he hadn't thought of Madison as the type to quit when things didn't go to plan. Jack just couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't being told everything, especially considering both Roderick and Alex had been hatching a plan to kick her out.

As he looked around the room though, he noticed that not a whole lot had changed with her departure. Alex was still clowning around, working on different plans to get Jackie Gayda to fall in love with him and Austin and Roderick were still not talking. As he watched Austin, Jack could tell that there was something playing on his mind.

"Yo Austin, everything okay there dude?" Jack questioned. Both Alex and Roderick looked over at him.

Austin looked up to see the rest of the group looking him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the little run in I had with D'Amore last week. Some of the things he said just don't make sense."

Roderick and Alex just looked at each other.

Jack looked at them curiously before looking back at Austin.

"What did he say?" Jack asked, wondering just what was going on.

"Well, he wanted to know what I had done to Madison to make her quit. Then he said something about an argument Madison had had with us over a tape. Is there something I don't know about?" he questioned, turning to Roderick and Alex.

Jack turned and scowled at them. Right then and there he knew that what Alex had said about Madison quitting over the loss was nothing but bullshit.

"You want to tell him about your little plan now?" Jack sneered. Roderick just glared at him.

Austin looked at both of them.

"What plan? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" he questioned, looking back from Alex and Roderick to Jack.

Roderick and Alex just looked away, not saying a word. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Rod and Alex had a plan to find out what Madison was hiding from everyone. Alex was suppose to follow Madison around with his camera and find the dirt. They were then going to use it to blackmail her into leaving so Jade could come into the group. Judging by what I've heard so far it's obviously worked, although what D'Amore has to do with it is beyond me" Jack explained.

Austin looked at Alex.

"You did what?" he yelled.

"Yeah, well your lucky we did, because with what we found out you might just have second thoughts about getting all lovey dovey with her!" Alex snickered.

Alex watched as Austin's face fell.

"Please tell me you didn't put any moves on her" he begged. If Austin had already tried to hook up with her, finding out she was married was gonna kill him.

"I kissed her before her match last week, what the hell is going on?" Austin replied.

"What did she do?" Roderick questioned. He had no idea what he was going to tell Austin now, he didn't realise Austin had fallen this hard for her.

"She panicked and pulled away from me" Austin replied.

Jade looked at all four men, all were avoiding each other's glances. She figured it was about time they all came clean.

"Alex, I think you'd better spill – what's on the tape?" she declared, not knowing what was on there herself.

Alex looked over at Roderick, who just nodded. He took a deep breath.

"I caught Madison talking to Williams in the catering area."

"So she is in with Canada?" Jack interrupted.

"Well, kinda. But not in the way we first thought."

"I don't get it, she is but she isn't?" Austin questioned, quite confused.

"If you'd all stop interrupting me! They were talking about Madison's marriage" Alex finished.

Jack and Austin looked at each other, completely dumbfounded. Austin looked at the floor and put his head in his hands. How could she not have told him she was married!

"But what does that have to do with Team Canada?" Jade questioned.

"Well, it involves them because her husband is non other then Scott D'Amore" Roderick stated.

Austin's head shot up.

"Bullshit! There is no way in hell she's married to that asshole!" he exclaimed, looking around the room. Jack sat in shock, same with Jade. Alex and Roderick just looked at each other before looking back at Austin.

"Sorry dude" Alex stated, looking at him in sympathy. Austin still couldn't believe it.

"Am I the only one who remembers what he's done to her since she arrived? Did that look like the relationship of a married couple?"

"Dude, I have the tape here to prove it if you want to see it" Alex stated pulling the tape out of his bag.

Austin just put his head back in his hands as he felt his whole world crashing down around him. On the one hand he wanted to get up and punch Alex right in the face for having the nerve to follow her around with a camera. On the other hand though he wanted to punch Madison right in the face for lying to him for so long and letting him make a fool out of himself.

"D'Amore? Wow, that is really nasty!" Jack mused. He quickly shut his mouth when he looked over to find Austin glaring at him.

"What did you say to her to make her leave though?" Austin questioned Roderick.

"I told her that if she didn't give the title to Jade and leave I was going to broadcast it at Lockdown" he replied simply.

"I don't get it, why won't she tell anyone about it?" Jade questioned.

"I really have no idea honey" Roderick questioned as he pulled her in for a hug.

"So what, you threatened her without even finding out why it was such a big deal? You know maybe he had forced it upon her or something?" Austin argued.

Roderick rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! Did you ever stop to think maybe that little blonde was playing us all for fools? What better way to infiltrate a team then stick a pretty little piece of meat in there and watch all the guys fall over themselves for her! She'd probably go back to his room of a night and tell him everything about us while they cuddled in bed! And gee, look, it really worked too. We never lost this bad until she came on board, so wake up to yourself dude, you got played!" Roderick stated.

Austin glared at him before walking up and punching him in the face.

"And you, my friend, are a complete asshole" he declared before walking out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Madison turned the vacuum cleaner off and looked around the apartment she shared with Allison Danger. It was just the way she left it two months ago when she had been called up to TNA. Her clothes were still strewn across the lounge chair, make-up was still covering the dining room table and her bed was still unmade. She guessed that Allison hadn't been here in the two months she'd been gone – the girl would have had a field day cleaning up, she was a complete and utter clean freak.

As she was attempting to pack the vacuum cleaner away in the cupboard her mobile phone rang.

"Hello" she answered quickly, struggling to untangle her foot from the vacuum's cord. She cursed under her breath when she tripped and landed on the floor.

"Maddy? You okay there" the voice from the other end of the phone questioned. Madison blushed as she untangled the cord and lifted herself onto the nearest chair.

"Ki! Oh I'm fine, just being attacked by my cleaning appliances. What's up?" she asked, throwing the end of the cord back down the hall.

"Not a lot, I heard you were back in the country. What happened with TNA?" he questioned when he stopped laughing.

"Meh, just didn't really fit in I guess, plus I missed you guys too much."

"Sure. Hey since you are back, I've got a couple of dates coming up with Zero - One, you interested in being my manager again?"

"Hell yeah! Just let me know dates and stuff" she answered as she looked out her window. A taxi was pulling up in the driveway.

"Excellent. So, I guess Allie must be glad your back, huh?"

Madison turned away from the window and smiled.

"Ki, you guys really need to sort out whatever problems you had. She does miss you, you know that right."

"Maddy, it's more complicated then that – you should know that better then anyone. What we did to her was horrible, and unless you want to tell her.."

"No, she doesn't need to know about it, just talk to her" she said as she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, well, I'll call her later."

"Well, she isn't here." Madison replied as she headed to the front door.

"She'll be back in a couple of days – she's coming back from England. I think she had a quick stop over in Toronto before she comes over here."

"Are you keeping tabs on her?" Madison laughed as she stopped at the front door.

"No, not really" Low Ki mumbled.

Madison opened the door to see the concerned face of Scott D'Amore looking down at her.

"Ki, I'm gonna need to call you back, okay" she said, stunned.

"Everything okay honey?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later" she said as she clicked her phone shut.

* * *

Scott watched as Madison just looked at him like a stunned fish.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned as she regained her composure.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you. Are you going to let me in?" he replied. She slowly moved aside and led him into the main room.

Scott looked around the room and laughed.

"What on earth happened here? Did a shopping mall explode or something?"

Madison glared at him as she started picking up various items of clothing and shoved them into a nearby washing basket. Scott raised an eyebrow as he picked up a pair of black hot pants.

"How come you never owned these when we were together?" he joked. Madison snatched them out of his hands as her face turned at bright shade of red. She picked up the remaining items and signalled for Scott to have a seat.

"You're a hard girl to track down" he stated as he watched her sit down. She still looked as cute as ever to him – even in her trackies and a bandana.

"What are you doing here Scott?" she questioned again.

"I'm here to bring you home Maddy" he simply replied.

"Scott I am home okay – this is my home now and it has been for a while."

"No, this is your hideaway Madison, your retreat for when things get too hard to deal with."

"What do you want from me Scott?"

"I want you to come back to TNA with me" he pleaded.

"I can't" she whispered, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Scott followed her.

"I know about Roderick's threat and Alex's video Maddy, and I know you left because of it" he exclaimed.

Madison just looked at him in surprise.

"They didn't show it…."

"No, Petey found out from Traci who overheard bit's and pieces of your argument with them, but she doesn't know anything" he reassured her.

Madison pulled herself up onto the kitchen bench and stared at the floor.

"Are you just going to let them run you out of the company like that?" he demanded.

"What choice do I have? If I go back they'll show the tape at Lockdown" she wailed.

Scott looked at her in disgust.

"This is pathetic, why can't you just admit your ashamed of us! That is what this whole thing has been about. Your ashamed to admit your married to the overweight guy with glasses, and not some young hot shot wrestler like Aries!" he declared.

Madison just looked at him in shock.

"I have told you before, I'm not………"

"Can it Madison, I don't believe you. Your actions speak louder then any words. The extreme lengths you have gone to prevent anyone finding out shows just how embarrassed you are. You know, I always thought you were more mature then your age suggested, but now I see just how much of a child you still are. I've got a solution for you though. When I arrive back in Toronto I'm filing for divorce. That should solve all your problems. No marriage, no secret – you can get on with your life. It's not like were in love anymore is it?" he pressed.

"Scott, please……" she whispered.

"What, Madison? You know what, the funny thing is that I actually came over here hoping that there was still a glimmer of hope for us – that we could work everything out. I actually thought that maybe there was just the smallest chance that we could be happy again. Shows what an old fool I am, doesn't it!"

Madison just looked down at the floor. She had no idea what to say at this point.

"I'll post the papers over to you as soon as I can. Have a good life over here Madison, I'm sorry that my love for you ruined your life" he stated as he headed to the front door.

Madison just sat on the kitchen counter and listened as the front door slammed shut. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Once again she looked around the empty apartment, never feeling more alone in her life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Allison stood in the doorway of Madison's bedroom. It had been four days since she had arrived home, and the only time Madison had left the room was to go to the bathroom. Allison sighed and walked into the room and over to the window. She pulled the dark curtains open to let sunlight into the room. She heard Madison groan.

"Come on honey, time to get up and shine" Allison chimed, pulling the blankets off the little blonde.

"Allie, you have said that every morning, can't you think of anything new?" Madison groaned as she rolled over to face her friend.

"Maddy, it's time to get up."

Madison just lay there, looking at the ceiling. She didn't feel like facing the world yet, she was too depressed.

"Tell me what's wrong honey, why are you back here?" Allison pushed.

Madison looked over at her friend, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do" she cried, tears freely falling down her face.

Allison reached over and wrapped Madison's small frame in her arms. She held her tight as her best friend cried her eyes out.

"What happened sweetie?" she questioned when they finally separated.

"Everything has gone wrong – they found out, their blackmailing me, he wants a divorce, I don't know how I feel anymore" she blurted out. Allison just nodded, trying to make sense of everything.

"Okay Maddy, lets start from the beginning. Who wants a divorce?"

"My husband" Madison forced out. Allison's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Your husband? Since when have you been married?"

"Just over two years."

Allison just looked at her. They had been living together here in Tokyo for the better part of a year and a half and Madison had not mentioned anyone. Now she was saying she'd been married the whole time?

"Why on earth did you not tell me!" she questioned, feeling slightly annoyed by the fact her best friend obviously didn't trust her enough to tell her something so significant.

"I've never told anyone actually" Madison replied, sitting up on the bed. She fiddled around with the edge of her singlet.

"Okay, so your trying to tell me that no one knows that you are married? Why the hell not? If I'd gotten my guy to walk me down the aisle I'd be screaming it from rooftops!" she exclaimed.

"Well, actually several people now know, which is the core of my problem really – their blackmailing me with the info."

Allison was confused.

"How on earth can they use the fact your married as blackmail material? Your not married to someone like Larry Zbyszko or Vince Russo are you?" Allison laughed.

"God no!" Madison replied, screwing her nose up "No their using the fact I don't want people to know as blackmail – Alex caught a conversation between me and Petey Williams about my marriage on his camera and was threatening to air it on Sunday at Lockdown if I didn't leave TNA."

"And you don't want people to know why?" Allison pressed.

"Because it will change how people will look at me. It'll be like Triple H – people will say I've slept my way to where I am" Madison stated.

Allison frowned.

"Maddy, who exactly are you married to?"

Madison looked into Allison's eyes, determining whether she could trust her friend enough. Then again, it didn't really matter at this point, Scott was filing for divorce as they spoke. She took a deep breath.

"Scott D'Amore" she finally revealed.

Allison's mouth dropped in shock. She looked around the room, then back at Madison.

"Team Canada Scott D'Amore?" she finally managed to say.

Madison frowned before climbing off the bed.

"See, this is the exact reason why I didn't want people to know!" she declared. Allison just looked at her.

"Maddy, no. It's just a huge shock that, well without sounding like a bitch, that anyone could fall in love with that man – let alone marry him" she said, trying to avoid Madison's glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maddy, have you ever watched him out in the ring? The man is a complete and utter jerk! He made Team 3D put you through a table for crying out loud!" Allison exclaimed.

"I know that, but your only seeing part of him. You have no idea what that man was like behind closed doors. He use to be so sweet, and kind, and really romantic…."

Allison watched as Madison trailed off into her past.

"So what, your telling me you guys have never told anyone you are married? What does Scott think of all the secrecy?"

"No we never told anyone. At first he didn't want people to know we were dating because I was still a student at his school. After I graduated I guess we just got use to the whole secrecy thing. But I just don't want people to think….."

"What, that you slept your way to the top? Madison that is stupid. For one, everyone who knows you knows how hard you have worked over here, secondly Scott doesn't have any power in Japanese wrestling and that's basically all you've done in your career!"

Madison smiled at her.

"So you mean to tell me it doesn't bother you that I'm married to one of the most influential figures in wrestling?"

"No, honey it doesn't."

Madison looked confused.

"It honestly doesn't bother you at all?"

Allison laughed.

"No honey, but can I ask you what exactly happened between you two? I mean, you said you've been married for two years, but you've been here for most of it – what happened?"

Madison sat back down on the bed with Allison.

"I don't know, I mean before we were married it was perfect, our wedding was perfect. But after that we were never together, he was busy running BCW and the school, I was trying to finish my degree. That's when you suggested coming over here. Scott was all for it, I tried to get him to come, but that's when he got the contract with TNA. It really went downhill from there I guess – especially after I cheated on him…"

"You cheated on him? With who?" Allison questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, and with who isn't important, but he came over and forgave me. We actually had a really nice time together – almost like the honeymoon we never got to have after we married. But he had to go home and it was horrible. So I went home too, but once again he was never around, so I came back with you, and once again temptation stuck, only this time I don't think he could forgive me. We just lost contact, or I didn't make the effort" Madison said sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

There was no way Madison was going to tell Allison that she had cheated on her husband with Low Ki, thus probably being the reason why he and Allison had broken up not long after.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry" Allison said.

"I am too immature, aren't I? I should have put more effort into keeping in touch so I wouldn't cheat. He was right, I am still a child."

"He said you were a child?"

"Yeah, when he came over earlier in the week – you were coming back from England or in Toronto I guess. He wanted me to come home, I said I couldn't because then everyone would find out, then he said he thought I was more mature, but he was wrong and I'm still a child."

Allison just sat there. She couldn't help but agree with Scott in some ways – Madison was acting like a child.

"Maddy, do you still love him?" she questioned.

Madison looked up at her in surprise.

"I don't know. I did love him, a lot, but I haven't been with him for close to 18 months. It doesn't matter, he's filing for divorce anyway."

Allison rolled her eyes.

"Wake up Maddy! The divorce can only be finalised if you sign. You need to get your ass back over there and sort your life out! Your problems aren't just going to go away by hiding out over here! So what if people find out your married! And since when have you honestly cared about what people think? If people turn on you because your married then there weren't your friend to start with. Scott was right – you do need to grow up a bit" Allison declared.

Madison looked at Allison before grabbing a fresh set of clothes.

"No, what I need to do is face facts – my marriage is over and this is where I belong" she replied before walking out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Madison smiled as she raised the hands of Low Ki and Steve Corino in victory. They had just managed to defeat the formidable team of Masato Tanaka and Shinjiro Otani in the final match of the evening. However as she looked around at the cheering crowd, she realised just how much she missed the heat and excitement she had been feeling from the crowds back in America. She sighed as she realised it wasn't the only thing she was missing from America. Madison was deeply missing the close friendship she made with Jackie, she was missing the sunny weather in Florida, and her home in Toronto.

She was pulled back into present time by Low Ki, who was tugging on her hand trying to get her out of the ring. He gave her a funny look as she slid out under the bottom rope.

"Still with us here honey?" Steve murmured into her ear as they walked to the backstage area.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, giving one last wave to the crowd before walking through the curtain.

Low Ki smiled at Madison as Steve headed off to find Allison, who had accompanied her to the show. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed her being his manager until now.

"So, what do you think of Zero – One?" Ki questioned as he and Madison headed off down to their locker room.

"Honestly, it's not that different to the other companies here in Japan" she replied quietly. She was tired and just wanted to go home and crawl back into bed. Ki frowned at her.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you Maddy? I mean, normally you would have been over the moon to be given this opportunity! What's going on?"

Madison frowned.

"Nothing, it's fine. I guess I'm just a bit tired tonight, that's all" she replied as she walked into the locker room.

"So nothing happened the other day for you to basically hang up on me all of a sudden?"

Madison looked over at him as she pulled her denim mini skirt and pink jacket out of her bag.

"An old friend just stopped by, that's all" she replied casually.

Ki sat down and just watched as Madison walked into the bathroom. He had known the little blonde Canadian for just over a year and a half. His ex Allison Danger had introduced him to her before she had left to go back to the US after her first tour. Madison had always been defensive and secretive, not just around him but everyone she met. However after a while, he had found her opening up to him and that's when their friendship had turned into more.

The first time around it had only been one night. She had been particularly upset after one of her matches had been heavily criticized by one of the promoters. He had accompanied her back to her apartment, just so he knew she had made it home safely. However one thing had led to another and he had ended up spending the night with her. When they had awoken the next morning she had been panicking and crying. He had felt extremely guilty, especially since it was the first time he had ever cheated on Allison. He had thought at the time she had been feeling just as bad about betraying Allison. He had had no clue that she had been married at the time, especially since that night wouldn't be there last together. He and Madison had hooked up again about eight months after that. He had broken off the relationship with Allison because he couldn't get over the guilt he felt. This time though, it they had stayed together for close to two months.

"You know, Allison told me all about D'Amore being back and you guys being married" he called out.

"What!" Madison yelled. She came storming out of the bathroom and looked at him in anger. Ki just looked up at her, his eyes not moving from her chest. Madison looked down and blushed when she realised she was only half dressed. She quickly put the jacket that she was holding in her hands on. He still couldn't take his eyes off her though; she was still as beautiful as ever.

"She pulled me up after you guys arrived. She's worried about you Maddy" he stated as she sat down in front of him, avoiding his gaze.

"Who else knows – does Steve know?"

"No one else knows honey, she told me because she thought I might be able to talk some sense into you. Honestly no one is going to give a shit who your married to – if anything, they'd be pissed that you kept it a secret for so long."

"So what, you guys are talking now? That's a good sign" Madison said, trying to avoid the subject. Ki just smiled.

"Don't change the subject Madison" he grinned.

"Look, I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Ally. This is my home now, this is where I belong – okay."

"No, it's not. Whether you want to admit it or not, you loved being in TNA. I could see it every time I tuned in to watch and you were at ringside. Now you need to haul your sexy little ass back over there and fix it!" he declared.

"What am I suppose to do? Just walk back in and get my ass handed to me by five pissed off members of Generation Next? Go back so they can air all my dirty laundry on Pay Per View?"

Ki looked at her, exasperated.

"No, go back and come clean with everyone! Go back and save what's left of your marriage! Go back and make those creepy bastards pay for messing around with your life! God Maddy go back and show them the kick ass girl we all know and love over here!"

Madison just looked at him and shook her head. There was no one better then Low Ki at motivating and firing people up. But this was no wrestling match.

"Ki, there is nothing more I would like to do then get my hands on Alex and Roderick, but me and what army? I am one person against five, I have no chance in hell!"

"You have me" came the voice from the doorway. Madison turned around to find the smiling face of Scott D'Amore.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she questioned in surprise "I thought you'd gone back to Orlando by now."

"Yeah, well I got a phone call from Allison just as I was about to jump on the plane. Look, you need to come back and make those creepy ass bitches pay for what they've done. They had no right to get involved in our personal business, nor did they have any right to blackmail you. Please Maddy, come home?"

Madison looked back between Scott and Ki. As much as she wanted to go home, it was still only two on five, and she still wasn't sure if she was ready to come clean with everyone. Scott could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He suspected that she wanted to come back, that she missed TNA, but was too scared to face anyone.

"Well, can you at least come back and pummel that stupid bitch Jade into the mat? She's strutting around with that belt like she owns it" he exclaimed, knowing that would really set Madison off.

Madison wasn't going to take the bait.

"Look, let me think about it, okay."

Ki sighed as he looked over at Scott, both realising she wasn't going to budge tonight.

"You have two days until Lockdown. Please Maddy, think hard about this" he said, before walking out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Petey watched from the corner of the room as D'Amore arrived and threw his bags on the ground. He guessed things hadn't gone so well in Japan. Petey hadn't spoken to D'Amore since the BCW show earlier in the week when his coach had declared he was going to bring Madison home.

"How did the trip go?" Petey questioned as his coach rested his head against the wall.

"She won't come home" he sighed.

"I'm sorry Scott, I know how much she mean's to you" Petey said gently.

"You know I actually thought she was more mature, but this obsession she was with keeping this all a secret is pathetic!"

"You mean to say she's still trying to keep your marriage under wraps? Isn't it a little pointless now?" Petey stated in surprise.

"God, try telling her that. What the hell is she thinking anyway? I really doubt anyone is going to give a shit about it."

"So what's going to happen now, I mean, are you going to try again?"

D'Amore sighed and sat down on the nearby chair.

"I told her I was going to file for divorce."

Petey looked at him, the man was clearly gutted. He could imagine how his coach was feeling – that same empty and hurt feeling Petey felt in his heart every time Traci Brooks rejected him.

"Have you?"

"I can't. I mean I know it's pointless to try and hold on, hoping that one day she'll just show up out of no where and come back to me, but I can't imagine the prospect of her never being in my life again. However she made it pretty clear to me that she now considers Tokyo home. I even tried to use the prospect of beating the living shit out of Jade tonight as a con to bring her back, but that didn't work either. I think she feels that if she comes back Gen Next are going to beat the living crap out of her and no one will want to help her."

"Really? But she wouldn't be alone; I mean not if she joined up with us and all – does she know that?"

"I told her I'd be by her side, but the girl just won't listen to anyone. Allison tried to get her to come back, even Low Ki tried and failed – and she worships that man like a god!"

Both men sat in silence, each trailing off into their own thoughts. The silence was eventually broken as Bobby and Eric came storming into the room, noisy as usual.

"I can't believe we have to face both teams!" Bobby growled as he planted himself on the chair next to Petey.

"Yeah, well I always knew that bitch Zbyszko had something against us" Eric replied grumpily. D'Amore just looked at both men.

"What the hell is the problem now?" he questioned wearily.

"Zbyszko has changed the title match for tonight from us versus 3D to a triple threat match including AMW thanks to Jarrett" Bobby explained.

"So what's the problem? You've beaten both the teams before." Petey said.

"Yeah, but AMW is going to have Gail out in there corner now, and Petey has still failed to recruit anyone for our corner. And no offence dude, but you look like you haven't slept for a week" Eric commented as he looked at his Coach's tired and withdrawn face.

"Yeah Petey, what are you going to do now that Madison has left, Gail and Jackie are in Planet Jarrett and Traci's still hooked up with Bentley and Kazarian?" Bobby questioned smugly. Petey threw him a dirty look.

"I'll work that out later. If you need it I'll be in your corner tonight. My ass may not look as good in a little mini skirt, but I can still take care of business should the need arise" he joked.

Bobby screwed his face up at the thought of Petey in a skirt.

"Dude, not a visual required, thanks" he choked. Eric just laughed.

D'Amore stood up and looked over at the Tag Team Champions.

"Before you start in on Petey, how is your plan at recruiting Cage going?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing down upon the two men.

"Yeah, well, um…….were working at that too" Bobby replied, looking at Eric. Truth be told, neither man had had the courage to approach the champion, fearing another beat down.

D'Amore eyed both men, suggesting that he didn't believe a word they were saying. Neither were very good liars.

"Well, get a move on. I want all the gold in Team Canada before Slammiversary. You have two months to get everything in order. As for our diva problem, if we can't recruit internally, then we need to start looking outside for someone."

Petey just looked at Scott in surprise. It wasn't like him to just give up on something so easily. Of all the years they had been associated, there had never been one time Scott didn't have his own way. He would go to any extreme to make sure that he got what he wanted – championships, positions on cards, wrestlers on his shows – you name it, Scott got it. He would bribe, blackmail, cheat, steal, he'd do it to ensure everything went according to his plan. Right at this minute, Petey knew there was either a plan hatching to bring Madison back, or Scott had absolutely lost it.

"Anyone particular in mind?" Bobby asked, his interest peaking at the prospect of some new skirt for him to have a crack at. He'd struck out with all the current women – they were either taken or not interested.

Scott looked over at Petey.

"Yeah, actually. Petey, we need to have a word" he said, giving both Bobby and Eric the look which suggested they were no longer welcome in the room.

Eric looked at Bobby before both men headed out of the locker room. Petey turned to Scott, curious as to what the older man was planning.

"You still have it big for Traci, right" Scott questioned. Petey looked confused; he had no idea where this had come from.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna jump ship on Bentley."

"No, not while their together she's not. I happen to have it on a good account though that the little lovebirds are, well, experiencing difficult times at the moment. My source tells me that Bentley is hell bent on defeating Joe for the title, while lovely Traci wants the Women's title back around her waist."

Petey still looked confused.

"What has that got to do with our situation? Bobby and Eric will go ape shit if she joins up with us! Plus you're forgetting she is completely disgusted at the sight of me!"

"Look, we need a diva – Traci is our best bet now, she's fantastic in the ring, she has a cunning mind and you're in love with her. Works out best for us. Now, all we need to do is get her away from Bentley" Scott mused.

"Well, I'd actually been working on a plan for that, but it's hit a rough patch" Petey declared.

"Spill it boy."

"Well, I thought that since Matt is always chasing skirt behind Traci's back, maybe if we could find someone willing to make a play for him and have Traci catch him, well, it might be enough for her to end it. We'd be there to pick up the pieces, if you may," Petey said with an evil smirk on his face "The only problem I have is finding a diva willing to do the job."

Scott paused and thought for a moment. The boy wasn't as stupid as he sometimes looked, plus he had the perfect diva in mind to do the job.

"I may just have the answer you're looking for my boy" Scott smirked, giving Petey a wink before leaving the room with his mobile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Jade felt her heart start to beat faster and faster as her eyes scanned down the second page of the script, searching for who her opponent was for the Pay Per View. Larry had announced on the final Impact taping that she would be defending her gold at Lockdown, but didn't declare who the opponent was. There had been all sorts of rumours flying around backstage as to who it was. Everyone had a different opinion. There were different scenarios behind each girl that was mentioned – Jackie, Gail, Traci. A few believed it was going to be a new girl brought into the company, some even believed it was going to be Lita due to the gossip on the internet that she was about to jump ship! There were some who even believed that Madison was going to make a grand return and extract revenge for having the belt stolen from her. That rumour had particularly shaken Jade, especially since she now knew the full circumstances surrounding Madison's departure.

"Come on Jade, who is it?" Roderick questioned annoyance clearly present in his tone.

Jade's eyes finally settled on the name on the sheet – Traci Brooks. She felt her heart sink – there was no way she could defeat Traci, even Madison had had trouble with the fiery brunette. Jade sank onto the chair behind her, throwing the script on top of her bag.

"Well?" Roderick again questioned. He was not in the mood for her dramatics.

"Traci Brooks" Jade managed to mumble.

Austin laughed. He couldn't help it, but the prospect of a manager like Jade, who was still trying to master the basic art of wrestling, facing up against one of the most well respected female wrestlers in America, and having any chance of winning, was a complete joke to him. Roderick glared at him as Jade's head dropped even further.

"Something funny about that Aries?" he remarked, his tone threatening enough to make Austin clamp his mouth shut. He turned his attention back to his depressed girlfriend.

"Honey, you're going to be fine. We'll be out there to support you – Alex can easily take care of Bentley and Kazarian should they decide to get involved."

Jade looked up at his face. While he sounded supportive enough, she could tell even he thought this was going to be tough. She looked at the belt lying on her bag under the script she had thrown on it earlier. This was not at all what she had planned for when agreeing to Roderick's request for her to join him in TNA.

"What am I doing?" she said, looking at him before looking over at Alex "This is not what was suppose to happen when I joined you guys! I am not a wrestler, and no one said anything about me winning this stupid title!"

"Honey, the plan was for you to replace Madison," Roderick explained, avoiding the death stare from both Austin and Jack "and she was a wrestler. Now if we want all the gold in TNA then we need you as the Women's Champion."

"Yeah, but how the hell am I suppose to beat someone like Traci Brooks? You saw what happened when I was in the ring with Madison – she threw me around like a rag doll! Just imagine what Traci is going to do to me!" Jade protested, looking around the room.

Roderick knelt down in front of his distressed girl and grabbed both her tiny hands in his.

"Nothing is going to happen to you out there. We are all going to be there to make sure that nice shiny belt you have there goes no where near that two bit slut, okay" he said calmly.

Austin looked over at Jack.

"Sorry, but I have better things to do tonight then play bodyguard to her" he declared to Roderick.

Roderick stood up and marched over to where Austin was standing.

"Excuse me?"

Austin stood nose to nose with him.

"I said, I have better things to do then watch YOUR girl get her ass handed to her on a platter" he said, grinning.

"What the hell is your problem Aries? We are a team, and Jade needs people she can count on."

Austin just laughed again.

"You want me to pledge my allegiance to her?" he laughed "No way in hell. That bitch can get her ass handed to her by Traci – I don't care."

Jade glared at him. Her relationship with Austin had been like this for over two years now. It had all begun peaceful enough; Austin had been madly in love with Jade's sister Nadine. They had been dating for close to a year and Austin had even been talking about proposing. Austin had planned to take both Jade and Nadine out for dinner one night to celebrate Jade's birthday. However Nadine had been forced to work overtime, so it had just been she and Austin. It started out innocent enough; they had a great meal at a nice little Thai restaurant, and then headed to a nearby club. There, the drinks were flowing freely and before you know it they had both had far too much to drink. The next morning when she had woken up she had found a naked Austin lying in the bed next to her.

Austin had begged Jade not to say a word to Nadine, that he still loved her and it had all been a mistake. Jade, however had found herself becoming more and more attracted to Austin as the weeks went on. When Jade had approached Austin about the situation, he flatly told her there was no chance – that he loved Nadine more then anything else in the world and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, not Jade.

Feeling completely humiliated by the rejection, she decided that if she couldn't have Austin, then her goody two shoes sister wouldn't either. Nadine had been hurt more then words could describe when Jade had confronted her with the truth. Not only by the fact that he had cheated on her, but that it had been with her own sister – and neither of them had had the guts to tell her. Nadine had promptly dumped Austin on the spot, and completely disowned Jade all together.

She had been completely blown away when she had seen him six months later at her first Ring of Honor show. She had been with Prince Nana's Embassy faction at the time. She had also begun a relationship with Austin's GenNext buddy Rodrick Strong. Austin hated her for everything she'd done, and she still resented him for rejecting her advances. It'd stayed that way, even when she had joined Roderick in Generation Next.

"Go to hell Austin, I wouldn't want you out there anyway" Jade spat, giving him the finger.

"Gee, and here I was thinking I was already there!" Austin shot back.

Roderick glared at Austin and Jack, who was trying his best not to laugh at the whole situation.

"Can it Aries. I am sick of you bitching at Jade all the time. You don't want to support her. Fine, then don't expect her to be out there helping you either."

"That suits me fine, come one Jack, I'm hungry" he declared, heading towards the door. Roderick glared at Jack.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Dude, I need burgers!" Jack grinned, heading out the door with Austin.

Jade looked back at Roderick and Alex.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now?" she muttered.

Roderick put his arms around her protectively.

"Don't worry honey; we can take care of business without them."

Jade pulled away from him, her eyes burning into his.

"I swear to god though, if I get my ass kicked tonight you are going to have hell to pay" she muttered before resting her head on his chest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Alex stood off to one side, watching as Roderick tried his best to pump up his petrified girlfriend for her big title defence against Traci. For the last ten minutes Roderick had been telling her over and over that Traci didn't have a hope in hell, that she had been easily beaten by Jackie Gayda the previous month and she would be easy pickings for them tonight. As best as he could tell, it wasn't helping too much. Alex couldn't help but think that Austin had had a point earlier when he said Jade had no chance in hell.

"Look, honey, I swear that this is going to be a breeze! You just need to focus on avoiding getting hit and we'll take care of the rest" Roderick assured an unconvinced Jade.

Alex just rolled his eyes and looked away. From the moment he'd met Jade he could tell she was a drama queen – always finding new ways to be the centre of attention. It had been her dramatics that had first caught the eye of Roderick. Jade had been the manager slash servant for Prince Nana's Embassy faction in Ring of Honor of which Alex had become a member. Nana had enjoyed tugging Jade around on a dog leash and Roderick had taken exception to that. Now, while pulling a woman around on a dog leash may seem to be cruel, Jade had been treated very well backstage by all members of the group – Alex had seen that first hand. However, Jade had the attention of the man she desired most, so what better way to snare him then play the damsel in distress and have her white knight come and save her? It had worked a treat too; Roderick had gone against the wishes of the rest of Generation Next and got them embroiled in a bloody feud with the Embassy to try and free her. His actions had almost led to a revolt amongst the group – more then once Austin had threatened to walk away. Of course it had only been after the feud had ended that they had found out about his past with Jade. The relationship between Austin and Roderick had been strained ever since.

Alex sighed as he looked back to Roderick and Jade. Roderick had changed since his hook up with Jade, and not for the better. Instead of focusing on his job inside the ring, he was constantly distracted by Jade putting herself in harms way on the outside. The fun loving and easy going man he once was had turned into a demanding egocentric man everyone saw today.

Alex looked at the monitor. The huge steel cage was still encompassing the ring and officials were still doing there best to help Team 3D from the ring. They had been badly beaten by both America's Most Wanted and Team Canada – who had managed to retain their tag team gold. Jade and Traci's match was up next, but it didn't look like the structure was going to be removed. He looked over to Roderick, who was now getting pissed off by Jade's whining.

"Yo, dude, is the match just a regular one or is it in the steel cage?" he questioned as he made his way over to where they were standing.

"In a cage? I can't compete in a cage!" Jade screeched, even more worked up then earlier.

"Jade, calm down. They aren't going to make you compete in the cage" Roderick reasoned as Jade started pacing around them.

Alex looked at him, not convinced.

"Rod, they aren't lifting the cage and the match is up next" he whispered.

"There is no way they are going to have a women's match inside six sides of steel, they're probably just running behind time" Roderick reasoned, trying to convince himself as much as he was Alex.

Alex looked back over at the monitor – no one had moved to remove the cage and a new referee was making his way down to the ring.

"Rod, I really don't think they are going to remove the cage" he again stated.

Roderick walked over to the monitor.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Where the hell is Zbyszko?" he yelled at the tech people. They just shrugged their shoulders before going back to their jobs.

"You were looking for me?"

Roderick and Alex turned around to find Larry walking towards them. Roderick marched up to meet him.

"Why the hell is the cage still around the ring? You can't seriously be making a woman fight in that thing!" he fumed.

Larry just smiled at him.

"Roderick, the name of the Pay Per View – what is it?"

Roderick just looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Lockdown, your memory going old man?" he sneered.

"Exactly – Lockdown. All matches are contested inside six sides of steel, including women's matches should they be on the card. That answers your question?"

"You're a sick old man, you know that?"

"I don't make the matches – I just over see them. You got a complaint, take it to the booking committee" he stated simply before walking away.

"I'm going to loose, she's going to turn me into mince meat" Jade whimpered as she slid down onto the ground.

Alex looked at her in disgust.

"Jade get the hell up off the ground! No one is going to let you get turned into mince meat so grow up for a minute will you!" Alex declared as Roderick pulled her up to her feet. Roderick glared at him before turning his attention back to Jade.

"Sweetie, we will take care of the situation. That title is yours" he soothed, trying to calm her down. She was near hysterics.

"Awww, poor baby is scared of the big mean steel cage."

Jade and Roderick turned around to find the smirking face of Traci mocking them. Alex tried not to laugh at her antics.

"You are so pathetic Jade, and an embarrassment to that title. But don't worry; you can go back to being someone's leashed bitch soon enough because that title will be mine tonight. If your lucky I might give your face a makeover on those cage walls as well – anything would be an improvement on what you've got anyway" she declared as she got face to face with Jade.

Roderick pushed Traci away and stepped in front of Jade to separate the two knockouts.

"Watch your mouth bitch, that title isn't going anywhere. Besides, if any face needs an improvement it's yours. No wonder Bentley has a roving eye" he snickered before walking off with Jade and Alex.

Traci watched them as they headed off towards the entrance tunnel. She shook her head and followed them, wondering what Roderick had meant by a roving eye. Matt had never cheated on her, had he?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Roderick Strong and Alex Shelley, the current reigning and defending Woman's Champion – Jade Chung."

Jade slowly made her way down to the ring as the crowd booed and jeered her – it was so bad it was almost like she was the female equivalent of Jeff Jarrett. Being taunted like this was not making her feel any better about the up coming match. In fact she hated being hated so much by the crowd; she hadn't even done anything wrong! What was so wrong with supporting HER man and his group? And just what had Roderick done that had been so wrong? All he had done was get rid of some two faced blonde bitch that had been selling them out to the enemy! Yet Madison was seen as the victim and they were being made the enemy. It wasn't fair.

She looked up at the intimidating structure that was in front of her. If she survived this match tonight the first thing she was going to do on Monday morning was book herself back into wrestling school. She looked over at the referee as he opened the cage door for her to enter. She wondered to herself whether it would be worth while to try to use her womanly charms on him to help her get out of this match. That thought was dashed though when Traci's entrance music began to echo around the soundstage.

"Making her way to the ring, from Toronto Canada, Traci Brooks."

As Traci made her way down to the ring she looked nervously at both Roderick and Alex as they stood at ringside. She had really been counting on Matt to be by her side tonight, but he had refused – instead he was suppose to be meeting up with an old friend who had shown up at the show earlier in the night. She calmed herself down by remembering that the match was inside a six foot steel cage – there was no way they could interfere.

She climbed up into the ring and watched as the referee locked the door. She looked around the structure – it brought back memories of the previous year's Lockdown when she was in here fighting Trinity and managing Chris Sabin. She shook her head – now was not the time for a trip down memory lane. She had a belt to win back.

* * *

Scott smiled as he walked back into Team Canada's locker room. Everything was going to plan, well almost everything. He still couldn't get in contact with Madison though and it was starting to worry him. He had tried to call her apartment in Tokyo, but Allison hadn't seen or heard from her all day. He'd tried Low Ki, but he hadn't spoken to her since the Zero-One show.

"Hey, the women's match is on" Petey said as he noticed his Coach standing near the door.

"Doesn't interest me" Scott replied as he put his phone back in his bag.

"Well, if your interested Jade is getting her ass completely beaten up" Petey grinned as he watched Traci once again ram Jade's face into the cage walls.

"Well, if your interested I just solved your little knockout problem" Scott mimicked. That caught Petey's attention.

"Really – you found some one desperate enough to go after Bentley?"

"Yep, apparently there are some unresolved feelings between them, so she was more then happy to do the job."

"Who is it?"

"That you will find out at the next Impact tapings. She wants the whole thing to be hush hush until she dots the i's and crosses the t's on her new TNA contract" Scott stated smugly.

"You got her a contract already? How the hell did you pull that off?"

"Dixie was walking past just after I got off the phone with her, so I ran my proposal of increasing our women's division further, and with this little ladies skills it wasn't hard to convince Dixie to snap her up quickly" Scott replied, making it all sound so easy.

Petey grinned as he turned his attention back to the TV. She would soon be his, soon he would have the beautiful Traci in his corner cheering him on, showering him with kisses at every turn. He had longed for that day ever since he laid eyes on her at the first show.

"PETEY"

Petey snapped out of his lustful day dream to see Scott's annoyed face.

"Pay attention! Where are Roode and Young?"

Petey paused for a moment, trying to remember what was going on.

"Oh, they left about fifteen minutes ago to celebrate their victory."

"Typical, they still in the arena or gone completely?"

"Gone completely I think" Petey replied as he turned back to the TV. To his horror he saw Roderick climbing over the cage wall and jumping into the ring.

"What the fuck is going on?" Petey yelled at the TV. Scott made his way over to where he was sitting. He watched in anger and Roderick hit a sick looking backbreaker on Traci while Alex had the referee distracted from the outside of the ring.

* * *

Traci withered around on the mat in pain. Her whole back felt like someone was pulling each disk in her spine out one by one. She struggled to get her breath back, to get vital oxygen flowing through her body once again. She looked over at the referee but he was still distracted by Alex. She rolled over onto her stomach only to feel Jade kicked her in the back. She cringed in pain, vowing that the bitch was going to have hell to pay for this. She prayed that Matt would soon be on his way down to help her, but the entrance tunnel remained empty.

She felt Roderick once again pick her up by the hair. She screamed out for the referee to turn around, but his attention remained focused on Alex on the outside. To be honest she couldn't even be sure that any sound was coming out of her mouth – the pain in her back was just unbearable. As she tried to scream she once again felt her body being slammed down into his knee and the horrible sensation shooting through her back. She tried to cry out, but there was just no sound. She tried to crawl to the other side of the ring, she wanted to get as far away from them as she could, but the smallest movement caused more pain to shoot through her. She gave up, waiting for them to attack her again, waiting for it to all be over.

But it wasn't over yet. Once again Roderick picked her up of the ground. She slumped against his shoulder – her own legs refused to hold her weight. He laughed as he passed her over to Jade.

"Aww, what's wrong Traci, can't hack it anymore?" Jade sneered as she held Traci's face up to hers.

"Fuck you" Traci replied as she glared into Jade's ice cold eyes.

"Hmm, I guess you just haven't learnt your lesson yet" Jade declared before ramming Traci's head into the cage wall.

The last thing Traci heard was Jade laughing before everything turned black.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Larry Zbyszko walked confidently down to the ring with a microphone in his hand. He ignored the jeers and cat calls from the crowd concerning his eventful relationship with Raven, whom he was relieved, had disappeared off the radar. Tonight he was a man with a purpose. He stepped into the six sided ring and waited for the crowd to shut their mouths.

"I am out here tonight to address a certain injustice that I believe needs to be resolved," he declared "Now I would like to ask both Jade Chung and Traci Brooks to join me in the ring right now."

"_Well, here comes Traci Don, as you know ladies and gentlemen, Traci was attacked by both Roderick Strong and Jade last night at Lockdown and in my mind was robbed of the Women's championship" _Mike Tenay announced as he watched Traci make her way down to the ring, still showing the effects of the previous nights attack.

"_Yeah and here is Jade. You know Mike; I want to know exactly what is going on in the Generation Next locker room. I mean first we had Scott D'Amore attacking GenNext's manager Madison Mendes, then Madison seemingly helping out Petey Williams, then Roderick Strong attacking Madison, then Madison disappearing off the face of the planet, Jade showing up, and now we have Alex and Roderick turning into total assholes. What is going on?"_ Don replied as Jade and Roderick climbed into the ring, smirking at Traci.

"_That's a good question Don, but I want to know what Zbyszko has planned here"_

"Now ladies, we have all seen the footage from last nights title match. Roderick, you had no right to be involved in that match and I should strip Jade of that championship right now based solely on those grounds!" Larry stated.

"You can't do that!" Jade protested as she looked from Roderick to Larry.

"I could………… but I'm not going to. Instead, tonight you two will have a rematch and I am appointing a special guest referee for that match to retain order and control. And Jade, should any of your Generation Next running buddies become involved, you will be automatically stripped of the championship!" he declared, purposely eyeing up Roderick. Roderick just glared back at him.

Traci smiled as Jade began to panic.

"Who is the referee Zbyszko?" Roderick growled.

"That you will find out before the beginning of the match" Larry replied before leaving the ring.

* * *

Petey watched on the monitor in the Team Canada locker room as Traci walked back up the entrance ramp, a bright smile prominently featured on her face. He was happy to see her smiling again, especially after the beating she had endured the night before.

"Hey Scott, you have any idea who the special referee for the Women's championship rematch?" he questioned.

Scott looked up from the paper work he was reading through.

"Say what now?"

"Special referee, Women's title match?" Petey repeated.

"There's a special referee?"

"Yeah, Larry just announced it in the ring. You didn't know?"

"No, it was just supposed to be a regular match with all outside parties banned from ringside" Scott explained.

"Do you guys on the booking committee communicate at all?" Petey joked.

"Funny. No the whole committee agreed on this, I have no idea what Larry is doing" Scott stated.

Petey looked back at the monitor.

"I wonder who their bringing in then."

Before Scott had a chance to answer there was a knock on the door. He smiled and got up to answer.

"Long time no see honey" he greeted as he gave the small woman a hug.

"You too babe," she replied as he released her from his grip "So you have a job for me huh?"

"That I do" he grinned as he led her into the room.

Petey looked over from the monitor and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh wow, what are you doing here?" he questioned in surprise.

"Well, I heard you were having a little women troubles, I thought I may be off some assistance" she smiled.

"You're here to seduce Matt? I thought you had better taste than that!"

"Honey, I dated Steve Corino for crying out loud. I see this as moving up" she laughed.

"How is Steve?" Scott asked as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Good last time I saw him. He's still teaming with Ki in Zero-One and they have a new manager now, some pretty little blonde lady, so he's happy" she sniped with a frown on her face.

Scott looked away. He knew who the pretty little blonde was, but really didn't feel like bringing her up now. Petey just shook his head. Never did he think his coach was bringing in Ronnie Stevens, better known as Simply Luscious on the Indy scene, to solve their woman troubles.

"I got to ask Ronnie, what exactly is your connection to Bentley?" he questioned.

"Oh we dated back when I was training in Shawn Michaels Wrestling School, but then I met Steve and we kinda just drifted apart from there. Boy is he going to be in for a surprise" she mused.

* * *

Larry strutted back out to the ring, a grin spread from one side of his face to the other. He knew the booking committee was going to be pissed off at him for changing the script of the show, but hell, this was an opportunity not to be ignored! This was a chance for him to once again to put the proverbial cat amongst the pigeons and let all hell break loose.

He climbed into the ring and took the microphone from the ring announcer's hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Women's Championship rematch. As I promised there will be a special referee for this match, so without further a do, let's get the contestants out here shall we!" he announced, handing the microphone back to the ring announcer.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Toronto Canada – Traci Brooks."

Traci made her way down to the ring, once again feeling the butterflies take flight in her stomach. She wasn't ready for this at all. Her back had been iced all day and she had heavy strapping on it just so she could walk. She definitely wasn't ready to be ambushed again, especially now that there was a guest referee. It wasn't like she had many friends backstage to help her out should she get in trouble.

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Roderick Strong and Alex Shelley, she is the reigning and defending Women's Champion – Jade Chung."

Jade looked at Larry standing in the far corner of the ring, a wicked smile still plastered on his face. She could tell already that this wasn't going to be good. Although Traci was severely injured and probably easy pickings, she had a feeling it wasn't going to be as simple as last night.

Roderick climbed into the ring and snatched the microphone from the announcer.

"Alright old man, you've made us wait long enough – who is this special referee of yours? You?" he snickered.

Larry simply took the microphone out of Roderick's hands and turned to the entrance tunnel.

"Ladies and Gentleman, introducing the special referee for tonight's match, from Toronto Canada, representing Team Canada – Madison Mendes!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"_Madison Mendes? What the hell, I thought she'd left Don, hang on, did Larry just say Team Canada?"_ Mike Tenay blurted out in shock.

"_I think he did, since when has Madison been a member of Team Canada?"_ Don West replied, just as stunned as his colleague.

"_Generation Next look like they've just seen a ghost"_

"_Gee, I wish I could see a ghost that hot!"_ Don grinned at his colleague.

Roderick looked at the small figure standing on the entrance ramp in disbelief. Of all the people that Larry could have brought in as a guest referee, she would have been on the bottom of his list. Hell, he thought he would never see her again, but here she was, standing right in front of him in a referee uniform. Roderick came back to his senses when he felt Jade tugging on his shirt.

"What am I going to do now?" she whined, looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

He looked back at Madison who was now at the bottom of the entrance ramp.

"I'll deal with this" he snarled, sliding out of the ring.

He marched straight up to her, hatred flaring in his eyes.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing here – have you forgotten about our little arrangement?"

Madison just glared at him.

"Get out of the way or I'll throw you out" she replied simply. Roderick didn't move.

"I'm giving you one chance to walk back up that ramp, climb back in your car, and leave" he replied, grabbing onto the top of her arm.

"Well I'm giving you one chance to let go of me and get out of my face or I will throw you out" she warned once again.

Roderick just tightened his grip on her arm. Madison felt the fear rising in her throat; this is what she had feared the most about her return. Roderick grinned when he noticed her stance weakening.

"What's the matter little girl, scared?" he mocked.

Madison pushed the fear aside when she saw the smug look on his face. She took a deep breath.

"Get out" she announced, pulling her arm free and signalling for him to go backstage.

"Excuse me" he replied, surprised.

"I said get backstage; you're not a part of this match, now out!"

Roderick just looked at Larry and Jade back in the ring. Jade was still panicking and Larry looked very pleased with himself.

"You heard the referee Roderick, get out or I'll have security escort you out" Larry declared, a smug grin still on his face.

Roderick threw a dirty look in the direction of Larry before his eyes narrowed on Madison.

"You will pay for this bitch, mark my words!" he declared before walking back up the entrance ramp.

* * *

Petey sat shell-shocked, staring at the monitor in front of him. He watched as Madison climbed into the ring, going face to face with Jade.

He looked over at Scott, who was still deep in conversation with Ronnie on the other side of the room.

"Uh, Scott, you might want to see this" he called when he got his voice back.

"For the last time Petey, I'm busy here. Do you want Traci back or not?" Scott replied, annoyed.

Petey looked back at the TV screen, watching as Traci and Jade locked up in the middle of the ring. The camera panned back to Madison, who was watching the match intently.

"Scott, you're really going to want to see this" he called again.

Scott looked over at Petey, still annoyed.

"Look, what's the problem?" he sighed, not getting up from his seat.

"Um, that special referee's….."

"What about it?"

"The referee is Madison" he blurted out, watching as Scott's face dropped in surprise.

Ronnie looked from Scott to Petey, confused.

"Who is Madison?" she questioned, getting up and walking over to the TV monitor.

"You got to be shitting me, the referee; she was that little blonde girl who was managing Steve and Ki. What's she doing here?" she spat.

"She's my wife" Scott almost whispered as he watched Madison on the screen.

"You're married?" Ronnie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, long story" he mumbled, watching as Madison counted Traci down for two.

Petey just watched his coach's face.

"You really had no idea she was coming back, did you."

"No, I honestly didn't expect her to come back. Especially after I told her I was going to file for divorce and all" he mumbled.

"Well, something you said to her must have stuck – Larry announced her as representing Team Canada" Petey continued, watching the other man's reaction.

"He said what now?"

"Representing Team Canada" Petey repeated.

Before Scott had a chance to reply, the locker room door swung open to reveal Eric and Bobby. Both were out of breath and looked like they had just run the New York marathon.

"Did you guys hear?" Bobby panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Hear what?" Scott sighed. Another surprise was not what he needed right now.

"Madison Mendes is back" Bobby declared.

"Yeah, and they announced her as representing Team Canada" Eric piped up.

"What the hell is going on Scott?" Bobby finished.

Scott watched them both before clearing his throat.

"Finished now?" he questioned, looking at both men. When neither one spoke he walked over and closed the door.

"Now, I know Madison is back, and I have no idea why she was announced as representing Team Canada. I will, however, get to the bottom of this. Now, as you can see we have a guest, so show some god damn manners!" he stated, looking towards Ronnie.

Petey watched as Bobby and Eric introduced themselves to Ronnie before walking over to Scott.

"Coach, don't you think you should explain to them what's going on? I mean were a team and besides, what are they going to think if they find out about you being married to Madison from someone like Roderick or crew?" Petey reasoned.

Scott looked over at the TV monitor. Madison was standing in the middle of the ring,she raisedTraci's hand in victory before presenting her with the Women's Championship. He sighed and realised that Petey probably did have a point. He also realised that with Madison back there was a good chance that Generation Next would air the video that Shelley had caught on his camera.

He turned the monitor off before looking back at Bobby and Eric.

"Boys, there is something that I should probably tell you. Actually I probably should have told you this from the start."

Eric and Bobby just looked at each other – neither had any clue as to what Scott was going on about.

"Remember when I told you that Madison was a student of mine?"

Both men nodded there heads, still unsure about what he was trying to say.

"Well, she wasn't just a student. Madison is also my wife."

Bobby just stared at Scott for a few moments, not sure how to react. Not sure whether he was joking or not. He finally decided that there was just no way in hell it could be true.

"Yeah, and I'm married to Angelina Jolie," he laughed "Nice one – I actually believed you there for a moment!"

Scott just stared at him, the expression on his face serious. Bobby stopped laughing and just stared at him.

"Bobby, I think he's serious" Eric whispered.

Bobby looked at Eric before looking back at Scott.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me," he exclaimed before narrowed his eyes at Scott "We asked you what the deal with her was from the beginning Scott, god I can't believe you lied to us! After everything we have been through man, was it too much to ask for honesty! What, so you've just brought her into the group now, even though she was with the enemy? What the fuck was she doing with them anyway?" he exploded.

"Bobby…." Petey started, but he was cut off.

"No, fuck it Petey, I don't want to hear it," he growled before turning to Scott "Why the hell was he good enough to tell, but not the rest of us, huh?"

"Bobby it just happened, I wasn't intentionally keeping it from you, it just never came up. I'm sorry I never told you, and for the record I haven't brought her into the group – like I said before I'm gonna get to the bottom of that after the show."

"So how long have you been married?" Eric questioned curiously.

"Look, how about you both sit down and I'll explain everything."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Madison fiddled through her bag, cursing herself for not being better organised. She put her other bag on the ground and opened her backpack further, desperately trying to find where she'd put her car keys. She eventually sighed with relief when she found them in the back pocket, nestled behind all the paperwork Larry had handed her when she had first arrived at the show. Pulling the keys out of the pocket, she quickly zipped the bag up and headed towards her car. She was eager to avoid anymore confrontations with Generation Next tonight, and especially a confrontation with her husband. She just wasn't ready to face all the questions he was going to have for her.

However, it turns out that was not to be. As Madison packed her bags into the boot of the car, a familiar voice called out her name. She sighed and turned around to see Scott making his way towards her. She debated with herself whether she should stay or run. Common decency took over though and she decided to stay. After all, where was she going to hide that he wouldn't find her? She swore he had more contacts then the CIA.

"Madison, wait a moment, please?" he called out again. She shut the boot of the car and leaned up against it.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she wasn't going to run away. He quickly made his way over to her car.

"Your back" he smiled as he reached out, embracing her with a hug. Scott could smell the familiar scent of vanilla in her perfume, but he could also feel her body tense up. He gently released her when he realised she was uncomfortable with the sudden show of affection.

"Sorry" he murmured, stepping back away from her. Madison sensed he was embarrassed.

"No, Scott it's fine. I just wasn't expecting a happy welcome that's all. I was actually expecting for you to be, well, pissed off I guess" she replied, smiling.

Scott looked at her in surprise. He honestly couldn't understand why she would ever think he would be pissed off at her for coming back. He had been doing nothing but trying to get her to come back!

"Why on earth would you think I would be pissed off at you?"

"Well, for not telling you I was coming back, for just showing up unannounced. I don't know" she exclaimed, playing with a strand of her hair and avoiding eye contact.

Scott put his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to make eye contact with him. He looked into her eyes, but couldn't tell what she was thinking. Madison had always been able to hide her emotions well. He let her go.

"Why did you come back unannounced?" he questioned.

"It wasn't really planned like that. I came home to Toronto the same day as Lockdown and I was in a bar and caught the end of the match between Traci and Jade. I saw how Traci was being beaten down like that and it sickened me. I guess it just lit something alight inside of me and I just wanted to come back and showGenNext they didn't have any power over me. I called Larry after the show and he came up with the idea of bringing me in as the special referee tonight."

"But Petey said that Larry announced you as being part of Team Canada," Scott pressed "Does that mean your going to take me up on the offer of joining us?"

Madison smiled coyly.

"You still want me after everything I've done?"

"Of course I do, you're my wife" he grinned.

"I meant do you still want me in the group Scott" Madison corrected, sensing he was thinking a little differently then she was.

Scott's face dropped at the realisation she wasn't talking about their personal lives.

"Yes Maddy, as part of the group. I need to know though, when are we going to talk about our marriage? You can't keep putting this off forever. You got to know that Roderick and Alex are going to use that video against you – it's going to come out eventually" he pleaded.

"Don't you think I know that Scott! I have had that thought running through my mind all day."

"And…"

"And I will try to deal with it when it happens. Look I'll admit, I was acting paranoid about people finding out, and I'm sorry about that. I'm trying my best to deal with the fact my personal life is going to become public. So while I want to work through what's between us, I'm going to need some time to adjust to everything, okay?" she pleaded.

Scott backed off a little; he understood what she was saying and decided to give her the space she needed. The last thing he wanted was to push her away again and have her do another runner back to Japan. Especially since he was getting the vibe that maybe there was still a glimmer of hope for them.

"Who are you staying with?" he questioned.

"I'm staying in a nearby hotel for now, why?"

"Well, you know the door is always open at mine and Petey's place if you ever want company" he stated.

"Thanks Scott, but the hotel is fine for now," she replied with a grin before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "Goodnight."

Scott smiled as she climbed into her car and drove out of the studio car park. He turned around to go back into the soundstage only to be confronted by Roderick, Alex and Jade.

"So, you've brought your little slut back, huh?" Roderick sniped.

Scott looked around the car park, but there was no one else in sight. Most of the boys had gone home by now, and many of them probably wouldn't come to his aid anyway. He had made his fair share of enemies over the years.

"No, I didn't, but she is back and your on the top of her hit list" he smirked.

Roderick looked over at Alex.

"Well, I guess that we shall be having a little movie presentation next week then," he declared before turning back to Scott "See, your bitch got involved in our business once again tonight. She cost my pretty lady here her gold. There are consequences forher actions. Now, since she isn't here I guess you will foot the bill!" he announced before punching Scott in the face with brass knuckles.

Jade laughed as Roderick stood over the fallen Team Canada member.

"Tell your slut she will get a front row seat next week!" he laughed before walking off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Austin looked around at the audience as he made his way to the ring with the rest of Generation Next. He felt like a zombie; empty, hollow and emotionless. He couldn't care less what the crowd was chanting at them or the fact that Jade had grabbed a hold of his arm in an attempt to hide from a particularly vocal fan. His whole world had crumbled exactly one week ago when she had walked out onto the stage. He could remember exactly what he was doing – he was making some weird sandwich combinations in the cafeteria with Jack when he had happened to look up at the monitor in the corner of the room. There she had been, dressed in a referee's uniform and arguing with Roderick. If that shock hadn't been bad enough, Roderick had come back about an hour later and told him he'd seen her making out with D'Amore in the parking lot. Everything had just stopped after that. He knew he should be feeling something – anger, hurt, disgust at the woman who had caused him so much pain, but he couldn't. He just felt empty.

Roderick took the microphone from the ring announcer and cleared his throat. A cocky grin featured prominently on his face.

"So Madison Mendes is back in TNA" he announced, strutting around the ring. The crowd cheered.

"Yes, well cheer all you want but I have just one little question to ask. Why is she using the name Mendes? I mean why is she not using her real name? You would think she would be proud to show off her last name, I mean it is very well known around the wrestling circuit. It would garner her so much more publicity!" he continued.

"_Real name? Mike do you have any idea what Roderick is talking about?"_ Don questioned, confused by Roderick's speech.

"_No, I don't. As far as I know Mendes is Madison's last name. Where is Roderick going with this?"_ Mike replied.

Alex took the microphone off Roderick.

"Could it be my friend that our little Maddy is ashamed of her name? Could it be that she is trying to hide from it? Well ladies and gentlemen; tonight we have a little treat for everyone. We have managed to uncover the REAL Madison Mendes, but unlike Scott D'Amore we shall deliver!"

Roderick took back the microphone.

"We had a deal Madison, and you broke it last week when you interfered in Jade's match and cost her the Woman's title. So tonight we have a special video presentation, courtesy of the one and only Alex Shelley!"

Team Canada's music echoed through the soundstage as Madison made her way out to the ring. She smiled at Alex as she climbed into the ring with Generation Next. Austin watched as she summoned for a microphone from the timekeeper at ringside.

"Oh wow and here I was thinking I was going to get a nice warm welcome back! Shame. So what, did you think I was going to come out here and beg on my knees for you not to play your silly little video? I guess you really didn't know me too well at all boys" she grinned.

Roderick's eyes narrowed on her.

"Fine, you know what, let's just air the video then" he growled.

"Lets, roll the video boys" she called, turning to face the big screen.

An image of Madison and Petey appeared on the screen. They were talking in the cafeteria.

"_D'Amore, is he trying to get you to recruit me to Team Canada or something? What do you get out of this?"_

"_Maddy, look, he still cares about you and…………."_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_He,…….well he sorta ………he sorta well told me about you being his wife" _

Madison smiled back at Roderick and Alex as the film stopped rolling. Mike Tenay and Don West couldn't believe what they had just seen; neither could the audience judging by their silence.

"Hmmm, so I'm married to Scott D'Amore – what's the big deal?" she declared.

Roderick and Alex looked at each other. This was definitely not the reaction they'd been expecting. To be honest, they had been expecting her to beg and plead not to air the footage.

Madison tried to maintain her happy front. Deep inside though she was panicking – the expressions on the audiences' faces were ranging from disgust to utter shock. She prayed that they wouldn't turn on her now they knew the truth. She looked over at Austin for the first time that night – she was shocked by the emptiness his face was displaying. It surprised her, she was expecting him to be angry or hurt – he had kissed her after all.

"Listen you little bitch, you betrayed us and for that you are going to pay deeply," Roderick snarled as he walked towards her. Madison backed up into the corner as he snickered "You think what we did to your husband was bad last week, well that's going to be nothing compared to what were going to do to you!"

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you"

Roderick turned around to see Scott and the rest of Team Canada standing on the entrance ramp. Madison quickly slid under the ropes and made her way to were they were standing. Petey grabbed her by the hand and pulled her behind them, as if to shield her.

Roderick laughed.

"Or what D'Amore? You gonna come down here and attack us? You're no match for us and you know it."

Scott raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Want to test that out?" he replied as they advanced towards the ring.

"Hold it, hold it" Larry declared as he walked out onto the stage. Team Canada paused and looked back at Larry while keeping one eye on Generation Next.

"You guys want to battle so badly? Well tonight then I suggest we have ourselves a ten man intergender tag match!" he declared.

Madison smiled. She couldn't wait to get her hands around Jade's throat once again.

Scott smiled to himself as well. If Generation thought their video of Madison and Petey was shocking, then they had another thing coming. He had a surprise that no one would see coming!

* * *

Jack watched as Austin taped his wrists in silence. He was getting worried, this was not the normal Austin Aries – this in front of him was a shell of the man he knew.

"Austin man, talk to me. What's going on?" he pleaded.

Austin threw the roll of tape into his bag.

"Why is she doing this?" he exclaimed before dropping his head into his hands.

"Why is Madison doing what?" Jack replied, knowing this was about her.

"Joining team Canada, what is she trying to accomplish?"

Jack sighed before sitting down next to him.

"What did you really expect her to do, come back to us begging for forgiveness?"

"But Team Canada? Does she remember that they beat the crap out of her for like two months? Why would she join them?"

"Dude we basically humiliated her and kicked her out. Canada's our enemy, her husband is there and she wants revenge, that's why" Jack explained.

Austin stood up and walked over to the door.

"WE didn't humiliate her. WE didn't kick her out – that was Roderick, Alex and Jade. I cared about her, I stood up for her – and this is what I get in return? God why am I so stupid?" he yelled, punching the door in anger.

Jack jumped back in fright.

"I should have listened to everyone – they all said she was bad news, she was lying. God I swear when I get my hands on her…"

"You will do nothing!" Jack declared, spinning Austin around to face him "Your better then that Austin. You don't beat up on women. You will ignore her – get her out of your system."

Austin just looked at Jack as the locker room door opened.

"You guys ready to go?" Alex questioned as he stuck his head in the room.

"Yeah, were good to go" Austin replied as he headed out the room.

Jack pulled him back.

"Remember what I said dude" he stated before walking past.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"_You know what's next Don; ten man intergender tag team action! Generation Next versus Team Canada"_ Mike eagerly announced as Samoa Joe left the ring after defeating Jay Lethal once again.

"_It will be Roderick Strong, Alex Shelley, Austin Aries, Jack Evans and Jade Chung versus Petey Williams, Eric Young, Bobby Roode, Scott D'Amore and Madison Mendes!"_ Don replied.

"_I can't believe we are actually going to see Scott D'Amore get back in the ring, this is going to be good Don"_

Roderick and crew waited in the ring as Team Canada's music blared through the soundstage. He watched as Scott led his team halfway down the ramp before stopping.

"_What is going on here? Why isn't D'Amore dressed for the match? You can't tell me this is going to be five on four?"_ Don questioned as he looked over at the ramp where Team Canada was standing.

Scott glared into the ring where Roderick and Alex were waiting impatiently for him to enter. He cursed at the fact that he wouldn't be able to personally gain revenge for everything they had done to Madison, and for the sneak attack they pulled on him last week. He did grin at the alternative plan he had managed to secure though – GenNext were still in for an ass kicking!

"You're probably all wondering why I'm not dressed for the match tonight," Scott announced as he looked into the ring before looking over at the announced desk "I know Don West over there is all knotted up about it. Well, you see I was ready to pull out the old boots and I was more then ready to pummel you little bitches in the ring, but it seems the doctor won't let me due to the concussion Roderick here gave me last week."

"_Wow, so it does look like it will be a five on four match tonight – that is a big advantage for Generation Next"_ Mike mused.

Scott smiled as Generation Next looked down at the smugly.

"But don't worry boys, you see I've managed to recruit someone who, well lets say, more then fills the void" he grinned as he smiled down at Madison who was standing next to him, tightly gripping her hand in his.

"_Recruited someone? What on earth is going on?"_ Mike questioned. He looked over at his colleague who looked just as confused as he did. Both turned their attention back to Scott.

Roderick glared at the Canadians. He had no time for their silly little games.

"I don't care who you've brought in you stupid bastard, we'll just kick their ass too!" he boldly stated.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, not with his credentials," Scott laughed before looking down at Madison "Honey, would you like to do the honours?" he questioned, handing her the microphone.

Madison smiled as she looked down at Generation Next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the newest member of Team Canada – Christian Cage!" she declared.

Scott smiled as he watched the faces of Generation Next drop in surprise. He looked back up the ramp as Christian made his way down to join them. Recruiting him had been no easy task. Scott had lost count at the number of times Christian had hung up on him or slammed the door in his face. He must have eventually just worn him down because Christian had finally decided to sit down and listen to what Scott had had to say. The fact that Scott had said that Jarrett and crew were next on Team Canada's hit list probably had seeled the deal.

"_Christian Cage? The NWA Champion is now a member of Team Canada. This is a huge coo for them!"_ Mike spluttered as he watched Team Canada enter the ring.

"_This definitely puts the advantage back in the Canadian's corner"_ Don replied.

Madison snickered as she watched Jade inch behind Roderick for protection. She couldn't wait to get her hands around the Asian woman's throat. There was no way in hell she was going to lay down for her tonight!

Austin watched as Madison made her way into the ring. The anger he had felt earlier started to well up inside him again. However this time the anger wasn't directed at the pretty little blonde, but instead the man standing next to her – Scott D'Amore. The man who had willingly beaten her up just a few short months ago, the man who had managed to once again worm his way into her heart. He wanted more then anything to jump across the ring and beat the living hell out of him, he wanted to scream that he didn't deserve her, that she was to good for him.

"Austin!"

Austin snapped out of his daze to see Roderick frowning at him.

"What?" he mumbled, sneaking a look back over at the Canadian team.

"Focus will you! You starting?" he questioned impatiently.

"What? I thought you wanted to start the match."

"Hell no, I want to stay fresh for when that little bitch gets in the ring! What I did to Traci will be nothing compared to what she's gonna get!"

Austin looked at him, disgusted before remembering he himself had wanted to get his hands on her earlier before Jack had stepped in.

"That's disgusting! Let Jade fight get in the ring with her. We don't beat on woman" he exclaimed.

"There's no way I'm getting in the ring with her! I only had my nails done this morning!" Jade whimpered. Austin rolled his eyes.

Austin eventually relented and started the match against Bobby, but it didn't take long before everything broke down. As Alex, Austin, Bobby and Eric were fighting on the outside and Roderick and Petey were mixing it up on the other side of the ring, Madison finally managed to corner Jade. The little Asian had managed to completely avoid getting involved in the match until now.

"Who's going to protect you now, you little slut?" Madison snickered as she backed Jade further into the corner.

Jade looked around for anyone to help her, but the ring was empty. Petey had managed to knock Roderick out of the ring to the outside mat and the other members of GenNext were battling up the entrance ramp. Jade looked at the advancing Madison – she was pissed and ready to beat the hell out of her.

"Maddy, please? I had nothing to do with the tape, or getting you kicked out! Please believe me!" she begged as she felt her back connect with the corner turnbuckle.

"Really? And you expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth why?"

Jade looked at her before she caught sight of Roderick out of the corner of her eye. Maybe she wasn't going to be beaten up after all. She smiled at Madison.

"On second thought, don't because I don't give a shit about you – go to hell bitch!" she smirked.

Madison looked at her in surprise before she heard a loud crack in her ears. It took her a moment to register it was the sound of a steel chair connecting with the back of her head. With the sound of ringing echoing through her ears, she felt her body fall forwards into Jade's arms before everything turned black.

Austin watched in horror across the other side of the ring as Jade dropped an unconscious Madison onto the ground and jumped into Roderick's arms. Roderick dropped the steel chair on the ground and surveyed the ring area. Both he and Alex had managed to lay out all the members of Team Canada with chair shots – even Christian Cage was out cold at the bottom of the entrance ramp. He signalled for a microphone as the other members of Generation Next entered the ring.

"I told you, it doesn't matter who you put in front of us – Generation Next can not be beaten!" he smirked as he looked down at Jade.

Austin and Jack slowly made their way over to where Madison was laying – it wasn't a pretty sight. There seemed to be blood trickling from somewhere as there was a small pool of it near the side of her head. Austin bent down and rolled her over onto her back. Roderick looked down at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he bellowed.

Austin ignored him.

"Jack, we need to get her out of here now" he said as he picked her up off the mat.

Roderick glared at him before looking over at Alex, who seemed to look just as concerned as Austin did.

"Put her down now!" Roderick yelled at Austin.

Austin once again ignored him as he made his way over to the edge of the ring. Jack slid under the ring ropes and waited for Austin to pass Madison's body out of the ring to him. Roderick marched over and spun Austin around.

"What the hell do you thing your doing?" he questioned once again – his voice dangerously low.

"I told you before – we don't beat up on women. You disgust me Rod, and until you regain some sense of decency I want nothing to do with you" Austin declared as he slid under the ring ropes and marched up the ramp behind Jack.

"So what, you're going to join them too?" Roderick yelled from the ring.

"No, but from now on you're by yourself!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Madison awoke with a groan. She opened her eyes slowly. Although her sight was a little hazy, she managed to make out the concerned faces of Scott and Jackie standing next to her. As quickly as she had opened her eyes though, she shut them again. The bright light shining down on her face from the ceiling above her was making her head throb even more.

"Maddy, honey, wake up" Scott said, gently brushing a loose strand of hair off her forehead. Madison moaned once again, slowly moving her head from side to side, but not opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"You're in the trainer's room sweetie" Jackie replied, reaching over for Madison's hand and intertwining her fingers with her own.

"Someone smacked me with…." She groaned, trying to sit up on the makeshift bed. As she tried though the thumping in her head increased, and as she opened her eyes again the room began to spin. She fell back onto the bed.

"Maddy, try not to move honey. The trainer said you probably have a concussion and you need to rest for a while" Scott explained, looking at his young wife with concern.

Madison looked up at him as her eyes slowly began to adjust to the bright light.

"What happened?" she questioned. The last thing she remembered was being smacked in the back by someone just as she was getting ready to pummel Jade into a pile of slop.

"Roderick smacked you around the head with a steel chair after he and Alex had taken the rest of us out" Scott growled. Just the memory of what that man had done made Scott want to hit something. It had obviously been a callous and planned manoeuvre, something in hindsight he felt he really should have been expecting.

Madison looked up at him. As her sight became clearer she noticed the row of stitches that featured prominently above Scott's left eyebrow. Also featuring on his face, she noticed, was a look of pure hatred and anger. Madison would put her bottom dollar on the fact that he was probably already hatching several schemes in order to gain revenge on Generation Next.

"Wow, and I'm still alive? Someone up there must be looking out for me" she mused as she rubbed her temples. Her head felt like a thousand jackhammers were working all at once.

"Actually, it looks like there are people down here looking out for you too" Jackie smiled. Madison raised her eyebrow in interest.

"Really? Who would that be?"

"Austin Aries for one. He and Jack were the ones who stopped Roderick doing anymore damage and they brought you back here too" Jackie stated with a smile on her face. Madison just looked at her in surprise. Of all the people she would have guessed to help her out, Austin would have been one of the last. Especially after everything that had happened between them before she had left. She looked over at Scott, noticing the clear look of jealously on his face, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"So, we are awake, are we?" the trainer smiled as he walked back into the room.

Madison groaned as she tried to sit up again. There was nothing worse then being surrounded by happy, cheerful people when your head felt like it was about to blow up into a million little pieces. Scott grabbed her arm to steady her as the trainer made his way over.

"So how are you feeling Madison?" he questioned as he examined the back of her head.

"Crappy" she mumbled with a scowl on her face.

"I'll bet. You were just whacked in the back of the head with a steel chair" he remarked.

"So everyone keeps telling me."

The trainer smiled as he helped her down of the bed.

"Well, you do have a slight concussion and a small but deep cut on the back of your head. My advice would be to rest up for a couple of days and try to avoid getting anything in that cut – which means no shampoo or hairspray or anything like that, okay?"

Madison just nodded. She was eager to get out of the building and into a nice comfortable bed.

"And if your head isn't any better tomorrow morning, then I would suggest going to see a doctor" he warned.

"Thanks Adam" Jackie grinned as she and Scott helped Madison out into the hallway.

"I think we need to get you home Maddy" Scott said as he leaned her up against the wall.

Madison just looked around. Once again she was seeing double of everything and her head felt all light and fluffy, apart from the constant thumping. She leaned on the wall, afraid that if she moved she would have no control over her body and she would end up flat on her face on the ground.

"Are you okay honey?" Jackie questioned as she noticed Madison's face turning as white as a sheet.

"Just a little dizzy" Madison mumbled, closing her eyes in hope that her head would stop spinning.

"Scott, can you take her back to my place? There's a few things I need to do here first" Jackie said, rummaging through her bag until she found her house keys.

"Sure, everything alright?" he replied curiously.

"Yeah, I just need to see someone before I go" she said before heading off down the hall.

* * *

Jackie quickly made her way through the maze of halls until she arrived at her destination. Just as they had planned, Austin and Jack were sitting at one of the back tables in the cafeteria. Jackie had run into the two men as they had brought Madison to the trainer's room, but both had been too concerned about a run in with the Canadian's to stay and see if she was okay. Jackie had offered to stay with her and let them know after the show how she was.

"Hey guys" she said as she made her way over to their table.

Jack looked up to greet her while Austin remained focused on the bottle of water sitting in front of him.

"So hows she doing?" Jack questioned as Jackie pulled up a seat next to him.

"Well, Adam said she has a concussion and a deep cut in the back of her head, and she didn't look so good as she was leaving" Jackie replied softly.

Austin looked up from his bottle to meet Jackie's eyes, but then just looked away without saying a word.

"So what happens now?" Jack asked.

"Adam told her that if her head wasn't any better by morning then she would need to see a doctor. That must have been some whack Roderick gave her!"

"So she's driving herself home with a concussion?" Jack questioned in disbelief.

Jackie looked at him as if he was nuts.

"God no! Scott D'Amore is taking her back to my place so I can keep an eye on her tonight. Are you crazy?"

Austin looked up sharply as Jackie mentioned Scott's name.

"So I guess he's going to be after our asses now" he said bluntly.

Jackie just looked at him in pity. She could obviously tell Austin still cared about Madison deeply, but she could also see that Scott was not going to give up his wife without a fight. That had been quite clear to her as she had watched him with Madison in the trainer's room.

"It would be an understatement to say that Scott is definitely out for GenNext blood," she replied simply "but I think more then anything he is after Roderick's head on a gold platter."

"He's not the only one" Austin growled as he got up from the table and marched out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Matt Bentley hummed happily to himself as he walked down the hall towards his dressing room. Everything was finally falling into to place for him. He had successfully petitioned the office to grant him a shot at the X Division belt at the next PPV – Sacrifice. Traci had also recovered from the beating she had sustained at Lockdown, so she was able to once again get involved in his matches, which made his job a hell of a lot easier. He'd also just come back from a successful week long tour of England where he'd enjoyed the company of a pretty little manager named Lacey. It was good to be Matt Bentley at the moment.

He walked around the corner, still completely in his own world. As he did he ran straight into someone else, sending them tumbling down onto the ground.

"Hey, watch the hell where your going!" he declared angrily before looking down at exactly who he'd run into. He stood in shock, trying to work out whether he was hallucinating or if she was for real.

"Ronnie?" he stuttered as he managed to regain his faculties.

Ronnie looked up at him from the ground. As she had predicted to Scott D'Amore a few weeks earlier, Matt looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well, are you just going to leave me down here, or are you going to help me up?" she pouted. Matt reached out and with one swift movement pulled her back up onto her feet.

"Wow, still as strong and manly as ever I see" she murmured as she gave him the once over. Matt just grinned. She was still as sexy as she had ever been.

"What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were living in Japan with Corino?" Matt questioned, finally letting go of her hand.

"I got an offer to join TNA at Lockdown. Tonight's my first official night in the company. Steve and I, well we didn't quite work out I'm afraid" she explained, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Matt's eyes fluttered down to her now exposed chest.

"Oh, uh, I see" he stumbled, forcing himself to look away.

"So what about you, seeing anyone at the moment?" she questioned, knowing damn well what the answer was.

Matt looked back into her eyes.

"No, single at the moment. Have been for quite a while actually" he lied, managing to keep a straight face.

Ronnie just looked at him in surprise.

"Really? And what about that pretty brunette that I've seen accompanying you out to the ring……what's her name…….Traci?"

Matt looked like a stunned mullet for a moment before managing to pull himself together.

"Traci Brooks? Oh, she's just my manager, you know, it's just for show. I mean we did date a bit, but that was a while back. It's all over now" he replied breezily. Ronnie just stared at him.

"Really? That's not how I've heard it. But then again I suppose you'd know better then anyone what's going on in your love life" she replied, batting her lashes.

"Yeah, well I like to keep my enemies misinformed ya know. Especially those Canadian bastards. I just know they'd love to recruit her to their team. Especially that sick, perverted freak Petey Williams" Matt snickered.

"Wow, so how does Traci feel about all this, because I kinda got the impression earlier she actually thinks you're still together."

Matt groaned. Traci could never keep her mouth shut about their relationship. She was always boasting to someone about how happy they were, or what they were planning to do, or how they kept their relationship alive while travelling all the time. As he looked at Ronnie though he realised he needed to think of something to say quickly, or he was going to loose any chance of scoring a hook-up with her.

"Well, she does kinda think we're still together. I don't have the heart to ruin her little delusion. Plus if I do, well I could loose her as a manager. So I just let her keep on thinking we're together. Works well I think" he explained.

Ronnie just looked at him, not knowing whether to feel disgusted by what he'd become, or pleased at how easy it was going to be to get him to dump Traci for her.

"Wow, I guess so" she smiled.

Matt reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

"So, what are you doing after the show" he questioned, running his fingers over her collarbone.

"Not a lot, why?" she teased.

"Maybe you'd like to get a drink or something with me, you know, catch up and stuff" he grinned.

"And what about Traci, won't she want to go out?"

"I'll sort something out" he replied bluntly.

"I'd love to go out, but first, I have a match to win. Funny enough, it's against Traci too."

Matt laughed.

"That'll be easy pickings for someone like you. She doesn't have a hope in hell!"

* * *

Madison stood out front of the locker room door, trying to work up the courage to knock. Although she had been told to rest up for awhile, she couldn't stand being cooped up inside the house. Besides, her head felt a lot better now then it did last week, and she had a few things she needed to do. This was one of them.

As she was about to knock on the door, it swung open to revel the very surprised face of Jack Evans. Both just looked at each other for a moment.

"Maddy! What are you doing here?" he finally greeted, opening the door further to allow her in.

"Hi Jack" she replied, pausing before accepting his invitation and walking to the room. She looked over to see the somewhat stunned face of Austin looking at her. She smiled weakly.

"Hello Austin" she greeted. Austin didn't say a word, instead just turning his attention back to the magazine he had been reading.

Jack frowned at Austin. For a guy who was in love, he sure had a funny way of treating the object of his affection!

"So Maddy, what can we do for you?" he questioned, turning his back on Austin.

Madison picked at her fake fingernails.

"I, uh, I just wanted to come by and thank you for what you did last week. Jackie told me you were the ones who got me out of the ring after, um, you know, Roderick hitting me," she said nervously "I know you had no reason to want to help me, nor did I deserve your help, so thank you."

Jack looked at her in surprise.

"Why wouldn't you deserve our help?" he questioned before he realised what she was talking about. "Oh I see. Look, no matter what happened between us Roderick had no right to hit a woman with a steel chair, okay."

Madison smiled meekly.

"I also wanted to apologize for how things went down. I should have been truthful with you guys from the beginning. You don't have to forgive me, I just wanted you to know I am sorry" she stated as she started to turn away and headed for the door.

Austin finally looked up at Madison as she was about to leave the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he questioned.

Madison paused before turning around to face him. What was she suppose to say?

"I don't know," she said eventually "I guess I was afraid you were going to kick me out, or view me differently. I wanted to make a name for myself. I didn't want to be seen as Scott D'Amore's wife all the time."

Austin glanced briefly at her before looking over to the other side of the room. How was he to respond to that? He knew she had a point. His whole perception of her had changed the minute it had sunk in that she was married to D'Amore. However some small part of him still felt betrayed that she had kept it a secret, he just couldn't shake it.

"Can I ask what actually happened between you two? I mean his initial reaction, the beatings they gave you, and now you two are making out in parking lots? It's a bit confusing" Jack said.

Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Making out in parking lots? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Roderick told us he saw you two making out after your return a few weeks ago" Austin replied bluntly, his eyes burning into hers. For the first time Madison could detect a clear tone of jealously in his voice.

"I will tell you right now, I wasn't making out with Scott. I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before I left, that's it. And before you ask, we are not back together either. I don't know where we stand at the moment" Madison stated defensively.

Jack looked back between Madison and Austin. There was some defiant tension between the two, and the way Austin was acting, if Madison couldn't see how he felt about her now, well she needed a brain transplant.

"Have you told him anything about us?" Austin questioned.

Madison started to get annoyed.

"Of course not! I told you over and over again, my allegiance was with Generation Next. Whatever happened between us stayed between us, and it always will."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore," Austin sighed "There isn't much left of Generation Next."

Madison felt her stance weaken with guilt. She couldn't shake the feeling that everything that had happened in the group was all her fault.

"I'm sorry guys. Breaking up your group and friendship was never my intention when I joined" she sighed.

Austin looked up at her. He hadn't meant to imply that it was her fault the group had broken up. Sure, her involvement in the group hadn't helped the situation, but there had been issues between them long before she had joined.

"Maddy, you didn't break up Generation Next. Roderick and Alex did that last week with their actions" Jack stated.

Madison didn't feel any better.

"Thanks guys. Look I'd better go, Scott's gonna be looking for me and I don't want to cause you guys anymore problems" she said as she headed towards the locker room door.

"Take care Maddy" Jack called as she opened the door.

"You two" she replied, giving Austin a quick look before leaving the room.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Alex watched as Roderick paced the room. He had been on edge ever since they had arrived in the building just over an hour ago. Of course it didn't help that they had been trying to avoid another confrontation with Team Canada. Last week they had been ambushed in the parking lot by Petey, Eric, Bobby and Christian and had had the holy hell beaten out of them. Alex was still sporting a black eye and swollen lip, not to mention many other bruises over his body. The look that had been in Team Canada's eyes as they had been beating them had prompted him to think over the week just whether it was worth all the energy they were expelling going after Madison and Team Canada all the time. It had definitely sidetracked them from their original goal when they had been contracted to TNA – a clean sweep of all the gold. Besides all that, the reaction they had received from the fans and other wrestlers had not been positive. Everyone he had run into had been thoroughly disgusted by the fact they had beaten up a woman with a steel chair. Alex still couldn't get the sick sound the chair had made when it had connected with Madison's skull out of his head. Or the image of the way her body had just been lying there in the middle of the ring. Even he had thought that what they'd done had been too much. Then again, he really didn't feel like speaking up and facing the wrath of Roderick and Jade again.

"Where are they Roderick? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," Jade whined as she looked up at the clock on the other side of the room "People are going to be arriving soon and their cover will be blown."

Alex looked over at her before looking up at Roderick.

"Where is who?" he questioned.

"They'll be here soon," Roderick said to Jade before looking over at Alex "you'll see who" he said with a smirk.

Alex could tell he was plotting something. Judging by the look on his face Alex could see it was something big. He didn't know whether to be excited or extremely nervous.

Jade looked at Roderick nervously. She knew exactly what he had planned, and it was pretty big. She also knew though that once they did this, there was no turning back. They were committed, for good or bad. While she didn't really feel comfortable with it, she trusted that Roderick had their best interests in mind.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on their locker room door. Jade immediately looked over at Roderick, who flashed her a quick smile. It was time. Roderick opened the door and smiled at the two men standing on the other side.

"You had a business proposition for us?"

Roderick nodded and stepped aside as the two men entered the room. Alex's jaw dropped. This was crazy, Roderick was definitely playing with fire if he thought he could recruit these two men to do his bidding, especially with their connections to the target he had in mind! He got the feeling that things were about to get messy.

* * *

Matt sat in his dressing room grinning. Everything in his life was perfect right now, especially with the reappearance of Ronnie. He had forgotten just how much he'd missed her company over the years. Steve Corino was a fool to let her out of his grasps.

He watched as Traci was applying her make-up. For such a pretty girl, Matt couldn't believe how stupid she could be. For all the years that they had been together, not once had she suspected him of being unfaithful. There had been more then one time he had almost gotten himself busted, but not once had she questioned him over it. For all her faults though, and these days those were growing, he did have to admit that hooking up with Traci had been the best career move he had ever made.

Matt turned his attention to the TV monitor located across the room. Samoa Joe was in a match against Christopher Daniels, and like usual, he had the upper hand.

"One week until that title is back around my waist," he grinned as he looked back over at Traci "And you said I never had a chance. Shows what you know, hey honey" he smirked.

Traci raised her eyebrow.

"Honey, I neve said you couldn't get the match, I said it would be tough to defeat him. You haven't done that yet" she stated.

Matt's face flushed with red as he felt anger boil up inside him.

"What the hell is your problem Traci?" he yelled. Traci backed up against the wall, frightened by his sudden outburst. Lately it had seemed that outbursts of anger like this were becoming more and more common.

"I just mean that you haven't beaten him yet, that's all" she mumbled as he walked towards her.

"And you don't think I can, do you?" he sneered "You know, maybe I should find a knockout that does believe in me."

Traci looked at him in surprise before narrowing her eyes.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean? What, you don't like the job I'm doing out there anymore? I'd like to see how you go without me interfering all the time!" she snickered.

Matt grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her in close to him.

"Don't you dare take the tone with me! I'm getting very sick of your attitude and bitchiness all the time. And by the way, I'm not the only one who has someone interfering in their matches all the time – what about you? I mean, you've had me, Kazarian, Petey and even frickin Madison helping you out in that ring lately. Can you even win a match without someone coming to your aid?"

Traci felt the tears welling up and looked away. Matt just smiled as he realised he'd won the fight.

"Yeah, I didn't think so" he grinned as he let her go.

Traci just looked over at him before smacking the smirk straight off his face.

"You're a real bastard you know that!" she cried before rushing out of the room leaving Matt stunned.

* * *

Madison and Scott headed out the back door of the soundstage. Everything had run smoothly at the last Impact tapings before Sacrifice. Petey had managed to secure a place in a match against Chris Sabin at the PPV, which would determine the next number one contender for the X Title. Christian also had an advantage going into the PPV after defeating his opponent, Monty Brown, in a tag match.

"So, are you going to be right to accompany Petey on Sunday while I take care of Christian?" Scott questioned as they headed towards their cars.

"Sure, should be a good night" Madison smiled.

"Hey Maddy!"

Madison turned around in surprise to see Allison Danger coming towards her.

"Allie! What on earth are you doing here?" Madison questioned as she greeted her best friend with a hug.

"What a girl can't come and see her best friend once in a while?" Allison pouted.

Madison laughed before looking over at Scott.

"Scott, you remember Allison Danger don't you."

"Yeah, we spoke on the phone. Nice to see you" he said before turning back to Madison "Well, I'll leave you girls to it" he said, giving Madison a quick kiss on the cheek.

Allison raised her eyebrow at Madison as Scott headed off towards his car.

"So things are going good huh?"

Madison blushed as Allison burst out laughing. Madison pouted.

"Hey! For your information, yes, things are better. But there are still a lot of things to work through yet" she said as she put her bags in the boot of her car.

"And what about things with Generation Next?"

Madison's smile disappeared. As Allison looked at her friends face she immediately regretted bringing the topic up.

"I'm sorry Maddy" she said, brushing her hair behind her ears and looking away.

"No, it's fine. Things with Jack are good, but I don't think a lot upsets that boy. Things with Austin is just, well, awkward to say the least. Roderick is just running around whacking me with chairs"

Allison just looked at her.

"He hit you with a chair?"

"Yeah, right in the back of the head. Knocked me out cold."

"Shit, what an asshole!"

"Yeah, what about you. Sorted things out with Low Ki yet?" Madison smiled.

"Yeah, actually we have. God I didn't realise just how much I missed him Maddy," she gushed "Actually that's the real reason I'm here. He had a meeting tonight with TNA officials about rejoining the roster."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm considering maybe coming in with him if everything works out."

"What about Japan?" Madison questioned.

"I love it over there, but I miss everyone over here. Besides, now that Steve had decided to come back for awhile and Ki is joining TNA and you're here it seems pointless to be over there when my family is here."

Madison reached over and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad to have you back" she said.

"Me too" Allison replied.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Ronnie giggled as Matt ran is fingers gently over her exposed stomach. There was still an hour until 'Sacrifice' began, and she and Matt and been holed up in his locker room for the last two hours. As much as she hated to admit it, she had been having fun hanging out with Matt again. However, she still knew this was a job, and she'd been wasting valuable time lately simply 'hanging out'.

"Hmmm, shouldn't I be getting dressed and going? It's almost show time" she giggled as Matt kissed her stomach.

"Mmmm, not yet baby, we have plenty of time" he murmured.

"But honey what about Traci? They'll be arriving soon. What if she catches us?"

Matt sat up and sighed. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was Traci Brooks. He looked over at the clock on the other side of the room and realised that Ronnie probably had a point. He looked back at her child like face and smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie, she's probably still off crying somewhere."

"What are you going to do if she doesn't show up tonight?" Ronnie questioned innocently.

Matt frowned.

"She'd wanna show! I'm going to need her tonight when I face Joe!" he snapped.

"Well, how about I accompany you down to the ring tonight for your match?" Ronnie suggested, batting her eyelashes.

Matt looked over at her and smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Honey, there is no way you are coming down to the ring with me" he stated clearly.

Ronnie looked at him in surprise.

"Why not?" she quizzed.

"Because, there is no way I'm going to put you in any kind of danger. Joe is an asshole who has no problem putting his hands on a woman, so I'm not putting you in a situation where he could hurt you" he replied simply.

"But your going to let Traci go down there!" she pouted.

"Yes, because Traci can take those kinda bumps and she just gets up and continues like good little managers should. Your not coming down there Ronnie, end of story" he said, getting up and fixing his shirt.

Ronnie looked up at him as she did the buttons on her shirt back up. She couldn't believe how cold and heartless he was towards his girlfriend. She felt a feeling of disgust form in her stomach.

"You really don't care about Traci at all, do you" she said as she stood up to fix her skirt.

"No, not really," he said coolly, pulling Ronnie into him "the only thing I care about right now is you and getting that X division belt off of Joe."

"So why keep her around then?" she questioned, pulling herself out of his grip "Why not just dump her and let me be your manager! I can take just as many bumps as she can, shit I'm better then she'll ever be!"

Matt sighed.

"Because I can use her to my best advantage without having to worry about if she gets hurt or not. I care about you too much to see you get hurt! Besides, if I let her go then that freaky bastard Williams will come in and snatch her up. I'm not letting him win her!" he snapped.

Ronnie looked at him, wondering if he'd taken one head shot too many. None of that made any sense to her – he didn't want her, didn't care about her, but didn't want anyone else to have her? That was down right pathetic, and she sensed that maybe he cared about Traci more then he was willing to admit.

"Fine, whatever you say" she said, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

* * *

Traci watched as Matt once again was kicked in the mid-section by Joe. As he went tumbling to the ground in pain Traci shook her head. Just like she had said Matt was being absolutely demolished. She looked down at her watch – it was only seven minutes into the match and it looked like it was over.

Matt rolled over onto his side, clutching his mid section in pain. He'd underestimated the power of Joe, and now he was paying dearly for it. He glanced over at Traci at ringside, looking for any kind of support. Instead, all he saw was her looking down at her watch. He growled, she was probably guessing how long it was going to take to finish up!

While Joe was distracted by the crowd, Matt managed to roll himself out of the ring for a breather. Traci rushed over to his side.

"You okay sweetie?" she questioned as she kneeled down beside him.

Matt just frowned up at her.

"I've just gotten my mid-sectioned kicked to hell and back by a 280 pound Samoan, do you think I'm alright?" he snapped, trying to get to his feet.

Traci glared at him as she helped him to his feet.

"Geez, I was only asking!" she replied.

"Yeah, well try and ask something intelligent next time – like what you can do to help!" he declared.

He looked back up to the ring in time to see Joe charging towards the ropes. Matt looked around. There was no way in hell he was being hit by someone that big. He quickly reached over and grabbed Traci's arm, pulling her in the path of Joe as he came flying over the tope rope. Matt managed to quickly move out of the road as Joe came crashing down on Traci's small frame.

Joe looked down in shock at the tiny person below him before glaring over at Matt. He quickly moved off Traci, but to his horror he realised she wasn't moving. He quickly signalled to the referee that something was horribly wrong. No sooner had he done that, Matt came charging over to him and whipped him into the guard rails.

Matt looked quickly back at Traci and saw that the EMT's were working on her. He shrugged and turned back to Joe, only to be met with a stiff hard kick to the face. Joe then threw him back into the ring. He looked around at the crowd. Most of them were either fiercely booing Matt, or watching with a worried look on their face as the paramedics worked on Traci near the entrance ramp. Joe looked down at Matt in disgust before picking him up and delivering a muscle buster for the victory.

* * *

Petey watched the hall area nervously as he waited to go out for his match against Chris Sabin. His eyes darted between the two doors that lead to the entrance section. Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting Madison came through the left hand door.

"How is she?" he questioned anxiously as she made her way over to where he was standing.

"It's not so good," Madison replied sadly "She was knocked out cold, she has a pretty bad concussion and a broken left arm."

Petey looked at her before his face turned dark.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" he growled as he marched off towards the door Madison had come through.

Madison rushed over and stood between him and the door.

"Maddy get out of my way" he warned, trying to get past her.

"Petey, beating up Matt isn't going to help Traci or your cause. Please, just think about this" Madison pleaded.

"Think about what Madison? About how she could have been seriously injured? About how Matt doesn't know the meaning of respect? How he doesn't deserve her?"

Madison watched as Petey began walking over to the entrance ramp, running his hand over his head. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Just let Ronnie do her job. Soon she will be yours and you won't have to worry about him touching her again. In the meantime, focus your anger on getting that number one contenders position" Madison soothed.

Petey looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"You know Maddy; it's probably not the best idea that I take relationship advice from you, considering your position and history, but your right. Kicking Sabin's ass and getting my title back will do for now" he grinned, but still silently wishing all possible forms of death upon Matt.

Madison pouted at him before grinning, silently relieved he'd calmed down for now.

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the first of two main events for the evening. Up now is the grudge match between the former Generation Next group members" _Don West declared.

"_Yes, on one side of the ring we have Jack Evans and Austin Aries. On the other is Roderick Strong and Alex Shelley with the little vixen Jade Chung" _Mike Tenay stated.

Austin looked across the ring in digest at his former team mates and friends. Never had he ever thought he would be facing Roderick Strong under these sorts of circumstances. Sure, they had met in the middle of the ring before, but it had always been under a cloud of respect and sportsmen ship. Never under the shadow of hatred or anger.

Roderick and Austin met in the middle of the ring as the referee signalled for the bell to be rung.

"I hope she's worth it" Roderick growled as he came nose to nose with Austin.

"You disgust me" Austin replied, shoving Roderick as hard as he could.

Roderick came back and slapped him straight across the face. Austin retaliated with a slap of his own. It went back and forwards between the two teams, neither one managed to gain a decisive advantage until the twelve minute mark when Jack took Alex out of the ring with a stiff clothesline. While the two former team mates battled on the outside Austin managed to take Roderick out with rough DDT. As he climbed to the top turnbuckle for his finish, the 450 splash, two men ran down to the ring.

"_What the hell, that's Steve Corino and Low Ki, Mike, what the hell are they doing here?" _Don questioned as the two men climbed into the ring.

"_They just took out Austin! What the hell is going on?"_ Mike yelled into his head set.

Roderick grabbed a microphone and stood over the fallen Austin.

"As you can see we don't need either one of you bitches, because now we have the two best independent wrestlers in the country on our side. And Madison Mendes, watch your back bitch, because your next!" he declared before throwing down the microphone and raising Steve and Ki's arms to a surprised crowd.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Madison watched sadly on the monitor in Team Canada's dressing room as Steve and Low Ki made their way to the ring with Roderick, Jade and Alex. Of all the people she believed would betray her in her life, Low Ki was one of the last. Their friendship dated back to Madison's first trip to Japan with Allison, and it survived many obstacles. But as she watched him stand in the ring with her enemies it dawned on her that maybe it wasn't as strong as she had believed it was.

Scott watched as his wife stared at the TV screen, her face void of any emotion other then pure sadness. The one emotion that had consumed her all day. It pained him to see her like this, but lately it seemed that's all she knew how to feel. He frowned at the monitor as he saw Ki and Steve enter the ring. He wanted some answers out of those two assholes; he couldn't understand why either of them wanted to hurt Madison. Last he knew they were friends. Hell, Ki had been the one to convince Madison to come back to TNA. It just didn't make any sense.

He sat down and wrapped his arm protectively around Madison's waist. He watched as Roderick grabbed the microphone from the ring announcer. He grinned at his two new companions.

"Now, I know many people in TNA have been asking questions about Steve and Low Ki's actions last night at Sacrifice. Well, since I'm a real nice guy, I thought I'd let them explain everything to you" he announced, a sick grin still occupying his face. He passed the microphone over to Steve.

"You see guys, its real simple. I'm here in TNA for one reason, and one reason only – revenge. I don't care about your stupid title belts, or TV exposure or any other crap. See Madison, well she was a real nice gal – until I learned the truth, and trust me, it's not pretty. You see, I thought this girl was a nice, sweet, somewhat good looking chick who was interested in learning bout wrestling. She was my baby sister's best friend. But ya know what? She wasn't interested in wrestling. No, all she was interested in was bedding my sister's boyfriend – and probably any other guy she could get her fifthly hands on! All the time while she's married! She ruined my sister's relationship and couldn't even be bothered to tell her the truth! Well, Allison I know your back there listening. I'm telling you right now – it was Madison who ruined your relationship, who ruined your life. She is a no good lying two faced slut and she will pay for messing with my family!" he announced, hatred lacing his voice.

"_Oh my." _Don West declared as he watched Steve hand the microphone to Low Ki.

Ki looked around the audience, who were in various states of shock and disbelief. Part of him didn't want to do this; it wasn't going to achieve anything. Hell, if anything it was going to ruin everything he'd worked to fix over the last six months. Then again he couldn't shake the anger that he was feeling after what Roderick had told him.

"Madison Mendes – you are poison. Everything you touch seems to die! Your touch ruined my relationship with the most important person in my life. Then, then I was stupid enough to think that you loved me, that you wanted to be with me, but no. You touched my heart and ripped in into pieces. Well now, I'm here to rip you into pieces! You will pay for your actions – mark my word!" he growled, looking directly into the camera in front of him.

"_This is not good Mike,"_ Don stated as he watched the men in the ring smile at each other,_ "More then ever Madison and Team Canada are going to need to watch their backs."_

"_Your right Don, Roderick has managed to recruit some very powerful men, each with a strong motive to hurt Madison."_

Madison watched the monitor as tears rolled down her cheeks. Scott looked over at her, his arm sliding off her waist. He had known she had shacked up with Ki, but he had thought they'd only been one night stands. Something gave him the impression that there was more to the story then what she had told him. He looked around at the rest of his team. All were sitting in silence, just watching the both of them for reactions.

"Can you give us a minute please" he said quietly.

All the men got up, knowing this wasn't the time to argue. As they left Scott stood up and turned the TV monitor off. He looked down at Madison, who had buried her head in her hands. He walked over and wrapped her small frame up in his arms. She buried her head in his chest, letting all the pent up emotions out. As she cried Scott felt the anger boil up inside him. This thing between Roderick and Madison had gone far enough. It was one thing to tangle with her professionally, but now Roderick was trying to destroy her personally, and that just wasn't on. As for Low Ki and Steve, well they were going to pay as well.

He looked down at Madison, slowly pulling away from her. He lifted her chin up gently with his fingers so her eyes were looking directly into his. He wiped her tears away.

"Maddy, their not going to touch you. I swear to god that they are all going to pay for trying to mess with you, you hear me" he declared before gently kissing her on the forehead.

"Why are they doing this? What did I do wrong to make them turn on me?" she whispered, burying her head back in his chest.

"I don't know honey" he answered truthfully as he held her tightly.

Madison eventually pulled herself away from Scott. As she wiped her eyes she looked up at his face. She could see the anger and hatred clearly in his eyes. Scott had always worn his emotions on his sleeve – it had been one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him in the first place. As she watched him pace around the room she decided it was time to come clean – about everything.

"Scott," she said as she walked over to him "I need to tell you something."

Scott paused for a moment. This wasn't good.

"I didn't want to bring this up, at all, but it seems like it's going to come out anyway," she said slowly, avoiding eye contact. "I know you know that I wasn't exactly faithful when I was over in Japan" she continued.

"Yes, Maddy I know about your one night stands with Low Ki" he stated, wondering where this was going.

Madison finally looked up at him. This was going to hurt.

"That's the thing, they weren't exactly one night stands" she whispered.

Scott just looked at her as he felt his heart rip apart.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he watched her look away with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"The second time I went back to Japan, Ki and I were together for nearly two months" she whispered as tears freely fell down her cheeks.

"What?" he snapped. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I mean I was alone, he was alone and needed somewhere to stay while Allison was in England……." She trailed off.

Scott just backed away, not knowing what to say. He sat down and just stared at the floor. After a few minutes he sensed Madison sitting next to him.

"Scott, say something, please?" she murmured.

Scott looked over at her, and for the first time he could see the hurt and pain in her eyes so clearly. What was he suppose to do? Yell at her? What would that prove? She couldn't change the past. He looked down at his hands as she got up and walked away. Scott looked back up to see her packing her stuff into her bag.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he got up and walked over to her.

"I'm going. You don't need this in your life" she mumbled, zipping up her bag.

"You're just running away again?" he exclaimed. Madison looked up at him.

"Why do you want me to stay? You don't need to deal with this, neither do your team. This is not your fight Scott" she declared, once again wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

Scott grabbed her by the arm as she headed towards the door.

"You are my wife Madison, so this is my fight. I love you more then anything else in this world. What you did in Japan is history. If you walk out that door then you are doing exactly what those freaky bitches want you to do. Now, you are going to stay here, and we are going to make all of them pay for even thinking about messing with us – you hear me?"

Madison looked up at him.

"You still love me?" she said softly.

"I do" he replied.

Madison dropped her bags on the floor and wrapped her arms around him, holding on like there was no tomorrow. Scott smiled. Maybe there was still hope for them after all.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Allison Danger stared at the monitor in front of her, her body frozen in shock and her heart breaking into two. She watched as her older brother handed the microphone to her boyfriend and grinned over at Roderick Strong.

"…………_..it was Madison who ruined your relationship, who ruined your life."_

Those words echoed around her head, teasing and taunting her. Allison couldn't, and didn't want to, comprehend what she was hearing. There was no way her best friend, the woman she had taken under her wing, the one woman she trusted more then anyone in the world, had betrayed her to such a huge degree – and then proceeded to lie about it, to hide it and act like nothing happened. She watched as Low Ki looked around at the crowd. She wanted so desperately for him to deny everything that Steve had just said, to say that nothing had ever happened between him and her best friend. Part of her just wanted to look away, to cover her ears and pretend that none of this had ever happened, but she was frozen. She was going to hear it whether she wanted to or not.

"_I was stupid enough to think that you loved me, that you wanted to be with me, but no. You touched my heart and ripped in into pieces."_

Allison watched in horror as that sentence admitted everything she didn't want to hear. She gripped the sides of the chair, trying to prevent herself from falling off. This wasn't happening, couldn't be happening. Everything had just begun to work itself out. She had the most important man back in her life, her wrestling career was soaring to new heights, and she had signed a deal with the second biggest company in America. How could everything suddenly just fall apart?

She continued to stare at the screen as Ki and Steve gave high fives Roderick and Jade. Allison stood up and turned the monitor off in disgust. She couldn't understand how the people closest to her could just air something so personal like that in public and then be proud of themselves. She needed to find Madison, she needed answers right now. Reaching over to grab her jacket, Allison noticed her hands were shaking.

Walking down the hall, she avoided the stares of other wrestlers and staff. She knew most of them were looking at her with sympathy, but sympathy was the last thing she needed right now. Keeping her head down, she continued down the hall in search of Madison. It wasn't long until she got her wish. As she approached the Team Canada locker room she noticed Madison heading out the door with Scott. Madison stopped when she spotted Allison.

"We need to talk Madison" Allison declared as she approached her best friend.

Scott looked down at Madison before looking back up at Allison. Judging by the darkened face of the young brunette, he could tell this was probably going to get ugly fast. He knew that Allison had a vile temper and would quickly snap when her buttons had been pushed. He looked around at the other people in the hall. All of them had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching the two women in amusement.

"I really don't think this is the time or place Allison" he said, wrapping his arm firmly around Madison's shoulders.

Allison looked over at him, her eyes narrowing. She could feel anger boiling up inside her. It was almost like the longer she looked at the blonde, the angrier she felt.

"This is none of your business D'Amore, understand?" she spat, her voice dangerously low.

Madison looked up at her friend before quickly darting her eyes down to the floor.

"Scott, it's alright. Allie deserves answers" she mumbled softly.

Scott just looked down at his wife before sighing.

"Fine, but not out here" he stated, glaring at James Storm and Chris Harris, both who were probably hoping for some sort of catfight to break out.

He opened the door to the locker room they had just left and ushered the two women inside. Allison slowly entered the room behind Madison, watching as the blonde sat down on one of the many steel chairs that populated the room.

"Right, Madison, you need to start talking. Is any of what they said out there true?" Allison questioned, taking a seat across from her.

Madison just nodded, avoiding Allison's eyes. Allison sat back, stunned.

"I'm sorry Allie" Madison pleaded, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Allison felt the remnants of her heart smashing into little pieces. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Scott just stood next to the door, watching as Allison wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Why?" Allison questioned angrily, still looking at the wall in front of her.

"I don't know" Madison replied softly, standing up and walking over to Allison. She reached out to touch her friends shoulder, but Allison pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she growled, smacking Madison's hand away.

"Allie, please! I'm sorry, I never meant for any of it to happen. I'm sorry that I never told you; Ki and I just agreed that it was a mistake and neither of us wanted to hurt you…….."

"Well you did hurt me! God, I trusted you Madison! This is how you repaid me?" Allison yelled "God, all those times I sat on your bed, crying, trying to understand why he just broke up with me, what I'd done wrong – you knew! It was your damn fault! How did you keep a straight face through it all? Have you got no remorse at all? You disgust me"

Madison just stood in stunned silence, holding the hand Allison had smacked away.

"How long?" Allison questioned, her eyes focused firmly on Madison's.

"There was a one night stand, which was the reason he broke up with you. Then we were together for two months later on" Madison mumbled.

"You hooked up twice? Oh my god, I can't believe you" Allison cried, walking away. She looked over at Scott, who had his eyes focused on the floor.

"You knew about this?"

"I knew they hooked up, but not much else. She just told me the rest" he replied.

Allison looked from Scott back to Madison.

"And what, you just forgave her? After cheating on you like this?" she said in disbelief.

"You've forgiven Ki, haven't you?" he replied simply.

"Allie, please, I'm sorry!" Madison pleaded, walking up to her friend.

Allison replied by slapping her across the face.

"Don't you dare call me that anymore, and stay the hell away from me – understand!" she declared before walking towards the door.

Scott rushed to his wife's side as she crumpled to the floor in a mass of tears. He watched with a scowl on his face as Allison walked out the room, slamming the door as she left. He swore immediately that there was going to be hell to pay by everyonefor tonight's actions.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Ring of Honor Show**

Christopher Daniels furrowed his eyebrows and just stared at the man in front of him. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want my help?" he laughed as he sat back in his chair.

Scott frowned at him, leaning forward in his chair.

"This is no laughing matter Daniels. I need the best, you're the best there is."

Chris looked at the man sitting in front of him. He understood this was no joke. Scott D'Amore did not just come to anyone for help. He certainly never came to anyone who wasn't Canadian either, so right there he could tell this was serious. The only time Chris had ever seen Scott work with anyone else was his ill fated partnership with Jeff Jarrett, and that certainly hadn't ended well for the former Heavyweight Champion. In fact it had ended up costing him the most important thing in his world – the NWA title.

Chris leaned forward in his chair, coming face to face with Scott.

"Alright then. Feed my curiosity – what is it you want?"

"Revenge" Scott replied coldly.

Chris sat back in surprise; not at the answer that had been given, he'd actually suspected as much after Tuesday's events, but at the complete lack of emotion in the man's voice.

"Okay," he replied slowly, gathering his thoughts "but what do you need me for? You have a whole group who could gain revenge."

Scott smirked as he stood up and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Oh, it's not that kind of revenge. I think that Steve and Low Ki's actions call for something a little more…………….psychological I'd say. After all, that's the kind of pain they've caused my beautiful wife."

Chris grinned at the man in front of him. While he was still sceptical about Scott's plans, anytime he got to play around with Steve Corino and Low Ki's minds he knew he was in for a good time.

"Okay, well you have my attention. What are you planning to do?"

Scott turned around, grinning from ear to ear.

"We are going to go after the one person who is most valuable to them, the one person they hold dear to their hearts" he replied slyly.

"And who would that be?" Chris replied, mentally running through a list of people connected to both Steve and Ki.

"Allison Danger" Scott smirked.

Chris mentally kicked himself for not thinking of Allison.

"Danger?"

"Yes. And that, my friend, is where you come in. You have a fantastic connection to her, and both Steve and Ki hate your guts. If they were to once again loose her to you they would be devastated, and in turn distracted, which makes them a weak foe" Scott explained as he sat back down in his chair.

Chris grinned slyly.

"Well, we do have a bit of history, me and Danger. But going after her isn't going to make Steve and Ki weak – it's gonna make them even more pissed off. I know from experience Scott" Chris replied.

"Well, pissed at you anyway" Scott replied.

Chris raised his eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. You and I will not be seen to be working together under any circumstances, so they won't suspect I have anything to do with it. I mean Allison is upset, she turns to a friend for support – the rest is history" Scott grinned.

"Okay, say I go along with this little plan, what do I get out of the deal besides two pissed off bastards chasing after me?"

Scott grinned.

"I will personally guarantee you a shot at any TNA title you want."

Chris's eyes popped open. This was a golden opportunity, but with a price. While there was something alluring about having Allison back in his corner and a shot at any title he wanted, he knew too well the danger of having homicidal bastards like Corino and Ki chasing after him. For this to work he was going to need back-up, he was going to need a team.

"Alright D'Amore, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

Ronnie watched from behind the curtain as Bryan Danielson raised the ROH title above his head in celebration. She smiled; he had come along way from the shy young man who had walked in the first day of class at Shawn Michaels wrestling school.

"Ronnie?" came a male voice from behind her. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Hello Steve" she calmly replied before turning around to face her ex-boyfriend.

"Your back in town?" he stated, dumbfounded. He hadn't seen Ronnie for close to six months and here she was, standing in front of him looking as beautiful as ever.

"Looks like it" she replied.

"For how long?"

"However long TNA wants me" she grinned as his face fell in shock.

"You're in TNA? Since when?"

"Couple of weeks I guess. I noticed you've joined them as well," she said, raising her eyebrow "What ever happened to never working for the 'big companies' ever again?" she smiled.

Steve frowned.

"This is different. I'm doing a favour for a friend" he muttered.

"That piece of shit who's taken a queer obsession of beating up women? Wow, real classy Steve" she snickered as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Steve narrowed his eyes upon her.

"It's not a queer obsession, and she deserves everything she is getting. Did you not hear what she did to Allison and Ki?" he growled.

"Hmm, I heard what Madison AND Ki did. Way I see it their both responsible for what happened Steve – so why aren't you trashing and threatening him as well? Or is threatening a little blonde woman easier for you in your aging years?" she smirked as Steve's face turned red.

Steve took a deep breath, trying desperately not to explode with a tirade of expletives at his ex. As he looked down at her grinning face he realised she had a point, but there is no way he was going to admit it.

"You know what Ronnie, what I do is none of your business anymore. You walked out on me, so you have no say in my life anymore."

Ronnie laughed.

"You know what Steve, the reason I walked out on you was because of shit like this. Let me warn you though, you might want to consider just who you're messing with in your little 'plan'. There are many boys in the back who aren't going to tolerate the beating up of a woman. Just a friendly warning" she stated before walking off.

* * *

Austin felt his heart rate increase as he watched her stretch out her legs in front of her. He looked around the room, but it was empty except for her. He sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder before proceeding into the room. The floor was cleared of any chairs and tables, all of which had been pushed up against the wall. The room was used by the guys to warm up before their matches. As he walked to the opposite side of the room, his eyes connected with Madison's. He watched as she picked up her water bottle and green backpack.

"I'll leave you to it" she said softly, heading for the door he had just entered through.

"Madison, wait" he called. They had been avoiding each other for the last two weeks, and it had begun to get childish. They could not spend the rest of their careers avoiding one another at every show their booked on.

Madison stopped and turned around to face him.

"Can we just talk please?" he said as he sat down on the floor, signalling for her to join him.

Madison paused before slowly walking over to join him on the floor. She could still feel the heavy awkwardness in the air between them. The one that had been there ever since he had kissed her. Austin watched as she sat down on the floor across from him. She looked uncomfortable.

"How have you been?" he questioned, instantly regretting asking such a stupid question.

"Crap actually, though I imagine that makes you a little pleased" she replied bluntly, looking at the wall on the other side of the room. Austin sat in stunned silence.

Madison slowly looked back at him, noticing the hurt look on his face.

"Austin, I'm sorry" she said guiltily, looking down at the floor.

"Why would I be pleased that you are upset?" he questioned, his eyes focused firmly on her face.

"I deserve it don't I? I mean after everything that I did; all the secrets I kept from everyone, all the people that I hurt. I deserve to feel this miserable" she stated.

"Don't start with that self pity shit Madison, we all make mistakes at some point in our lives, mistakes that hurt people. God knows I've made enough of them" he exclaimed.

Madison laughed.

"Right. So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend and ruined her relationship before proceeding to cover it up and lie to her face while being married the whole time?"

"Well, no" he said, looking away.

"Then how could you possibly know how I'm feeling?" she questioned.

"Because I ruined the best relationship I was ever in by sleeping with my girlfriend's sister" he blurted out. Madison stared at him in shock.

"What?" she whispered.

"Three years ago I met this beautiful girl, Nadine, while I was on holiday in Vietnam. We had this instant connection and we begun dating. She even came back to the US with me when I went home two months later," he smiled.

Madison smiled with him, knowing what it was like to feel an instant connection with someone.

"Anyway, after about a year of dating I had been planning to propose to her. I had this whole evening planned out – I was suppose to take Nadine and her sister out for the sister's birthday, then I was going to take Nadine away to this special place we had. I even had the ring in my pocket, but Nadine couldn't make it. So anyway, Jade and I went out to celebrate her birthday without Nadine."

Madison watched as Austin quickly wiped away a tear.

"We ended up having far too much to drink and we ended up sleeping together. Jade and I agreed that it was best not to tell Nadine about it, but after awhile I guess Jade became a little, well obsessed with me. In the end she told Nadine everything and we ended up splitting up."

"Austin I'm sorry" Madison said, putting her hand on his arm.

"What I'm saying Maddy is that we all make mistakes. There is no point in drowning yourself in pity – it's not going to fix anything. I learned that the hard way. I got really depressed over my break up with Nadine and just shut myself away for close to four months. If I had just been honest and confronted her I could have saved the relationship" he stated.

"Yeah, well it's a little late for me I'm afraid. Allison hates my guts – god I lied to her face so many times. There is no way she will ever forgive me for that" Madison said, fidgeting with her water bottle.

Austin took her hand in his.

"She probably just needs time Maddy. But don't give up on her. If your friendship was really that strong I'm sure it will survive through this" he said.

"How can you be so forgiving after I lied to you?" she questioned.

"Because I should have respected your privacy; I had no right to try and get you to spill everything like I did. Hell, maybe if I had just left you alone to do your job none of this would have happened."

Madison pulled her hand away.

"Oh no, your not taking the blame for all this shit. We all make our own decisions, and Alex and Roderick made the decision to be stupid bastards, just like I made the decision to keep everything a secret. We sleep in the beds we make I guess" she declared.

Austin looked at her before smiling.

"Well, I guess that's better then thinking you deserve what happened" he grinned.

Madison smiled meekly at him.

"So, are we cool again? I mean Jack and I both miss you" he questioned.

"I never hated you Austin."

"I can't say the same" he mumbled.

Madison just looked over at him, her eyes connecting with his.

"I have to admit that when you came back as part of Team Canada I really wanted to hurt you. I was just so angry that you had lied and that you belonged to him of all people, especially with what he had put you through. I wanted to, well punch some sense into I guess" he admitted, avoiding her gaze.

Madison just laughed. Austin looked over at her, confused.

"Maddy, I just admitted to wanting to punch you – how can you laugh?"

"Austin, you could never hit a woman, no matter how much you hated them."

Austin smiled before looking over at the doorway as he heard a knock.

"Five minutes dude," Jack said as he looked over at Madison "Hey Maddy"

"Hey Jack," Madison replied, standing up "Well I'd better let you get ready for your match"

"You could always accompany us to the ring – you are technically still a member of Generation Next here" he suggested.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! We need someone to keep Daziee Haze from interfering all the time" Jack said.

"I guess; if you really don't mind" Madison replied, uncertain.

"Not at all" Austin smiled as he led her out of the room. The air still felt a little awkward between them, and he knew he still had to get over the feelings he had – she would never be his, but it felt good to have everything out in the open.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Allie, honey, think about this, please? You can't just throw away everything we have worked for over some little mistake from the past!" Low Ki pleaded as he looked at his furious girlfriend.

Allison crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"So what, you want me to just look the other way and pretend I didn't hear a word of what came out of your mouth last week? Pretend that you didn't sleep with my best friend – several times I might add. You want me to ignore that you declared your love for her on national television?" Allison said, forcing back the urge to break down and cry once again. She had cried enough over the last week to last a life time.

"Allie, please…"

"No!" she said, cutting him off "I am not going to sit by and pretend that everything between us is fine. I cannot be with you knowing that it's Madison your lusting after all the time. I can't."

Low Ki ran his hand over his head as he watched Allison grab her wrestling bags out of the boot of her car. He couldn't believe she was breaking up with him in the parking lot.

"I'm not lusting after Madison, sweetie I love you – I always have! Madison was nothing but a fling, a passing attraction, a mistake! What I said last week was designed to play head games with her – nothing more. Don't do this Allison" he begged.

"Head games?" Allison yelled "You've done this for head games? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Low Ki took a step back as Allison marched towards him.

"Let me ask you this – why now? What has happened to make you air all of this now?" she demanded as Low Ki backed up into another car.

"Roderick approached me after a ROH show and said to me that he could help with a few issues I was having with Chris Daniels if I could help him with an issue he was having. He wanted to know more about Madison's past, and when I told him what went down between us he proposed the idea of a tell all on Impact. It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

Allison just looked at him with a mix of surprise and hurt on her face.

"So you threw everything away just so you could go one up on Daniels? Your more pathetic then I thought" she said in disgust as she grabbed her bags off the ground and started to walk towards the building.

"Allison I'm sorry" he yelled as she continued to walk away. She paused for a moment before turning back to him.

"You know what? You're not the least bit sorry at all. You had to have known all this would happen when that prick approached you, and you still went through with it anyway. At least Madison was truly sorry" she declared before walking away.

* * *

"Goddammit!" Low Ki yelled as he threw his bags across the room.

Steve looked up from the magazine he was reading. He watched as the smaller man kicked the steel chairs in front of him.

"Bad day?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

Low Ki narrowed his eyes before turning around and punching the wall in front of him.

"I'll take that as a yes" Steve noted before turning is attention back to the magazine.

"This was never supposed to happen!" Low Ki growled as he picked up one of the chairs and threw it across the room.

"What's that" Steve said, not looking up from the magazine.

"Your sister just broke up with me in the parking lot!" he yelled.

Steve finally looked up in surprise. He surveyed the damage to the room before turning his attention to Ki.

"Allison dumped you? But you guys had just worked everything out, why would she suddenly break it off?"

"Because of what went down last week, that's why. I would have never taken this gig on if I knew this was going to happen. Roderick said he had taken care of everything – that Allison wouldn't hear what was going on. Where the fuck is he anyway?"

"No idea, but I'm beginning to think this was a stupid idea. I ran into Ronnie on Saturday at ROH, and she'd seen what happened too. Let's just say my chances of getting her back were severely decreased" Steve replied, tossing the magazine onto the floor.

Low Ki finally pulled up one of the chairs he had previously kicked and sat down next to Steve.

"So what do we do then? Cause there is no way I'm loosing Allison again, not after I worked so hard to get back into her life."

"I don't know, but we have to move fast because you know D'Amore is going to be coming after us now."

* * *

Jackie examined the food on offer in the cafeteria. Her day had been flat out and she was starving for something decent to eat. She had been training under the watchful eye of Austin and AJ Styles all morning and she had then been involved in a knockout photo shoot in the early part of the afternoon.

"God, take your time Blondie."

Jackie turned around to find herself face to face with Jade.

"You got a problem bitch?" Jackie sniped, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the Asian woman.

Jade laughed as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Oh, someone has an attitude problem," she smirked, getting in Jackie's face "but I suppose I shouldn't expect anything better from someone who hangs around with trash like Madison, now should I?"

Jackie snickered.

"Wow, trash huh? You know that's real classy coming from someone who enjoys being pulled around on a dog leash. But then again that's the best way to control feral bitches, isn't it?" she replied, a grin spread across her face.

Jade glared at Jackie before grinning.

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours unless you want to end up in the same situation as your little friend" she said, pushing past Jackie and grabbing a bottle of water.

Jackie stepped in front of her.

"So how does it feel to ruin everyone else's life?"

"Madison is getting everything she deserves. She betrayed us, and she is paying for it."

Jackie smiled.

"Really. Well how does it feel to have your man spending every last waking minute obsessing over another woman? Especially one as attractive as Madison?" she snickered.

"Excuse me?" Jade shot back, her eyes intently focused on Jackie's.

"I guess you just don't cut it for him" Jackie laughed.

Jade glared at the little blonde before shoving her back against the food table. Jackie replied by shoving Jade back before slapping her across the face. Jade kicked Jackie in the stomach and threw her into a nearby table.

Alex walked into the room to find Jade strangling Jackie on the ground. He rushed over and pulled the Asian woman off the woman of his dreams.

"Let me go" Jade screamed, trying to fight out of his grip.

"Shut up Jade" he replied, shoving her out of the road. He bent over and grabbed Jackie's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Jackie looked at him, unsure of his intentions.

"Yeah, fine" she replied, inching away from him.

Alex smiled at the pretty blonde as she made her way to the exit. He turned around to find Jade glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled as she walked over to him, rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her.

He rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up for once Jade" he replied before walking out of the room.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"Matt, where are we going?" Traci winced as Matt dragged her down the hallway.

"You are going to explain to Zbyszko that I deserve another shot at Joe for that title, since you were the one who cost me the match after all" Matt snapped as they turned the corner.

"Me? What did I do?" Traci pleaded as he continued to pull her by the wrist. She winced again as his grip tightened.

Matt stopped and pushed Traci up against the wall. His eyes burned into hers as he looked down upon her.

"If it wasn't for you distracting everyone with your little injury dramatics I would have beaten him. But no, I was too concerned with you and he got the pin on me!" he snarled.

Traci just looked at him in shock. It was hard to believe the person standing in front of her was the same man she had been so head over heels in love with just a few months earlier. As she looked into his eyes she tried to work out just what had happened between them that had made him change so dramatically. Or was it that she had just been so blissfully in love that she had never seen his true colours?

"You were the one who pulled me in front of Joe in the first place" she murmured, looking away from him.

Matt put his hand under her jaw and pulled her head around so she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"I did what I had to do to try and win the match. You know if you were a good manager and did your job out there I wouldn't have to pull you in front of anyone – you would already be there! It's not my fault you're an incompetent bitch!" he replied before letting her go.

Traci looked away as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now let's go and fix this mess that you've created, shall we?" Matt declared, once again grabbing her hand. Traci just followed without saying a word.

Matt continued up the hall towards Zbyszko's office. He felt a tiny twinge of guilt in his heart. He really didn't mean to be so cruel towards Traci, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that he had failed against Joe, that he just couldn't cut it. He definitely wasn't going to give her the opportunity to tell him 'I told you so'. He stopped when he reached the office.

"Right, now you are going to go in there and get Zbyszko to sign a rematch for the title – understand!" he said, letting go of the little brunette's hand.

Traci nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in" was the gruff reply. Traci slowly opened the door and walked inside.

She looked around to find both Petey and Joe standing with Larry.

"Sorry, I can come back later" she mumbled as she turned around to leave.

"Hang on Traci, let me guess. Bentley has sent you in here to get him a rematch?" Larry smirked.

"What, how did you know?" she questioned as she avoided Petey's glances.

"The walls aren't that thick Traci – we could here your conversation in here" he grinned.

Traci felt her face turning red as she looked down at the floor. Petey watched her as Larry signalled for all three of them to have a seat. Judging by the redness of her eyes he guessed she had been crying, and her downtrodden demeour was screaming at him that there was something wrong. The Traci he knew was upbeat and playful, charming and happy, not depressed and withdrawn. Something was not right.

"Okay, well it seems we have ourselves a little problem here," Larry declared as he looked at the three individuals sitting in front of him "Now Petey, you did win the number one contenders match at Sacrifice guaranteeing you a shot a Joe's title. And Traci, Matt did loose his opportunity at Sacrifice."

"But that was my fault Larry, I got involved in the match" Traci pleaded.

Larry raised his eyebrow. Petey and Joe just looked at each other before they both looked at Traci.

"I hardly see how Matt pulling you in front of him to take a hit is your fault Traci. We have all seen the footage, so there is no point in arguing either," Larry declared "But I'm a fair man. So what I'll do is make a three way elimination match at Slammiversary for the X Title. It will be Petey vs Joe vs Matt, but Traci, should Matt use you in any shape or form, or should you get involved in the match on his behalf he will be automatically disqualified and loose any future shot at the title – understand?" Larry stated.

Traci nodded while Joe just shook his head.

"Right, now as for your title, there is no way you can defend it in your current state. So I'm going to have no other option but to strip you of it."

Traci glared at him.

"You will have the first shot at the new champion though when you're fully recovered. I will announce a battle royal to take place next week on Impact."

Petey watched as Traci threw Larry a dirty look before marching out of the room. He quickly thanked Larry for the match before rushing out of the room in pursuit of Traci. He managed to catch up with her as she stomped down the hall.

"Traci, wait a minute, please" he said as she turned the corner.

"I'm not in the mood Petey" she replied, quickening her pace. Petey reached out and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her around to face him. As he pulled her closer to him he noticed the red marks around her wrist. As he looked up at her she looked away.

"How did this happen?" he questioned, running his fingers over the markings.

"That's none of your business" she replied, still refusing to look him in the face.

"Did Matt do this?"

"Of course not!"

"So how did it happen?" Petey once again questioned.

"Just leave me alone" Traci snapped as she pulled her hand away and stormed off down the hall.

* * *

Christopher Daniels looked around the near empty cafeteria, his eyes darting from face to face in search of one particular person. He eventually spotted her sitting by herself in the far corner of the room, staring at the empty table in front of her. He had heard all the rumours surrounding her break-up from the previous week, and he knew she would be feeling particularly vulnerable at the present point in time. He knew because he had been the shoulder she had cried on last time they had split. He had managed to use it to his advantage then, and he would certainly use it to his advantage now.

He slowly made his way over to her table, studying her features carefully trying to judge just what kind of mood she would be in. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face pale and withdrawn. _Damn, is there a woman in this company who is actually happy these days?_ He pulled a seat out across the table from her and sat down.

"So TNA decided to finally hire a real woman huh?" he declared, sitting back in his chair.

Allison looked up and smiled at the face sitting across from her.

"Can I help you Chris?" she grinned, knowing damn well there was a reason he was sitting across the table from her right now.

Chris pretended to be hurt by her comments. _Damn, still as sharp as ever._

"What, can't I come and see an old friend without wanting something?" he smirked.

"In your case Chris, no, you can't. So what's up?" she replied.

"Okay, fine. I really did come to see how you were doing – but I also have a business proposition you might be interested in" he said seriously, leaning forward in the chair and resting his elbows on the edge of the table as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Allison smiled as she gazed into Chris's eyes. The man had certain warmth about him that always drew her in. He was also one of the most brilliant minds in the business, so to know that he once again wanted to work with her gave her ego a certain boost. However, there was just a part of her that suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with his never ending battle with Low Ki. _What better way to get back at Ki then to get me to align with him once again?_

"Business proposition? Alright, I'm listening" she replied casually.

Chris spent the next ten minutes explaining his plan to Allison. He watched with a certain feeling of satisfaction as her eyes grew wider and wider as he detailed more of his plan. This he had been planning for a while, but with Allison's arrival and D'Amore's proposition, everything suddenly was falling into place. As he finished he looked up to see Allison's eyes sparkling and a huge grin on her face.

"Wow; that is bloody amazing. But who exactly do you have in mind to bring in? I mean Maff and Whitmer want nothing to do with either of us, Donovan Morgan is still over in Japan and Xavier is on the injured list at the moment" she said.

"Don't worry about that. I have already been in contact with a number of people, and let's just say they will put all those men to shame in the ring. If we are going to do this, we will do it right this time" he declared with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, who have you got?" Allison pressed eagerly.

Chris ran through the list of people he had contacted.

"You're kidding me right!" she replied in surprise.

Chris just shook his head. Allison sat back in her chair in amazement. Damn straight he wasn't mucking about! But there was still one thing she needed to clear up.

"Chris, asking me to join – it has nothing to do with what is happening between you and Low Ki?" she questioned.

Chris just looked at her in surprise – he hadn't expected her to see straight through him like that. _Must be loosing my touch_.

"Well, of course not Allie" Chris lied through his teeth as convincingly as he could.

Allison leaned forward, resting her arms on the table.

"Bullshit, but your not the only one who wants revenge on that bastard. You have yourself a partner" she declared, a grin plaster on her face.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"_The next match is the battle royal to determine the new TNA Women's Champion_" Mike Tenay declared, shuffling through the pages of notes that were sitting in front of him on the table.

"_This match has come about due to the extent of the injuries Traci suffered at the Sacrifice Pay Per View. Since she is unable to defend her title she has been stripped of it by Larry Zbyszko, resulting in this match_," Don West added "_The match will start with two women in the ring. When one either submits or is pinned another knockout will enter the ring and the match will continue. The last woman standing is the new Women's Champion_."

"_The entry order was determined earlier this evening via a random draw by the officials. I believe it will be Gail Kim and Jackie Gayda starting this match, and what history these two women have!" _Mike declared after finally managing to get all his notes in order.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by America's Most Wanted, from Tampa, Florida; Gail Kim."

Gail strutted down to the ring with a superior smirk upon her face, with James Storm and Chris Harris not far behind her.

"And her opponent, from Dallas, Texas; Jackie Gayda."

Jackie slowly made her way to the ring. She knew this was going to be a huge fight, not only in the ring but outside too. She had seen first hand during her time with Jeff Jarrett and crew that James and Chris had absolutely no hesitation in getting physically involved in matches that did not concern them.

Jackie and Gail met face to face in the middle of the ring as the referee signalled for the bell to be rung. Both women kept their eyes firmly locked onto the others as they slowly moved around the ring. Gail was the first one to make a move when she noticed that Jackie's attention had briefly been caught by one of James's crude comments from the outside. Gail quickly stepped forward and laid a well placed punch into the side of Jackie's head. Seeing her opponent stunned, she quickly smacked a few more into the side of her jaw before grabbing her left arm and whipping her into the nearest corner.

Jackie watched, slightly dazed, as Gail came running towards her for a clothesline. Regaining her senses, she managed at the last minute to stick her foot up, sending Gail crashing to the mat below, holding her jaw. Jackie capitalized by giving her a few kicks to the stomach before pulling her back up to her feet by her long brown hair. Spinning Gail around to face her, Jackie then laid in a few well placed punches of her own into Gail's face before nailing the Asian beauty with a backbreaker.

"1, 2," Gail managed to raise her right shoulder before the referee could complete the count.

"Hey babe, ya think I could get some of that nice ass tonight?" James called from outside the ring.

Jackie turned around and glared at him. There was only so much she could take.

"You know what? I don't think so. Your boyfriend there seems like the jealous type" she replied bluntly, referring to Chris.

James looked over at Chris in disgust before glaring back at Jackie.

"I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours if I were you" he said as he watched Gail size her opponent up from behind.

Jackie gave him the finger before turning around to meet the receiving end of clothesline by Gail. She fell to the ground, trying to regain the breath that had momentarily been knocked out of her. She rolled over onto her side, desperately gasping to try and get oxygen back into her system. Gail quickly pulled her up to her feet by the hair, before kicking her in the mid-section and flooring her with a DDT.

"1, 2," Jackie narrowly managed to get her left shoulder up before the end of the count.

Still struggling to regulate her breathing, she rolled over onto her side and watched as Gail marched over to the referee and began to argue about the speed of the count. Realizing she had an opportunity, Jackie crawled over and rolled Gail up in a small package. She forced as much of her weight as she could onto Gail in an effort to keep her shoulders firmly on the mat. The referee dropped to the ground for the count.

"1, 2, 3"

Jackie released Gail and quickly rolled out of the ring as she noticed James and Chris sliding into the ring.

"Gail Kim has been eliminated" the announcer declared.

Jackie watched with a sigh of relief as the referee forced Gail and AMW out of the ring. Gail glared at her as she made her way back up the entrance ramp. Jackie adjusted the front of her red shirt as she climbed back into the ring.

"_Well that was certainly a surprise outcome Don, and now Jackie moves on to the next match_" Mike declared.

"_Absolutely, I must say I had been expecting Gail to easily take the victory in that match, but_ _let's see who we have next_."

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Roderick Strong, from Guelph, Ontario; Jade Chung."

Jackie smiled as Jade appeared at the top of the entrance tunnel - it was time for a little payback. She had to restrain herself from laughing as she watched Roderick give Jade an animated pep talk at the bottom of the ramp. Jade didn't have a clue what she was doing – and it showed on her face. Jackie wondered just why Jade kept getting herself into these matches; it wasn't like she had a chance at winning any of them without significant help from the other members of Generation Next. Eventually Jade climbed into the ring, and Jackie watched as she looked nervously across the ring at her as the referee once again signalled for the bell to be rung. Jackie marched across the ring towards Jade, who immediately started backing away from her until she cornered herself against one of the turnbuckles.

"Your not so tough now you haven't got your boys in here to protect you, are ya?" Jackie taunted, before she stepped back and slapped Jade hard across the face.

Jade crumpled to the mat, holding her left cheek. Jackie grabbed her roughly by the hair and threw her back into the corner before kicking her hard several times in the midsection. As Jade tried to regain her breath, which had been knocked out of her when she was thrown into the turnbuckles, Jackie whipped her hard across the ring into the opposing corner. Jade stumbled out of the corner; the impact once again stripping her of her breath. She looked up in time to see Jackie deliver a hard dropkick to the top of her chest.

"1, 2," Jade barely managed to kick out before the three count was delivered.

"Come on Jade – suck it up!" Roderick yelled from the outside in frustration.

Jackie grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her back up to her feet. She grabbed Jade by her left arm and whipped her into the ropes, connecting with a Lou Thez Press upon Jade's return. Jackie then proceeded to punch the hell out of Jade, using all the anger she had built up from their previous encounter in the cafeteria to make every strike just that much harder. Eventually the referee had to pull Jackie off Jade, who by now was sporting the beginning of a nice black eye and a busted lip.

"Settle down Jackie or I will disqualify you" the referee warned, before letting the blonde woman go.

As soon as the referee had let her go, Jackie ran over and delivered a spinning DDT on an unsuspecting Jade before rolling her over and covering her.

"1, 2, 3"

"Jade Chung has been eliminated" the announcer declared as Roderick made his way into the ring to help his fallen girlfriend. He glared at Jackie as he helped Jade under the ring ropes.

"_Well Mike, it seems we all certainly underestimated Jackie's potential in this competition! Earlier this evening we were all talking about the likes of Gail Kim, Madison Mendes and Simply Luscious as the likely victors of this match. It seems though that Jackie could just as well take this out!"_ Don West declared, somewhat surprised.

"_That could well be the case Don, but she still has quite a few tough contenders yet to come, and she has already been in two tough matches. Let's see whose next"_

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Christopher Daniels, from Belmont Hills, Pennsylvania; Allison Danger"

"_Wait, did I just here that right – Christopher Daniels? What is Allison Danger doing with Christopher Daniels?"_ Mike questioned in surprise as Allison made her way down to the ring.

"_I have no idea. More importantly, what does Steve Corino think about this? Because there is definitely a strained relationship between those two men."_

"_Strained? Those two men hate each other Don!" _Mike declared as the referee rung the bell to signal the start of the match.

* * *

Low Ki sat in his chair, stunned, as he watched his ex-girlfriend make her way down to the ring on Chris's arm. _This was not happening, not again, I can't loose her to him again._ Ki watched as she smiled, as Chris held her hand and guided her up the steel steps before opening the ring ropes to allow her easy access into the ring. He felt his heart tighten as she kissed him gently on the cheek. _I can't take this. I swear to god I'm going to kill that bastard._

"What the fuck is going on!" he heard the angry voice behind him yell. Ki didn't reply; he just sat frozen and watched as Chris got out of the ring and grinned back up at Allison.

"Ki answer me – please tell me that bastard is out there with Jackie" Steve demanded, but knowing very well exactly who Christopher Daniels was accompanying. It was his worst nightmare coming to life all over again.

"He is out there with Allison," Ki stated calmly, trying his best to fight the growing rage within him but unable to contain it "He is out there with MY Allison!" he yelled before picking up the TV monitor and throwing it into the wall across the other side of the room.

Steve stepped quickly to one side to avoid the flying glass and bits of metal as the monitor smashed against the wall. He watched as Low Ki picked up and threw anything that wasn't attached to the wall or ground. Never in his professional relationship had he ever seen the man in front of him so angry – and that was saying a lot.

"Ki, calm down! Your going to get us kicked out of here if you're not careful, and that's not going to help anyone!" he demanded, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Ki turned around and punched Steve squarely in the jaw.

"Don't ever tell me to calm down! The most important woman in my life is with HIM!" he growled as Steve looked up at him in shock.

Steve picked himself up off the ground in time to see Ki march towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, rubbing his jaw.

"To find Christopher Daniels" Ki declared before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Allison smiled down at Chris as the referee raised her hand in victory.

"Jackie Gayda has been eliminated" the announcer said as Allison helped Jackie to her feet.

"_That was one hell of a debut match for our newest knockout Don!"_

"_That certainly was, but do you know what this means? There are only two women left to come out – and one of them is Madison!"_

"_Can you imagine what is going to happen if these two women met in the middle of the ring after what has happened over the last couple of weeks?"_

"_Well, here's the announcement – lets see what happens" _Don declared eagerly as the announcer stepped back into the ring.

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Coach Scott D'Amore, from Toronto, Canada; Madison Mendes."

"_Oh boy, this is going to be rough Don" _Mike exclaimed as Madison and Scott appeared on the entrance ramp.

Madison looked down at the ring nervously. It wasn't that she'd never faced Allison in the ring before; they had been opponents numerous times in Japan, however in those circumstances the matches had been contested under a veil of respect. Madison seriously doubted there would be any form of respect underlying this contest.

"You okay honey?" Scott whispered as she slowly made her way down the ramp.

"No…... not really" she replied, pausing at the bottom of the ramp. Scott rubbed her gently on the back.

"Don't make this personal Maddy; she's an opponent standing in your way. That title is yours, don't think beyond that" he advised softly.

Madison reluctantly slid through the ropes into the ring, not taking her eyes off Allison. She stood up and watched as Allison walked to the centre of the ring, her face conveying no emotion at all; as if this was just another match-up, as if she was just another contender. No matter what Scott had said to her, Madison couldn't think of this as just another match. God dammit this was her best friend she was facing, a friend who more then likely wanted to beat her down until she became part of the canvass!

The referee signalled for the bell to be rung and the match got under way. Madison watched as Allison cracked her knuckles, glanced over at her and walked to the centre of the ring. _She wants to friggin kill me!_ Madison met her in the middle of the ring, face to face. Allison smirked and shoved her back towards the corner. Madison just looked at her before walking towards her so they were once again face to face. Once again Allison pushed her back, and once again Madison got in her face. Allison narrowed her eyes and gave Madison a hard slap across the face, sending her straight down to the mat. Madison held the side of her face, looking down at the mat. _I don't want to do this, I can't do this._

"Come on Maddy, get with it!" Scott yelled from outside the ring, thumping the mat with his fists.

Madison made her way to her feet.

"What's wrong Maddy?" Allison cooed as she got in her face "Don't mind getting physical with my boyfriend, but you won't with me?"

Madison just looked at her, hurt all over her face.

"Allie, I….." she didn't get a chance to finish as Allison's fist was quickly introduced to her face.

Madison stumbled back towards the corner as Allison continued to lay punches into the side of her face. As soon as her back had hit the turnbuckle pads Allison began laying stiff kicks into her stomach and ribs, only stopping when the referee pulled her away. Madison cringed as she struggled to pull herself up to her feet – something didn't feel right. _Don't tell me I have a cracked rib, please. _Pain shot through her body as she struggled to climb back up to her feet, but every movement became twice as difficult as she found herself struggling to catch her breath.

"_Did you see those kicks Mike? Madison has got to have broken ribs after that!"_ Don exclaimed.

Allison bit her bottom lip as she watched Madison tried valiantly to pull herself up using the ropes. She walked over to the opposite corner where Chris was standing on the outside.

"I think I broke her ribs" she said softly through the ropes. Chris shook his head as he looked up into the ring.

"These things happen Allie, now look, she is vulnerable now with those ribs - you need to take advantage of it and get an easy win. You have a very tough match after this and need to conserve all the energy you can" Chris replied, looking over at Madison.

"But she's my friend Chris, I can't just purposely hurt her like that, no matter how much I hate her right now" she exclaimed. Chris looked sternly up at her.

"Do you want the title?" he questioned.

"Of course I do!"

"Then do what needs to be done to win. I don't have anything against her either, but all's fair inside this ring, remember that."

Allison made her way back over to the corner where Madison was standing and once again peppered her rib cage with kicks. Madison cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. Allison pulled her back up to her feet and hit her with a monkey flip. Madison once again cried out in pain as she landed on the mat. Allison looked down at her, guilt welling up in her chest. She looked over at Chris – he signalled for her to finish it.

"I'm sorry Madison" she whispered as she helped Madison up to her feet before hitting her with her signature move, the Lovelace Choker.

"_Oh god, that was a sick move!"_ Don declared as Allison rolled Madison over for the cover.

"_A neckbreaker onto the knee. Madison is in a lot of pain right now!"_

"1, 2, 3"

"Madison Mendes has been eliminated" the announcer declared.

Scott quickly slid into the ring as the referee checked on Madison. He glared over at Allison before kneeling down beside the referee.

"_I tell you what Mike, this competition tonight certainly has given us a number of surprise outcomes, but this really takes the cake!" _Don declared.

"_That certainly was a quick victory for Allison Danger, but it seems to me Don that Madison is in quite a bit of trouble down there."_

"_I think it's just like I said earlier – from what I can see Madison seems to be favouring those ribs. But you know what this means – the final match of the evening is going to be Allison Danger versus Simply Luscious!" _Don declared as the EMT's helped Madison from the ring.

"_You have to assume that Luscious is going to be the favourite going into this match, but then again we have seen stranger things tonight."_

"Making her way to the ring, from San Antonio, Texas; Simply Luscious."

Allison watched as Ronnie entered the ring. Chris was right – this was going to be a very tough match. She had seen Ronnie work in both Ring of Honor and over in Japan – the girl was definitely no push over.

Just as the bell had sounded to signal the start of the match, a figure in the entrance tunnel caught Allison's eye. _Oh you have got to be shitting me!_ She watched in horror as Low Ki made his way down the ramp.

"What the hell are you doing out here Ki?" she yelled as he stood at the bottom of the entrance ramp.

Low Ki ignored Allison as he eyed up Chris. The anger inside of him continued to grow as he glared at the man who had once again inserted himself into his and Allison's lives. There was no way he was going to let him get away with it this time. Allison looked from Ki to Chris before it dawned on her what was going on.

"Don't even think about it Ki, not here, not now!"

Ki made his way around the ring towards Chris, who just stood smirking at him. _I'll knock that smirk off your face you stupid bastard!_ Ki hit Chris with a running tackle and began letting all his anger out on the man below him. Unfortunately for him very few of the punches actually connected as Chris managed to get his hands up in defence. Allison looked on in horror as officials swarmed out to ringside in an attempt to break the fight up.

Ronnie smirked as she watched Allison yell at both Chris and Ki on the outside. She quickly made her way over and rolled Allison up in a small package.

"1, 2, 3"

"Your winner of the match and new Women's Champion; Simply Luscious!"

Ronnie grabbed the belt from the referee's hand and quickly slid out of the ring. Allison, Low Ki and Chris all looked on in horror as she made her way up the entrance ramp.

"_Don we have a new women's champion and it's all thanks to Low Ki!"_

"_Allison Danger is one pissed off woman right now and I don't want to be Low Ki or Christopher Daniels! Talk about taking advantage of the situation – Luscious did just that and has the championship to show for it" _Don said as he watched Allison storm from the ring by herself. Chris and Low Ki glared at each other as Chris was led up the entrance ramp by officials.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Madison gritted her teeth in pain as the trainer carefully examined her rib area, which was already displaying a few blue and black patches. He shook his head before pulling her black singlet back down. He took his glasses off and walked around in front of her.

"Okay sweetie, in my best guess I'd say you have a least two fractured lower ribs, maybe more. The best thing I can do right now is strap them up for you, but I strongly suggest you get to the hospital first thing in the morning to get some proper tests done."

Madison just nodded glumly as she watched the older man rummage through his medic kit, take a box of what looked to be Panadol out and pass it over to her with a glass of water.

"Take two of those for now to help with the pain and just try to relax tonight" he smiled before turning back to his bag to find some bandages to strap her ribs.

Madison looked down at the strip of tiny white pills and sighed. She hated taking pills. For one she had trouble simply swallowing them; she just could not force the damn things to go down her throat. Secondly, she avoided medication for simple issues such as headaches, aches, and pains because the list of drugs she was allergic to was alarmingly long. She had to be in some serious pain to even consider taking anything and tonight's pain just was not that bad.

She popped the pills out of the packet and stuck them in her black pants pocket before taking a sip of the water she had been handed. She forced a smile on her face as the trainer turned around with the bandages. She handed the strip of pills and the cup back to him.

"That make it any better?" he questioned, placing the pills back in the bag and the cup on the table beside him.

"A little" she lied.

He smiled as he put the different bandages down on the chair next to her, looking at each trying to decide which would best suit the job at hand. After finally deciding on a creamy white one he turned back to face her.

"Okay, you ready?" he smiled, trying to put the young blonde-haired woman at ease.

Madison was about to reply when her attention was caught by the individual entering the room.

"So how is everything?" Scott questioned as he walked over to where Madison was sitting. The trainer looked up and frowned.

"Can I help you sir?" he said, folding his arms in front of him. He could not believe the nerve of this man; just walking into the room without knocking.

Scott frowned back at the man in front of him until he remembered that Dixie had recently hired new medical staff for the Impact shows.

"You're new, right?" Scott said, sitting down on the chair next to Madison.

"That's right."

"Ah, well I'm Scott D'Amore, and this pretty young lady is my wife Madison" Scott replied, extending his hand out to the trainer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The name's David" the older man apologized, accepting Scott's handshake.

"It's nice to meet you. So how is my wife doing?" Scott questioned, giving Madison a gentle rub up and down her back.

"Well, I was just telling Madison that she has at least two fractured ribs and she should really see a doctor tomorrow," David explained as he picked up the bandages, "I'm going to strap them for now and she's had two Panadol to ease the pain."

Scott sat back in the chair and watched as Madison struggled to remove her black singlet to allow David to strap her ribs. He was going to need to have a serious talk to her later about what had gone down in the match. He had never seen her freeze up as she had tonight, and it was really worrying him. The fact she had allowed Allison to do this much damage to her without so much as trying to defend herself scared Scott. It was obvious to him now that the emotional effect of her falling out with Allison had been much greater then he originally thought. Something needed to be done, and quickly.

As he watched David wrap the bandage around Madison's ribs, he noticed a number of small scars on her back. Frowning, he leaned over to get a closer look. Madison noticed this and began to feel self-conscious.

"What are you doing?" she questioned nervously.

"How did this happen?" Scott replied, running his fingers over one of the larger scars.

Madison did not reply, instead she watched as David fasten the end of the bandage and checked that it was not lumpy in any areas. Scott looked up at his wife.

"Madison, how did you get these scars?" he questioned again, this time more intently.

"I was powerbombed through a wooden table" she sighed. She was tired, sore and just wanted to go home to a nice soft bed. Instead, she knew they were heading for one of 'those' guilt talks.

"When?" Scott questioned, watching as she attempted to get her shirt back on over her head. He quickly stood up to give assistance.

"Here, in TNA" she replied, cringing as she stood up.

Scott looked confused for a minute. He could not remember a time when she had been powerbombed through a table. He looked over at Madison, who was just looking at him with a sad face. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh, you mean when I ordered Team 3D to attack you" he said sadly. He stood up and walked over to the door, his hands on his hips and his head dropped. David looked between Madison and Scott before quickly gathering all the bandages he had not used and placed them in his bag.

"Um, guys I still have a few people who need treatment."

Madison looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for everything" she said quickly before heading towards the door Scott had just exited. She sighed and walked out into the hall.

"Scott, wait please" she called as she watched him march down the hallway.

Scott ignored her and continued down the hall. Madison stood out front of the trainer's room and contemplated whether to go after him. She sighed and started walking in the direction he had taken, cringing as her ribs continued to ache.

"Hey Maddy, you okay?"

Madison stopped and turned around to find Austin following her down the hall.

"Fine. What's up?" she said, forcing a smile on her face. Austin just frowned.

"Let me guess here, since your obviously not going to tell me. Um, broken ribs right?" he declared, his arms crossed in front of him.

Madison rolled her eyes, not in the mood to argue with him.

"Their fractured actually" she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"So why didn't you say that in the first place? I thought we were over these issues, so what's with the lying again?" he questioned.

Madison groaned as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Austin can we please not do this now? I have aches and pains everywhere, I'm tired and Scott's stormed off somewhere in a fit" she said, looking over her shoulder in the direction Scott had headed.

Austin looked over Madison's shoulder before looking back at her. It was only then he noticed her face showing signs of fatigue and annoyance.

"What happened?" he questioned, secretly feeling a little pleased they were having problems already. As much as he wanted to admit he was over Madison, and as much as he tried to convince himself he didn't have a chance, he just could not help feeling the butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her in the hallway or out in the ring.

"He saw the scars on my back. The ones that I got when he ordered Team 3D to put me through that table. I think he's having some guilt issues or something" she muttered, placing her hand on her aching ribs. The pain was getting worse.

"He should be feeling guilty after what he did to you! I mean he could be put in jail for some of the shit he pulled on you when you came in," Austin grumbled.

Madison just sighed again. Part of her could not help but agree with what Austin was saying; Scott had been a total bastard when she came in to TNA, but not without good reason. She had done everything she could to provoke him, and she had known his temper was short. She had pushed all his buttons, and had payed for it.

"Please Austin, I'm really not in the mood for a discussion on domestic violence laws tonight" she softly replied.

Austin bit his tongue and decided not to push the subject any further, for now anyway.

"Well, as long as you're okay. Listen I've got to go, Jack was worried out of his mind about you," he said before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Take care Maddy" he whispered in her ear before turning around and walking away.

Madison stood there, a little stunned by his actions, and watched him walk around the corner and out of sight. Shaking her head, she turned back and started walking in the direction she had originally been heading only to find herself face to face with a smirking Jeff Jarrett.

"Well, well, well. So this is the notorious Madison Mendes I've been hearing about," he drawled as he wrapped a strand of her hair around his fingers. Madison smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Oh, a little feisty one too I see" Jeff laughed as he ran his hand down her arm.

"What do you want Jeff" she replied, once again smacking his hands away.

"I was just standing here, wondering to myself just how many other guys you are playing around with behind that fool D'Amore's back. He never was too bright" Jeff mused as Madison continued to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" she shot back, her eyes mentally piercing a hole through his forehead.

"I was just watching you flirt with that loser Aries over there, but then again who can blame you? I mean look at who you're married to!" Jeff laughed.

"Who I'm married to and who my friends are is none of your damn business," she declared before trying to walk past him. Jeff just moved over, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way" she hissed, once again throwing death looks at him. This was not making her mood any better.

"Aww, don't I get a kiss on the cheek too?"

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth, now get out of my way," she growled, once again trying to walk past him. Once again, Jeff moved to block her way.

"It would be wise little lady to remember just who the hell I am, understood!" he declared menacingly as he backed her up against the wall. He grinned as he noticed the growing fear on her face. She was a pretty thing, and it puzzled him just what she saw in an idiot like Scott D'Amore.

"And it would be wise of you to remember who her husband is," came a voice from behind him. Jeff turned around to meet Scott's fist. Madison just looked at her husband in surprise as he stood over the former Heavyweight champion.

"Threaten my wife again bitch and there will be more of that coming your way," he growled as he grabbed a hold of Madison's hand and pulled her over to him "You okay?" he questioned. Madison just nodded, looking down at a pissed off Jeff Jarrett.

"Come on honey, let's get you home," he said as they began to walk away.

"Bet you that's not the first of those offers she's got tonight!" Jeff called out from behind them.

Scott stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Jeff. Both men just stared at each other before Jeff just laughed and walked off. Scott turned to face Madison, who clearly had a look of guilt on her face. He sighed, debating whether he really wanted to know.

"What's he talking about Madison?" he finally questioned.

"He saw Austin give me a kiss on the cheek a few moments ago," she replied, eyes focused on the floor expecting Scott to get angry.

"He kissed you?"

"On the cheek Scott. He was just checking to see how I was. It meant nothing," she quickly stated, her eyes finally rising to meet his.

Scott looked unsure. He had a sneaking suspicion from watching Madison and Austin at ROH that maybe Austin's feelings for Madison ran more deeply then simple friendship. He knew though that she was in no condition now to be having one of those talks, so he let it go. Besides, the still needed to have a chat about what happened out in the ring, but that would have to wait for now too.

"I'm sorry Maddy," he said as they made their way to the back exit of the building.

"For what?" she replied, trying her best to ignore the pain in her ribs. It was becoming more and more difficult the longer she stayed on her feet.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole" he said, stopping in his tracks and turning to face her " I love you Maddy, and it killed me back there to see the scars of what I'd done to you" he mumbled slowly, his eyes focused on the ground.

Madison sighed gently and took his hands in hers.

"Scott," she said gently, waiting for him to look at her "What happened in the past is just that, in the past okay?"

He looked up at her face and just nodded, afraid that if he said anything he was going to start crying like a little girl. He desperately wanted Madison back in his life, and the fact that she seemed to have forgiven him gave him just that little extra hope that they could eventually repair their marriage. He watched as she once again ran her hand over her injured ribs, and her facial expression gave away just how much pain she was in. He frowned.

"Maddy did you take those pills the trainer gave you?"

"No" she mumbled as they resumed their walk to the exit.

"Why not?"

"I hate them, and you know they make me sick," she mumbled stubbornly.

Scott just shook his head and grinned to himself. _Some things never change._


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **I just want to say a huge thank you to DiMeraslover for all her help with this chapter. If you haven't already, check out her story "TNA's HolidayWants". It's absolutely brilliant!

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Allison stood in between Chris and Low Ki, glaring at both men in pure anger. Her night had been bad enough already, the last thing she needed was to referee an all out brawl between the two men who were ready to turn the locker room they were currently occupying into a boxing ring. Low Ki had taken it upon himself a few minutes earlier to come storming into the room as Allison and Chris were packing up their belongings and try to beat the hell out of Chris once again. Allison had managed to quickly step between the men before either had a chance to throw a punch, which lead to the current stand off.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing in here?" she hissed angrily at Low Ki, whose eyes were steely focused on Chris.

"I'm here to break every bone in that son of a bitch's body" Low Ki replied calmly, not removing his eyes from Chris's face. He cracked in knuckles in preparation for the beating his was going to give the man standing in front of him.

"Yeah? Well what are you waiting for then?" Chris taunted. Low Ki growled, but Allison placed her hand firmly on his chest, her facial expression suggesting she would kill him if he moved.

"Chris, shut the fuck up. Ki, just get the hell out of here, now!" Allison spat, pointing towards the locker room door.

"I'm not leaving you in here with him" Low Ki shot back, still glaring at a smirking Chris.

"What? Ki just get the hell out."

Low Ki stood his ground, refusing to leave his girl with someone as shady as Christopher Daniels. He had made that mistake once before and it had cost him. By the time he had realised that breaking up with Allison had been the worst decision he had ever made, Chris had already got himself inside Allison's head and she had not wanted to hear anything Low Ki had to say.

"You heard the little lady Ki, get out of here before I beat your pathetic ass into the next century" Chris declared, a huge smile plastered on his face, but his threat serious.

"Oh yeah? You could never beat me you piece of shit, so you want to go? Then just bring it!" Low Ki growled before pushing Allison to one side and spearing Chris to the ground, once again laying fists into Chris's face. Allison watched as both men rolled around on the ground, doing the best to try to kill each other but neither having much success. She growled before walking over and kicking Low Ki hard in the back as he tried to strangle Chris. Low Ki looked up in surprise before noticing the death look on Allison's face.

"You, me, outside now" she ordered, pointing to the door. Low Ki reluctantly climbed off Chris and headed towards the door. Chris looked at Allison in surprise as well before quickly climbing to his feet.

"Allie……" he started, but she cut him off.

"Can it Chris" she snapped before walking out the door behind her ex. She slammed the locker room door closed and glared at Low Ki before giving him a stiff slap across the face.

"What the fuck are you doing? Do get some sort of sick pleasure from screwing my life up or something? You know my night was going so well before you decided to get involved. You cost me the fucking Women's title! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" she yelled, watching Low Ki back up against the wall holding the side of his face.

"I'm not trying to screw your life up honey; I want to be a part of it again! Can't you see that I love you and want to make everything right?" he pleaded, disgusted by how pathetic he sounded. This was going to do some serious damage to his image, but that he could fix later. What was most important now was getting HIS girl away from Daniels.

"How is costing me my match and beating up Chris going to make everything right? You really need to lay off the head shots if you really think I ever want anything to do with you ever again!" Allison sneered. Ki cringed and silently wished she would lower her voice; she was starting to attract an audience.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk about this please?" he replied, glaring at AJ Styles who was leaning up against his locker room door watching him. Low Ki repressed the urge to walk over and smack the superior grin off AJ's face.

Allison just shook her head before backing away from him.

"When are you going to get it through your head that it's over? I'm not going anywhere with you Ki, and you have no say in who I hang out with, so leave Chris alone, understand?"

Low Ki growled before folding his arms in front of him. Just listening to Allison say his name made him want to hit something. There was a certain something in her tone of voice as she said his name that set him off.

"So that's what all this is about – Daniels," he declared, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me something Allison, what is it about him that makes you all weak at the knees? What is it about him that has you running into his arms every time something goes wrong?"

Allison narrowed her eyes and glared at the man in front of her. _What the fuck did I ever see in him? _

"I don't know Ki, how about the fact that it was Chris who took me under his wing in Ring of Honor? He was the one who taught me everything he knew, who stood up for me against management! He was always there to support me when I was injured; he always made sure I got home safe after a show! Where the hell were you when I needed someone?" she yelled, her anger overwhelmed with sadness.

Low Ki just laughed. As much as he loved Allison, she never was too bright. Well, naïve might be a better way to describe her.

"So you really believe that Daniels decided to hook up with you again simply because you are such a great person?" he snickered, noticing more and more people gathering around them. "You gotta realise that the only reason he joined back up with you is simply because he wants to piss off me and your brother."

Allison just laughed.

"Really? Well judging by tonight's reaction he has already achieved his goal then, hasn't he?" she grinned, watching Low Ki get even angrier.

"Wake up Allison! Why can't you see the dishonourable scum that he is?"

"Because she's in love with him, that's why" came a voice from the crowd.

Low Ki looked around to find Steve, Roderick, Alexand Jade standing off to one side behind Chris Harris, James Storm and Lance Hoyt. Steve walked over to where Low Ki was standing and just shook his head at his baby sister.

"I don't know why I never saw it before, but that's why she's always running to him," he announced loudly. Allison just shook her head.

"So what if I am," Allison replied coyly, knowing that would really set him off. Low Ki just looked at her in shock.

"Allie, honey, you can't be serious!" he replied, his facing conveying a mixture of hurt and confusion. Why had he never seen this before? Allison and Chris had worked together for close to three years, and never once had he noticed any signs that they were more then co-workers. Maybe he just had not wanted to see what was right in front of him.

"Why not Ki? That man has treated me better then you ever did! No matter what was happening he always looked out for me, something that I must say you failed at miserably!" she declared, her voice laced with venom. If he wanted to start a fight, he was going to get everything she could dish out.

"Oh get real Allie! Dammit girl why can't you see the only reason Chris has ever wanted you around was because he is hell bent on stealing every woman from my life! First he steals away Ronnie, now you! He doesn't care about anyone other then himself" Steve spat in anger. He looked around at the people who had gathered to watch the argument. Most had a look of amusement and surprise on their face. He could hear them whispering to each other, and unfortunately it seemed everyone was in agreement with Allison. _Dammit, fuck Daniels and his stupid mind whammy skills. These people are all as gullible as Allison is. I am going to mess that bastard up for this._

"Fuck off Steve. You know damn well, why Ronnie left you has nothing to do with Chris! It's not his fault you can't keep your pants zipped up on the road!" she replied crudely.

Steve glared at her hatefully.

"There was no reason to bring that up Allison," he declared angrily.

"You brought Ronnie up Steve, not me."

* * *

Chris grinned as he stood next to the locker room door listening to the argument unfolding outside. If there was anyone besides himself who could quickly get under Steve Corino's skin, it was his baby sister. Of course, it did not help that Chris had taught her how to push his buttons even further. Chris had to wonder though how much of Allison's comebacks were simply designed to piss her ex and her brother off, and how many were the actual truth. Especially her sudden declaration of love for him. He had honestly never thought of Allison in that manner, he had always just treated her as a business partner and close friend. So why had his heart beaten just a little bit faster? He shook the feeling off and walked out of the room and out into the hall.

"Do you two idiots mind not yelling at my door? A man is trying to relax in there!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Allison's waist. "But you pretty lady can yell all you want!" he smirked. Allison smiled up at him as Steve and Low Ki mentally ripped Chris into a million pieces.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister Daniels, before I beat the living hell out of you once again!" Steve growled as he watched his sister gaze up at Chris.

"Why? It seems your sister is quite happy to have my hands on her, right Allie?" Chris grinned as he ran his hand up and down her back, finally letting it rest on her hip. Tormenting these two idiots was more fun then Chris had imagined it would be. He was really going to have to thank Scott later on for coming to him with the idea. He watched as Steve's face flushed with anger, while Low Ki looked like he was ready to have some form of breakdown. It was as if his whole world had come to a sudden halt. Chris could almost feel sorry for the man, if he did not hate his guts so much.

"You know what Allison, do what you want. Let him use you like some two bit hooker, just don't come crying to me when he dumps you on your ass when your no longer useful, got it!" Steve declared before pushing his way through the crowd and stalking off down the hall. Allison just looked down at the ground, stung by his words.

"What about you Ki? Gonna run off like some rejected high school nerd?" Chris taunted. Low Ki looked up at him hatefully before a sick grin adorned his face.

"Not likely" he declared before tackling Chris to the ground, pushing Allison against the wall in the process.

Low Ki once again began punching the hell out of Chris, this time every one of his hits connected with the face of a surprised Christopher Daniels. Allison attempted to pull her ex boyfriend off him, only to be shoved to the ground for her attempts. Lucky for her and Chris, AJ and Chris Sabin pulled Low Ki off, allowing Allison to help Chris to his feet. However, with Low Ki now restrained by the two men, Chris decided to take advantage by launching an attack of his own. Eventually the two men were separated once again, this time with AJ and Sabin restraining Low Ki, and Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens restraining Chris.

"You know what, that's it" came a voice from the crowd. Allison turned to her left to find Larry Zbyszko standing behind Jackie Gayda with a frown on his face. "I've had enough of this. If you two really want to go at it this badly, then on Sunday you can fight it out in the ring. And just to make sure it's evenly contested, Miss Danger, your banned from ringside!" he declared. "Now clear out before you're all suspended!"

As the crowd began to disperse, Chris pulled Allison back into the locker room before any more words were shared with Low Ki. He closed the door and turned around, only to find himself face to face with her. As they stared at each other, Chris found he could not read what she was thinking. Instead, he found himself being drawn to her in a way he had never been before. He snapped out of it as she put her hand up to his lip.

"You're bleeding," she mumbled, examining his lip. Chris quickly put his finger on his lip.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," he replied, quickly walking over to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry" she called out as he washed the blood from his lip and chin. As he wiped the area with a tissue, he decided it was not bad enough to require stitches.

"For what?" he said, walking back out into the main part of the room.

"For getting you into a situation where you know it's going to end up being two on one."

"I'm not really following Allie" he replied. He was tired and sore, and not a lot was making sense right now.

"The match on Sunday. It's not going to be you versus Ki, you know that Steve is going to get is pathetic ass involved" she muttered, throwing herself onto the chair next to her bag.

Chris placed her bag on the floor and sat next to her, gently resting his right hand on her knee.

"It's not going to be two on one, your forgetting that we have friends arriving on Sunday. If anything, it's going to be four on two – in my favour. Those boys are going to regret every single word they said to you out there tonight, trust me"

Allison let a small smile spread across her face. She looked up to Chris before leaning over and resting her head against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her in an embrace that had always made her feel warm and safe.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered.

"I haven't done anything" he replied softly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Yes you have. I meant every word I said out there, and I know you were listening in here. You have always been there for me when I needed you, and I'll always remember that."

"So you have fallen madly in love with me?" Chris half joked. Allison blushed a deep red, but did not say a word. Chris smiled to himself as Allison pulled away.

"So who have you decided to bring in on Sunday?" she questioned, deciding it was best to change the subject before things got awkward. Chris grinned.

"How does this sound………………."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Ronnie paused for a moment as she stepped up onto the front porch of the tan coloured brick home. She glanced briefly at her surroundings, strongly debating whether she was doing the right thing. She looked down at the package in her hand; it was going to change everything. Still, this is what she had agreed to do and she was a woman of her word. However, she certainly had not counted on once again falling in love with her target either.

Ronnie looked at the solid wooden door in front of her, then turned around and looked at the black rental car she had parked on the side of the road. For a moment she thought about just dropping the package on the ground, ringing the doorbell and sprinting back to her car before the door opened. After all, once she delivered the package it would only be a matter of time before Matt would discover who was behind it. Then any chance Ronnie thought she might have with him would go up in flames. As Ronnie looked around the neighbourhood to see if anyone was watching, a small brunette opened the door. Ronnie mentally kicked herself for taking so long to make her decision. Now she had no option but to go through with the delivery personally.

"Can I help you?" Traci declared with a frown on her face as she watched Ronnie nervously look at her.

Ronnie cleared her throat and tried her best to put a smile on her face. It was hard though, considering Traci looked less then impressed to see her on her doorstep.

"Um, Traci, hi" she stuttered, still looking around to make sure no one was watching. The street was empty from any pedestrians, and only an occasional car drove past the house. She heard Traci clear her throat and tap her fake nails on the doorframe in annoyance. Ronnie shifted her weight from foot to foot. She had wrestled in front of huge crowds in both Tokyo and Mexico, but she was petrified of this tiny woman in front of her!

"I haven't got all day Ronnie, what do you want?"

"I was actually hoping I could talk to you for a minute," Ronnie said nervously, avoiding eye contact with Traci. Traci just raised her eyebrows in curiosity. She had no idea what Ronnie could possibly want to talk to her about. They had never exactly been friends, or acquaintances for that matter. She looked down at the package in Ronnie's hands.

"Come in then" she replied, stepping to once side to allow the other woman inside. Ronnie flashed a quick smile before stepping through the door.

"You want a coffee or something," Traci said as she led Ronnie into the main room.

"No, I'm fine" Ronnie replied as she surveyed the room. It was painted a dark red, and was adorned with creamy white furniture and a chocolate coloured carpet. Traci obviously had a good eye for interior decorating.

"So what brings you to my home?" Traci questioned as she signalled for Ronnie to take a seat.

"I think there is something you should know about Matt," Ronnie announced before looking down at the package in her hands, "Well, actually there is something you need to see"

She watched as Traci raised her eyebrows, her face portraying a mixture of surprise, then anger. Ronnie bit her bottom lip as she watched Traci's eyes shift from meeting her own to the large yellow envelope that was resting on Ronnie's lap. Maybe she would have been better starting the conversation with a bit of small talk first, rather then jumping straight into it.

"What's in that envelope?" Traci finally said, looking up to meet Ronnie's eyes.

"A dvd that has been shot over the last couple of weeks or so" Ronnie replied softly, unsure of how to react to Traci's sudden blank expression.

Traci sat back in the leather chair and watched as Ronnie placed the envelope on the glass coffee table that was separating the two women.

"What exactly does mine and Matt's relationship have to do with you?" she questioned, her eyes narrowed and her voice bitter.

Ronnie just looked up at Traci. There was something in her voice that suggested that maybe she didn't need to see the DVD to find out what kind of man she was dating. Then if she did know what kind of man Matt was, then why was she still with him?

"It doesn't have anything to do with me……………."

"Then why are you sticking your nose in our business?" Traci snapped harshly. Ronnie stared at her wide-eyed.

"Because I don't like seeing people being played for fools Traci! And Matt is playing you for a fool – why can't you see that?"

Traci sat forward in the chair. Why is it that everyone else in the locker room seemed to think they knew more about her relationship then what she did? Roderick's little comment at Lockdown about Matt having a roving eye certainly had not slipped her mind. They all needed to butt out of her business and worry about their own problems.

"Traci, you need to dump his ass. There are better men out there then him. One's who certainly wouldn't cheat on you all the time and use you as a shield in the ring."

Traci stood up and walked over to the chair Ronnie was sitting in. She put a hand on each side of the chair and leaned in until her face was inches away from Ronnie's. She smirked as she saw fear present in the woman's eyes.

"You wanna know what I see? What I see is a jealous old hag who would like nothing better then to destroy my relationship so she can jump on my man. You know, maybe if you had paid this much attention to your own relationship you wouldn't need to steal other people's men. Now I suggest you get out of my house before I give your saggy ass a beating it will never recover from!" she hissed as she stepped back and allowed Ronnie to stand up. "And if I ever see you near my man I will give you a beating you will never forget – understand?"

Ronnie shook her head at Traci before making her way to the front door. She was going to let those snide little comments pass for now, simply because she knew Traci was using them as a defence. A stranger was bringing her problems to the forefront – and Ronnie knew from experience that it was humiliating to have someone you barely knew telling you that your relationship was on the fast track to hell. She had been through the same experience herself with her relationship with Steve Corino.

Traci watched as Ronnie made her way to the front door. This woman had no right to come in here and stick her nose where it did not belong. She watched in anger as Ronnie paused with the door half open.

"Please, just watch the DVD for yourself. I know you're a beautiful person deep inside, and you deserve to be treated better," she said before walking out the door.

* * *

"So how did she take it?" Scott questioned as he watched Ronnie pace around the room. There was about an hour until the Slammiversary pay per view began and Scott had called Ronnie in early to find out how her mission was going. He was anxious to get the plan completed because Petey had been getting restless, which made him even more annoying to be around then usual.

"Not too well actually, she sorta kicked me out of the house after threatening to give me a beating I'd never forget. I'd really like to see her try after those comments she made," Ronnie replied in a huff.

Scott smiled – that was a match up he would like to see too.

"Comments?"

"She just made a few snide remarks about my relationship with Steve. So what do you thinks going to happen now? I mean, I doubt she's just going to come running into Petey's arms proclaiming her love for him," she continued, finally sitting down on one of the steel chairs that populated the locker room.

"Patience Ronnie, of course she's not going to come running to Petey. She's going to want to extract bloody revenge upon Matt first – and that's how we will get them together."

Ronnie just looked at Scott as if he was speaking a different language. While the man was a mastermind when it came to plotting and scheming to get what he wanted, he never was one to give out too many details until he deemed it necessary. Still, she had just given up her chance to make Matt hers once more, so there was no way she was going to allow him to sit here and feed her some coded garbage like that.

"Exactly how are you going to get them together Scott? You know damn well I'm not a patient woman, I want answers now!"

Scott sat back in the chair, smirking as he watched Ronnie glare at him. She was agitated, and there was something clearly bothering her.

"Scott, dammit I'm serious!" Ronnie exclaimed as she watched him just sit there and smirk at her, "I didn't give up my chance at…." She quickly shut her mouth as she realised she had said too much.

"Give up what Ronnie?" Scott questioned in amusement as he watched her look away with her hand covering her mouth.

"Nothing" she said quickly, getting up and walking to the other side of the room. As he watched her, it suddenly clicked.

_You have to be kidding me! She has actually fallen for the prick._

"You've fallen for Bentley, haven't you!" he mused as he stood up and walked over to where she was standing. She was biting on her nails and did her best to avoid his eyes. "Ronnie?"

"It's none of your business Scott, and besides it doesn't really matter now anyway. Once he finds out it was me who gave the DVD to Traci he's going to kill me," she said sadly.

* * *

Jack just shook his head in disbelief. _This is not cool at all._

"Austin, dude I thought you'd moved past this!" he exclaimed as he watched Austin pace the room with a huge grin on his face.

"No, I just said I was going to leave it alone if she was happy, but I know for a fact that last week she seemed anything but happy," he declared as he stopped right in front of Jack.

Jack just shook his head; the man in front of him was not the same man he had known for the last three years. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Roderick had turned into some sick, perverted nutcase, Alex had suddenly become nothing but a lackey and Austin had lost his mind. Jack sighed; maybe Roderick had been right in the sense that Madison was the worst thing that had ever happened to Generation Next. While things may not have been perfect before hand, they had certainly been better then what they were now.

"Dude, she was injured last week, and besides what did she say – exactly?" he pointed out. Austin just growled at him and restarted his pacing.

"I know what I heard Jack."

"What about all those dates you went on with Nikita while she was in town? I thought there was something there," Jack continued.

"She's off to the WWE so what's the point? Besides, it was just a distraction. I still care about Maddy Jack, what am I suppose to do – just ignore it?" Austin claimed, finally planting himself on a nearby chair.

"You're going to have to dude, because from what I can tell her and D'Amore obviously still love each other. I mean I definitely don't see someone like Low Ki coming between them again anytime soon, so you're just going to have to deal with it."

Austin snapped his head up at the last comment. Someone to come between them, now that was a good idea! Austin grinned as he sat back in the chair. Jack noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"Austin……"

"What?" he replied innocently.

"Dude I know you better then that, what are you planning now?" he replied wearily. Whatever it was, Jack knew it was not going to be good.

Before Austin had a chance to reply there was a knock on the locker room door. Jack glared at him before turning around to answer it. It was one of Dixie Carter's assistants.

"Jack, Ms Carter would like to see you please" the young man said. Jack turned back to Austin who was still grinning at him.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't man," he warned.

"I'm not going to do anything!" Austin insisted. Jack sighed and followed the assistant out the door. Once the door clicked shut Austin dug through his bag until he found his phone. It was time to call in a few favours.

* * *

Alex smiled as he watched Jackie enter the cafeteria. She looked stunning in her tight jeans and green tank top. Then again, she always looked a vision of beauty to him. He looked around the room – now was his chance. There was no one else around to interrupt him. He slowly approached the table she was sitting at and cleared his throat.

"Hey Jackie, my you look beautiful today" he declared, pulling up a chair at the table. Jackie looked up at him and scowled.

"What do you want Alex?" she muttered as she looked back down at the magazine she was reading. She had done her best over the last couple of weeks to avoid the man in front of her. He always seemed to show up everywhere she would go. It was becoming a little disturbing.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come to dinner with me tonight after the show?" he said with a big grin on his face. Jackie looked up at him in surprise. _He has got to be joking, right?_

"Your joking, right?" she blurted out.

Alex was taken back for a moment.

"No, I'm serious Jackie. There's this really nice little………."

"Alex there is no way in hell I would go out with you!" she interrupted angrily.

"Why not?" Alex stated, hurt clearly present in his voice. Jackie laughed.

"Why not? Because you are a sick little freak, that is why! Do I really need to explain all the shit you have put my friend through with your stupid little camera? You have done nothing but ruin every aspect of her personal life, with absolutely no remorse whatsoever, and now you want me to go out with you? Sorry Alex, but you obviously have no idea how to treat women, so until you grow a sense of decency about you, then there is no way I'm going anywhere with you," she declared.

Alex sat in silence for a moment, not really having an answer for her. What could he say? He had in effect ruined Madison's personal life, for a while anyway. She looked pretty happy now though.

"Jackie, how exactly have I ruined her personal life? That video if anything has brought her and Scott back together by making her get everything out in the open!" he replied.

Jackie looked up at him angrily for a moment before pausing. The boy had a point.

"Granted, it has brought them closer, but that's not the point Alex. You invaded her personal life to gain revenge for reason's I still cannot work out! You just cannot do those sorts of things! What about turning Steve and Low Ki against her? Or ruining her friendship with Allison? How do you justify that?" she demanded.

"She lied to us Jackie, that's the reason why. Moreover, for the record, bringing Steve and Ki in was not my idea at all. Roderick did all of that behind my back" he muttered.

"She lied to everyone Alex, but we all got over it! I don't see how her personal business had anything to do with you anyway!"

"So you won't even give me a chance?" Alex finally replied after considering what Jackie had said. Jackie stood up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Alex, but while you're hanging around that asshole my answer is definitely no," she said before walking out of the room.

Alex sat back in the chair, feeling as if someone had kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. AJ Styles had once told him that his Shelley Cam would be the end of him. Well it had just cost him something just as important – a shot at the woman he had been in love with since he started in TNA. Jackie had just enforced something that he had been thinking for the last couple of weeks though – things with Madison had definitely gone too far. Something needed to be done to end this conflict once and for all – before he lost his chance with Jackie permanently.

As he stood up to leave his mobile phone started vibrating on the table. Picking it up he quickly checked the caller ID. _What on earth?_ Shaking his head, he flipped the phone open.

"Hello."

"We need to talk," said the voice on the other end of the phone.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been busy preparing for my final uni exams. Anyway, I know I haven't answered the cliffhanger from the last chapter, and I've left one this chapter too, but I promise both will be answered in the next one! Anyway, who do you think called Alex? It's someone I don't think you would expect...don't forget to review :) 


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"What the hell could we possibly have to talk about Goldylocks? And how the hell did you get this number?" Alex declared as he sat on the edge of the table.

"Geez, I missed you too sweetheart!"

"Start talking Goldy or I'm hanging up," Alex spat as he watched Chase Stevens and Andy Douglas enter the room. Hearing his former manager's voice was enough to put him in bad mood – even more so considering what had just happened with Jackie.

"Well, it just so happens that I have a little job proposition for you,"

Alex snickered.

"Just why the hell would I want to work with you again? If I remember correctly you almost ruined my career last time we worked together,"

"Because I believe we have a common problem that needs solving. Does the name Madison Mendes ring any bells for you?"

Alex paused for a moment – what the hell did Goldylocks have against Madison? It is not as if she had ever encountered the girl in TNA, she had been fired before Madison had even come in. Something fishy was going on here.

"Why on earth do you have a problem with Madison? Have you ever met the girl?" Alex questioned as he moved to the back of the room to get some privacy.

"Well, my problem is actually with her husband, but that's beside the point. You want her out of TNA, right? I mean that's what you and Roderick have been trying to achieve."

Alex sighed. _Roderick wants her out of TNA, I just want this to be over._

"Yeah, something like that. What the hell do you have against Scott D'Amore?" he replied as he sat down on one of the chairs in the far corner of the room.

"Me and Scott D'Amore are none of your business, now are you interested or not?" Goldylocks snapped. Alex just laughed.

"Listen you crazy bitch, I am not getting involved in one of your stupid little schemes unless you tell me exactly what the hell you got going with D'Amore. Now I got better things to do with my time so start spilling details or I am hanging up," Alex declared. He looked down at his watch as Goldylocks went silent. "Come on Goldy, I don't have all night" he reminded her impatiently as more and more people entered the room.

"Fine, but not over the phone. Is there somewhere we can meet?" Goldylocks finally answered.

"You're in Orlando?"

"Yeah, I have been doing some promotional work for my new CD. Can we meet up after the show?"

"There's a small bar across the road from the hotel I'm staying at, I'll meet you there after the PPV" Alex grudgingly said, giving her directions to location before hanging up.

* * *

Traci crossed her legs and looked down at her gold watch. _Where the hell is he? If he is with her, I swear he will never father children._ She had been waiting for the last half an hour for Matt to arrive; he had some serious explaining to do. After much debating, she had decided to watch the DVD that Ronnie had delivered, and it had made her sick to her stomach.

She looked up as she heard the door creak open. Matt waltzed in, a huge grin adorning his face.

"Hey there baby girl, what's with the frown?" he greeted as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been?"

"I got held up in traffic, why?" he casually replied, not detecting the darkness that was present in her voice.

"Because we need to talk" she declared, standing up. Matt looked over at her, before looking down at his watch and sighing.

"Honey, this really isn't the time. I have my rematch with Joe tonight, and I need to be focused."

"I don't care, you can make time!" she snapped, finding it difficult to control the amount of anger she was feeling for the man standing in front of her. Matt looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me? Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me! I would not be in this situation if you had not screwed up last month and cost me the damn title! So show same damn respect for once!" he growled at her. Traci stood her ground.

"Oh no. I am sick and tired of you blaming your incompetence on me all the time. You lost last time because Joe is simply better then you!" she replied as Matt's face became dark "And I'll show you respect when you start treating me with some!"

"I don't have time for your shit tonight Traci, and so help me if you screw up tonight there is going to be hell to pay" Matt declared as he began to pull his wrestling gear out of his bag.

"So what, you don't have time for me, but you have plenty of time for Lacey, and Francine, and Trinity, and even Becky Bayless? Tell me Matt, did I miss anyone there?" she questioned as Matt slowly turned around to face her, his face registering a look of complete surprise.

"What…how did you…"

Traci walked over to her bag and pulled out the DVD that Ronnie had given her. She waved it in the air as a smile broke out on her face.

"Seems as though you pissed the wrong person off, _honey_," she said condescendingly.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned darkly.

"A DVD featuring all of your little exploits with those sluts!" she snapped.

Matt narrowed his eyes. Someone was going to pay dearly for this; he was going to make sure of that. First, though he needed to find out who was behind this.

"Who gave you that?"

"Someone who decided that I needed my eyes opened. I really need to thank them too."

Matt marched over and grabbed her roughly by the arm, causing her to drop the DVD onto the ground. He sneered down at her.

"I'm only going to ask you nicely one more time Traci, who gave you the DVD?"

Traci looked coldly up into his eyes.

"If you don't get your hands off me I'm going to scream my lungs out," she warned, pulling her arm away. She picked the DVD up off the ground and placed it back in her bag. Matt ran his hands through his hair – this just could not be happening. Who on earth would have a motive for breaking him and Traci up? Then it dawned on him. _Williams! I am gonna kill that little bitch._

"So what, you're just going to go running to Williams now that he's dug some old shit up about me? He has been trying to get in your pants for ages now. Come on Traci; don't throw everything we have away over a few mistakes"

Traci just laughed, which made Matt even angrier.

"Who said anything about Petey giving me the DVD? I do not know whether you realise it or not, but you have more enemies then him Matt. Moreover, for the record, you threw this relationship away. I did everything you asked me to do, and while I loved you, you were off sleeping with any cheap slut you could find!" she declared as tears began to form in her eyes. She picked her bag up off the chair and prepared to walk out of the room.

Matt felt his blood boil; there was no way he was just going to allow her to walk out of this partnership like this. Especially after talking to him like that!

"That's it, your going to start talking Traci or that broken arm will be nothing compared to what I do to you!" he growled as he slammed her hard up against the wall. As promised, Traci began screaming as loud as she could. It was not long before someone knocked on the door.

"Everything okay in there Traci?" came the voice of Christian Cage.

Matt looked at the door before glaring at Traci. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation with the NWA Champion before his big match. He threw Traci onto the ground as the door opened. Christian looked down at a hysterical Traci before shooting a warning look at Matt. He knew of the deal between Scott and Ronnie, and Scott had given all of the members of Team Canada a talk not twenty minutes earlier about keeping an eye on Traci and Matt. Scott had been worried about Matt getting violent with Traci if she tried to break up with him, and it seems he had a good reason for it too.

"You okay there Traci?" Christian questioned, helping the young woman to her feet while keeping one eye on Matt. She immediately grabbed onto his arm, looking at Matt in fear, tears running down her face.

"I want to leave," she whispered. Christian reached down and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Let's go then" he said, guiding her towards the door.

"You tell Williams that if he had anything to do with this or if he goes anywhere near Traci I will kill him," Matt warned as Traci and Christian walked out the door.

"And if you come anywhere near her I will kill you" Christian replied before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Madison jumped back in surprise as she went to open the locker room door. Ronnie came rushing through, almost colliding with her and Eric.

"Oh shit, Maddy I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized before heading off down the hall.

"Everything okay Ronnie?" she yelled after her, but Ronnie just continued down the hall. Madison just looked at Eric before shrugging her shoulders and entering the room.

"What's wrong with Ronnie? She almost knocked us out!" she questioned Scott as she handed him the bottle of coke he had requested. Scott looked up at her and just sighed.

"I have no idea, she got a message on her phone then took off," he said wearily.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked, noticing the worried look on his coach's face.

"Yeah, it's fine. You didn't happen to run into Petey on the way back did you. I need to talk strategy with him before his match" Scott replied.

"No, sorry" Eric replied.

"What is the strategy for tonight anyway? I mean, do you think I'll have Traci to contend with at ringside?" Madison questioned, sitting down on the chair next to Eric.

Scott frowned. There was no way he was letting Madison anywhere near the ring tonight, Traci or no Traci. It had been confirmed when Scott had taken her for X-Rays that her ribs had been cracked by Allison the week before. The doctors had advised her against physical activities for a couple of weeks.

"Maddy, you're not going to be at ringside tonight, so just relax okay?" Scott declared as he headed towards the locker room door. Madison just looked at him.

"What do you mean? Why not?" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand as he walked past. Scott paused and looked down at her.

"Your injured Maddy and I won't have you ringside where you could be hurt even more. No arguing, your staying back here with the rest of the boys" he replied before pulling his hand free.

"Scott…."

"Madison I'm not in the mood to argue with you, okay? You're staying back here and that's final," he declared before walking out the door.

* * *

"_Don this match has completely broken down! The referee has called for the bell to be rung but all three men are still going at it!" _Mike Tenay declared as he watched Steve and Low Ki gang up on Christopher Daniels.

"_This was nothing but a set up the whole time!" _Don exclaimed.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you get away with stealing my girl again Daniels?" Low Ki spat as he once again kicked Chris in the head. Chris collapsed on the ground as the arena began to spin around him.

"_Daniels is out of it Mike, the referee really needs to stop this before someone is seriously hurt!"_

"_Wait, what the hell is this?"_

Steve looked up to the entrance tunnel as the crowd began to cheer. _You have to be shitting me, what the hell are they doing here?_ He watched in confusion as CM Punk, Colt Cabana and Bryan Danielson made their way down the ramp. Steve and Low Ki quickly slid under the ropes as the three men made their way into the ring. Steve glared at Punk as Colt and Bryan helped Chris to his feet.

"_Mike what on earth is CM Punk, Colt Cabana and Bryan Danielson doing helping Christopher Daniels?"_

"_Well, Daniels has the microphone, let's see"_

Chris grabbed the microphone and glared down at Low Ki and Steve.

"Boys, meet the new Prophecy!" he declared before throwing the microphone down on the ground and smirking at Steve.

"_The Prophecy? What on earth does this mean Mike?"_

"_I think it means this feud just got taken to another level" _Mike Tenay replied.

* * *

Madison frowned as she watched Petey get beat down by both Samoa Joe and Matt Bentley. It was half way through the X Division title match and it seemed as though both men were working together to take her stable mate out. She looked over at Bobby and Eric; both seemed to be in the same mood as her – pissed off. Madison guessed that both men had better things to do then baby-sit her. They could be out there lending assistance to their friend, but both were under strict orders from Scott to keep a close eye on her. She stood up, which gained the attention of Eric.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back soon," she announced as she headed towards the door.

"Hang on Maddy, you know Scott's orders. I'll come with you" Eric replied, standing up. Madison rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter to go get a bottle of water Eric," she groaned.

"And I don't need a lecture from you husband either, god knows I get enough of them already" he replied stubbornly as he walked over to open the door for her "What the fuck!"

Madison looked over in time to see a steel chair smack straight into Eric's skull, sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap. She watched in horror as Roderick, Steve and Jade entered the room, Roderick brandishing the steel chair, Steve armed with brass knucks. Bobby jumped up to attack, but was quickly put down by both the men as Jade held back Madison. Roderick looked down at both the fallen Canadians, examining his handiwork before turning his attention to Madison.

"You and me, we're going for a little walk," he declared as he signalled for Jade to release her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Madison spat as she looked at the man in front of her with disgust. She looked at both Eric and Bobby, neither one of the men was moving.

Roderick just laughed before slapping her across the face.

"If you don't start walking Steve here will carry you, so move it!" he snarled, pushing her towards the door. Madison fought back the tears as her cheek burned. She slowly made her way out the door, looking around the halls for anyone to help her, but there was no one in sight.

"This way" Jade said, pulling her in the direction of the entrance tunnel.

Team Canada's locker room was located only a few metres away from the tunnel, so it did not take long for them to reach their desired destination. Roderick walked around in front of her, lifting her chin up so she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Now, you do as you're told out here and I promise no one will get hurt, understand?" he said, his voice showing no signs of sincerity at all. Madison just glared at him. She had no idea what he had planned, but as she heard the music of Team Canada ring through the soundstage, she knew it could not be good.

"Let's go," he said to Steve and Jade as they walked up the tunnel, Steve dragging Madison by the wrist behind him.

As Madison was pulled onto the stage, she looked down to the ring to find Petey and Scott standing in the middle, celebrating with the X Division championship. Matt was laying flat on his back and Joe was leaning up against the metal railings, glaring at the man in the ring. Roderick tapped the microphone with his hand, gaining the attention of the two Canadian's in the ring. Madison felt a lump rise in her throat as she watched Scott look up at them in horror.

"Well, well, well. I guess congratulations are in order for the new X Division champion!" Roderick smirked.

Scott signalled for the microphone. _Where the hell are Young and Roode? Those pricks were supposed to keep an eye on Maddy._

"Let my wife go Roderick," he growled.

"Chill out D'Amore, Maddy and I were just having a little fun. Besides I need her for now, see I have a little proposition for you, which could have, well some bad consequences for you wife here if you don't agree"

"_Proposition? What kind of proposition could Roderick have for D'Amore?" _questioned Don West.

"_I have no idea Don; I'm more concerned about what they have in store for Madison if Scott disagrees! We all know what those two men are capable of!"_

"You see I am sick and tired of being ignored by management here in TNA! I am better then Bentley, certainly better then Williams, but I still have not been given my rightful shot at the X Division title! In addition, just where was Jade's rematch for the Women's title? So I've decided to take the situation into my own hands!" he declared angrily "I want my shot at that title, and if I don't get it, then Madison here is going to be suffering from a lot more then a few fractured ribs!"

"_Oh my! Roderick has laid down a challenge to D'Amore! If he doesn't get a shot at Petey's newly won X title then Madison is going to pay!"_

Scott looked from Madison to Petey. While Madison looked completely scared to death, Petey looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Do it Scott, I can take that bastard any day of the week" Petey muttered.

"You want your shot Roderick? Fine you got it, but under MY conditions. Now let my wife go," he declared. Roderick was going to pay for even thinking about putting his hands on Madison.

Roderick just grinned down at the Canadian Manager before looking over at Madison. _Might as well kill two birds with one stone!_ He walked over to where she was standing and grabbed her by the arm. She looked up at him in fright.

"This is for sticking your nose in my business bitch," he growled before pushing her off the edge of the stage.

"_What the hell? He just pushed Maddy off the stage! He got his title shot - what kind of sick human being is he?" _Mike Tenay yelled into his head set as he watched security guards and backstage personnel rush towards the far end of the stage.

"_Can you see anything Mike? Is Madison moving? I mean that's a pretty big fall to take and that is just cement around there!"_ Don questioned frantically, craning his neck to try to see what was going on.

"_We need to take a commercial break folks," _Mike said before dropping his headset on the table and leaving the commentary booth.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"What do you mean you can't press charges? Dammit Dixie, he threw my injured wife off the bloody stage!" Scott yelled into the phone as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Scott, but the legal representatives say that the case wouldn't hold up in court – Roderick would simply be able to claim that it was part of the storyline. I've been telling you since I took over that we need to keep better records of the storylines for these kinds of purposes and you always dismissed me."

"This is pathetic, what if he had killed her? What would you do then?" he growled.

"Scott calm down. I promise that Roderick, Jade and Steve will all be punished for what happened tonight."

"Damn right they will be," he declared coldly before slamming the phone back into the receiver.

As he turned around, he found himself face to face with a middle-aged blonde nurse, a scowl spread across her face and her arms folded across her chest.

"I am only going to tell you this one more time sir; keep your voice down and watch your language! This hospital treats some very sick people, the last thing they need is to be disrupted by a foul-mouthed individual such as you. Keep it down or I will have your removed from the building – are we clear?" she snapped as Scott looked at her in shock.

"Yes ma'am" he slowly replied, his face turning a bright red from embarrassment.

Scott turned around and made his way back to the waiting room where he had spent most of his evening. It was close to 11pm and Madison had been in the emergency room for close to an hour. He was becoming increasingly worried as time went on, he had no idea how bad her condition was and no one had come out to speak to him since she had arrived. As he entered the room, he frowned. Sitting near the wall was Austin and Jack, both of whom were consoling an extremely upset Jackie. _The nerve of those two – showing their faces here!_

Jackie looked up and noticed Scott standing in the doorway, frowning in their direction.

"Is there any news yet?" she sniffled as she made her way over to him. Scott just shook his head.

"What the hell are those two doing here?" he muttered, stilling glaring in the direction of Austin and Jack. Jackie quickly glanced over in their direction before gently putting her hand on Scott's arm.

"Austin drove me here from the PPV; Jack decided to tag along because he's worried out of his mind."

"I don't care, I want them out of here now!" he growled, continuing to glare at Austin. Jackie looked at him incredulously.

"Scott, come on! Their friends of Madison too! She's going to need as much support as she can get" she exclaimed "Now pull your ego in check!"

Scott frowned at her and was about to reply when he noticed a doctor heading in their direction.

"Scott D'Amore I presume?" the man said as Scott made his way over to him.

"How is she doing? Can I see her?" Scott replied examining the man's face in a vain effort to work out whether the news was good or bad.

"You might want to take a seat," he said gently as he looked over at Jackie who was now standing behind Scott.

"Why, what's wrong with my wife?" Scott said, panic growing in his voice. If she was seriously injured Roderick was not going to live to see the end of the night. The doctor looked at him sympathetically.

"Sir, please take a seat," he said, motioning towards the nearby chairs. Scott slowly made his way over to where Jack and Austin were sitting. Both the men had looks of deep concern on their faces.

"Now how is Maddy doing?" he questioned as the doctor sat down next to him.

"Not too well I'm afraid. Your wife has sustained some very serious injuries. She has a grade 3 concussion, she has a collapsed left lung as a result of her broken ribs, a broken left wrist, severe bruising on her back, and she has a dislocated left shoulder. As bad as this all sounds though, it could have been a whole lot worse."

"Oh god" Jackie whispered as she turned away, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Austin moved over next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Scott just looked at the doctor in shock.

"Can I see her?" he finally replied.

"Not right now I'm afraid. See due to your wife's intolerance of numerous drugs we decided it was best to place her in a medically induced coma until some of her injuries heal."

"You did what?" Scott questioned.

"In medical terms we have basically used some specially designed sedatives to put her brain in hibernation so it can recuperate" the doctor explained "With head injuries as serious as your wife's there was a large risk of swelling and other reactions, that are normal as a part of the body's repair mechanism, but in the brain they are potentially damaging. The coma will reduce swelling and pressure, which can cut off blood flow to the brain and can kill healthy brain tissue. The down side is that their can be complications."

"What complications?" Jack questioned nervously.

"Well, there is a risk of pneumonia in some cases, depending on how long she stay's in the coma, and it can be difficult to tell the severity of brain damage, should there be any," the doctor explained.

Scott stared at the door behind the doctor. _Brain damage. My wife could have brain damage. Those bastards are going to wish they had never been born, I swear to god._

"There is also the risk that she may suffer from Post concussion Syndrome in the months after she has recovered, maybe even permanently if the damage is serious. This could include poor memory, headaches, dizziness and irritability," the doctor continued.

"Is she ever going to be able to get back in the ring to wrestle?" Jackie questioned as she wiped away the tears.

"Well, possibly yes but it would all depend on her condition once she comes out of the coma. On a rough guess I can say she will be out of the ring for at least a minimum of three months if everything goes according to plan."

Scott stood up suddenly and marched towards the exit of the hospital, leaving the four individuals he had been sitting with stunned. As he walked out into the cool nights air he made a decision he knew he would probably end up regretting, but actions needed to be taken. Roderick and Steve had taken things too far and they were going to pay for what they had done tonight.

He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. It was time step up the plan.

"How's she doing Scott?" Chris Daniels answered.

"Not well at all, I want them taken out permanently Daniels," Scott growled as he looked around the empty street in front of the hospital.

"What's in it for me, besides the pleasure of beating on their pathetic asses?"

"You will be taken care of, trust me," Scott responded with a frown on his face.

"That's the thing D'Amore, I don't trust you."

"Look Daniels, take them out and you will be rewarded."

"I want the NWA Title around my waist. You organise it and you have yourself a deal" Chris replied. Scott groaned; Christian was going to kill him.

"Fine, we'll talk at Impact," Scott sighed before clicking his phone shut and walking back inside.

* * *

Alex traced his finger around the top of the beer bottle and looked up at the blonde woman in front of him. He just shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me exactly why you want Scott to leave Madison, I told you that on the phone Goldy," Alex declared as he sat back in the chair. Goldylocks just narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table.

"You want to know why? Because Scott and I have a 9 month old child together and it's about time he started owning up to his responsibilities and begin acting like a father instead of chasing some bimbo around the country!" she snapped before sitting back in her chair, a sense of satisfaction spreading over her at Alex's stunned expression.

Alex just looked at Goldylocks, he had no idea what to say, and even if he did, he doubted he would be able to make the words out anyway. _She cannot be serious……………can she?_ He ran his hand over his hair trying to take in what he had just heard.

"But he's married!" was all he could utter.

Goldylocks just laughed.

"Yeah well so was I at the time honey, but it obviously didn't stop us now, did it?"

"But why are you coming after him now? Why have you waited so long?" he questioned.

"Well, I had someone to look after me and he took care of all the bills and gave me what I needed. But now that is over I need someone to provide for me financially, and who better then the child's father?" she grinned as she took a sip of her drink. Alex just shook his head in disbelief.

"You're joking right? You offered me twenty thousand earlier on to do this job for you, but you are claiming you need someone to provide for you? It doesn't make sense Goldy,"

Goldylocks just smiled back at him.

"Why spend your own money if you can spend someone else's honey?"

"So you're willing to break up someone's marriage just so you can get his money?"

Goldylocks just shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile.

"Your one demented bitch, you know that right?" he frowned.

"Nope, I just know how to get what I wanted sweetie. Now you're going to do this job for me like a good little boy."

Alex just sighed. This was just sick, even by his standards, and he had done some bad things lately. In addition, breaking up Madison and Scott's marriage definitely was not going to get him in Jackie's good books – ever. He did not need to do this to help Generation Next anyway; Roderick seemingly had taken care of their problem earlier.

"I don't need this Goldy, Madison is out of our way now so find someone else to do your dirty work," he declared as he stood up from the table.

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart, see if I remember correctly I seem to have a little dirt on you that you wouldn't want your team mates finding out about – correct?" she smirked. Alex just glared at her.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Let's just put it this way honey, your going to do this job one way or another. We can do it the easy way with me paying you handsomely for your work, or we can do it the hard way with you getting nothing. It's your choice" she grinned evilly.

Alex sat back down, somewhat defeated.

"Let me ask you this then, how did you know about our problems with Madison and her and Scott anyway?" he muttered.

"That's easy – Austin Aries"

Alex's head shot up in surprise. _Austin?_

"What the hell has Aries got to do with all of this?"

"Well it seems he's majorly hung-up on Madison. We had run into each other a couple of months ago at a show I was doing and he ended up doing some artwork on my album. Anyway, the poor boy called me because he wanted me to seduce Scott away from Madison so he could have a shot. He has no idea we actually have history together," she laughed.

"And what, you decided to involve me?"

"Well, I need someone with a video camera and someone to be a delivery boy. You seem to fit both criteria" she snickered as she brushed her hair back away from her face. She signalled for the waitress to bring another drink.

"Well what am I suppose to do exactly?" he sighed.

"It's simple," she said as the waitress placed the glass of vodka in front of her "You are going to tape me revealing all of my past with Scott, then use it as blackmail to get him to break it off with Madison. If he does not, then you will deliver the tape to her. Guaranteed she will break-up with him once she sees's it. Its win/win – Scott will come to me, and hopefully Austin can win her over."

"Scott doesn't love you Goldy, and there is no way he's going to let you ruin his marriage like this. Not when he's fought so hard to get it back together."

Goldylocks tipped her head to one side and just grinned at him.

"For someone who has done nothing but try and ruin his life for the last – what six months? You certainly seem to have a conscience now!"

Alex bit his tongue. He was nothing like Goldylocks; he had good reasons for what he had done.

"What I did was of a professional nature – I never tried to ruin her personal life, intentionally anyway," he argued.

"Sure, sure sweetie, if you say so. Do we have a deal?" Goldylocks questioned, extending one of her perfectly manicured hands.

"Whatever" Alex replied, getting up and walking out of the bar.

Goldylocks just grinned as she sat back in the chair. Both Scott and Alex were going to regret ever messing around with her. Scott was going to regret the day he had ever fired her from TNA, and the night he had spent with her. Alex was going to regret never standing up for her and trying to protect her job. Both were going to learn what it felt like to be made a fool out of and what it felt like to have everything they cared about stripped away from them. By the time her plan was complete they were going to have nothing. _Now who can I borrow a baby from……….

* * *

_

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter but I've been extremely busy lately. This will probably be the last chapter for awhile - I've got Uni exams all next week so I'm not going to have time to update. Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think! Jade may have some competition for the biggest bitch in TNA!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Alex slowly made his way down the hallway, oblivious to anything or anyone else around him. His attention was focused solely on the disc in his hands. He had spent most of his morning reluctantly filming Goldylocks as she laid her whole history with Scott D'Amore out on the table. Her whole attitude had made him completely disgusted and ashamed to have ever been associated with her. He had always known her to be a manipulative bitch, but the enjoyment she obviously had been getting out of her plan had taken it to a completely new level. Especially when the majority of her 'history' with D'Amore was nothing more then a blatant lie.

After listening to Goldylocks go on in excruciating detail all morning about her supposed 'affair' with Scott, Alex realised that some of the tales that Goldylocks had been telling just did not seem to add up. During her little story, she had on numerous times stated that her 'child' was just over a year old now, yet on Sunday night; she had declared that the child was only 9 months old. The duration of her affair had constantly changed all morning, ranging from one night to a couple of months. All these small things had prompted Alex to do a little digging around after she left, and had ended with him simply arriving early to the soundstage and confronting Austin directly about what he knew.

Of course, his former teammate had quickly denied having anything to do with it. It was only after Alex exposed the full details of Goldylocks plan that Austin caved and admitted that he had called her in, but the real surprise had been when he admitted that he did indeed know about Goldylocks past with Scott. Alex had then questioned him as to why he was doing all this, especially since he had always been preaching that you should never let business become personal. Austin had been at a complete loss for words, a rare thing for the former leader of Generation Next. In the end, Austin has just marched out of the room, leaving Alex questioning whether to go through with the plan.

As he walked down the hallway, he considered his options. On the one hand, he could go through with Goldylocks plan and confront Scott with the tape, risking getting even further into the Canadian manager's bad books and receiving a beating from Team Canada for his efforts. However, on the other side he had the option of discarding the plan and getting on Goldylocks bad side, which could prove to be just as risky. For some reason it was never difficult for Goldylocks to find clueless henchmen willing to do her dirty work and take out those individual's who stood in her way. The last thing Alex wanted was to be the target of constant attacks for the next six months, but no matter what way he looked at it, he had no doubt that was going to be his future. He sighed; the only real question was whose attacks he feared more.

He walked into the cafeteria, threw the disc onto the table and slumped down into one of the chairs. _How did everything go so wrong? How did we go from being on the verge of holding all of the belts in TNA to being a bunch of stalkers who beat upon woman? _Alex knew the problems began when Madison joined up with Generation Next, but he also realised that it really was not the only reason. No one woman could have that much of an impact in such a short period. No, there had to be more to it, Alex just wished he knew what 'it' was.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alex looked up in surprise to find Jackie looking down at him. Her eyes were slightly red and bloodshot, and she looked tired and withdrawn. He sighed and looked away. Dealing with a guilt trip over what had happened to Madison at the PPV was the last thing he needed right now, especially when he had had nothing to do with it. He looked up as Jackie slid into the seat across the table from him.

"You look a little stressed, everything okay?" she continued.

Alex looked at the little blonde woman in front of him with utter disbelief. With all the things she had going on in her own life now, he could not believe she actually had it in her to be concerned with someone else's problems. Especially someone who she probably held responsible for her own pain. He looked down at the disc on the table and shook his head. _How can I do this? Not only is this disc going to hurt Madison and D'Amore, but it's going to end up hurting the woman I'm head over heels in love with – especially if Madison does a runner again._

"Alex?"

He looked up to see Jackie looking at him, her face clouded with even more concern then before. _I cannot do this; I will not do this, not anymore._

"I've done something bad Jackie, and I don't know how to fix it," he blurted out as he slumped back further into his chair, running his hand through his hair.

Jackie looked at him in alarm; something was wrong, very wrong. She looked down at the disc lying on the table in front of him and sighed. _The boy's been stalking people again._

"What happened?" she questioned soothingly. Alex looked up to see her gaze fixed on the disc in front of her.

"It's not what you think," he said quickly, picking the disc up and putting in his jacket pocket "I was blackmailed into something I didn't want to do, but I want to fix it before it hurts anyone," he exclaimed.

"Okay, so what did you do then?"

Alex gritted his teeth.

"Long story short, this tape has a woman, Goldylocks is her name, claiming to have had a child with D'Amore, she wants me to give it to him so he will break up with Madison and go back to her," he explained.

He closed his eyes and waited for her to slap him across the face, but it never happened. As he looked up, he noticed Jackie's face had gone as white as a ghost.

"Oh god," she mumbled as she sat back in the chair "This is going to kill Maddy," she whispered as she looked at the stack of chairs that were piled up near the far wall.

"That's not the worst part though,"

"How much worse can it get?" she wailed.

"Well, perhaps the fact that I think her whole story is basically a lie, that and all she wants is his money," Alex finished.

Jackie leaned forward in the seat, resting her elbows on the table.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, her story just doesn't seem to add up, and the facts are constantly changing every time she tells the story," Alex explained.

He watched as Jackie sat back in her chair once again, a frown crossing her face. Part of her looked like she was about to burst into tears, but the look in her eyes seemed to be one of hatred. _Shit, she hates me. Why the hell do I let myself get involved in these stupid schemes?_

"What are you going to do with the tape?" she questioned quietly. She was desperately trying to hold her anger in that was not only directed towards Goldylocks, but also Alex for being weak enough to go along with it. She looked up at him; never had she seen a man so desperate. _God I am going to kill that bitch for this. _

"I don't know. No matter what I do, I am going to be in trouble. I just wished none of this had ever happened."

"Well then why the hell did you let it? What the hell is she blackmailing you with?" Jackie exclaimed. Alex just looked away.

"Alex come on, it can't be that bad," Jackie pushed. He felt his barriers weaken as she reached out and took his hand in hers. _Why is she doing this? Why on earth does she care about me? Don't be stupid, she's just doing this to protect Maddy. She does not care about me._ Alex pulled his hand away and looked down at the table.

"Look, some stuff went down, I was drunk and she caught me with someone I shouldn't have been with, okay?" he muttered.

"I see, so does that person work here now? Is it really going to affect you if it gets out?" Jackie pressed on, hoping that whatever secret Alex was trying to protect was not big enough to make him go through with his plan. Jackie was certain that if she could convince him it was not that bad, maybe he would throw away the tape.

"Yes she works here, and her man will kill me if he ever finds out!" Alex snapped angrily. He looked over at Jackie and felt instantly guilty. He had not meant to snap at her, but there were just some thing's he did not like talking about, and this was definitely one of them.

"Look, I'm sorry Jackie. I did not mean to snap at you, but this is something that I really do not want people to know about. It was a huge mistake, and I don't want people to get hurt because of it, okay?" he added softly. Jackie thought for a moment, there had to be a way around this.

"Well, okay then. What about you, you have anything you could use against her?"

"No, I always avoided being around her unless I really had to," he replied. Jackie sighed in defeat, until a thought hit her.

"Alex you need to get dirt on her. If you are so great at stalking people with that video camera, why don't you put it to good use for once? You think there are holes in her story? Prove it then! She can't blackmail you if you have something on her as well," she stated.

"And then you'll get to save Madison's marriage, right?" Alex replied, more bitterly then he intended.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," he said as he stood up "I'll get back to you if I find anything" he stated before walking out of the room, leaving a confused Jackie wondering what she'd done wrong.

* * *

Bryan shook his head and just looked and Chris.

"Let me get this straight. You brought the three of us in, saying that we were the best the independent scene had to offer and made us promises of gold around our waist and domination in TNA. Now you are telling us that we are going to be following the orders of Scott D'Amore? Sorry Chris but I don't take orders from anyone, especially not him," he declared, looking straight into the Prophecy leader's eyes.

Chris just grinned at each of the three men who were standing in front of him.

"Boys, have faith! You honestly think I would agree to D'Amore's plans if it would not get me anywhere? We own that man! If he does not agree to our wishes, then we simply go public with his plans and watch with enjoyment at the fallout, no worse off then we are now! That man would do anything to get revenge for his wife right now, that includes getting us in line for ALL of the TNA gold!" he smirked as each of the men's face showed a surprised look.

"How the hell did you get him to agree to that? He has all the gold; he just agreed to give us a shot at them?" Colt asked disbelievingly.

"What's the catch Daniels?" Punk questioned.

"All we have to do is take Strong, Corino and Ki out in the process," Chris replied.

"And what does Danger think about all of this?" Punk replied as he planted himself down on the seat next to Bryan. Chris frowned.

"She doesn't know about D'Amore yet. As far as she's concerned the whole feud is about her joining up with me."

"What?" Colt said in surprise "Jesus Christ dude, what the hell are you going to do if she finds out?"

"Find out about what?" came a voice from the doorway. The four men looked up to find Allison standing just inside the door with her hands on her hips, a questioning look on her face.

Chris threw a dirty look at Colt, who just shrugged his shoulders and stood up. _Thanks a lot you little prick! Come on Chris think…_

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, but I guess that's not going to happen. I got you a shot at Ronnie's Woman's title, that's what" he quickly replied, forcing a huge grin on his face. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit Chris. Stop lying; you never were any good at it. Now what the hell is going on with D'Amore that I don't know about?" she snapped. _What is he trying to hide from me?_

Punk grinned at Colt and Bryan.

"I think this is our cue to leave boys," he declared as he headed for the door. After the three of them had left Chris turned back to face Allison.

"So what are you keeping from me Chris? I thought we were partners, so what's going on?"

Chris bit his lip as he sat down.

"I haven't exactly been completely honest with you Allie,"

Allison sat down next to him, her heart pounding.She snuck a quick look over at him. _My god, he is nervous! This really cannot be good…._

"You remember when I first approached you about joining up with me again, how I told you it had nothing to do with Low Ki…"

"Yeah, I know, you lied. We have been through this Chris; I want revenge on him too. What's the point?" Allison interrupted.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason either. Scott D'Amore approached me at an ROH show not long after Ki and your brother went public with their attack on Madison. He wanted revenge on them – to play mind games a little. He asked me about hooking up with you again, knowing that both Ki and Steve hated my guts. He knew it would piss them off to no end and he wanted them distracted by me so he could arrange a final attack on them. I agreed and we made a deal. I'm sorry Allie," he declared.

Allison just sat in shock, not sure how to take the news. _He does not want me after all – it is all just a scam…._

"You have to know that I was already going to approach you about joining TNA anyway, it's not like I…..."

"Save it Chris, I don't want to hear it. I thought I knew you better then this, I really thought you wanted me at your side again. I should have listened to Steve after all…."

"Allie no! Please, I do want you by my side! There is no one better then you, no one I could possibly want more…..I am sorry. I should have been upfront with you to start with," Chris pleaded.

"What's in it for you? What do you get out of this little deal with him?" she questioned.

"Unlimited shot's at all the gold in TNA," Allison looked at him in surprise.

"He's really giving you that? But Team Canada holds most of the gold…..why would he do that?"

Chris just smirked cockily.

"Because he doesn't realise it yet! See he is so desperate to get even with Strong and your brother for what they did to his wife he will give me whatever I want at this point. He is running on raw emotion, and not using his brain. Before you know it we'll have all the gold and all the control in TNA!" he exclaimed.

Allison just looked at him in disgust.

"So you're exploiting my best friend's husband while he is overcome with grief for your own purposes? That's disgusting, even for you Chris!" she exclaimed angrily. Chris just looked at her in shock.

"I'm not exploiting anyone Allison! What happened to Madison was horrible, but I am not going to risk getting my ass handed to me by two homicidal maniacs and a sick freak for nothing! It's a business deal, nothing more," Chris said defensively. He could not believe she was accusing him of taking advantage of an injured woman.

"I'm sorry Chris, but you are taking advantage of her injuries. You're using his fragile emotional state to your advantage, and to me that's exploitation," Allison stated as she stood up. Chris felt himself getting angry.

"Since when are you so concerned with their welfare anyway," he snapped "If I remember correctly wasn't it you who was wishing just last week that Madison would disappear off the face of the planet?"

Allison turned around and slapped him hard across the face, tears streaming down her face.

"How dare you suggest that I wished this upon her? I may be mad at her now, but I would never want any of this to happen! God you're such a bastard sometimes!" she cried as she marched towards the door. Chris immediately felt guilty and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled, swinging at him with her free arm. Chris just grabbed it with his free hand and pulled her into him.

"I'm sorry Allie, I didn't mean it," he soothed as she stopped struggling. She buried her head in his chest and exploded into fresh sobs.

"Why is this happening? This wasn't the plan Chris," she cried as Chris held on to her tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," he declared. If he were not motivated to end Corino and Roderick before, he certainly was now. No one hurt those people he cared about, and right now, there was no one he cared about more then the tiny woman who was clinging onto him that very moment.

"You don't know that," she whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes of the stray tears. Chris lifted her chin up gently so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Why don't you just go visit her?"

Allison looked away. She wanted to, but as soon as she worked up enough courage, she once again remembered everything that she had said and done over the last month.

"I can't. She is not going to want to see me, not after what I have done to her. Besides, Scott wouldn't let me within 10 metres of her anyway."

Chris looked on with slight amusement.

"Honey he's letting Austin and Jack near her and god knows how he feels about them. You're her best friend; you need to be there," he encouraged.

Allison looked up at him and sighed. He had a point, she had heard that Austin had been a daily visitor at the hospital with Jackie, and Scott had done little to stop it.

"Fine, I'll stop by tomorrow before I head off to the Chikara show," she said as she stood up, "Listen I got a meeting with Dixie, apparently there are a few problems with the new contracts they've been giving out."

"So I heard. I am sorry I wasn't upfront with you earlier, I just wasn't sure how you were going to react, that's all," he replied as he walked her to the door.

"Just tell me from now on Chris, okay? I want revenge on Steve, Ki and Roderick as much as anyone," she said, opening the door. Chris smiled at her.

"Oh don't worry; they're going to get that and a whole lot more."

Allison smiled as she stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. As she headed down the hall, a familiar figure stepped out in front of her. Allison stopped in surprise.

"You know, I don't think it would be wise of you to push your brother even further,"

Allison just looked at Tiana Ringer, confused and a little angry.

"Excuse me? What the hell have you got to do with this?"

"Just a friendly warning Allison, Steve and Ki are already calling on a few friends. You push this and you're in for a war."

Allison smiled.

"Just a friendly warning Tiana, stay out of my business, or your in for a war," she snarled before continuing down the hall. Tiana just smiled. _If the Prophecy want a war, their going to get one.

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was stuck with exams and then a really bad cold. Oh, and for those unfamiliar - Tiana Ringer is an independent wrestler from Shimmer, not an OC. Don't forget to review :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"So what did she say?" Steve questioned as he pulled out a chair at the table for Tiana. The three of them had decided to meet in the hotel dining room for breakfast after Tiana had called the night before claiming she had news for them regarding Allison.

"Basically she told me to stay out of her business, or I was in for a war," Tiana replied as she sat down at the table. She watched as Ki ran his hand over his head and leaned back in the chair. Steve sighed as he sat in the chair next to Ki.

"That and I also overheard that Daniels is making plans to come after you guys and Roderick, and man was he pissed off," she continued. Steve just looked over at Ki.

"Roderick? What the hell has Roddy done to get in Daniels bad books?"

"Ah throwing Madison off the stage? She is Allison's friend remember, I'm guessing Allison and Madison don't hate each other as much as they would like everyone to believe," Tiana mused. Ki frowned.

"If that is the case then we need to even the numbers up a little. Right now it's five on two and I for one definitely don't feel like getting my ass handed to me like last time," he commented.

"Well what about teaming up with Roddy and Alex?" Tiana suggested, taking a sip of her coffee. Steve shook his head.

"No, they are too interested in taking out the Canadians. Besides, if we start teaming with them again what's to stop Daniels making an agreement with D'Amore and crew? It is too risky. The Prophecy took Allison away from us; I say we need to get more personal,"

Low Ki and Tiana looked up from their breakfast in interest.

"What are you suggesting?" Low Ki replied.

"Well, we need to hit them psychologically – take them off guard and distract them," Steve explained.

"How are you going to do that?" Tiana questioned as she poured more sugar into her coffee.

Low Ki thought for a moment before raising an eyebrow and grinning. He had the perfect people in mind, a few individuals who could really play with the Saints and Danielson's minds. Steve sat back in his chair, a huge grin on his face, and shook his head. He knew exactly who Low Ki had in mind, and things were about to get interesting. Tiana just looked at both men, confused.

"Can you get them in?" Steve questioned, the grin not moving from his face.

"I'll make the call," Ki replied, getting up from the table and heading towards the elevator. Tiana just looked over at Steve, still confused.

"Who's he calling?"

"You'll see," Steve replied as he watched a group of people enter the room. He recognized most of them from the ROH locker room.

"Excuse me for a moment Tiana, I have a little business to take care of," he said as he stood up and made his way over to the group.

"Yo, Steve man, what's up?" Nigel McGuiness greeted. Steve gave him a quick smile before making his way over to Matt Bentley.

"You and me need to talk, now," he said bluntly, getting right up in Matt's face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Matt replied rudely, before turning his attention back to the pretty little brunette he had his arm around. Steve looked down at the woman.

"Lacey, can you please excuse us one minute?" he said politely before turning his attention back to Matt, "We can do this the easy way with you and me going for a little walk outside to have a civilized conversation, or, I can beat your pathetic womanising ass right here in front of your girl."

Matt looked around at the men watching the confrontation, all had smirks on their faces. Matt straightened the collar on his shirt before looking down at Lacey.

"Can you excuse us for a minute babe?" he said before walking towards the exit of the room. Steve smiled at Lacey before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Trust me, you can do better honey," he said before following Matt out of the room.

Once outside, Matt turned around with a violent look on his face and marched up to Steve.

"Just what the fuck is your problem?" he growled, getting up in Steve's face. Steve pushed him back before grabbing him by the collar.

"My problem is you running around with different women while playing Ronnie for a fool! Does she know you're getting all friendly with Lacey behind her back?"

"That's what this is all about?" Matt laughed as he wormed loose of Steve's grip, "Look Ronnie and I had a little fun, it's over now okay? So get out of my fucking face."

"So you broke up with her? That's not what I'm hearing Matt, why is that?" Steve continued. No one messed around with his ex, especially not some disgusting creep like Matt Bentley. _What is it with the woman I care about falling for perverts like Daniels and Bentley?_

"Look Corino, it's not my fault she can't get the idea that it's over, okay? Now excuse me but I have a date with Lacey to get to," Matt smirked before walking back towards the entrance door. Steve grabbed Matt by the arm and punched him directly in the jaw. Matt fell to the ground, his lip busted wide open.

"You make it clear to her Bentley, or so help me god there will be a lot worse then that coming your way," he growled before walking back into the building.

* * *

"So what, after all we've done you just want me to let her run into the arms of some other guy?" Petey snapped as he threw the magazine he was reading across the room.

"All I'm saying Petey is to give her a bit of time! She's just come out of a long-term relationship; you think that she's just going to jump straight into another one? Not to mention the fact that Matt basically abused her for I don't know how long! You just need to give her a bit of space so she can sort out what she wants, that's all," Scott reasoned.

"Yeah, whatever," Petey muttered. Scott frowned.

"Petey, what exactly is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that I am taking relationship advice from someone who cannot even keep his marriage together! What the hell would you know?" he shot back angrily. He looked over at Scott and cringed at the blank look on his coach's face, instantly regretting his last words.

"Scott, man, I'm sorry," he said, sitting down on the brown leather lounge suite that occupied his lounge room. Scott looked over at Petey, his expression not changing.

"No, your right. You should not be taking advice from someone like me. My marriage has gone to hell, my wife is in a coma with no signs of waking up anytime soon, the dominance of Team Canada is a thing of the past, and I've made a deal with the devil that I know I'm going to regret!" he declared solemnly. Petey just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What do you mean you've made a deal with the devil? Are we aligned with Jeff Jarrett again, cause dude if we are, you've really lost the plot,"

"What? No of course we are not aligned with Jarrett. No this devil is much more cunning then I originally thought," he mused to himself.

Not only had Chris Daniels managed to worm his way into a shot at the X Division title, but he had also managed to bargain out a Tag Team title match for Punk and Cabana, and secured a number one contender's match place for Bryan. In addition, Allison was next in line for a shot at Ronnie's Woman's Championship. If somehow the Prophecy managed to win the gold, Team Canada would loose a lot of power, which definitely did not make him happy.

"Scott who did you make a deal with? Moreover, what is this about our dominance being a thing of the past? We have the tag titles, I have the X Division title and Christian still has the NWA title," Petey said.

"It doesn't matter who I made a deal with," he replied, "All I know is that with Danielson and the Saints now in TNA it won't be long until our titles are under threat,"

Petey frowned.

"Scott if you've made a deal with someone that is going to affect our titles I think we have a right to know about it!"

Scott was about to answer when he heard his mobile phone ringing. He reached down and retrieved it off the coffee table in front of him, frowning when he looked at the caller ID.

"Allison?" he answered.

"_Scott you need to come to the hospital now_."

Scott shot up from his chair, his heart pounding.

"Has something happened to Maddy?"

"_She's awake Scott_."

Scott clicked his phone shut and looked up at Petey, whose face was awash with concern.

"What's wrong with Maddy?" Petey questioned, scared by what the response would be.

"She's awake," Scott replied slowly.

* * *

"Allison, what's going on?" Scott said as he rushed over to where Allison and Jackie were standing in the waiting room.

"I don't know Scott," she said as she walked over to meet him, "The doctor came out and said that she was awake. They were going to give her a through examination and get back to us. That was about a half an hour ago."

"So there's been no news since? Did it seem like everything was okay?"

Allison looked at the man in front of her in sympathy. She had never thought much of Scott before learning he was Madison's husband. He had always come across as an arrogant bastard, only out to get what he wanted from life, no matter what it cost anyone else. However, her opinion had slowly been changing. It was clear to her right now that there was nothing more he wanted then to see Maddy recover, and to make Roderick Strong pay for what he'd done.

"No, there hasn't been any news since, and I honestly couldn't tell if everything was okay. I would imagine though if it was bad news then someone would come out and inform us," she reasoned as Scott reluctantly sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here Allison? I mean you made it pretty clear you didn't want anything to do with Maddy anymore," he said as he looked down at his hands. Allison stared at the wall in front of her. Jackie looked between the two.

"Come on guys, is this really necessary?" she pleaded, not wanting the hospital waiting room to turn into a battleground.

"Yes it is Jackie. Look Scott, I cannot forgive Madison for not telling me what happened with Ki, not yet anyway. However, I miss her. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I want for us to make things right again," she replied honestly. Scott's facial expressions soften as he reached out and took Allison's hand in his.

"You're not the only one wanting to make things right honey," he said sadly.

"Hey, isn't that Maddy's doctor?" Jackie interrupted, pointing towards the doorway. Allison and Scott stood up as the doctor made his way over to where they were sitting.

"Scott, we have some good news for you," he smiled as he directed them to take a seat. Scott breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he sat back down in his seat.

"How is she doing?"

"Well, we've done a thorough check over of your wife's condition. We were particularly concerned with her head injury and how well her lung was healing, and I am happy to say that neither have any complications. Her lung has healed quite well, and she is able to breath unaided. There doesn't seem to be any damage to her brain, but she is suffering from quite bad headaches, but that was to be expected."

"So she can come home then?" he questioned hopefully. The doctor smiled.

"We would like to keep her here for another 24 hours minimum, just to be on the safe side. There is a risk of pneumonia due to her immobility for the last week and a half. If there are no complications I can release her into your care tomorrow afternoon," he said, looking down at the clipboard in his hands. "What I will do in the mean time though is work out some details concerning Madison's rehab for her shoulder, if you have a few moment's spare."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Alex smiled as he waltzed down the corridor towards the women's locker room, humming a little tune. After weeks of nothing but bad news, he finally had something to make him smile – the ammunition he had needed to get Goldylocks off his back and to get him out of her plan. In addition, if his plan worked and they managed to stop Madison from seeing the DVD, therefore saving her relationship with D'Amore, Jackie may finally give him a chance. Alex looked down at the discs in his hands. Unlike two weeks ago, when he had done the same thing, walking down the same halls, he did not feel a sense of dread or disgust. No, this time he felt nothing but a sense of relief and accomplishment.

He finally stopped outside his desired destination – the knockout's dressing room. He cleared his throat and knocked twice on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Shelley, what the hell do you want?" Christy Hemme questioned, her eyebrow raised as she looked down at the disc in his hands. Alex forced a smile on his face.

"Christy, nice to see you too. Is Jackie available?"

Christy looked at him in annoyance.

"Why don't you just leave her the hell alone? Get it through your thick head – she's not interested!" she said before slamming the door shut. Alex just looked at the door in surprise. _Bitch!_

He was about to walk away when he heard raised voices coming from the room. He leaned up against the wall right next to the door, though careful not to appear obvious. He smiled a little as he listened to what the two women, obviously Christy and Jackie, were saying.

"_Christy who I talk to is none of your business, alright!"_

"_Please don't tell me you're actually hanging out with that guy? Jackie, he is a sick pervert who follows people around with a video camera!"_

"_Have you ever bothered to get to know the guy? He is actually really sweet."_

"_Are you crushing on him?"_

"_No!"_

"_You are so crushing on the guy, but what happened to Chris Sabin? I thought you guys had something going there?"_

"_Chris is sweet, but we just didn't click."_

"_But Alex? Honey you can do better!"_

"_Let me be the judge of that. What did he want?"_

"_I have no idea; he just wanted to see you."_

Alex moved away from the door as he heard footsteps. He pretended to be busy with his mobile as the door opened and Jackie stepped out into the hall. She looked over at Alex and smiled.

"So I take it you heard all of that?" she smirked as she leaned up against the wall. Alex blushed.

"Well, only bits and pieces,"

Jackie raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, all of it. But I didn't mean to…I was reading my text messages and couldn't help but hear," he said quickly, holding his phone up. Jackie looked at the phone before looking back at Alex. _Liar._

"Whatever. So what did you want to see me about?"

"I got the goods on Goldylocks over the weekend," he said proudly. Jackie's face lit up with a smile.

"Is it good?"

"Oh yeah, she was kinda in the midst of a mental breakdown when I left. I don't think she'll be trying to mess with me again."

"You confronted her with it already?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, as soon as I had shot the footage I confronted her with it. You should have seen her face, it was like she'd seen a ghost!" he laughed. Jackie raised her eyebrows.

"So what's on the tape then?" she questioned curiously. Alex just smiled.

"Sorry, part of the deal honey, I can't share."

"Awww, come on Alex…….please?" she purred seductively. Alex turned a bright shade of red and stepped away. _Goddammit! Does she have to look at me like that?_

"Jackie I can't…." he stuttered, looking anywhere but in her direction.

Jackie laughed.

"It's okay Alex……..god you look as red as a tomato!" she giggled. "So what did you do with the DVD that you were going to blackmail Scott with?"

"Its right here," he replied, holding one of the two discs he had in his hands up.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Alex walked over to the nearby rubbish bin. He opened the lid, held the disc above it, smiled at Jackie and dropped it in the bin. Jackie returned the smile as she walked over to Alex and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There is still hope for you yet," she said before walking back towards the locker room. Alex grinned.

"So does that mean you'll go out to dinner with me?" he called. Jackie stopped in front of the door and smiled.

"We'll see Shelley," she replied before stepping inside the room and closing the door.

Alex grinned as he headed off down the hall towards the GenNext locker room. However, unbeknownst to him, someone had been watching the whole event unfold. They watched as Alex turned the corner, and checked to make sure no one else was around the hall. With the coast clear, they made their way over to the bin that Alex and Jackie had been standing at. Lifting the lid, they retrieved the disc and shoved it into their bag.

"Payback's a bitch D'Amore," they muttered before heading to their locker room.

* * *

"So the Prophecy is set to rule supreme once again?"

Chris Daniels looked up from the magazine he was reading to find the smirking face of AJ Styles looking down at him. Chris closed the magazine, sat back in his seat and grinned up at his arch enemy/sometimes ally.

"Sorry Styles, but I'm not looking for new members at the moment," he smirked, "So what brings you to my lovely little locker room?"

"I'm shattered, really," AJ replied, pretending to be heartbroken, "I wanna know, just how the hell did you convince Punk and Cabana to join up with you? Don't you remember that they took you out of ROH for over a year?"

"The power of persuasion is a handy tool in life young Mr Styles," he replied casually, "Especially upon impressionable minds…like yours for instance if I remember correctly," he added with a grin on his face. It took AJ a few moments before he realised what the older man was referring to.

"Shut up Daniels, I was drunk at the time, not under your influence," AJ snapped, his face as red as a tomato. Chris looked at him in mock horror.

"AJ Styles, Mr Clean living, born again Christian, drunk?"

"Daniels…" AJ warned. Chris held his hands up in protest as AJ looked to whack him one.

"Fine, not another word," he promised before a wide grin spread over his face, "what was it you said to me again? Oh yeah, _you are so brilliant daddy Chris_!" he laughed as AJ scowled at him.

"Fuck you Daniels," AJ snapped, throwing a nearby water bottle at him, "It was you and Skipper who got me drunk in the first place!"

Chris ducked out of the way, still laughing.

"Hey it's not our fault that you can't hold down a couple of white Russians!"

AJ rolled his eyes.

"That and god knows how many beers! Seriously though man, what the hell did you say to get them to join up with you?" AJ pressed on.

"That my friend is just none of your business, now if you will excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to."

AJ stood up, still as curious as ever as to what The Fallen Angel was up to. As he reached the door, he turned around to face Chris.

"Mark my words Daniels, if any of what went down at that bar comes out, I will personally sacrifice your ass," he declared, which just prompted Chris to burst out laughing again. AJ scowled and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Matt, please! Talk to me!" Ronnie pleaded, tears running down her face as she clutched onto Matt Bentley's arm. Matt looked at her in disgust before pulling his arm free.

"God woman, pull yourself together! We had some fun, now it is over. Plain and simple," he said, pulling his wrestling tights out of his bag.

"But why? What did I do wrong?"

Matt looked up before laughing.

"Ronnie, you're acting like we were in a relationship! Get this through your head – it was just a bit of fun! I am not with you I am with Lacey, okay. Speaking of which she will be here soon and I want you out of here before she arrives. I would not want her to get the wrong idea, now would I?"

Ronnie's mouth dropped open in surprise as another wave of tears began to run down her face.

"Lacey? For how long?" she choked out, sitting down on a nearby chair when she felt her legs could no longer be relied upon to hold her up. Matt went back to unpacking his bag.

"I dunno, couple of month's maybe," he replied, uninterested in her condition. Ronnie put her hand over her mouth as tears continued to flow down her face. Matt finally looked over in her direction, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Geez, your acting like it's the end of the world! Why don't you just go back to Corino or something? The stupid bastard is obviously still in love with you, considering how he acted the other morning," he replied, touching his still tender lip. _That bastard is going to pay for that…although I may forget about it if he gets that blubbering mess over there out of my hair._

"I don't want Steve, I want you!"

"Well I don't want you, so can you just leave?" he said bluntly, crossing his arms in front of him.

Ronnie wiped her eyes, finally noticing the cold, expressionless look on his face. She reached down and picked up her bag off the ground.

"Did I mean anything to you at all?"

Matt groaned.

"If I say yes will you leave?"

Ronnie bit her lower lip to stop tears once again falling. She turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it as hard as she could. She headed down the hall, everything blurry from the tears in her eyes. As she turned the corner, she ran straight into her ex husband.

"Sorry," she murmured, picking up the bag she had dropped.

"Ronnie? What happened sweetie?" he questioned, looking at her red and bloated face. _Guess that little bitch Matt finally ended it._

Ronnie looked up at him, desperately wiping away the tears so she would not look weak in front of him.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," she said, straightening herself up. Steve gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"If something's wrong honey you can tell me, I'm always here for you."

Ronnie looked down at the floor. For all the faults he had, he was right. He had always been there for her when she had really needed him. _Too bad I was not the only woman he was there for _she thought bitterly.

"Matt dumped me," she mumbled, looking everywhere but at his face.

"Oh Ronnie! You do not deserve a low life prick like Bentley! He could not remain faithful to one woman if his life depended on it! I feel sorry for poor little Lacey," he said. Ronnie's eyes shot up to meet his.

"You know about Lacey?" she questioned in surprise.

"I saw them together on Wednesday morning at the hotel."

"God I'm going to look like such an idiot!" she declared sadly. Steve pulled her in for a hug.

"Sweetie you could never look like an idiot," he soothed. Ronnie rested her head on Steve's chest. A sense of familiarity washed over her bringing back memories of the time they had shared together. However, the moment was soon broken by a female voice.

"Steve! There you are. Ki has been looking everywhere for you!" Tiana said as she approached the pair, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you Ronnie," she added when she noticed the other woman.

"I'll be there in a minute Tiana," Steve said, annoyed by the interruption.

"No, it's fine. I gotta go anyway," Ronnie said quickly, "I'll see you later."

Tiana and Steve watched as Ronnie quickly made her way down the hall towards the parking lot.

"What was that all about?"

"Never mind," Steve replied before heading off to find Low Ki.

* * *

Jade looked up as she heard the door to the locker room opening.

"Roddy?" she said, before realising it was Alex who was entering the room. She frowned as he completely ignored her and continued to hum to himself.

"Yeah hello to you too Alex," she muttered, turning her attention back to her nails. Alex rolled his eyes as he zipped open his bag and shuffled through its contents.

"What the hell is your problem today Jade? Has someone stolen your lipstick or something?" he replied, hiding the video of Goldylocks underneath his spare wrestling attire.

"Oh I don't know Alex….maybe the fact that Roddy has been pulled before the disciplinary committee about what happened at Slammiverary?" she snapped, "He's facing possible termination."

Alex looked up in surprise.

"There's a disciplinary committee? Wow, you learn something new everyday!" he grinned. Jade glared at him.

"Did you not hear what I just said? He could get fired!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"And this is a surprise to you? What the hell did you expect to happen? He threw someone off the stage Jade; she ended up in a coma. You're just lucky that Scott can't press criminal charges against Roderick," he declared.

Jade placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"What has happened to you Alex?"

Alex stopped what he was doing and turned to face Jade.

"What happened? I got a life Jade! I have priorities, goals, and a brain. Something that Roderick seems to have misplaced the last couple of months. I want championships and status in this company, not the reputation as a stalker and woman-beater."

"What about rev.."

Alex put his hand up.

"Don't say it Jade, that's over. I don't care about what she did," he interrupted. Jade smacked his hand away.

"Look at what she has done to GenNext Alex!"

Alex just laughed.

"What Generation Next Jade? There is no Generation Next anymore! Austin and Jack do not want anything to do with you…...and neither do I anymore. Tell Roderick when he decides to get serious, come and find me" he said as he picked up his bag and walked out the door, leaving Jade stunned and slightly confused.

She looked around the bare locker room. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Alex had a point. What was the point of seeking revenge if there was no one to seek revenge for? God she could barely even remember what they were seeking revenge for; it had been going on that long that she was automatically accustomed to feeling hatred whenever Madison's name was mentioned. When was it supposed to end? At the rate it was going now, it seemed Roderick would not be happy until Madison was permanently injured.

Deep in thought, Jade did not hear Roderick enter the locker room.

"This is complete bullshit!" he yelled, slamming the door shut behind him. Jade jumped in surprise.

"What happened?"

"They've suspended me for three months, without pay!"

Jade bit her lip as she digested what he was saying. This put her in a bad situation. Three months of having to fend for herself, especially now that Alex wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe it was time she started making amends.

"Jade did you hear me? We are out of TNA for the next three months!"

Jade looked up to meet his eyes.

"Both of us?"

"Well what are you going to do here if you're not managing me?" he cracked, "Win the Woman's title back?"

Jade's eyes narrowed.

"Well why not? I can wrestle you know, Jack taught me…"

"Jack taught you what?" he interrupted, "how to fly off a ladder? Land on your head? Get thrown around like a rag doll?" he laughed, "Face it honey, there is nothing for you to do without me here. God that little bitch is going to pay for this."

Jade looked at him; that was it.

"Look, why don't you just forget about her? You have proven your point; she is not coming back anytime soon! Let's just take this time to train and come back better then ever and take those titles!" she reasoned. Roderick just glared at her.

"We've proven nothing! She's going to be coming back with D'Amore, and do you think their just going to forget about this?" he shouted, inching closer to Jade.

"What is so god damn special about her Roderick?" Jade yelled back, "Why has her betrayal been so special? What about Daizee Haze? You never went this crazy when she left GenNext to join the Embassy!"

Roderick grabbed Jade by the wrist and pulled her into him, glaring down into her eyes.

"Remember this Jade; you're either with me, or against me. It's your choice," he warned before marching out of the room.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Madison cringed as sharp pain made its way up through her ribcage as she lowered herself down into the plastic deck chair. She wrapped her big woolly blue jacket tightly around her as the cool breeze brushed against her skin. Austin frowned as he walked out onto the veranda placed the two cups of coffee on the table. Judging from the pained look on Madison's face and the way she was rugged up like it was the middle of winter, his best judgment told him that she would be better served relaxing in one of the warm rooms in the house, not out in the morning breeze.

"Are you sure you're okay honey? I really think you should be inside where it's nice and warm."

"Austin, please, you sound like Scott. I am fine. All I want is some coffee and fresh air, okay?" she sighed, picking up her pink coffee mug and taking a sip of the warm brown liquid.

Austin frowned at the comparison. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of Madison's marriage; especially considering Goldylocks had called him abruptly earlier in the morning and bluntly told him that their plans to split them up were off, without giving any reason at all. He knew something had happened - someone had found out or something had gone very wrong, especially when she had started explaining that if Madison was supposed to be with him, then it would happen in its own time, not via them interfering. When he had tried to find out what was going on, she had simply hung up on him.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted today," commented Madison as she carefully placed the cup back on the wooden table with her good hand.

She watched as he furrowed his eyebrows, almost as if he was trying to come up with an answer that was not quite the truth, but that was not a direct lie either.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, really," she added quickly, watching as he looked at her in surprise. Austin could detect the hurt in her voice.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Maddy, it's just complicated," he lied, slumping back in the chair. He hated this; the lies, the secrets, the underhanded tactics he had resorted to, and for what? To try to gain the affection of someone he knew did not share the same feelings he had. He had to get away for a while, separate himself from her, at least until he could look at her without plotting different ways to destroy her marriage.

"There is something I do want to tell you though," he said, taking the letter he had received the day before out of his pocket. He unfolded it and placed it on the table in front of Madison. She looked down at the letter, recognizing the small logo in the top right hand corner immediately.

"You have been invited to Dragon Gate?"

He nodded. "I leave next week."

Madison scanned the contents of the letter.

"You're going for a whole month? What about TNA?" she said, placing the letter back on the table.

"I have a meeting with Jerry and Dixie tomorrow morning. I doubt it's going to be a problem though, they don't exactly have anything going creatively for me at the moment," he explained, tucking the letter back into his pocket.

"You excited?"

Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"In some ways, yeah I am. I mean, in terms of my career this is a huge opportunity, but still, a whole month over there with Jack as a room mate is enough to drive anyone crazy!" he joked.

Madison laughed.

"Aww, come on. At least you'll never be bored!"

"True," he said, draining the last of the coffee out of the mug.

"Well, I for one am going to miss the both of you," she said, struggling to get up out of the chair. Austin quickly stood up, reaching over to help her get to her feet.

"Damn ribs," she mumbled under her breath as they made their way back inside the house to the living room.

"Well Maddy, I'm going to have to get going. I have a plane to catch back to Florida and a lot of packing to do," Austin said, looking up at the clock on the far wall of the living room.

Madison smiled before reaching over and giving Austin a quick hug.

"Well take care of yourself over there, okay!"

Austin returned the hug, savouring in the brief moment of closeness. The moment was cut short by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

They separated to find a stunned Scott D'Amore standing in the doorway, mere metres from where they were, his hands full of grocery bags. Madison cleared her throat and looked away, almost as if she had been caught doing the forbidden. Austin looked from her back to Scott, whose eyes had not moved from his face.

"I should probably be going," he said, breaking the dead silence that had taken over the room. Scott pushed past him as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Please, don't let me interrupt you two," he snarled as he dumped the bags on the dining room table. He walked into the kitchen, out of the sight of Madison and Austin, with the cold items and dumped them onto the kitchen counter. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking violently. He leaned up against the counter, and after a few moments, he heard the front door click shut.

"What the hell was that?"

He looked up to see Madison staring at him, her face conveying the total confusion she was feeling. She could not for the life of her work out exactly what that little outburst had been about, especially since it had seemed that Scott and Austin had put their differences aside.

"How about you tell me Madison? You have some nerve hooking up with him in MY house!" he spat as he went to work unpacking the grocery bags. Madison's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Scott just scoffed at her.

"Don't play stupid Madison. I am not blind. He loves you; you obviously seem to love him too. Just next time you want to have a little fun, do me the courtesy of finding a hotel room."

Madison reeled back in shock, struggling to make sense of what Scott was implying. She leaned back against the edge of the table, her hand placed tenderly over her aching ribs.

"You think I'm in love with Austin?" she finally managed to say, her eyes focused intensely on his.

"Aren't you?" he shot back coldly.

"No, I'm not," she said softly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. Scott felt his anger start to dissolve at the sight of his wife state.

"So what was he doing here Maddy? What was that out there?"

Madison brushed a rogue tear away and looked up at him. She could not believe how pathetically jealous he was behaving. If this was the type of behaviour she had to look forward to, then any consideration she had been giving to possibly rekindling her marriage was a complete waste of time. She was not going to return to him if he was going to turn into a jealous control freak.

"He was here to tell me that he's received an offer to tour with Dragon Gate for a month. He simply stopped by to say goodbye," she snapped.

"Right, and that's why his hands were all over you," he snorted, turning his back to her. He picked up the bags of frozen vegetables and started to pack them into the freezer.

"Why can't you get it through your head Scott – I don't love Austin! And no matter what he might feel for me, nothing is ever going to happen between us!"

Scott ignored her, and continued to pack the contents of the shopping bag into the freezer. Madison sighed.

"How do you expect me to give this marriage another chance if you don't trust me around my friends?" she questioned softly before walking out of the room.

Scott put the bag back on the cupboard and watched as she walked through the doorway out onto the back deck. He watched as she sat down on one of the deck chairs, her head falling into her hands. He mentally kicked himself as he leaned up against the counter. What the hell was he doing? He wanted nothing more then to have Madison back in his arms, to be the last person he saw before he went to sleep at night, and the first person he saw when he woke up in the morning. He wanted to be able to smell the scent of her vanilla shampoo every time he walked into the bathroom, and to hear her singing as she cooked burnt bacon every Sunday morning.

Scott sighed as he made his way out onto the deck. Madison had been right, he was turning into a jealous control freak, and he hated it. He wanted nothing more then to be able to trust her, to know that when she went out with Austin and Jack nothing would happen. However, how could he trust someone who had a history of breaking his heart? He gently kneeled down in front of his sobbing wife.

"Maddy," he said gently, brushing the loose strands of blonde hair away from her face as she looked down at him.

"Why don't you trust me?" she whispered. Scott bit his bottom lip, wondering if it would be best just to get everything out in the open.

"What happened in Japan, with Low Ki, that really hurt me Maddy."

Madison started to say something, but Scott just put his finger against her lips.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I have forgiven you, but something like that you can't just forget about. Every time I see you with Austin, it is always playing in the back of my mind, and I can't help it."

Madison wiped the tears from her eyes as she forced herself to look down at Scott. She reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Scott looked down at their hands before looking back up at her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you really think that if I loved Austin, or Low Ki, or anyone else for that matter, as much as I loved you, that I would be sitting here right now?" she said softly.

Scott heart jumped a beat as his mind flooded with the possible meanings of her words. _They way she used to love me, the way she loves me now?_ Madison's eyes, which had darted away during her confession, once again shifted back to her husband's face. She noticed his confused expression, and she knew from the way he was biting on his lower lip that he wanted to say something, but was too afraid. After a few moments, he looked up at her.

"When you mean as much as you loved me…."

Madison leaned forward, ignoring the increasing amount of pain that was shooting through her rib cage, and gently kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away, she smiled at the look of surprise on his face.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Does that mean….." Madison once again cut him off before he could finish his thoughts.

"I want to come home Scott," she whispered.

With those words, Scott felt himself release the breath he did not even realize he was holding. With those words, she had granted him the one thing he had been wishing for, consciously or not, since she had shown up in TNA. He looked up, only to see a growing panic in Madison's expression with every moment of silence. It was almost as if she believed that he was suddenly going to reject her, that he was having second thoughts, all of which seemed almost impossible to him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words," he replied before pulling her close to him and covering her face with sweet, desperate, and thankful kisses.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

"Dammit Matt, I'm not kidding around here!" Scott growled into his mobile phone, watching from the living room as Madison made her way out onto the back veranda, "If you want that TNA contract then you will do as you're told! I can either make life very easy for you, or make it a living hell," he warned, lowering the volume of his voice, not wanting his wife to catch onto his conversation.

"_Come on Scott! What on earth do you have to gain from setting Austin up with Cheerleader Melissa? What is going on?"_

Scott sighed, frustrated. He was sick of people questioning the reasons for his actions all the time. _What happened to people just doing what they were told, no questions asked_ he wondered.

"Because I need Austin to have his attention focused on someone else for a change. I only just have Madison back in my life, and we all know that Aries has it bad for her. I don't want him trying anything funny when he gets back," he snapped, looking out the front window.

"_How am I supposed to get them together then?" _

"I don't know Sydal; use your head for once. My sources tell me that Melissa has had it bad for Aries for a long time, so it should not be too hard. I don't care how you do it, but Aries had better not come back from Japan as a single man. Now I have things to do."

He heard Matt Sydal sigh in defeat.

"_I'll see what I can do."_

"Good, we'll talk later," Scott said triumphantly, clicking his phone shut.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Matt Sydal frowned as he clicked his mobile phone shut. He had heard on the grapevine that getting into TNA was extremely difficult, and now experiencing first hand the various "deals" that went on he could safely say that his colleagues hadn't been lying.

"God I hate that man," he growled as he threw the mobile phone into his gym bag. Jack Evans looked up from the other side of the locker room.

"Who?"

"Scott D'Amore," Matt replied as he pulled his wrestling boots out of the bag, "He's threatening to make my life hell in TNA unless I do his dirty work for him."

Jack rolled his eyes and smirked before planting himself on the seat across from Matt.

"Let me guess, the dirty work is related to Madison Mendes?"

Matt just nodded.

"He wants me to make sure that Aries doesn't return to America as a single man. Somehow he wants me to make sure that he hooks up with Cheerleader Melissa while she's on tour over here."

"What the hell for?" Jack questioned, not really following what hooking Austin and Melissa up had to do with D'Amore.

Matt sighed.

"I don't know something to do with not wanting Austin to have his attention focused on Madison anymore. If you ask me the man is just a paranoid control freak, who can blame the girl for straying?" he declared as he did the laces up on his boots.

"Speaking of straying, there's a rumour going around that Madison wasn't the only one who cheated during their marriage. Jimmy Rave mentioned the other night while we were out at a club that there is a tape floating around that features a woman claiming to have had a child with D'Amore while he was with Madison," Jack mused, "Whether it's true or not I don't know, I mean it did come from Rave and all, but still. I'd hate to be D'Amore if Madison ever found out about it, and if indeed it was true."

"WHAT?"

Matt and Jack looked around, startled by the voice coming from the doorway. Both men cringed as Austin looked at them, his eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists. Austin looked at each of the men sitting in front of him before slamming the locker room door shut.

"How much did you hear?" Matt questioned timidly, afraid to make the man now in front of him any angrier.

"All of it. You really going to try and set me up with Melissa?"

Matt didn't answer, basically because he honestly had no idea what he was going to do. However judging from the dark look on his friends face he realised he'd better come up with some kind of answer, and quickly.

"Not unless you want me to. I hear she is available if you're interested," he quipped. Austin's face did not lighten up.

"Really not interested, but thanks anyway," he responded coldly before turning his attention to Jack.

"When exactly were you going to tell me about this tape, and more importantly when were you planning on telling Maddy? Don't you think she ought to know what her husband has been up to?" he continued, his arms folded in front of his chest.

Jack sighed and looked away. In all honesty he had had no plans whatsoever in telling Austin what Jimmy had told him about the tape, simply because he had not wanted to deal with this very situation. No matter what Austin said in the contrary, he knew that the man's feelings for Madison ran deeper then he would admit to. There was no other explanation for his behaviour every time the woman's name was mentioned in a conversation, and ever since word had spread around the wrestling circle that she had taken D'Amore back there had been plenty of conversations. Not all of them had been of the nice, happy variety either, and there had been more then one occasion when Jack had needed to bail Austin out of club or dressing room before he had started a fight while defending Madison's honour.

"Well?" Austin prompted. Jack finally turned to face Austin.

"You don't even know if it's true dude. I mean since when did we start believing the garbage that comes out of Jimmy Rave's mouth?" he insisted.

"And what if it is true? Are we just going to stand by while she is played like a fool? This is Scott D'Amore we are talking about here! The man is bottom of the trash can scum, and you have all seemingly forgotten that!" Austin declared angrily.

Matt stood up, stretching the cramps in his back out.

"Dude, we all know what kind of person Scott is, trust me. If you are really concerned about this woman then I suggest you find out if this tape is real or not and who has it. There is no point in jumping the gun and making a fool out of yourself if it turns out to be just a rumour," Matt reasoned, trying his best to defuse the situation.

Austin looked at Matt before marching towards the door.

"I will, and if it turns out to be true then D'Amore is a dead man!" he declared before once again slamming the door shut.

"So much for getting Madison off his mind," Jack snorted as he and Matt headed out of the room and towards the ring for their match.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"How the fuck did the Prophecy managed to score a shot at the tag team titles?" Steve Corino spewed as he looked over the night's line-up. Colt Cabana and CM Punk were scheduled to face the reigning champions Eric Young and Bobby Roode in the main event of the night.

Low Ki clicked his mobile phone shut and just grinned up at his partner.

"It doesn't matter. By the end of tonight those bitches aren't going to be in any condition to walk let alone worry about any titles," he smirked. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that they are going to be here, tonight. We are finally going to take care of Daniels and his crew of losers and wannabes."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short update but I am really busy with my new job. I will try my best to get another update up soon though...I still have a few suprises to come yet :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Traci sighed as she fiddled with the lid on her water bottle. She could see him pacing back and forwards out of the corner of her eye. She just wished if he was going to approach her that he would do it soon and get it over with. His obvious nerves were starting to make her uneasy.

Across the room Petey paced nervously, trying to work up the courage to talk to the one woman he had been in love with for as long as he could remember – Traci Brooks. _How hard can it be to walk up and say hello? _He shook his head; he was a grown man, not a hormonal teenage boy. Why was this so difficult?

"Dude, seriously, just go talk to the woman already! You're giving me motion sickness with all the pacing!" Christian commented as he grabbed some lunch from the table behind Petey.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Petey said, regaining his composure after being startled out of his little world by Christian's appearance.

"I know it's a big deal and all, after all she seems to be the love of your life and crap like that, but it's not like you need to ask her to marry you. Why don't you just ask her to be your partner in the mixed tag match tonight against Jade and Roderick?" Christian continued undeterred by the cold glare he was receiving from the other man, "I mean your going to have to find someone soon anyway, unless Madison decides to make her big comeback tonight," he snickered as he rolled his eyes.

"And how about you just mind your own business?" Petey snapped. He did not need anyone telling him to pick up woman, but he did have to admit that Christian had a good idea about asking Traci to be his partner. He had not even considered that and time was running out to find someone, especially since Maddy still was not back in TNA yet and Scott refused to find a female to replace her in Team Canada. It was a touchy subject amongst the members of the group. They desperately needed someone to counteract Jade's presence at ringside, as there had been several times she had cost Team Canada important matches. Petey had suggested they look around to find a temporary replacement for Madison, but Scott was adamant it would not be long before she returned. That had been over two months ago and it seemed Madison was no closer to returning now then she had been back then.

Petey looked over at Christian, who was now whispering something to Eric Young and throwing looks in his direction. A few moments later, they both burst out in laughter before walking out the door. He frowned and looked in Traci's direction. There was no time like the present if he was ever going to do this. He took a deep breath and headed towards her table.

Traci sat back in her seat and sighed as she watched Petey approach her table. She just had not been able to deter the boy's interests since he had started in TNA. No matter how cruel her rejections had been, he always kept coming back for more. She sighed, it was nice to have a man so devoted to her, she just wished he were a little less embarrassing. A way to winning a girls heart does not include constant grabbing at her ass, or spanking her in the middle of the ring, and stalking was most definitely a turn off. _Whatever happened to the good old days of guys presenting flowers or chocolates to show their interest to a woman?_

As she looked around the room trying to avoid making eye contact with the incoming Petey, she noticed Matt and Lacey cuddled up together at one of the far tables. She felt a pang of anger. How could he just move on like he did? It was almost as if she had not meant anything to him at all, that there had been nothing between them. She knew all the reasons why she had left him, but to publicly move on and flaunt his latest conquest around in public was something she had never expected from Matt. The Matt Bentley she had known hated to loose anything, so to be dumped by a girl should have set him off looking for revenge, or at least a way to win her back. However, there had not been so much as a phone call from him asking her to come back. No snide comments. No random beating down of men who spoke to her backstage. It was almost as if she no longer existed to him. Traci sighed; it was almost as if she had never really known the man at all.

She watched as Matt wrapped his arm around Lacey's shoulders and started whispering in her ear. After a few moments Lacey looked across the room and her eye's met with Traci's. She frowned as Lacey gave her a little wave before bursting out laughing. Traci glared at Lacey before looking up to find Petey standing in front of her. She gave him as big a smile as she could muster. If Matt was going to move on, then so was she. She was going to show that bastard that he had meant less to her then she obviously had to him. Even if it meant she had to hook up with someone like Petey Williams.

"Hey Petey, have a seat," she said loudly with as much enthusiasm as she could. Petey looked at her in surprise before quickly sitting down in the seat across from her. Traci leaned forward seductively, keeping her eye on Matt and Lacey. Neither of them were paying any attention to what she was doing.

"So how have you been?" Petey gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from Traci's exposed chest. Those damn things had always been his weakness and she knew it too.

"I'm wonderful," she replied, "I once again have the Woman's Championship strapped around my waist and I've ditched the dead weight that has been keeping me down all this time," she said, nodding towards where Matt was sitting.

Petey turned around and glared at his X Division rival. Matt was making out with Lacey in a way that was enough to make everyone around them uncomfortable. _Well I obviously don't have to worry about him attacking me for going after his ex_.

"Geez, they need to get a room already," he spat, turning around to face Traci once more.

"A little jealous there Petey?" Traci replied, a big grin on her face. Petey snorted.

"Of him and Lacey? Please. Anyone can score with her depending on what time of the day it is. That man has nothing that makes me jealous anymore."

Traci raised an eyebrow and smiled as Petey blushed. She looked over his shoulder when she noticed Matt and Lacey stand up. As they turned to face her she reached across and ran her hand over Petey's arm, smiling.

"Anymore?" she purred, "What did he have that made you jealous?"

Petey gulped again. _Those eyes……..I could stare into them for hours _he thought to himself. He was knocked back into reality by Matt Bentley's voice.

"Still chasing my leftovers I see," Matt sneered as he looked down at Traci and Petey. Lacey, who was clinging onto his left arm, burst out laughing. Matt smiled smugly as Petey narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Bentley?" he growled as he protectively took Traci's hand in his.

Traci looked over at Petey before looking up at Matt. He was still as gorgeous as ever, and the fact he had cut his hair made him even more attractive. Traci shook her head. What was she thinking? This was a man that had cheated on her more times then she could count on her fingers, he had threatened her physically and made her look like a fool. So why was she feeling like she was? Why was she desperately trying to make him jealous? She shook her head; she had never felt more confused in her life. How could she switch from wanting to rip Matt's balls off and feed them to monkeys to wanting him to take her back in his arms and whisk her away, and then back again? She needed to get away, before her head turned into cotton wool.

As she got up and fled towards the door, she could hear Matt and Lacey snickering in the background.

"And to think I was actually going to propose to her one day, what the fuck was I thinking," she heard Matt declare as she reached the doorway. Traci fought back the tears as she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Petey could hear muffled sobbing as he headed down one of the darkened corridors at the far end of the arena. He paused as he considered his options. Either he could continue down to where Traci was hiding and risk getting a tongue-lashing from a very embarrassed young woman who had just had the rements of her heart smashed into a million little pieces publicly, or he could just leave and let her have the privacy she was obviously seeking. Common sense would tell him that the best option would be the last, but his heart was telling him that he could not just leave her back there by herself.

He braced himself as he headed towards the stack of crates he was guessing she was hiding behind. Sure enough, he found her sitting on the cold concrete floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, pulling them into her chest. Her black mascara and eyeliner were smudged and running down her cheeks.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" she whimpered, fighting back a fresh wave of tears.

Petey sat down beside her on the floor, cautiously putting an arm around her shoulders. He relaxed a little when she did not fight away.

"Why do I still love him?" she whispered after a few minutes. It was more of a spoken thought then an actual question, but Traci was surprised when Petey gave her an answer that did not involve a lot of cursing and jealous name-calling. That was something that had been common for him over the last couple of years when the topic of Matt Bentley arose.

"Because he has obviously been the most prominent person in your life for so long, it's impossible just to stop loving someone that important over night honey," he replied as he pulled the brunette closer to him, "It's going to take time to adjust to the fact that it's over between you two………..isn't it?" he paused. Traci looked up at him, noticing the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course it is," she automatically replied. Well wasn't it? Matt had obviously made it clear that Lacey was the new woman in his life.

"Then no more tears hun," he said as he unravelled himself from Traci and stood up. She looked up at him before taking the hand he had offered her and pulled herself to her feet.

"The last thing you want now is to give him the satisfaction of seeing you upset."

Traci looked at him in amazement. Was this the same Petey Williams she had spent the last two years avoiding?

"Why are you being so nice to me after everything I've ever done to you?" she questioned.

Petey looked sheepish for a moment.

"Do you really need to ask?" he replied, "You're a sweetheart who deserves to be treated better then you have been. That and I was hoping maybe you would be my tag team partner tonight against Strong and Jade," he added.

"I don't know if I'm really in the mood to wrestle," she began. The last thing she really felt like doing was facing the public. Especially with a blotchy and red face and black eyes that would make a Panda Bear jealous.

"You could pretend she's Lacey?" Petey added hopefully. Traci smiled.

"You have yourself a partner," she said.

* * *

Allison Danger grinned as she watched CM Punk set up Bobby Roode for the Pepsi Plunge. In three seconds time the Prophecy will have made their first big statement as a group by defeating one of the most popular and dangerous groups in TNA for the Tag Team Championship – Team Canada. She clapped and cheered as Bobby Roode's head smacked hard into the canvass. She watched as Colt Cabana speared Eric Young into the corner of the ring as Punk rolled over a motionless Roode.

Her joy soon turned to dismay as Low Ki and Steve Corino appeared out of nowhere, breaking up Punks cover and knocking Colt out of the ring.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed as the two men continued to beat down on her teammates and the referee rang the bell, throwing out the match.

When both men ignored her, she slid into the ring underneath the bottom rope. As she marched over towards Low Ki she felt someone pull her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she heard the familiar voice of Tiana Ringer say roughly. She struggled to free herself from the hold, but stopped resisting when she saw Christopher Daniels and Bryan Danielson come down the ramp.

Both men slid into the ring and soon took control of Corino and Low Ki. She grinned as Chris laid the boots into Steve's midsection. Tiana noticed the grin on Allison's face and snickered.

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you, this isn't over by a long shot yet," she declared as her eyes shifted towards the entrance. Allison looked up at her before moving her eyes to the entrance as well. She felt her legs buckle underneath her and a look of horror spread across her face. _Not them, anyone but them!!_

She watched as the Rottweilers made their way down to the ring. Homicide, Ricky Reyes and Rocky Romero – three of the nastiest pieces of work you could find on the independent circuit. Three men who happened to be extremely close friends of Low Ki. Allison had met them briefly when she and Ki had been dating, and they had scared the hell out of her then.

She watched helplessly as the five men destroyed Daniels and Danielson, and put a few more boots into Punk and Cabana for good measure. She felt her stomach sink as they turned to face her. Steve picked up a microphone and turned to come face to face with her.

"You think the Prophecy is the new force in TNA sis?" he questioned with a huge grin on his face, "Well think again. You little crew of misfits are nothing compared to us, and this is only the beginning. What you see laying around here is your future if you decide to stick around with Daniels."

Allison struggled to get out of Tiana's grip, finally succeeding with a well placed elbow to the side of the head. She rushed over to where Chris was lying motionless in the corner of the ring. However as she reached out to check on him she felt herself being pulled back by the hair. She looked up and froze to find a sinister looking Homicide glaring down at her.

"The man was talking to you bitch," he growled as he tugged roughly on her hair causing her to yelp in pain.

"Easy their Homicide, that's my sister you have there," Steve growled into Homicide's ear before speaking into the microphone once again.

"I am giving you three chances baby sis to leave that loser. After that you are one of them and if I won't be held accountable for what any of these men may do to you inside this squared circle!" he announced, "This is number one. Join us!" he said, holding his hand out to her.

Allison looked up at him before looking back down at Chris.

"Go fuck yourself Steve," she spat before turning her back to him and focusing on Christopher Daniels, who was beginning to stir.

Homicide glared at her and went to grab her only to pulled back by Steve.

"Not yet," he muttered as they left the ring.

* * *

**A/N: So I finally updated this thing! I had decided to take a break from this site completely for a while to try and get rid of the writers block I had, and it seems to have worked. I promise to update more often now especially with holidays coming up soon!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 62**

Madison chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she watched the middle-aged woman in front of her sift through the papers on the desk. It was her three-month check up, if the doctor gave her a clean bill of health, then TNA would allow her to return to a limited schedule. If not, then she faced more time moping around the house by herself. Scott had returned to work close to two months ago and it pained her to see him on TV more then she did in real life. It hadn't helped that Roderick and Jade had now returned to TNA as well, and it seemed that their time off hadn't resulted in a change of heart. They had made it their personal mission the past couple of weeks to make life hell for Team Canada.

"Well Mrs D'Amore, it seems that everything has healed up well," Dr Watson said as her eyes wandered over Madison's latest scans "Your ribs have completely healed and your lung seems to be functioning normally."

"So, that means I can go back to work?"

Dr Watson smiled as she leaned forward in her chair.

"If that's what you wish, but may I ask why on earth you would want to put your body in danger each and every week? The injuries you suffered here almost cost you your life, why would you want to risk that again?"

Madison smiled a little as she looked around at the several different charts and tables that covered the office wall. Each showed diagrams of different parts of the human anatomy.

"For the same reason that you spend your days cutting people up on operating tables, it's what I love to do and what I'm good at," she replied.

"I hardly see life saving surgery the same as throwing yourself around a wrestling ring young lady," Dr Watson replied bluntly, "But here is the medical certificate you require. Just please be careful out there. I would hate so see you back here again."

Madison smiled as she took the piece of paper off the woman. She thanked the doctor and made her way out of the surgery.

**

* * *

**

"Look I swear to god that I don't have the damn tape!" Jimmy Rave squealed as Austin pinned him against the brick wall, his forearm across his throat and his other hand twisting Jimmy's arm in an unnatural way.

"Don't bullshit me Rave. Everyone I have spoken to says you told them you were going to use it for leverage to get into TNA. Now I suggest you hand it over if you want any chance of fathering children in the future!" Austin growled, twisting Jimmy's arm further around. Rave cried out in pain.

"I don't have it you crazy bastard!"

"Then who does?" Austin replied, increasing the pressure on Jimmy's neck.

"I sold it to Bentley a few days ago," Rave spluttered, "He was willing to give me a considerable sum of money for it as well."

"Wrong answer Rave," Austin said with a sick smirk before kneeing Jimmy hard in the groin. He watched as the man crumpled to the ground in considerable pain before heading back inside the building to the JAPW show he was schedule to wrestle on.

As he headed towards his locker-room Jack came racing up to him like a man possessed. Grabbing his arm, Jack pulled him into the locker room before slamming the door shut.

"Dude have you seen tonight's line up?" he spluttered as he tried to regain his breath.

Austin raised an eyebrow as he pulled his arm free of Jack's grip. He shook his head.

"No Jack, I have not seen the line up yet. In case you haven't realised I've been a little busy in the parking lot."

Jack tilted his head to one side, wondering what Austin was talking about. Especially with the news he had.

"Huh?"

"Jimmy Rave is here tonight, and I managed to get out of him the whereabouts of that tape everyone is talking about," Austin said in annoyance "And I was about to go have a little discussion with it's buyer before you pulled me in here."

Jack sighed. He was sick and tired of hearing about the mysterious tape and he was sick and tired of Austin's endless obsession with it. In fact, he was getting tired of Austin full stop these days. The man had changed since Madison had come onto the scene, and not for the better either.

"You know what man? I am sick and tired of hearing about that stupid tape. Your obsessed, and not in a good way either! Why can't you just accept the fact that Maddy rejected you? She loves Scott for some ungodly reason, so just deal with it! All you're accomplishing in this idiotic campaign is to make yourself look like a pathetic stalker. Get it in your head that she doesn't love you, and sticking your nose in her personal business all the time is not going to make her change her mind!" Jack spat angrily, letting all the growing frustrations out of his system. Austin looked at him dumbstruck.

"Obsessed? A stalker? She is my friend Jack and I am just trying to look out for her best interests! The longer she stays with that pig the more she is going to get hurt when the truth comes out. I'm just making sure that the truth about Scott comes out as soon as possible!" he fired back as he marched towards the door. Jack blocked his exit.

"Friend? Friends do not try to ruin each other's marriages simply because they have some sort of vendetta against the spouse! To me it seems that the only person's best interests you are looking out for are your own Austin," Jack replied bluntly.

Austin looked away. He did not need Jack telling him how to be a good friend. He knew what he was doing, and the reason he was doing it. He did not need Jack's approval, or anybody else's.

"Look, you don't want to help me? Fine, but do not preach to me about my motivation because honestly it is none of your business. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do," he said, pushing his way past Jack and back out into the hallway.

As he marched down the hall, he mentally cursed Jack. As much as he hated to admit it, he could not help but agree with some of the things that the man had said. Was he doing all of this simply because he was looking out for Madison's best interests, or was it his own he was concerned about?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Austin spun around to find Cheerleader Melissa smiling at him. He gave her a meek smile in return. He had done his best to avoid her at recent events after learning of his team mates efforts to set them up. He had nothing against the woman personally, it was just too awkward of a situation to deal with right now.

"Hey Melissa, how are you?" he said as he continued down the hallway towards the dressing room. Melissa fell into step beside him.

"I'm good actually and actually quite excited about my match tonight," she replied happily.

Austin did not respond, still going through his conversation with Jack in his mind. Was he really turning into a stalker? Is that what people saw him as these days? How could he be a stalker when he had not seen or heard from Madison in close to two months?

"I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't excited to be facing Sara Del Ray again before she got injured, because I know we always put on good matches together. However, getting to face the returning Madison Mendes in her first match back is a real opportunity to show I can go with the big leagues!" Melissa continued.

Austin's head snapped up and he looked at Melissa in surprise.

"Madison Mendes is here?"

Melissa frowned.

"Haven't you seen the line-up for tonight?"

Austin shook his head. Melissa looked at him disapprovingly.

"How the hell can you prepare for your match, a tag team championship match no less, if you don't know who you're facing?"

Austin's face remained frozen in surprise. _Madison is here? Tag Team Championship match? That must have been what Jack wanted to tell me earlier before we got into an argument._

"Have you got a copy of the line up with you?" he questioned impatiently.

As Melissa searched through her bag, Austin looked down at his watch. He had less then 30 minutes to prepare. Melissa handed over the piece of paper. Austin's eyes scanned the line up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his match the second last for the night. His relief turned to a feeling of dread though when he realised whom his and Jack's opponents would be – none other then the Kings of Wrestling, Claudio Castagnoli and Chris Hero. No easy match no matter who you are. His eyes then rested on the woman's match – Cheerleader Melissa vs Madison Mendes.

"Austin can I ask you a favour?" Melissa said as they stopped out front of the women's dressing room.

"Sure, I guess," Austin replied, still looking down at the run sheet. Melissa tucked her hair behind her ears, a nervous habit she had ever since childhood.

"I was wondering, if you don't mind and all, if you would second me tonight? It is just that Madison is going to have D'Amore out there with her and everyone knows that he resorts to cheap tactics and stuff. All you would need to do is make sure he doesn't stick his cowardly nose in my business."

Austin grinned as he looked up at her.

"Not a fan of D'Amore's I take it?"

Melissa snorted.

"Hardly. The man is the biggest scumbag I have ever met in my life. I can't for the life of me work out what Madison sees in him," she mused, "Whatever floats your boat I guess. So will you manage me tonight, please? I can always return the favour in your match if you like."

Austin smiled. Having a woman like Melissa in his corner may just give him and Jack the advantage they would need in their match against Hero and Castagnoli. Besides, the chance to get a few blows in on D'Amore was just too tempting to resist.

"You have yourself a deal."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Scott D'Amore, from Toronto Canada, Madison Mendes!"

Madison made her way down to the ring to a lukewarm reception. It was to be expected though; the crowd was more interested in the upcoming main event matches then a woman's match. Madison kept a smile on her face, although Scott could clearly see disappointment in her face. Woman's wrestling may have come a long way in recent years, but it was still nowhere close to being as popular as the men's matches were.

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Austin Aries, from Los Angeles California, Cheerleader Melissa!"

Madison's head snapped up in surprise. She had not expected Austin to be in the opposing corner for her first match back. Granted she hadn't spoken to him in a few months, but she had been under the impression that he would be supporting her. His name certainly hadn't been listed on the run sheet as being in Melissa's corner. Scott looked over and noticed the surprised and now somewhat hurt look on his wife's face before glaring over at Aries. _Just what kind of games is that bastard playing at now?_

Austin returned the glare back to D'Amore before looking towards Madison as emotionless as possible. His heart raced a few beats faster. She still looked as stunning as ever to him, although he noticed she had put on quite a few kilos during her time off. By his best guess, he did not think she would be much competition for a very fit and well-trained Melissa on this night. He cringed as Scott gave Madison a quick kiss before climbing out of the ring.

The referee rang the bell to signal the start of the match. Madison looked across the ring at Melissa and bit the bottom of her lip nervously. She could tell from the outset of this match that it was not going to be a walk in the park. She had seen video's of some of Melissa's matches against Allison before. This was going to be one hell of a fight, as she knew Melissa had a violent streak in her.

The two women locked up in the middle of the ring, neither one willing to give an inch to the other. After a few moments however, Melissa took control and sent Madison flying across the ring with a stiff, hard kick to the midsection. Madison looked up at Melissa in surprise before shaking the shock away and getting back up to her feet.

"Don't try and compete with her strength Maddy," Scott hissed from the outside, "She's far stronger then you. Use your speed,"

Madison glared down at him before returning to the centre of the ring. _There is no way she is stronger then me, I will be more prepared this time!_

After a few moments of stalking each other around the ring, Madison and Melissa once again locked up in the centre of the ring, only for Melissa to once again send Madison flying across the ring, this time with a kick to the ribcage. Madison growled as she sat in the corner glaring at her opponent. Scott shook his head on the outside as he watched his wife stand up. She had never listened to anyone's advice when it came to match strategies, which often resulted in her learning the hard way that particular moves just would not work on some opponents. He knew that there was no way in hell Madison would be able to match someone like Melissa in terms of power; the size difference was just too great.

Melissa grinned as she watched Madison glare at her from across the ring. It seemed she had maybe overestimated Madison's in-ring abilities. She had been expecting the blonde-haired woman to be a lot stronger then her appearance suggested. After all, she had watched her matches from TNA and heard all these great things about her from her time in Japan. Then again, who's to say those stories and reports were not just Scott D'Amore spreading a little hype around to drum up business for his wife?

Melissa turned around to Austin and smiled.

"This is the best TNA has to offer in the Women's division?" she remarked snidely.

Austin just shrugged his shoulders casually, he knew Melissa could be a little arrogant, but with her skills, she usually had a good reason to be. Besides how could he argue? Melissa had dominated the match so far. He looked over to the other side of the ring to find Madison lining her up for a spear tackle.

"Watch out Mel," he said, cringing as Melissa turned around only to be taken down by a fired up Madison.

Madison laid lefts and rights into Melissa's face, only for Melissa to cover up and score a cheap poke to the eyes. Scott yelled at the referee from the outside of the ring.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled, climbing up onto the ring apron.

Melissa took advantage of the referee's distraction by pulling Madison around the ring by her hair, before picking her up and delivering a German suplex. Madison gingerly crawled to the other side of the ring in pain. She managed to pull herself up using the ring ropes, watching as Melissa taunted her. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Melissa noticed that Madison was struggling and took advantage. Grabbing her once again by the hair, she hit a violent looking DDT, ramming Madison's head hard into the canvass. Signaling the end, she climbed the ropes in preparation of delivering a flying elbow. Scott looked at his wife lying motionless in the ring. There was no way he was going to let the match in this quickly, nor give someone like Cheerleader Melissa an easy victory like this.

He climbed quickly up onto the ring apron and shoved Melissa off the tope rope while the referee was busy having words with Austin on the other side of the ring. Austin noticed this and quickly scurried around to where Scott was smugly standing.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Austin yelled, pointing to where Melissa was lying in the middle of the ring.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault she clumsily slipped off the rope," Scott declared, a smug grin adorning his face.

"Yeah right. I saw you, you stupid bastard! Keep your fat ass out of the match before I kick it all the way back to Canada."

Scott narrowed his eyes as Austin turned away.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway Aries? You just cannot keep out of our lives can you? When are you going to get it through your stupid head that Madison is my wife? She does not love you, so get over it already! God and I thought Shelley was the sick stalker out of Generation Next! Your whole freakin group is made up out of sickos and weird freaks!" Scott declared as the crowd listened in with interest.

Austin paused for a moment, letting Scott's words sink in. It was the second time in one night that someone had referred to him as being a stalker. He looked over to where Melissa was lying, watching the whole thing go down. He looked over at Madison and sighed with some relief, she still looked to be knocked out from the DDT. He turned back to Scott.

"Do you honestly think I'm still in love with Madison? Please, give me some credit! I would never want to hook up with your dirty seconds!" he remarked snidely, not honestly meaning the words that were coming out of his mouth, but unable to stop himself, " Besides, why would I want to associate myself with a loser like her when there are hot, talented women out there like Melissa?"

Scott's mouth dropped in a mixture of surprise and anger. While all this was happening on the outside, Melissa decided to take advantage of the situation and quickly scrambled over to where Madison was lying for the pin.

"1, 2, 3" the referee counted before ringing the bell to signal the end of the match.

"Your winner, Cheerleader Melissa!"

Scott looked up to the ring in surprise before glaring at both Melissa and Austin, who had joined her in the ring. He walked over to where Madison was being helped out of the ring. He wrapped his arm around her waist to support her as they headed up the aisle.

Melissa smiled at Austin as he turned to look back at her.

"You really mean what you said out there, or was that just to get on D'Amore's nerves?" she inquired cheekily.

Austin quickly glanced back up the aisle to see both Scott and Madison looking at him questioningly. He glanced back down at Melissa before surprising her with a kiss, the crowd cheering in the background.

"What do you think?" he said, smiling at the look of confusion on Melissa's face.

Melissa shook her head and looked around the ring, before her eyes connected with the two figures still standing in the aisle. Her confusion was not helped by their expressions. Scott's face showing a smug grin and almost a look of relief, while Madison's showed a look of confusion – and hurt.

"I think we need to get out of the ring," she replied as the music for the next match began to play.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"Look, I said we will talk about it when I get home!" Scott snapped, watching as Petey looked away smirking.

"You said that three weeks ago Scott! When are you coming home?" Madison replied shortly. Scott could sense the whining tone in his wife's voice, even when she was thousands of miles across the globe.

"Look I have work to do. We'll talk later," he replied bluntly before clicking his mobile phone shut. He shoved it in his pocket and gave Petey a dirty look.

"What's so amusing?" he muttered as he sat down in his seat.

"Nothing Coach, I guess the honeymoon's over though, isn't it?" he commented as Scott pulled the menu out of his hands. He scowled as his eyes flickered over the different dishes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he snapped, throwing the menu back down on the table. Petey rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out that something is going on with you and Madison. You have been here in London for the last two months; Madison is back in the States and is far from her normal self. It seems whenever you two speak it always ends badly. What the hell is going on?"

Scott just stared off into the distance. He knew that Petey was right – something had gone south with him and Madison over the last few months. Ever since that match back at JAPW against Melissa and Austin. He had gotten sick and tired of watch her mope around the house, refusing to take phone calls or speak to anyone. He was sick of wondering why Aries "betrayal" was having such a huge impact on her, sick of fighting away the thoughts that had flooded his mind and made him paranoid that something really had been going on between them. He was sick of feeling that their marriage was travelling down the same path that it did years earlier.

So he had done the only thing he thought he could do – he jumped at TNA's offer to travel to Europe and London to do promotional work for their first ever tour. He believed that space and time would make whatever problems Madison was dealing with sort themselves out. Instead, though, the distance between them was causing more problems then ever.

"Why don't you just go home and sort out whatever issues you're having before they end up snowballing?" Petey said, breaking Scott's daydream. Scott glared at his student.

"Why don't you just mind your own business Williams? I am not going back to listen to Madison crying over that prick Aries. She needs to get over it. I knew he was a scumbag from the beginning and if she had just listened to me to start with none of this would have happened."

Petey shook his head. It was no wonder Scott and Madison had issues – they were both as stubborn and pig headed as each other.

"She's not crying over Aries Scott, I think she's past that stage. I am warning you though; someone needs to do something before she hurts herself,"

Scott looked up sharply.

"Excuse me?"

Petey moved the newspaper he had been flipping through as the waiter delivered their lunch.

"At the rate she's going at the moment she's going to hurt herself. It seems she has taken your advice about taking as many Indy dates as possible to sharpen up her skills and get her back into ring shape seriously. She works every show that she can humanly make, and if she is not in the ring, she spends hours on end in the gym. I have never seen her so thin."

Scott shrugged as he picked up his knife and fork.

"She needed to loose a few pounds anyway," he muttered.

Petey shook his head in disgust.

"So what else has been going on in TNA since I've been gone?" Scott questioned in a deliberate attempt to change the subject.

Petey paused for a few moments, debating what information he thought best to pass on.

"Well, Steve Corino is still threatening Allison Danger and the rest of the Prophecy. Allison has two chances left to leave Daniels before Corino completely disowns her,"

"Meh, both sides are as bad as each other," Scott spat.

"Yeah, well I'd be keeping a close eye on that situation in case we're dragged into it," Petey warned. Scott looked at him, slightly confused.

"Why the hell would we be getting involved in their personal affairs? Their stupid feud has nothing to do with us, and just for the record I wouldn't work with either side if my life depended on it!" he spat in anger. He threw his fork down on the table and sat back in his chair. He knew that was not entirely true, fact was it was his fault their whole feud was taking place anyway. He had been the one who had set Allison and Chris's relationship up in the first place in an attempt to get revenge on Low Ki and Steve Corino for turning against Madison. What he hadn't been counting on though was the rivalry and hatred between them spiralling out of control like it had.

Petey shrugged.

"I'm just saying, you know, since Madison and Allison are back on speaking terms again I wouldn't be surprised if she gets involved with it all."

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Great, just what I need. That stupid bitch has been nothing but trouble. The best thing that ever happened to Madison was the break-up of her friendship with Allison – made her tougher and made her focus on more important things," he muttered.

"Well that 'stupid bitch' is the one who is keeping Madison from going insane! Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you Scott?" Petey snapped, "Is there anyone you're not fuckin mad with?"

Scott glared at Petey, refusing to show any remorse for his words. He knew he did not mean the words coming out of his mouth. He had no real grudge against Allison Danger. Sure, he had been furious with her when she had dumped Madison over the whole Low Ki incident, but the fact that they had kissed and made up had made him feel just a little insecure. He just could not work out why. Of course, he was not going to admit that to Petey though.

"Just mind your own business Petey," Scott muttered, pushing his half-eaten meal away.

"Fine," Petey said as he stood up from the table, "But unless you get your act together you might not have a wife to go home to. Think about it."

* * *

"So how are you recovering Madison?" Dixie questioned as she and Madison entered her office.

"Everything feels fantastic, I'm no longer in pain after a match and my in ring mobility seems to be back to 100" Madison replied as she sat down in the black leather sofa across from Dixie's desk.

"Excellent, that is great to hear; especially since the creative team has decided it's time to bring you back onto television."

Madison's face lit up.

"Fantastic! I have been keeping an eye on the show and Team Canada's new feud with AMW has been brutal. I'd love the chance to lock it up with Gail Kim again," Madison enthused.

Dixie cleared her throat and leaned forward in her chair.

"Well, you see the thing is that we don't want to keep you as part of Team Canada when you return. Creatively I think you've run your course as part of the group, and with Traci now part of the scene, we don't feel there is really a need for two females in the faction."

Madison sat back, somewhat shocked. She knew Traci and Petey had finally hooked up, but she had no idea Traci was going to become part of Team Canada. Scott had certainly mentioned nothing about it.

"I see. What did Scott think of this idea?" she questioned slowly.

Dixie moved uncomfortably in her chair.

"Well, it appears to have been his idea to start with."

Madison chewed on her bottom lip and sucked up the anger that was threatening to explode. What the hell was wrong with her husband? First, he took off in the middle of the night with little warning to travel through Europe and England for two months, he refuses to tell her when he is coming home, and now has planned to stop her from working with him when he does come home? After everything they had been through together over the last year, her husband's actions in the last few months were not only confusing but also downright hurtful. Madison was at wits end trying to work out what she had done to cause all of this.

"Oh," was all she could muster up as a reply. Dixie cleared her throat.

"It has also been the general consensus of the creative team that your skills were better put to use when you were part of a, well, younger group," Dixie said warily.

Madison looked at her blankly. The room went silent as Dixie tried to choose her next words carefully. She was not stupid, she knew what had been going on personally between Scott and Madison, and between Scott and the men she had in mind to place Madison with. However, personal issues outside of word were not of her concern. She had a crowd to please, and she was determined to give them what they wanted.

"Well for someone with your skills, we feel you would be better off working with some of the X Division stars as opposed to the heavyweight division. In addition, there a more women involved in that area for you to be involved with. I mean for example we now have Allison Danger with Chris Daniels, Tiana Ringer with Low Ki, Jackie Gayda with Alex Shelley, and Jade Chung with Roderick Strong…." Dixie trailed off.

"Okay, I see your point," Madison said slowly, "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, nothing drastic. We certainly do not want to ignore how you left us," Dixie said as she stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. "But we want to turn Team Canada back into heels as we feel they had much better momentum as 'bad guys'. Since you are a strong crowd favourite, we feel that by them turning on you it will give them the monster heat that we desire. And by having your new partners come to your rescue it will give them the crowd support they've been missing as of late."

Madison nodded slowly.

"So who do you have in mind as my partners?" she questioned queasily. She had a gut feeling she was not going to like Dixie's answer.

"How do you feel about working with Jack Evans and Austin Aries again?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Madison sighed as she leaned up against the cool concrete wall. Allison looked up at her in sympathy. The last Impact tapings before the Gensis Pay Per View were due to start in 30 minutes time, and Madison had decided to hang out in the Prophecy dressing room until then. She knew Scott was due to come back today for the show, but after their last couple of conversations, she was not that eager to see him.

"Maddy, you know you can't hide from him in here forever," she said, stretching back in the metal fold up chair she was occupying "Why don't you two just have it out, get everything out in the open?"

Madison banged her head back against the wall, cringing as she did.

"Don't you think I've tried?" she moaned, moving to sit in the seat next to Allison, "But every single conversation ends up with him either hanging up on me or me hanging up on him. It's like he's changed into a completely different person in the space of a few months."

"Maybe he's been hanging around with Steve and Ki lately," Allison replied dryly.

Madison bit her tongue. She had no idea what Steve and Ki were thinking these days. She had thought she knew them well, she had thought they had been her close friends. Then again, they had turned on her at a moments notice. It was still a huge shock though that Steve had given his own sister the ultimatum he did.

"What are you going to do?" Madison questioned.

Allison shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"I'm old enough to decide who I want to hang around with. Steve needs to realise that I am not 8 years old anymore – I do not always need his protection. As for Ki, well he needs to realise that I'm not his property and I'll date whoever I want."

"What about the Rotts? They are dangerous Allie, not only that but they are fuckin unstable too. How long do you think they are going to let Steve boss them around and give them orders?"

Allison laughed and shook her head.

"Come on Maddy, Steve may be a lot of things, but not even he is that big of an asshole. There is no way in hell he is just going to stand aside and let the like's of Homicide put their hands on me," she stated as she finished lacing her boots.

Madison sat quietly, not really knowing how to respond. She knew that Steve loved Allison more then anything in the world. Why else would he have gone to this much trouble to separate her and Christopher Daniels? However, something else was bugging her, and she had a gut feeling that maybe this time Allison was pushing the boundaries of their relationship just a little too far. Steve's hate for Daniels was well documented, and maybe this time he was not willing to let anyone, even Allison, stand in his way of bringing him down.

"I don't know; just promise me you know what your doing and you'll be careful?"

Allison smiled before wrapping her arms around her blonde friend.

"I'll be fine; besides, I've got a great bunch of guys here who aren't going to let anything happen. So quit worrying about me and sort out that husband of yours!" she replied as she stood up to warm up for her match.

"Yeah, sure," Madison murmured to herself.

Allison shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, her mouth forming into a disapproving frown.

"Okay look. You are both as pigheaded and stubborn as each other. Nevertheless, the way I see it you have two choices. You can either sit here moaning about your problem, or, you can go find that dickhead you call a husband and sort out what is running through that empty skull of his. Your problems aren't going to solve themselves by you sitting here and avoiding him," she declared.

Madison just looked at her in surprise. Part of her knew Allison had valid points; she had been avoiding leaving the dressing room because she did not want to get into another intense argument in front of the whole locker room. The other part of her though was slightly pissed off that Allison was giving out advice she clearly was not using herself. She could not help but feel if Allison would just listen to the advice she just dished out and just tried to talk to Steve, then many of her problems could be solved.

Allison's face softened when she saw Madison glaring at the wall in front of her.

"Look, how about we go get a drink before the show starts? I think the cafeteria should be open by now, hmm?" she said, offering her hand out to Madison.

Madison looked up at Allison before taking her hand and letting her pull her up from her seat.

Allison stepped out the door with Madison following behind her. As she stepped out into the hall, she grimaced as she came face to face with Tiana and Low Ki. Madison watched with interest as Low Ki visibly tensed up before possessively wrapping his arm around Tiana's waist. Tiana looked Madison and Allison up and down before a cocky grin spread across her face.

"Well now isn't this interesting," she declared loudly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Allison rolled her eyes before mimicking Tiana by crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"What the fuck do you want Tiana," she snapped, her eyes focused on Low Ki's arm as he pulled Tiana in closer to him.

"Well, I had come by to wish you good luck in your match tonight. As you know, I am already through to the triple threat match at Gensis. You however, well you're going to need all the luck you can get tonight!" she laughed, before looking over at Madison.

"Let me guess, you've called in back up? Geez, you must be getting desperate if you're asking a glorified ring rat for help," she laughed as Low Ki snickered.

Madison narrowed her eyes sharply. Allison glared at the younger woman before suddenly spearing her to the ground. Low Ki leapt aside in surprise as the two women began rolling around on the ground trying to choke each other. Madison tried to pull Allison away as Low Ki grabbed Tiana by the waist and pulled her up off the ground. Madison held Allison back from charging Tiana again.

"She's not worth it Ally and you have a match tonight," Madison said as Allison tried to break away.

"Fuck you Tiana, I'm going to beat the shit out of your ass you dumb bitch," Allison spat as Low Ki pulled Tiana away.

"Watch your fuckin ass," Tiana yelled back, "You never know who will be in the shadows!"

* * *

"_It's now time for the final qualifying match for the triple threat Woman's Title match for this Sunday at Gensis. We have already seen Tiana Ringer defeat Jackie Gayda last week to secure her position, and now we will see The Prophecy's Allison Danger face off against the newest member of Team Canada Traci Brooks," _Mike Tenay announced as the last of the competitors of the 6-man X-Division match left the ring.

"_Yes, and it is interesting to note that members of both groups have been banned from ringside, especially after the controversial way that Tiana won her match last week. It was Low Ki delivering the Ki Krusher on Jackie while Homicide had the referee distracted that allowed Tiana to advance through to the title match this Sunday. Larry Zbyszko does not want a repeat this week, especially with the two groups involved," _Don West added as Traci's entrance music began to play through the soundstage.

"Making her way to the ring, representing Team Canada, from Toronto Canada, Traci Brooks!"

Traci made her way down to the ring wearing a red and white jumpsuit and her furry black boots. She climbed into the ring as Allison's entrance started playing.

"Making her way her way to the ring, representing The Prophecy, from Belmont Falls, Pennsylvania, Allison Danger!"

Allison marched down to the ring in black satin pants and a red corset style sleeveless shirt. She slid into the ring, her attention solely focused on the woman standing in front of her. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck from side to side, as the referee explained the rules of the match. The only thing that was on her mind was beating Traci as quickly as possible so she could legally get her hands on Tiana on Sunday at Gensis.

The referee rang the bell signalling the beginning of the month. Allison and Traci sized each other up, circling around the ring but neither willing to make the first move. After a few seconds, Traci moved in to lock up with Allison, locking her left arm up behind her back.

Allison countered the move quickly with an elbow to the side of Traci's head, startling the brunette slightly. The hesitation allowed Allison to lock Traci up with the same move the Team Canada member had just used on her. Traci tried to copy Allison's counter, only to have the arm lock hold tightened.

Allison kicked Traci in the back of her knees, causing her legs to buckle and crash down to the mat. Allison took advantage of Traci's vulnerable position by placing hard kicks to both her rib cage and her head. Rolling her over, she quickly pinned her shoulders to the mat.

"1, 2,.."

Traci narrowly managed to avoid the three count and raised her right shoulder off the mat.

* * *

Backstage, Tiana, Low Ki and Steve were watching the match from one of the monitors in the cafeteria.

"And you're sure it was Madison who was with Allison?" Steve questioned again hesitantly. Low Ki rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, yes, it was Madison. They looked pretty tight too."

Steve grimaced. The last thing he needed right now was for Allison to realign herself with someone like Madison. Especially if it meant seeing Daniels and D'Amore join forces. Steve could recruit all the badass thugs he wanted to and it would not make any difference if Daniels got someone with a management position like Scott on his side. Steve would be damned if he was going to work with a prick like Homicide for nothing. They needed someone with power on there side, and fast. Firstly, though, he had Allison to deal with.

Tiana crossed her arms and glared at the screen. She was sick of dealing with Allison Danger. The two women had never been close, and she failed to understand why she should care whom Allison was hanging around with. Tiana was also annoyed that Low Ki was still making it his priority, especially now that they were dating. She was fine with going up against Christopher Daniels; she had never liked the man to begin with anyway. As far as she was concerned, the sooner Allison used up her chances and Steve gave up his crusade to separate her and Daniels, the better things would be.

"Right, let's go," Steve said to Low Ki, as the two men headed out towards the ring. Tiana rolled her eyes and headed back to the dressing room.

* * *

Back in the ring, Traci had managed to gain the upper hand on Allison with a simple poke to the eyes. She grabbed Allison by the arm and whipped her into the nearest corner. Allison cringed as her back slammed into the turnbuckle pads. Stunned, she watched helplessly as Traci came steaming towards her, connecting with a clothesline directly across her throat.

Gasping for air, Allison stumbled forward out of the corner, falling to her knees. Traci came up behind her fallen opponent, kicking her hard in the back. She rolled Allison over for the pin.

"1, 2, "

Allison barley managed to kick out before the third count. Traci picked her opponent up off the mat, using a handful of hair. As she prepared to whip her into the ropes, she noticed Steve and Ki making their way down to the ring. She looked over at the referee, who looked just as clueless as her. She whipped Allison into the opposing corner instead. She went over to the referee.

"Get them out of here! I thought outside parties were banned from ringside?" she said angrily.

Allison looked up at Traci and the referee arguing. She shook her head, trying to get her senses working again. Her head was thumping and felt like it was going to explode. Traci's kicks packed more punch then she had anticipated.

After a few brief moments, she managed to push herself out of the corner. It was only then she realised what all the fuss was about. She glared down at Steve and Ki, who were just standing in the aisle, watching her with intense looks on their faces.

Realising her opportunity, she rolled Traci up from behind into a small package as the referee dropped for the count.

"1, 2, 3"

"Your winner of the match – Allison Danger!" the announcer declared as the referee raised Allison's victory.

"_What the hell just happened there?" _Don West questioned as he watched Allison fall back into the corner of the ring.

"_Well, in any case, it is going to be Allison Danger and Tiana Ringer facing Woman's Champion Simply Luscious at Gensis this Sunday. Oh my, Steve Corino and Low Ki have just entered the ring. We have seen in the past couple of months the tension between these three individuals," _Mike Tenay added, watching as Steve beckoned for the microphone.

Steve made his way over to the turnbuckle that Allison was currently leaning against. The cocky, arrogant grin that had been adorning his face the last couple of months slowly appeared.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order baby sis," Steve said, extending his hand to Allison.

Allison just glared at him, not moving a muscle. She knew what Steve and Ki were out here for, and her answer was going to be the same as last time. After all the crap they had pulled over the last couple of months, there was no way she was going to go anywhere with either of them.

"Look Steve, I know what you are here for, and my answer is still the same," Allison cut in before he had the chance to say anything.

Steve dropped his head before looking over at Ki. The man's face was unreadable, just a stony glare towards his ex. He shook his head.

"Fine, you have one more chance Allie. I'd seriously think about this if I were you," he declared coldly before dropping the microphone in the middle of the ring.


End file.
